Hunters Academy
by Sakurafox666
Summary: AU Verse. Dean Winchester attends the prestigious Hunters Academy in Lawrence, Kansas. This year is special though, as its the year he meets his angel. Dean/Cas .:!BACK FROM HIATUS!:. Chapter 20 up!
1. The Known is History

_**Author's Notes**__: Alright, time to do a new story. For those who know my previous work **O, Death**, I might still write a one shot or two to tie up a few loose ends but I wanted to try out this new pet project first._

_So here's to my new Academy!SPN fic. In case people are wondering, besides Dean/Cas I'll also be pairing up our dear Sammy with someone but I won't say who just yet. Need to see how things go first, but I will say that it won't be Sam/Gabe. It's not that I don't like that pair, I ADORE Sabriel, but in this fic Gabe plays more of an annoying prankster friend/guardian role, a bit how he was in the series IMHO._

_So enjoy and tell me what you think! _

_**Chapter Rating: T**__ (Language)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own nothing but the plot, and even that gets away from me at times._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Known is History<strong>

Sunlight filtered through the stained glass window, lighting up dust particles in the air that swirled slowly through the empty space, making lazy patterns as they floated downwards to the polished wooden table where a young man gazed out with glazed eyes.

Dean Winchester was bored out of his friggin' mind.

The lecture he was _not_ listening to was about some subject he could care less about. Seriously. History was not his forte and having to suffer through three semesters of it should be considered criminal.

Dean gave a long sigh as the professor switched to yet another slide about some person who did something important at some time in history. This day could _not_ get any worse. Dean looked to his side, where his neighbor sat, and bit his cheek to keep from laughing as he saw that Chuck had just decided to nap the entire class. Which was smart, now that Dean thought about it, he should have done the same. Damn.

Behind him he heard quiet giggling and turned to where Gabriel sat entertaining the girl next to him with shadow puppets using the sunlight from the window. He caught sight of Dean and gave a wide, cheesy grin and the young man rolled his eyes.

"—and that concludes today's lecture." Dean finally heard the magical sentence and immediately started paying attention again, "Remember that your final papers are due next class."

"Finally!" Dean enthused as the class hastily began packing and fleeing from the classroom as if it had a highly contagious disease.

"Thank god this term is almost over," Gabriel agreed as he slid over his table closer to Dean and Chuck, the latter who was still asleep, "I appreciate history as much as the next guy—"

"You hate history, Gabe."

"—_exactly_, but this class should be considered cruel and unusual punishment!" The older boy huffed.

"Dude, I'm there with ya." Dean sighed and finally punched Chuck in the arm, startling the man awake and into a slight frenzy as he flinched back.

"_No! I do not have gay jungle fever!_"

Both Dean and Gabriel just stared.

"Alright then." Dean managed and grabbed his backpack.

"You said it Dean-o." Gabriel laughed as they walked out, Chuck struggling to catch up.

"W-wait! What did I miss in class?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"And now my favorite part of school!" Dean cheered as the trio walked out into the commons, "Lunch."

"And all the calorific glory that comes with it." Gabriel chimed in as they headed into the mass of chaos that was their school's lunch period.

Dean Winchester attended the prestigious Hunters Academy in Lawrence, Kansas. Known for its innovative and unique program for students, it was a high school and college combined that was comprised of eight years of intensive study within the student's chosen subject as well as general education and promising a bachelors degree with their seal of approval that would basically get a person hired anywhere or accepted into any graduate program, if you didn't choose one of theirs.

All in all, it was just the school Dean had been going to the past six years of his life. It meant he got to study what he wanted and see his little brother Sammy all the time. He wasn't rich like most everyone else at his school. His father, John Winchester, a US Marshall, traveled a lot but had earned the favor of several important people and had managed to secure a spot for both his son's at the Academy so they could get a proper education.

"Hey, I see the gang." Chuck said as he spotted a group of teens lounging underneath a large oak tree, claiming two tables as their territory.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he walked over and his baby brother's head shot up from where it had been buried behind his laptop. Sam Winchester was a 3rd Year student in the Academy's pre-law program and had to be the biggest nerd on campus in Dean's opinion. Next to his brother sat their good friend Jo Harvelle, a 2nd Year who both boys had known most of their lives. She was liked their little sister, but she could take care of herself just fine and was a tough-as-nails chick just like her mother. She wouldn't look it though with her small frame and munching innocently on some celery.

On Sam's other side sat Andy Gallagher, a 3rd Year. He, Sam, and Jo were always hanging out together, being around the same age, and Dean really liked the kid. He was funny, geeky, and a huge movie buff, but they were good movies so Dean thought that was awesome and they were both avid fans of Dr. Sexy M.D. Finally, at the end of the table, sitting like royalty, was Crowley MacLeod. Nobody was quite sure why the 7th Year hung out with their group, as he didn't really have anything in common with the others, but he always seemed to be around and while he was a bit of a dick he was a useful and knowledgeable dick and when his biting sarcasm was directed at someone else, he could be really funny. Plus, he was British.

With Chuck, a 6th Year and English major (he had dreams of writing a wildly successful book series) and Gabriel, a 7th Year, there just left Dean. He too was a 6th Year and was getting his degree in Industrial Design specializing in Automotives. Which was a fancy way of saying he liked to design cars. Yup, Dean was a glorified artist.

And that was all seven of them. Their little band of scholars.

"I'm so fucking glad next week's finals week." Crowley drawled, "I mean honestly, has a term ever gone by this slowly before?"

"I'm gonna have to side with the King of Hell here." Gabriel agreed as he dumped his backpack unceremoniously on the ground and plopped himself onto the table, "This term was boring as shit."

"It was all those stupid general education classes." Dean complained as he sat across from Sam, Chuck sliding in next to him, "Seriously, why do I need to know what happened in the world from the 1200s to 1700s?"

"Amen." Gabriel and Chuck chanted.

"Dean," Sam started with one of his patented bitch faces, "these classes serve a purpose y'know. The give us a better understa—"

"Bored now." Dean yawned and then laughed as his brother threw one of Jo's celery sticks at him.

"Hey!" Jo yelled.

"Bitch." Dean grinned at his brother.

"Jerk."

"God, you're such a bunch of girls." Crowley smirked and then both brothers turned on him and started yelling.

"This is really great material for a book." Chuck told Andy as he whipped out his notebook and started scribbling notes down, "About two brothers..."

"Who fight monsters!" Andy piped up, looking happy to contribute and abandoning his comic book in favor of listening to the writer mutter to himself.

"Be weirder you guys." Jo gave sarcastically but her attention was suddenly pulled elsewhere as she caught the sight of three girls walking up to their table, "Hey Jess!" she called out and Sam's arm suddenly slipped from underneath him as he turned to twist around quickly.

"J-Jess?" he called out and Dean snickered at his brother's hapless attraction to fellow 3rd Year Jessica Moore who, Dean thought, was way out of his baby brother's league.

"Hi Ava!" Andy said to one of the other two girls with Jess, "Oh, and hey Becky."

"Becky!" Chuck squeaked and he froze from where he was and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Chuck and Becky had dated for all of two weeks before they broke it off and Dean was never sure what had prompted Chuck to ask the girl out anyways, she was insane. Although right now, she simply looked mad.

"Oh my god!" Becky Rosen practically shrieked, "I'm going to kill that Meg Masters!"

"Get in line, sister." said Gabriel.

"No, you should have heard the rumors her and Ruby were trying to spread about Jess!"

"What?" Sam asked dangerously and Dean was secretly very proud of how badass his little brother could get sometimes, if only the rest of the time he wasn't a total girl.

"It's 'cuz they both hang out with that Bela Talbot." Ava sighed and both Dean and Sam's hackles rose at the mention of the 6th Year girl who always seemed to be trying to ruin their lives.

"I swear, one day that woman will get what's coming to her." Dean vowed darkly.

"I know a bloke who can deal with her." Crowley suggested, and the scary thing was Dean wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"And I know where to hide the body." Gabriel added. Dean thought that maybe it was time he got new friends.

"I'm just saying, if you see her..." Becky continued as she crossed her arms.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Andy asked, "We're boys, we can't hit girls."

"I'd make an exception for Bela." Dean growled.

"Don't worry Jess," Jo said, "if I hear any of those three bitches talking smack about you I'll take them _down_."

"Catfight!" Gabriel whistled.

"I'd pay good money to see that." Crowley smirked.

"Pigs." Jo glared but with no real heat, far too used to those two to be bothered.

"Oh, I don't want you to get in trouble Jo." Jessica said nervously and Dean could see Sam practically melt into a pile of goo at hearing her voice.

"Don't worry Jess, I won't go out _lookin'_ for a fight." Jo assured the other girl, "I'm just saying, if they bring it to me, I'll beat them to a bloody pulp and get Gabriel to hide the bodies."

"And your mother would kill you." Dean finished. He was personally terrified of Ellen.

"Well, I just thought you guys should know." Becky said as she flung her hair behind her and turned to go, "See ya around."

"B-bye Jess!" Sam called out and the blonde gave him a small smile. It was only after the threesome had walked away that Dean turned to his younger brother.

"Oh dude, you've so got it bad." he grinned.

"Shut up, man!" Sam blushed.

"You gonna ask her out to the dance at the end of the year?" Andy asked, "You still have all of next semester to try."

"Uh, I-I'm not sure yet." Sam stuttered, "We'll see."

"She's way outta your league bro." Dean said and his brother started fuming again, "You should do it."

"Uh, I should?" Sam blinked.

"Yup!" Dean smiled, "Then I'll get to see you trip and fall over yourself to obey her every whim and it'll just be so fun to watch!"

"I hate you." Sam glowered and everyone at the table laughed.

"To the end of the term, guys!" Gabriel called out and all seven raised their fists in the air.

"_To the end of the term!_"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dean's last class did not get out until 7:30, so it was already dark as he made his way across the campus. He didn't mind, though, as it was his only major oriented class this term. A whole three hours of nothing but drawing out car designs. Dean sighed happily at the mere thought.

Thankfully the DC, or dining commons, was still open and he was able to load up on all the greasy pizza he wanted before hunting down a nice table to sit at. At this time of night the place was only mildly full and after a minute of searching Dean found a nice secluded spot to sit and eat. He dropped his stuff and was about to start when—

"Hey! Winchester!"

"Dean!" Two young men that seemingly popped up out of nowhere hurried over to him.

"Hey Dean!" they both said and the young man wanted to groan.

"Ed. Harry." he greeted with a strained smile. Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler were two 5th Year Film students who were convinced that ghosts haunted the school grounds regularly and were constantly trying to catch live footage of them. They were also attempting to shoot a pilot for some stupid show of theirs they called _Ghostfacers_. Dean thought it was the stupidest thing ever. Unfortunately they seemed to think he'd make a great sidekick and kept trying to recruit him to their cause.

"So Dean," Harry started out, trying to sound casual but failing miserably, "whatcha doing tonight?"

"Homework." Dean lied.

"Wanna come out and shoot with us?" Ed asked as though Dean hadn't answered, "We almost have a full crew this time!"

"Ghostfacers is so close to becoming reality!" Harry exclaimed and they both pushed in closer to him. Dean thought a moment as he weighed his options. While he loved his pizza, it wasn't worth another round of dealing with Ed and Harry. On the other hand, they were serving apple pie as dessert tonight. Decisions, decisions.

"Becky said she would also come with us." Ed added.

"Right then," Dean gave a false smile, "it's been great guys but I really have to go. Stuff. Homework. Not dying a virgin. Bye!" And Dean was not too proud to say he fled from the DC without looking back.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Dear god." Dean sighed as he finally got to his dorm.

All students lived in the Dormitories. Lower division, or "high school" students shared one room with six beds and had to used the communal bathrooms down the hall while upper division "college" students got their own apartment that they shared with three to four others but they each got their own bedroom and only had to share a bathroom between them. Plus, they even got a little living room. Technically Dean's apartment could hold five people but no one had been assigned the spare room.

"What's up?" Chuck asked, all his books and papers spread over across their tiny kitchen table, the only one actually studying for his exams. Behind him sat Crowley and Gabriel watching something on their 20-inch television, which was the largest the school allowed students to have.

"Ah, nothing." Dean said after a moment, "Just Harry and Ed again."

"They've got a man-crush on you Dean." Gabriel teased.

"Fuck you." Dean quipped, "Those two are gonna get arrested one day, and I'm _not_ going to be there to see it."

"They've been caught seven times on campus after hours." Crowley threw in, although he looked like he could care less.

"Arrested." Dean repeated, "Won't be there."

"Good on you." Gabriel said, "You only go to the illegal underground booze parties here."

"Damn straight." Dean nodded as he threw his stuff in his room, although 'large-closest-that-can-barely-fit-a-bed-and-desk' would be a more accurate term. He then threw himself over the couch to land between Crowley and Gabriel, "Which, by the way, when's the End of Term Bash happening? Ash gonna be doing that again?"

"Of course." Gabriel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can't see how else that computer technician gets his rocks off." Crowley muttered, "Must admit though, the man knows his alcohol. Always gets the good stuff."

"You mean the imported stuff?" Dean asked.

"Right you are, you Americans can't do anything right, not even bloody booze." the Englishman scoffed. It was then that someone's phone decided to have a fit and started blaring out Lady Gaga's _LoveGame_. Everybody waited until Crowley finally sighed and took out his phone, "What?" he asked the group, "The woman's crazy, I love her." He answered his phone and Dean turned his attention to Gabriel.

"What?" the older boy asked.

"So you gonna go to the party again?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Dean-o, I'm a famous man now. I've a legacy to live up to."

"You mean strip naked and run through the campus completely smashed while signing Thriller?"

"It's a sacred honor." Gabriel almost looked completely serious as he said this but Dean could see the spark in his golden eyes. The man was a trickster through and through.

"Holy shit, you serious!" Crowley actually yelled at his phone and all three other boys turned to look at him. The young man looked close to actually being shocked. They waited until he had hung up before Chuck finally asked.

"What's up man?"

"Y'know our sister academy up north?" Crowley said after a minute, collecting himself.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "the one who thinks they're better than the rest of us mere mortals, whatsit—_Heavens State Academy?_—who doesn't know about them? You transferred from there, right Gabe?"

"Yeah," the blond-haired man said darkly, "What's up with them Crowley?"

"Guess something big happened with the top brass," the Brit explained, "heads rolled and shit got crazy."

"How does that affect us?" Dean asked.

"Had to shut the school down," Crowley spread his hands, "and now they're gonna send all their students down here to bunk with us till they figure everything out."

"What!" No one took it well. But Dean noticed that while he and Chuck were merely shocked about the turn of events, Gabriel seemed downright terrified and Dean couldn't say he'd ever seen the other boy like that before.

"You ok, Gabe?" Dean didn't want to push but he liked Gabriel and was kind of worried. The joker had never said anything good about his former school, not having said much at all to begin with.

"Yeah, fine." The young man said as he stood up abruptly and looked anything but fine, "I'm gonna hit the sack for tonight guys, later." It wasn't until after his door slammed shut that the other three boys looked at each other.

"Wonder what's got his panties in a bunch?" Crowley said thoughtfully.

"Dunno." Dean and Chuck both answered as they stared at the closed door.

"Guess next term's gonna be a lot more interesting than this one?" Dean sighed and flopped back into the couch, "Peachy."

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**__: So to be, or not to be? _

_Yes, I know, a lot of character intros but I needed to set the stage this chapter. How'd you like all the characters anyway? _

_Reviews fill me with warm fluffy thoughts. X3_


	2. Blue Eyes

_**Author's Notes**__: Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, that really made me feel good and let me know how much you guys like this story. AU's tricky and I wasn't sure if people would like it but you guys surprised me so—POOF!—here be a new chapter for y'all._

_Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistake as this is unbeta'd._

_Feedback is loved and suggestions are welcomed!_

_**Chapter Rating: T**__ (Language)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own nothing but the plot, and even that gets away from me at times._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Eyes<strong>

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Dean buried himself deeper into his blankets as he tried vainly to ignore his alarm clock's assault on his ears. Even after throwing a pillow over his head, nothing could keep out the annoying noise. Sam had bought it for him, how fitting.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Five more minutes, just five.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Fucking hell." Dean groaned as he finally slapped the infernal device off his desk, which was squished next to his bed and also served as a dresser, and it clattered to the floor, finally silent, "I hate first days..." the young man mumbled, referring to the new term.

Hunters Academy had one week vacation periods between their terms, except for Christmas, and Dean usually spent all his break sleeping, hanging with Sammy, and working on his baby at Bobby's. He was currently trying to restore an old '67 Chevy Impala. But first days of a new term never agreed with him. It meant he had to use his alarm clock again.

"C'mon Dean!" Chuck yelled from outside his door, "Can't be late the first day!"

"I can try." Dean muffled through his pillow but knew it was useless and rolled out of bed anyways. He could not escape his fate.

One quick shower later and Dean was tugging on his uniform with practiced ease. All students had to wear uniforms, and the boys were given suits, but Dean stretched his creative freedom to the limits. He never wore the stupid insignia jacket, always had his dress shirt untucked and sleeves rolled up, wore his tie loosely, and had black boots under his slacks instead of loafers.

Oh yeah, Dean was a rebel. And a sexy rebel as he messed his hair a bit a slipped on his father's silver ring that had been given to him before stepping out to join Chuck who was waiting in the living room. Chuck wore his suit properly, it just always looked very rumpled and wrinkly.

"Where's Gabe and Crowley?"

"Already left." Chuck shrugged, "Crowley has a really early class this term."

"Sucks." Both boys made their way out of the dorms and down to the main campus. Dean took the chance to pull out his new schedule and give it another once-over.

"Get more major oriented classes this term?" Chuck asked as he looked over Dean's shoulder.

"Let's see," Dean sighed, "got stupid Intensive Writing first thing at 8:30 in the morning—"

"But that's the class we have together! Should be great." Chuck pouted.

"—then Theology with Gabe at 10. After that a work seminar for Design, only 50 minutes tho—"

"Whoa wait, excuse me?" Chuck ground to a halt and stared at Dean. Hard, "Theology? You?"

"Dude," Dean laughed, "Gabe and I just need some upper division units. We figured if we took it together it'd be more bearable."

"Oh." Chuck sighed in relief, "But you realize you'll both hate that class just on principle? You two can't stand religion."

"Oh totally. Just was the only class to fit into our schedules is all."

"Right." They continued walking.

"Then lunch," Dean started up again, "and afterwards got Intermediate Fitness and Defense, a Design sketch class, and then a random film class. So two G.E. classes, two Design, and two electives. Could be worse."

"Yeah, sounds better than last term."

"Oh for sure, man. You?"

"Lots of English, one math, one science, more English and that's my term. So many creative writing classes...at last." Chuck seemed excited at the prospect of lots of school work.

"Well," Dean sighed as they reached their first class, "to a better term."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

To say Intensive Writing looked like it was going to be an absolute disaster was being kind. Dean felt his soul had been ripped out and stomped on for the past hour and a half. Chuck, on the other hand, looked positively ecstatic.

"We get to do some much reading Dean!"

"Yay."

"And get to write four papers! Four!"

"_Huzzah_."

"That class is going to be so much fun," Chuck enthused as they walked out of the lecture hall.

"Right Chuck, fun." Dean replied sarcastically. He would be lucky if he managed to scrape by with a C in that class. Professor Azazel looked like a real hard ass.

"What did you think of those two kids from Heavens State?" Chuck asked suddenly. Dean paused a moment and thought about it. At the start of their class the professor had introduced two of the students as transfers from their sister academy.

"That Anna chick was hot." Dean finally said, "Can't believe none of the students got here until today, though."

"Right." Chuck exclaimed, "You think they would have moved in last week. Guess things over there must be pretty bad."

"I guess," Dean sighed, "think I should try to talk to Gabe about it?"

"Dunno." Chuck looked down and shifted his backpack a bit, "He's been pretty quiet lately."

"Speak of the devil," Dean muttered as he caught sight of familiar slicked-back blond hair, "Gabe!" he called out and the young man turned. Gabriel, like Dean, didn't care too much for the uniforms and while he wore everything somewhat properly, he left his jacket and dress shirt unbuttoned with some colorful t-shirt that had pictures or snarky comments slapped across them underneath. Today, though, his undershirt was rather muted and just a solid dark red. It worried Dean more than he cared to admit.

"Hey Dean-o." Came his usual greeting but without the prankster's trademark enthusiasm.

"'Sup man?" Dean forced a smile and slung and arm over his friend's shoulder, "Was hoping I'd catch you before class, ready for Theology 101?"

"Yeah, sure." the other man shrugged.

"Still don't get what a Design and Culinary major are gonna get from such a class." Chuck quirked an eyebrow and Dean leered at him.

"A deeper understand of our lord Jesus, personal savior of the world." Dean snorted, "Hey, that should be on a shirt or something; Jesus: World Savoir and Defender of the Weak."

"I think some people consider that blasphemy." said Chuck and Dean rolled his eyes, "Anyways, off to math! See ya guys later." And he disappeared into the crowd. Dean turned his attention back to his unusually quiet friend and stared thoughtfully. Yes, he should leave well enough alone but Dean had always been stubborn.

"Everything cool, Gabe?" he finally asked and golden eyes flicked over to his face. Gabriel seemed to be about to say something, something important, but right at that moment they found themselves at their classroom door.

"It's nothing." Gabriel dismissed quickly and Dean forced back a sigh. Oh well, he'd try again later.

The two boys walked into the medium-sized lecture room that sloped upwards with rows of chairs. At five minutes to class the room was only half full, and on the first day. Dean figured it must not be a horrible popular class, or the professor was a real hard ass...like Azazel. _Fuck_.

Dean and Gabriel chose two seats near the upper portion, with a good view of the projector screen but not too close to the front to become a target for the professor to ask questions of. As Dean settled into his seat he saw a blond-haired man walk through the door and up to the front of the class, stowing his bag away and taking a seat to the side. Dean frowned.

"Hmm."

"What?" Gabriel asked, cocking his head.

"Looks like this class has a T.A." Dean gestured to the blond. Unlike Gabriel's long, golden hair, this man's was short and straw-colored and he sported a serious 5 o'clock shadow, "Must be a grad student or something..." Dean turned to Gabriel only to see that his friend had gone completely white, "Gabe?"

"You know," Gabriel started quickly and moved to get up, "I think I'll just drop this class...I was just taking it for the units and now that I think about it—"

"What?" Dean practically yelled and threw his hand across his friend to stop him from moving, "Dude, seriously? We just got here!"

"Oi!" someone from the row in front of Dean and Gabriel huffed and turned around. Another blond man glared at them, through his short hair was messily spiked and he wore what looked like designer clothes for his uniform. In other words, a guy who knew he was good-looking and liked to show it off, "Seriously mates, sod off if you're gonna quarrel like a blimey married couple."

Both Gabriel and Dean blinked at the speaker who, after a moment, turned back around in his seat.

"Is he...?"

"Another Brit." Dean whispered to Gabriel.

"Damn, these guys are everywhere."

"Tell me about." Tension broken for the moment the two friends smiled at each other. Of course, that moment was broken as the classroom doors were banged open with surprising force and a man, whom Dean could only assume was the professor, blasted in along with a small group of nearly late students, all who scurried to open seats. One young man coming to sit directly in front of Dean.

"Good day," the professor started briskly as he threw off his overcoat, "this is Theology 101, if you aren't already enrolled in this class already then _leave_. I will not be adding any more students and you are wasting my time." The class became deathly silent as a few people rose from their seats and quickly left the room.

"_Harsh_." Gabriel breathed.

"Too late to leave now." Dean said and his friend shot him a dirty look.

"My name is Professor Zachariah, call me anything other than Professor and you _will_ be sorry." Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the tension spiked in the classroom, "As has been mandated within this academy, some of you may notice a few new faces in here." Zachariah started formally, as if talking about a grave matter. He seemed to look down at a paper he had, "We have three students joining us from Heavens State Academy from up north. Treat them like you would any of your other classmates."

"So," Zachariah shuffled his notes and looked at the blond man sitting up front with him, "this is your T.A., Mr. Haven here is working on finishing up his Masters degree in Theology. Any questions you have after class should be directed to him, _not_ me." The blond man, Haven, nodded his head towards the class in greeting before turning his attention back to...nothing. He just seemed to stare at the wall opposite of him and Dean couldn't blame him. This class would probably be really boring for the guy, "The other two students are 7th and 6th Year Balthazar Strahl and Castiel Novak, respectively. Boys?"

The other blond with designer clothes from earlier, who was sitting in front of Gabriel, stood up and gave an overly cheery wave to the class, while the person in front of Dean stood up quickly, nodded to the professor, and hastily sat back down. The blond, Balthazar, chuckled quietly in his seat, "Nice one Cassie."

"I'm passing out the syllabus now," Zachariah started up again and handed a stack of sheets to Haven who passed them to a student at the far corner in the front row and people slowly started passing them back, "Please make sure to read the schedule for all the due dates as these will _not_ change."

The papers finally reached Balthazar, who passed it to his friend sitting next to him, and the young man then turned to give it to the person next to him, only to realize that there was no one else in the row. Dean saw black hair turn confusedly from side to side until Balthazar pointed to Dean, "Just pass it behind you Cassie."

Dean leaned forward preemptively to grab the syllabus and the next thing he knew his entire vision was filled with a deep unearthly blue. The young man in front of him had windswept black hair that looked horribly disheveled, a light smattering of black stubble along his jaw, and possibly the most intense blue eyes Dean had ever seen in his entire life. _Ever_.

"Here." The young man whispered and held out the stack of papers to Dean, who was still in his stupor. Their eyes locked for a moment and a scene came to Dean's mind suddenly.

_He was sitting on a dock, in the middle of a clear lake. The sky was stormy and gray, but it wouldn't rain and the lake, a dark blue, was calm and peaceful. Dean had never felt this type of stillness before that had settled over him—_

"Hey Cassie, you gonna give the guy the papers or have eye-sex with 'im?" And the moment was shattered by Balthazar, Dean was starting to seriously not like him, and Castiel—_what a unique name_, Dean's mind thought—flushed a dark red before shoving the papers into Dean's hand and whipping his head back to the front of the class.

"Weird." Gabriel whispered as he took the stack from Dean and continued passing it along.

"Uh, yeah." Dean's mind kicked itself back in gear. _What had happened to him?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"See, that wasn't so bad." Dean said as he and Gabriel pushed open the classroom doors and walked outside.

"Actually, that was horrible." the older boy said.

"Yeah, that was horrible." Dean admitted. Zachariah seemed ready to bite off anyone's head who dared asked a question in the middle of his lecture, and as his lectures really made _no_ sense there had been a lot of snapping at students to stop raising their hands. Dean was starting to think Gabriel had been right in dropping the class, "Dunno how I'm gonna pass the class if I can't even ask questions."

"You could come to office hours." a smooth voice from behind Dean spoke up. He turned around and saw the T.A. from his class standing there. His blond hair was a mess and he wore casual clothes, as graduate students were allowed to. Dean scratched the back of his head.

"His or yours?"

"Mine." the man smiled, "I don't think this Professor has office hours. Which is a shame."

"Or a lucky break." Dean replied and the man chuckled quietly, the sound pleasant to Dean's ears.

"Perhaps, but you can always come ask me, I'm more than happy to go over anything." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Lucifer, by the way. Please don't call me Mr. Haven, sounds way too formal for my liking."

"Lucifer?" Dean shook the man's hand, "That's an interesting name. All you guys up north have names like that? Lucifer, Castiel, Balthazar?" Lucifer gave a huff of a laugh and nodded his head.

"Most of us come from religious families, we were kinda like the academy equivalent to a Catholic high school. Your academy accepts a wider variety of students and from all over the world."

"Still got the uniforms." Dean tugged at his.

"But they look good." the grad student said appreciatively and Dean felt himself flush a bit at the comment.

"I dunno Gabe, whaddya think? We cut a pretty good figure in our suits, yeah?" Dean turned to his friend but Gabriel had gone white again and was staring at Lucifer with an unreadable expression on his face, "Gabe?"

"I gotta go Dean," the young man said quickly and turned, "I'll see you at lunch." And he walked away without a backwards glance. Dean was, naturally, very confused. He turned back to Lucifer but the man just shrugged and didn't say anything more.

Dean wished there was a desk he could bash his head against.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dean's work seminar class had blazed past and been over before it had really started, as was the way of 50 minute classes, but that meant that it was lunch time and Dean's stomach really could care less how his class went as long as it got fed.

"Sammy!" Dean roared as he reached the usual lunch spot under the oak tree. Sam looked as though he was just about to sit down and instead jumped and nearly spilled his tray of food at his brother's yell.

"You're such an asshole Dean!" he yelled as he spun around. Sam, the nerd he was, wore his suit perfectly and probably ironed it in the morning. At least Dean suspected he did, because his baby brother was just that much of a girl.

"Yeah, but I'm adorable too." Dean grinned toothily and swiped the apple from his brother's tray and took a huge bite from it.

"_Dean!_"

"Sam."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch."

Andy and Jo walked up during the exchange and both sighed as they took their seats. Well, Andy took a seat, Jo walked up behind Dean and gave him a good smack over the head. Dean yelped in surprise and sent his best kicked puppy dog look while Sam snickered from where he stood.

"Ow! Jo, what the heck?"

"Stop being mean to Sam, or I'll hurt you." Jo threatened as she stood with her arms crossed and chest puffed out. Dean deflated in an instant against such badassery...and he was still scared of her mother so he couldn't talk back.

"Yeah, sorry." he shrugged and looked to the side.

"Good boy." Jo said happily and sat down next to Andy.

"I'm _not_ a pet." Dean said indignantly and Sam snickered again.

"Dude, you just got owned by a 98-pound girl."

"Sam," Jo reminded the young man, "you had to have said 98-pound girl stand up for you." That shut both boys up and they quietly sat back down and ate their lunches. Jo wore her skirt and dress shirt according to regulations, but instead of heels she wore army boots and her mother's black leather jacket. Andy wore his suit just fine, except that one shirt tail never seemed to get tucked in.

"Huh, I can't believe you got the married couple to shut it for a mo'." Crowley said as he sauntered up to the group in his usual fashion. He wore his suit as immaculately as Sam, except that he wore a black dress shirt instead of a white one, which made his entire outfit black. Oddly, he never seemed to get hot in it.

"Dude," Dean said as the young man reclined onto the table like he owned it, "I met another Brit today."

"Really?" Crowley seemed genuinely intrigued.

"Yup, weird slang and everything. Dressed in designer clothes too, but more," Dean gestured vaguely, "rock star looking. Not business-like. Barely followed the dress code; slacks, blazer, and v-neck undershirt. I'm telling ya man, you got competition for best-dressed Brit."

"How dare he." Crowley proclaimed loudly, "_I_ make the British look posh, not some other bleedin' prat."

"I'm just telling it how I saw it." Dean said, "By the way, you guys know what's up with Gabe lately?"

"He was quiet at breakfast today." Crowley acknowledged, "I didn't have to tell him to shut up once, it was very strange. Usually we're in some kinda row before we even sit down to eat."

"Yeah, and he seemed a bit glum all of break." Jo added, "We were gonna have a girl's night party with candy and movies but he cancelled it last minute."

"So I had to go instead." Andy complained, "And then all we did was talk about boys and stuff."

"And he never came over to Bobby's to visit like he said." Sam threw in and Dean knew his brother was just as worried as he was. They were both really close with Gabriel ever since he had transferred in and had pulled Sam out of a sticky situation with bullies during his 1st year when he had still been tiny. Dean had never quite been able to thank Gabriel enough for helping Sammy, and Sam had latched onto him like a second brother.

"Guess it's gotta do with his first three years over at Heavens State Academy." Jo said, "Something bad must have happened over there."

"He totally freaked out when he saw one of the T.A.'s from our Theology class." Dean frowned, "But he didn't react to the other two that were from that school."

"Honestly, its his business." Crowley sighed dramatically, like always, "I'm sure he'll tell us eventually. Or get over it himself, and never speak a word of wot really happened. So let's not just going charging through his personal life, shall we?"

"Speaking of which," Andy looked around quickly, "where _is_ Gabe? And Chuck, where's Chuck?"

"Chuck's got a later lunch period this term." Dean explained, "But Gabe doesn't, wonder where he went?"

"I'll go look." Sam volunteered and stood up quickly, "I've got a free period next so I'm good."

"Cool, he might just be at the dorms." Dean threw his card key to his young brother, "Just check to see if he's ok, but I think Crowley's right, we shouldn't just bombard the poor dude with freakin' personal questions."

"Of course I'm right, Winchester."

"Will do." Sam acknowledged as he caught the card, "See you guys!" He waved and walked off. That was Sam for you, always trying to help others.

"I sure hope everything's alright." Jo sighed and pushed away her food, "It's just not the same without Gabe."

"You got that right, sister." Dean nodded.

"Hey Dean," Andy cocked his head, "aren't you taking that fitness class again?"

"I'm taking the intermediate version, yeah." Dean looked to the other boy, "What's up?"

"Doesn't it start at one?"

Dean looked down at his watch and gave out a startled yelp, "Oh crap!" He jumped up and grabbed his pack before dashing off, leaving Andy and Jo's giggles behind him, "Oh crap oh crap oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" Dean couldn't remember ever running so fast in his life, but he knew the school well and was able to take the short cut through the gym, which involved hoping a fence, sliding under a wooden beam, and jumping two small buildings but he managed and in record time was standing, breathing heavily, on the wrestling mats in the academy's side gym.

"M-made it." Dean huffed, his shirt soaked with sweat now. Thankfully, they wouldn't be doing any serious workouts the first day of class.

"Nice once, Winchester." Somebody laughed and Dean looked up.

"Shove it, Gordon." Dean said, only half-joking. It's not that he didn't like Gordon Walker, just that the 8th Year set him on edge.

"Hey Dean!" Ava said as she bounced up to him. Ava was the only underclassman who was in the Intermediate Fitness and Defense class and Dean had objected when she was let into the beginning one last year as it was strictly an upper division class. He'd objected right up until petite little Ava had vaulted him into the air and flat on his face. Gordon had laughed until Ava had done the same thing to him. The girl earned the respect of the entire class very quickly.

"Hey there, darling." Dean smiled, "How was your break?"

"Great!" she twirled around, "Got to spend time with my boyfriend Robert, hang with Jess and Becky, and even sleep in! I wish we got more than one week off."

"Just wait 'till Winter Break." Dean sat back on the mats as he finished regaining his breath.

"Alright slackers!" A voice boomed and the small crowd of students jumped. An older man walked out, his dark skin contrasting with his gray track suit.

"Hey Rufus." Dean greeted. Rufus Turner was one of his all-time favorite professors, which was probably the entire reason he was taking Fitness again, that and he liked having a workout/defensive class like this.

"That's Professor Rufus to you, boy." the man snapped, but with no real heat. Rufus was more bark than bite, but if was funny to watch beginning students scramble at his yelling.

"Yes sir." Dean did a mock salute but he stood up respectably and paid attention to the man's opening lecture.

"Well, you're all from my beginning class so you know what to expect." Rufus crossed his arms and swiped at his nose, "Except this term we go even further and I push you even harder!"

"Finally." Ava whispered to Dean, "Last year was a piece of cake."

Actually, when Dean had taken the class two terms ago, last year, the class had been brutal. Fun, but brutal. Only Ava had breezed through the final and only her, Dean, and Gordon had managed to get an "A" in the class.

"Cake, right." Dean laughed weakly.

"So since you still have to get your training outfits," Rufus continued, "I'll just have a few volunteers do some demonstrations. Dean, Ava, get the hell up here!"

"B-but you said _volunteers_..."

"C'mon Dean!" Ava squeaked and dragged the older boy up with her to the front of the class.

"Right then," Rufus started and stepped back, "Dean, stand behind Ava."

"Yes sir." Dean sighed. He had a bad feeling about what was to happen next.

"Ava, show the class the proper way to throw off an attacker that comes at you from behind."

"Sir!" Ava grinned and waited for Dean to strike. Dean, sensing the challenge, made a grab for her arm, twisting it behind her back so she couldn't move, but the girl was damn fast and before Dean knew it he was being lifted into the air, with surprising force, and slammed onto his back.

"Ow." he gasped. _Why were all the girls picking on him today?_

"Perfect!" Rufus barked out as Dean rolled over. Ava quickly helped him up, blushing profusely at the professor's compliment.

"You ok Dean?" she whispered.

"Peachy." Dean grimaced.

"Alright, now from the front! Ava, I want you to attack Dean." _Finally_, Dean stepped away from her and tensed. This was what _he_ was good at.

Ava came at him, flitting from one foot to the next, but Dean could tell she would charge from the left and easily caught her punch. He threw her off balance with a tug and twisted past her, catching her foot with his and sweeping upwards. Ava fell down heavily and Dean had her in a lock before anyone could blink.

"Excellent!" Rufus smiled. Although, Rufus' smile was all in his eyes. He didn't smile with his face, it was like his muscles just weren't used to it.

"Gotcha." Dean grinned at Ava as he let her up and she "_hmph_!" at him, pouting a little bit, "Oh come on, you got me before."

"I totally should have seen that catch coming, thought I'd caught you off-guard." she admitted and then seemed to forget about the incident altogether and beamed again, "Let's spar again Dean!"

"Uh..."

"That'll be all, you two." Rufus cut in and the two students went back into the crowd, "Now just in case, 'cuz I don't trust those goddamn computers, is there anyone here who didn't take my beginning class before?"

For a moment no one made a sound but then Dean saw the professor suddenly look towards the back of the class, as though someone had caught his attention. He waved the person up and Dean got a flash of black and tan before a student came up to Rufus and handed him a piece of paper.

"From Heavens State, huh?" Rufus said after looking at the note. The student nodded and Dean thought their unruly black hair looked familiar, "Well, I don't know your instructor so I can't say if you're actually prepared for this class, boy." The student whispered something to Rufus and the professor seemed to take it into consideration before nodding, "Alright, if you want. _Gordon!_"

"Sir!" The young man snapped to attention and walked forward as the student up front turned.

"It's him!" Dean gasped as he saw blue eyes. Ava glanced at him, "He was in my Theology class earlier today." Dean explained and wondered why he was so excited suddenly. The boy was wearing his school's suit perfectly, even if it did look a bit disheveled, but had also thrown on a tan trench coat over it.

"You're in Theology?" Was all Ava had to ask.

"Right then, kid." Rufus said turning to the new boy, "Show me you can hold your own against Gordon and you can stay."

"Whoa, up against Gordon?" Ava gasped, "But he's almost as good as you Dean!"

Dean wasn't sure where he fell on this subject. Yes, he didn't want the new guy to get thrashed by Gordon, who could be a bit intense, but Dean had also learned long ago (_Ava!_) to never judge someone by appearances. It could end with you having a bloody nose and your little brother laughing at you for a week. Except that—_what was his name again? Cassiel?_—was shorter than Dean, who was shorter than Gordon.

"Sure you're up for this?" Gordon asked as he took his place on one side of the mat. The blue-eyed boy nodded and shucked off his trench coat, making the entire class wince. He looked even smaller and skinner without it.

"He's gonna get killed." Ava whispered.

"I...I don't think so." Dean wasn't sure where this feeling was coming from but when he looked into those blue eyes he didn't see weakness. He saw steel and power.

"Aaaand, GO!" Rufus lifted his hand and Dean hardly blinked before Gordon was on the boy, throwing what looked like a harder-than-necessary blow. And that's when it happened, the boy seemed to disappear for a second, vanishing from in front of Gordon and appearing behind him, kicking the older boy's knees and making them buckle. Gordon lashed out behind himself with his arm but the boy dodged again and caught the fist, twisting with the blow and bringing Gordon to face him before delivering a sharp kick with his knee to Gordon's head, snapping the boy's neck back as he fell over, clutching his nose.

Looking no worse for wear the boy turned to Rufus and quirked his head, as if to ask _'is that it?_'. Rufus, for his part, held his astonishment well, but Dean could see it plain as day, the man was impressed.

"Yeah! Go new guy!" Ava cheered and the rest of the class clapped.

"Huh, guess I might have been too hasty in my judgment." Rufus said, which was as close as he'd ever come to saying 'I was wrong', "Maybe _no one_ in this class can take you."

"I dunno 'bout that, sir." Dean said before he could stop himself. _Dammit, why did he say that?_

"That so Winchester?" his professor asked with a glint in his eye, "Good man, let's see you redeem this school's pride in defensive training."

"Uh, right." Dean nodded and walked up front. Crap, him and his big mouth. Oh well, he'd roll with the punches and run with the scene. Cuing himself up, Dean plastered on his trademark grin as he faced the new boy. Who was blushing a bright red color. Dean's mind faltered for a second, "U-um, are you alright?" he asked and the other boy nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I just—I'm sorry. I didn't, I didn't mean to insult your school or anything, I just—"

"Hey it's cool." Dean tried to say.

"_No its not!_" he heard Gordon yell from somewhere else and fought back a grin.

"This is just in good fun." Dean said and raised his hands, "Just to see how good you really are."

"But I don't want to hurt you." the boy responded and then suddenly seem to realized what he said and turned an even darker shade of red. The alpha male in Dean was suddenly spurred to life and would _not_ let that remark lie.

His voice became deeper and his stance more aggressive as Dean grinned like a maniacal idiot before saying, "_I'd like to see you try._"

That seemed to work as they boy straightened up and sent Dean a calculating looking, as if trying to assess him. His blue eyes became piercing and Dean felt his heart rate spike at the anticipation. He blinked and then the boy was gone, just like with Gordon.

Except Dean knew where he was.

See, Dean had grown up with a father obsessed with hunting criminals and catching them at nearly any cost, even if it meant leaving his two boys. He was also obsessed with training his sons and had been teaching them both since age 4. Whenever he learned a new trick, so did they, and then he would drill it into their minds until it was second nature. Dean had hated it as a kid, but more for Sammy's sake than his own. However, as a young adult, he now found it pretty awesome. And people didn't just disappear, what they _could_ do is drop out of your line-of-sight.

Without even turning his head Dean dropped to the ground, spinning around and whipping his leg out, catching the boy by surprise as he tried to sneak up from behind, and tripping him. The boy fell hard but managed to catch himself with one hand and roll away from Dean. They were both up in an instant and the boy threw a punch at Dean, but the young man could tell it was a bluff and just side-stepped it as the boy then tried to come around with his elbow and strike at Dean's face.

This blow Dean deflected and grabbed the boy's arm and swinging him around so that his back was pressed against him. They struggled for a second before Dean felt the familiar sensation of being lifted into the air and slammed back down. This time he was ready though, and kept both arms on the boy so that he could use his falling momentum to carry on and actually use it against his opponent. He pulled the boy over him and threw him to the ground before pinning him beneath his larger mass.

"Match!" Rufus yelled and the boy instantly went limp under Dean's body, panting hard.

"Wow," Dean grinned, "You're really good."

"You're better." the boy acknowledged, as if stating a fact, although his face had taken its interesting tone of red again. Their eyes locked again. Deep blue and bottle green.

"I'm Dean." he gave a wide grin, a real one.

"Castiel."

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**__: Is it just me or is it a bit hot in here? *fans self* So what y'all think? Liking the angel!students? And cute little badass Castiel in his rumpled trench coat. Awww._

_Reviews = LOVE_


	3. Fate is a Bitch

_**Author's Notes**__: Wow, again so many wonderful reviews for the last chapter you guys are so awesome! Gotta sit down and actually write out where this plot is going since people really seem to like this. I'll do my best to deliver._

_**Side Note**__: For those who watched this last Friday's episode...*teary eyes* No spoilers here for those who haven't but that episode was totally written with fangirls in mind. The looks Cas and Dean were giving each other were just __**UNGH**__. Right in the gut. Where had that Dean been this entire season!_

_As usual, please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. Unbeta'd so it's my own fault.  
><em>

_**Chapter Rating: T**__ (Language)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own nothing but the plot, and even that gets away from me at times._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate is a Bitch<strong>

It wasn't until Dean was right in the middle of his film class, squished between Harry and Ed, that it finally hit him. Of course by then it was too late.

"Son of a bitch!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam Winchester differed greatly from his older brother, both in looks and personality. His hair was longer, darker, and his eyes were more hazel than his brother's bright green. Although four years younger he was nearly the same height as Dean now and would surely pass him soon, maybe within the year. He was more reserved, a better listener, and far politer. For all their differences though, there was one thing Sam and Dean had in common: they cared deeply about friends and family.

Gabriel Haven was one of their friends, practically family, in Sam's mind. Ever since Sam had first seen his golden eyes, heard the devious laughter, watched as the prankster had taken on three other boys to protect the youngest Winchester. That was when they had first met and ever since then Gabriel had been a part of both his and Dean's life. Hell, even Bobby liked him to a degree and Bobby didn't like _anyone_.

So it was with his strong moral compass and deep sense of compassion that Sam set off during his free period to find Gabriel. Just to check and make sure he was ok. Dean and Gabe may be better friends but Sam could always get Gabriel to talk to him, they shared some sort of connection. At least that's what Sam liked to think.

The 3rd Year rounded the corner to the upper division dormitories (he couldn't _wait_ until he was able to move into them) and slid Dean's keycard to open the main doors. Sam walked down the long hallway, Dean's room was at the end, and tried to push all his worries to the side of his mind. Yes, Gabriel was being awfully quiet and that totally wasn't like him but that didn't necessarily mean there was something horribly wrong.

Y'know, unless there was.

_Crap!_ Sam rubbed his temples; he worried too much for his own good. He got to Dean's room and slid the card key again and opened the door slowly, sticking his head in, "Gabe?" he asked and looked around.

No one answered and Sam stepped in, closing the door behind him. He padded over to Gabriel's room and knocked in the door.

"Gabe? It's me, Sam."

Nothing. Sam sighed and slumped his shoulders. Well, it had been worth a shot. Still, if he wasn't here then where was he? Maybe he had just left to catch a class, maybe it wasn't as bad as the others thought.

Except that it seemed like it was.

"Dammit." Sam huffed. He had to be a bit more positive. Just because his intuition was saying that something dark was just around the corner didn't make it true. And so what if he had been having nightmares lately. That didn't mean anything.

"Gabe?" Sam tried one more time although he wasn't expecting anyone to answer. Well, this was a waste of time. Sam sighed and walked back towards the front door but paused as he passed Dean's door. Ok, maybe not a complete waste. A large grin spread across the young man's face as he decided to finally pay his brother back for the Nair incident last year.

It wasn't until Sam had stepped into Dean's room that he heard voices approaching and the door bang open. He quickly eased Dean's door mostly shut and peered through the crack as Gabriel stomped into the living area with another, taller, blond man trailing behind.

"—just like always!" Gabriel was ranting, looking angrier than Sam had ever seen before, "I mean, first you don't even acknowledge me!"

"I'm not stupid, Gabriel. You haven't told any of your friends who I am, or the others." the other man stated calmly, his voice pleasant to Sam's ears even though his face wore a frown, "And you want it to stay that way."

"You're goddamn right I do!" Gabriel flung his hands up, looking almost desperate, "I've built up a life here Luci, a good one! And that took _so much_ damn time after what happened with Michael—"

"Don't act like you were the only one to suffer." The older man growled.

"I was the only one with enough sense to leave!"

"You ran away like a coward."

"Coward?" Gabriel seemed close to screaming, or crying. Maybe both, "Is it cowardly to be unable to watch your family tear itself apart!"

"_Its cowardly not to even try and face it_."

"Oh fuck you, Lucifer!" Gabriel finally turned away from the taller man and Sam got to see his entire face, covered in an unbearable anguish that made Sam's heart clench, "You don't even know the half of it. You and Michael were always close, it never even affected you."

"It did when you left." The man, Lucifer, said quietly, "I did find everything out afterwards."

"Oh?" Gabriel asked, but he sounded horse and tired, "And what happened?"

"Michael and I aren't so close anymore."

"Pfft, of course." The prankster's sarcasm was razor sharp this time, "You didn't _really_ do anything."

"What would you have me do Gabriel?" Lucifer ground out, finally loosing his patience, "He's my _brother_."

"He's _my_ brother too!"

_Whoa, what?_ Sam's mind started to spin. These two were brothers? Gabriel had a brother? Two of them? That certainly explained a lot, in a completely ominous and vague way. But if there was one thing Sam got, it was family issues. His was full of them.

"So what now?" Gabriel asked bitterly and collapsed onto the couch and Sam has to ease the door open a tiny bit wider to see him, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't want to interfere with your life, Gabe." Lucifer sounded sincere, "You've got a good thing going here and I like that friend of yours—Dean, was it?"

"Stay away from him." Gabriel growled but Lucifer just chuckled and raised his hands in a non-threatening manner.

"Calm down little brother." he smiled, "No intentions there, he's not my type. He just seems like a good guy, I can tell why you're friends."

"Dean _is_ a good guy, and so's Sammy and everyone else I'm friends with...except Crowley, but he's fun so its ok."

"So listen," Lucifer started again and moved to face Gabriel in front of the couch, making Sam have to open the door even more to see them, "as much as I'd love to leave you to this life you have here Gabe—"

"God, here come the "but" part, right?" Gabriel asked angrily but his voice died as he took in Lucifer's face, and its hardened look.

"—but I'm not the only one who moved here, everyone did. Including Michael and I can no longer speak for his actions and thoughts."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Sam could hear the fear in the prankster's voice and wished he could see his friend's face.

"I'm saying I've no idea what Michael's plans are." Lucifer bent down so he was eye level with his younger brother, "But I'm not going to let anything happen to you this time so you're going to being seeing a lot of me whether you want to or not. We were close once, Gabe. I don't ask that you _give_ me that kind of trust again but I hope I can earn it."

There was a long moment of silence between the two brothers.

Sam, for his part, was feeling a bit emotional over everything and he didn't even know why. Yeah, Dean said he was a girl like that but he could tell these two siblings really loved each other and it reminded him of himself and Dean. This also explained Gabe's recent mood. Sam didn't know what exactly had happened but something in their family had split everyone and Gabriel had tried to get away from it, only to have everything follow him into his new life.

"Well," Gabriel finally started, "if you put it like that then..." The young man suddenly threw himself upon his older sibling into a tight bear hug, "I missed you bro, I really did."

"I did too." They both separated quickly but Lucifer kept a grip on Gabriel's shoulder, as if afraid to let go.

"Man," Gabriel sighed after a moment, "what am I gonna tell everyone else? Dean already knows I freaked when I saw you and probably told everyone else so—"

"I believe it's out of our hands." Lucifer interrupted and pulled back fully, crossing his arms over his chest. Gabriel looked nonplus.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if this was meant to have been kept a secret there wouldn't be a young man listening in from that room there." And the ice blue eyes of Lucifer snapped up to Sam's hazel ones and the young Winchester knew he'd been found out. He still slipped on the door's handle and tumbled out into the living room in an ungraceful heap.

"Oh, hey Gabe." Sam said sheepishly from the floor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed as he ripped open his dorm door and pointed at Gabriel, "You two are brothers!"

It was then Dean realized that it wasn't only Gabriel sitting in the living room but also Chuck, Crowley, Sam, Jo, and Andy. Crowley looked over towards Dean and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, _everybody_ already knows, keep up here Winchester."

"You—?" Dean fumbled for words and Gabriel waved him inside, looking tired but less depressed than he had earlier today.

"Just wrapping up here Dean, you want the long story or the short one?" But Crowley beat him to it.

"Short story: Gabe has family issues, he ran away from said issues, now his family is here. Moral of the story, life sucks and fate's a bitch."

"Fate?" Gabriel asked while Dean's mind had a mental shutdown to be able to process what he had just heard.

"It strikes when you least expect, mate." Crowley said.

"But at least your brother Lucifer is here to help." Jo said and patted Gabriel on the back, "I wish we'd gotten to meet him."

"He's pretty cool," Sam nodded, "reminded me of Dean a bit."

"He's actually a lot more like you Sammy."

"And so...?" Dean tried to wrap his mind around what he now knew, which actually wasn't anything. But the f-word had been spoken and family drama was something he was well versed in.

"We just talked." Gabriel shrugged and stood up, "Cleared some stuff up, it was good."

"Translation: they had a chick-flick moment Dean." Sam explained so that his brother would understand without asking any more questions. His brother meant well but grilling people with questions after a trying experience was a no-no in Sam's book. Which made him a total hypocrite for wanting to be a lawyer but...dammit that was different!

"I think that's so awesome when two men can come to terms with their feelings using words." Jo said, "It's refreshing from the normal "manly" grunts and fistfights."

"Hey, you're not secretly like Becky and want all hot men to just start making out with each other, are you?" Andy asked and Jo blushed a deep red color.

"Of course not! Don't be stupid Andy!" Dean shot Chuck a look and the other man shrugged.

"She had issues man, we all know this."

"Huh, that's weird," Crowley said thoughtfully as he looked towards the ceiling, "I think that all hot men should start making out with each other too."

The room went silently instantly before there was an uproar of "CROWLEY!" and "Too much info, dude!" But then it was just a mass of laughter and chaos as the tension that had been building up between the group dissipated. Dean was still clutching his sides and wiping the tears from his face when something caught his eye.

"Hey guys?" Dean asked as he went over to the spare room that was in his dorm and looked inside. Sitting on the bed frame was a single box, "Did somebody put their extra stuff in here?"

"I don't think anybody but Crowley owns enough to need an extra room."

"Shove it, Shurley!"

"Huh, then what's this?" Dean pointed at the box as everyone gathered at the room's door.

"It's probably a transfer." Andy piped up and everybody stared at him, "What? The room across from me and Sam's got two new people from Heavens State, they didn't move in 'till noon. Weird right?"

"The whole lot of them 're odd." Crowley snorted.

"Second it!" Gabriel snapped his hand up, "Based off personal experience."

"Well, so then who's moving in?" Dean asked, turning around and lifting his hands with a shrug of his shoulders, "Because I sure as hell don't know."

"They have to come back eventually." Chuck said.

"I could go up to the front desk and ask." Sam offered, "Whoever it was must have dropped it off before lunch."

"If you guys get a hot new roomie I so call dibs." Jo smiled devilishly.

"Oh no darling," Crowley warned and shook a finger, "no calling dibs until the goods are in front of us."

"Alright, but whoever calls it gets to have first go at the new guy _without_ interruption from others. Deal, bitch?"

"Deal, whore."

"Sammy, why do we have such weird friends?" Dean asked as Crowley and Jo promptly got into a hissy fit with Gabriel as the referee and Andy looking on in terror while Chuck got an odd gleam in his eye and took out his notepad to start scribbling furiously in it.

"I dunno man, but I blame you." Sam grinned and Dean punched him in the shoulder as the doorbell rang.

"Hey, if we get a reprimand for all the noise you're making I'm throwing everyone out!" Dean threatened as he walked over to the door.

"I live here Winchester!"

"No help from the audience Crowley, one point to Jo!"

"_What?_"

Dean was still chuckling as he opened the door but everything quickly died in his mind as his vision was filled with deep blue again.

"C-Cas?"

"Dean?" The young man asked, box in one hand and messenger bag clutched in another, his trench coat badly askew, "Wh-what? You?"

"I live here." Dean jerked his thumb back automatically, "You?"

"I..." the young man took and deep breath and held Dean's gaze even as his face burned bright red, "I live here too, now."

"Oh." And there was only one thing Dean could say to that, "Dibs."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N:**__ Short and sweet. Just clearing the space for all the good stuff to come on now! Tell me what ya thought, reviews are loved and suggestions are welcomed!_


	4. Into the Woods

_**Author's Notes**__: Ugh, I feel so bad that this took so long but finals were a bitch and I literally did not write for two weeks straight. Oh well, it's summer break now and no one wants to hear about my drama-rama. Hopefully chapters will come out more regularly now. Again, I REALLY want to thank every single one of you kind enough to leave a review, they really make me feel awesome._

_**SPOILERS (for SPN):** So...watchya all think of the season finale? Oh Cas...T_T I'm actually totally cool with what they've done so long as they don't kill of Cas in the end. Because one; that would suck and I like Cas but two; and this is most important, SPN has a horrible habit of killing off great characters and I'd really like to see them come up with a different solution this time. Both fans and Cas deserve that much._

_Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistake as this is unbeta'd._

_Feedback is loved and suggestions are welcomed!_

_**Chapter Rating: M**__ (Some strong language)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own nothing but the plot, and even that gets away from me at times._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Woods<strong>

Dean was running through the woods. Green and black blurred together as he raced, twigs and leaves snapping underneath his boots. He knew Sam was somewhere nearby, running with him. Were they running away though, or towards something? Dean couldn't remember. There was a gun clutched in his sweaty hand—_when did that get there?_— and he was using his other to push branches aside and keep his balance as he leapt over a fallen log.

Why was he running? He couldn't seem to stop. His heart was pounding in his chest and his legs were on fire, yet he'd never felt this alive before. He needed to go faster. _Faster_.

There! A flash of tan through the foliage. Dean increased his speed and practically danced around the trees as he wove his way through the forest. He was a hunter now.

Close. Dean whipped around another tree and caught the flash of color again. So close. He swung his feet over a fallen oak and landed with surprising force, his prey in sight. He leapt forward, arms outstretched—

—and woke abruptly from his sleep, tumbling off his bed and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Dean muttered from the floor. What a weird dream he had been having. Although, now that he was awake Dean couldn't remember exactly what it had been about. Just something weird, and not 'midgets-or-clowns weird' but 'strange-and-different weird'. Oh well, didn't matter now.

Weak light from the cloudy morning crawled into Dean's room through his dusty blinds. Dean finally stood up from his tangled nest of sheets and gave a lazy stretch. It was _finally_ Friday. The first week of school would be over and it could be the glorious weekend at last full of sleeping in and doing nothing, especially the assigned homework.

The new guy, Castiel, had finished moving in and unpacking by Wednesday, not that there had been much to unpack. Apparently, Heavens State had even smaller rooms than Hunters Academy. Castiel's room was one down and across from Dean's, next to Gabriel's and across from Chuck's. Crowley had the odd room around the corner from Chuck's and it was slightly bigger than the others, but he paid more for it.

As far as Dean could tell, Castiel seemed to be fitting in well. He was a 6th Year like Dean and was majoring in Military Studies with a minor in Theology. What he planned to do with that degree Dean could only guess. Cas was also pretty tight with his own group of friends from Heavens State and was who he hung out with at lunch. Outside of that, Castiel could almost always be found next to his best friend, Balthazar, who Dean had Theology and Film with. So yeah, everything was going smoothly as far as Dean was concerned.

Now he just needed to ask Castiel out.

The only problem was Dean didn't know if he wanted to ask Cas out as a friend or something more. He definitely had feelings for the guy, couldn't deny that, but he wasn't sure which type. Dean wasn't new to dating, for either guys or girls. Thing was, Dean knew almost everyone at this school (that's what happened when you went to a smallish 8-year academy), so when he'd started dating someone he roughly had a good idea of who they were and what they were like. Dean really didn't know Castiel at all, but he wanted to.

Argh! Dammit, he was being a total girl with all these thoughts! He just needed to man up and do what had to be done. After Fitness today Dean would ask Castiel if he wanted to hang out sometime this weekend and he would leave it to Cas to take it as friends or something more. Yeah, he'd put the ball in Castiel's court, at this point Dean could handle whichever direction the other boy wanted to go.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_Right!_ Dean smacked his alarm clock. He needed to take a shower and then grab some breakfast because he was freaking starving. Friday was a late-start day for him as he didn't have his English class so he got to sleep in a bit, but his stomach realized that meant it didn't get fed until later and voiced its protest. Quite loudly.

Dean grimaced as he walked out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. Thankfully it was unoccupied and he went in and shut the door behind himself, glancing at the mirror, "I'm adorable." he told himself and winked at his reflection. Yeah, he'd just done a little morning pep-talk to himself. Dean sighed as he turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Stupid hormones. He was just excited because he hadn't been interested in anyone for awhile. When he had been dumped by his last girlfriend, Lisa, two years ago he had taken it rather hard and his enthusiasm for dating died down. Now with Castiel here he remembered why he had been all over the dating scene as a lower division student.

The Industrial Design major showered quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist, throwing his old clothes in the washer (that somebody would get to at some point in time—rock, paper, scissors would decide who), before exiting and making his way back to his room. It was then, as he walked through the living room, that he realized he wasn't the only one awake.

"Oh." Castiel's head shot up from where he had been reading on the couch. He was wearing a skin tight blue shirt and gray sweats with tennis shoes and if Dean had to guess, judging from the sweat still matting the other boy's hair, Castiel had been out for a run earlier.

"Hey." Dean greeted, still somewhat sleepily, and forgetting momentarily that he was wearing practically nothing. He'd never seen Castiel in anything other than his school uniform and trench coat, he had been looking forward to next week when they started changing into workout clothes for Fitness. Oh well, now was good too, "How long you been up?" he asked.

"Since seven." Castiel answered and he turned his customary shade of red as his eyes raked over Dean's body, "D-did I wake you earlier? I'm sorry if I made too much noise, I—"

"Dude, chill." Dean laughed and pointed at his wet hair, "Been up for awhile, you're fine. I wouldn't have been able to sleep longer anyways, my stomach's been making one hell of a racket, need to feed it soon."

"Ah." Castiel nodded and closed the book he was reading. Which Dean noted was their Theology textbook that they were supposed to be reading over this week and have finished chapter one by Monday. Right, he'd have to get started on that...Sunday night, "So," Castiel started again and Dean's attention snapped back to the other boy, "I take it then you haven't eaten yet?"

"Nope." Dean shook his head then paused, "Hey, wanna go get breakfast then head over to class? Theology is your first class today, right?" Castiel's face, if possible, got even redder, "Sorry." Dean quickly backtracked, "Did I overstep my bounds? Forget it then, its cool. You probably already had plan—"

"No!" Castiel cut him off quickly, "No, uh, no plans. Breakfast sounds great. I just," he vaguely gestured to himself, "should probably get cleaned up."

"Sure." Dean felt a large stupid grin cover his face, "Yeah, you take a shower and I'll get dressed then we can head out."

"That sounds agreeable." Castiel gave a shy smile and then bolted up, "I'll try to hurry." And he rushed off to the bathroom while Dean chuckled from where he stood.

"No worries, man. We still have plenty of time." Dean finally got back to his room and shucked on his school uniform, and if he spent a little more time styling his hair and unbuttoned his dress shirt a little lower than normal, well, no one had to know. Besides, it showed off his necklace that Sammy gave him (and his chest but that was quibbles).

Dean studied himself once more in the mirror, untucked dress shirt: check, black slacks: check, steel-toed boots: check. Oh yeah, smoking hot. No one could resist this...and he _really_ needed to stop with the self-appreciation moments.

"Dean?" there was a hesitant knock on his door and the young man quickly opened it.

"Damn Cas, that was fast." Dean said and a fully showered and dressed Castiel tilted his head slightly, and if Dean weren't such a manly man he totally would have thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Cas?" the blue-eyed boy echoed.

"Oh, sorry." Dean amended, "I have a habit of just giving people nicknames. Would you prefer I call you Castiel?"

"No, no. It's fine." Castiel ducked his head and smiled, "Just no one's called me that before. Only Balthazar has ever given me a nickname."

"Cassie, right?" Dean shrugged, "I had a girlfriend named Cassie once, and you two are nothing alike so I probably won't ever call you that."

"Quite alright," Castiel said, "Balthazar's the only one who can call me that regardless and that's due more to the fact that he wouldn't stop even if I asked."

"You two are pretty close." Dean slid in as casually as possible.

"We're cousins." Castiel clarified and Dean felt a weight lifted from him. Any annoyance that had been building up for the new Brit—aw, who was he kidding, he still found the other guy slightly annoying. Still, Dean was happy to know Balthazar's relationship to Cas. Not that he cared. Because he didn't. He didn't care.

"Oh cool." Dean said and jumped subjects, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes." Dean slid out of his room and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he and Castiel walked over to the door, "It's a bit cold out there," Castiel commented, "you never seem to wear a jacket."

"Then I wouldn't be able to show off my manly arms." Dean quipped as they walked out into the hallway, "Truthfully I just don't get cold that often and the only jacket I'll ever wear is my leather jacket that I'm not allowed to wear on school days." He smiled, "What about you? You always wear that oversized trench coat."

"This?" Castiel fingered the worn and slightly frayed fabric sleeve of said coat, "It used to belong to my father. He gave it to me and now...well, I _do_ get cold often."

"Ah." Dean nodded and they both became quiet. It wasn't until they were almost at the DC that Dean spoke up, "My leather jacket used to by my father's too."

"Really?" Castiel asked, a small smile lighting his face.

"Yeah," Dean grinned as they walked inside DC and swiped their keycards, which also held an account of how many meals they had left throughout the year, "He used to wear it all the time but when I became an upper classman he gave it to me."

"That was nice of him, I hope I get to see you in it one day." Castiel said and then paused, as if just realizing what came out of his mouth, "Uh—what I mean..."

"It's ok." Dean laughed but secretly his heart started thumping loudly in his chest and his stomach fluttered. Cas wanted to see him outside of school, this was his chance! Screw waiting unless after Fitness, Dean could just ask Castiel now—

"Hey guys!"

_Damn_.

And the moment was ruined as Gabriel waved wildly to Dean from a table where he was sitting, Crowley was seated across from him pretending not to notice. Dean lifted his hand half-heartedly in greeting and sighed, "Hey Gabe, Cas and I are gonna grab breakfast."

"Awesome! Come join us once you get some food!" Oh well, so much for having a quiet breakfast alone with Castiel, Dean should have known his luck wouldn't be that good.

The two 6th Years moved over to the buffet table where a whole manner of different dishes were laid out on display. If there was one thing Dean Winchester loved as much as designing cars, it was food. Almost any kind of food, but he was especially partial to apple pie and cheeseburgers. And while at breakfast they served neither, they did have apple turnovers and sausage sandwiches. Dean loaded up his plate without any hesitation.

"And on Tuesdays, they have this special called Pig 'n a Poke, oh man its _so_ good." Dean was gushing to Castiel as they walked over to Gabriel's table.

"I see." Castiel replied, not looking like he really did. Dean surveyed the other boy's plate.

"Dude, you're just like Sam," he snorted, "way too healthy."

"What's wrong with oatmeal?"

"Nothing, usually, except you put all this weird stuff on top of it and no sugar!"

"Dean, I put _fruit_ on top of it."

"Exactly!" Dean was still smiling as he and Castiel slid in to the table, Dean next to Gabriel and Castiel next to Crowley.

"I see you've been introduced to Dean's horrible eating habit?" Gabriel asked innocently, but with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh like you can talk!" Dean pointed to the prankster's impressive array of pastries and sweets he had on his own plate. Crowley had nothing except a cup of coffee, which he cradled like it was his firstborn.

"So I like sugar, big deal." Gabriel shrugged.

"You're gonna get diabetes." Dean warned, although any seriousness was lost as he spoke through a mouthful of sausage.

"And you're gonna get a clogged artery." Gabe shot back, "Let's see who dies first!"

"Are they always like this?" Castiel asked quietly to Crowley.

"Like an old married couple, these two are." Crowley spoke over the rim of his cup, "It's beyond ridiculous."

"I see." Castiel poked at his oatmeal, as if he'd suddenly lost interest in it. Dean and Gabriel continued bickering and finally got into a food flicking fight. Crowley looked between Castiel and Dean for a minute before heaving a long sigh.

"Wow, that was quick." he muttered and leaned closer to Castiel, "Listen darling, those two are like brothers. Gabriel's real close with Sammy-boy too, its some weird trio thing they've got going on. Bunch of loons if ye ask me, but that's all there is too it."

"Oh." Castiel seemed to perk up a bit, "Really?" He suddenly turned scarlet and turned away from Crowley as quickly as possible, "Well, that's fine. Not that it really matters."

"Of course." Crowley deadpanned and went back to his coffee. Gabriel suddenly managed to grab one of Dean's apple turnovers and stuffed it into his mouth, causing Dean to give a horrified gasp and lunge at the other boy, starting a full-blown food fight.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Personally, I think that was a great way to start out the morning." Dean said, looking far too pleased with himself. He and Gabriel were lounging in front of their Theology class, waiting for the previous class to be dismissed so they could get to their seats. Castiel stood next to Dean fidgeting nervously with his messenger bag.

"I can't believe you got yourselves kicked out!"

"Only for today." Gabriel shrugged, "It's happened before."

"_It has?_" Castiel looked slightly horrified and Dean patted him on the back lightly.

"It's cool Cas, just breathe." He said soothingly and threw on his charming grin, "Not like _you_ got in trouble."

"But now you can't eat Dean." And Dean thought it was actually really thoughtful of Cas to think of that, and he looked so sincere and worried when he said it too. Dean felt a twinge of guilt for making the other boy worry, usually only Sam got him this way.

"Dude, it's fine." he tried again, spreading his hands, "I'll just go buy something down at the mini-mart off campus." Castiel still didn't look convinced but whatever he was going to say was cut off as a shadow descended on them.

"I heard you two made a mess." Lucifer commented pleasantly. Gabriel grinned impishly as his older brother came up beside him.

"Just a tiny one, bro."

"Do you still have that obsession with sweets?"

"Wouldn't be me if I didn't." Dean was glad to see how well the two brothers were getting along. For the past week Gabriel and Lucifer had been meeting up after school to spend time with each other, just getting to know the other again and it had improved Gabriel's mood considerably. Dean couldn't remember having seen his friend this happy in a long time, not since the time he, Sam, and Gabe had taken Bobby's old truck for an impromptu road trip up to the lake and spent the entire weekend just fishing and goofing off.

"So, as the T.A., it's my duty to ask if you've been keeping up with your homework." Lucifer said jokingly, Castiel took it a bit more seriously.

"I've already started chapter three." he said hurriedly, as though not speaking would get him points docked from his grade. The other three boys stared at him for a second, Lucifer looking honestly surprised.

"R-really? Wow." he gave a smile, "I think you're the first student I've ever met who's actually done the scheduled reading." Castiel pretended to not look pleased with himself but Dean could tell, and damn if it didn't look cute. _Crap!_ There he went being a girl again. Lucifer frowned as he actually studied Castiel, "Hey, I know you. You uh, you hang out with Anna's group, right?"

Dean assumed the older man was referring to where Castiel hung out and lunch, since Dean never saw him. Castiel nodded quickly and scratched the back of his neck, "Yes, with Anna, Uriel, and—"

"—me of course!" Dean jumped badly as Balthazar seemingly appeared out of nowhere right next to him. The blond grinned widely at Dean and clapped him soundly on the back, "Sorry mate, didn't mean to scare you." But Dean harbored doubts about that, "Been looking everywhere for you Cassie, whatcha been up to?"

"I went to breakfast with Dean and Gabriel here." Castiel gestured to the two boys, Gabriel winked at Balthazar while Dean just glared, "Then they got into a food fight and were kicked out of the dinning hall for the rest of the day."

"Oh my," Balthazar gave a mock sob, "so little Castiel is finally getting himself into trouble, I'm so proud."

"_I_ did not get in trouble." Castiel did not look impressed, even as his cousin grabbed him and gave him a back-breaking hug.

"My little boy is all grown up!"

"Hey look Dean," Gabriel commented, "somebody as crazy as me."

"Fuck my life." Dean's palm went straight to his forehead.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"—so then, consumed with grief, Dean goes off to the nearest crossroads and summons a demon to bargain for Sam's soul! She appears, beautiful and deadly, and agrees to bring Sam back, but Dean will only have one year to live before being dragged down to Hell as payment."

Chuck only ever got this excited when talking about a new book project, this one called _Supernatural_. He had started working on the series over the past week an had been exploding with ideas, already planning out the first two books. The two main characters, Sam and Dean, were of course based after the brothers in real life but in Chuck's story they battled monsters and demons. Although, from the sound of it, Dean was going to die soon.

"Dude, I thought you had class right now." he stated from where he was seated across from Chuck at their lunch table, his head propped up by his arm.

"Not today!" Chuck grinned, "No science on Fridays for me!"

"Fine." Dean decided to play along, "So how do crossroad demons make deals?"

"From my studies," Chuck answered seriously, "through a kiss." Dean perked up instantly.

"So I get to make out with a hot chick and then Sammy comes back to life? Awesome!"

"Dean, after that you only have one year to live."

"But I got to make out with a hot chick!" Dean puffed out his chest, "Doesn't get any better than that. Snatching my baby brother from the clutches of death."

"Yeah, Dean. You're a real hero." Sam snorted, sitting next to Chuck, "I'm sure you'd really have to push yourself to make out with a hot girl."

"I did it for _you_, Sammy."

"You should make the crossroads demon a bloke." Crowley piped up from his table, "That would be a kicker."

"Hmm." Chuck looked considerate and Dean panicked.

"B-but you already said mine was a girl demon!"

"Yeah, don't worry Dean, your part's already set in stone." Dean breathed out a sigh of relief and Sam chuckled, "I'm just stuck on what to do after that. I mean, I have a few ideas for book three but then what, Dean gets dragged to Hell and..."

"Huh, guess I'll just be stuck in Hell." Dean shrugged, "Sucks to be _that_ me."

"I'm sad my character died." Andy lamented as he and Jo worked on their Geography homework together at Crowley's table.

"Yeah but you were killed by Ava, dude." Dean said, "Totally believable."

"Make _me_ come back Chuck!" Gabriel exclaimed as he walked up to the group, "I wanna mess with Sam and Dean again!" Behind him was Lucifer and the entire group paused to look at the newcomer, "Guuuuys," Gabe prolonged the word, "this is my brother Lucifer. He's old, be nice to him."

"Best. Introduction. Ever." the man sighed and gave a strained smile to Gabriel, who waved cheerily back and sat down next to Dean. Jo squealed and shot up out of her seat.

"Hi! I'm Jo, it's so great to finally meet you!" she ran up and shook Lucifer's hand with probably more enthusiasm than was necessary. The older man looked happily surprised at his welcome, "So that's Andy," she pointed to the boy who waved nervously back, "and Crowley," Crowley ignored them completely, "then Chuck, he's a writer," Chuck looked like a deer caught in a headlight and mumbled something about 'tall...' before scribbling furiously in his notepad, "and then finally Sam, he's Dean's little brother—except I think you already met him."

"Only briefly. Nice to meet you all," Lucifer smiled softly, "Gabriel won't shut up about you guys."

"Aww, Gabe you talk about us?" Dean laughed and slapped his friend on the back.

"Only to warn him about how psychotic you all are." Gabriel shot back and the two promptly entered another fight, this time with the most outlandish words they could think of. Sam noticed Lucifer still standing awkwardly and motioned the empty space next to him.

"You can sit down if you want," he said politely. Lucifer arched an eyebrow but slid in next to the smaller boy. Although Sam was just making his way to being the same height as Dean, Lucifer still had a good several inches on him. He was fully grown too, none of the boyish features most of Sam's friends still had but the fullness of a man's frame and face. Lucifer's blond hair was messily tousled and he had a serious 5 o'clock shadow forming but with his hair a straw blond it was hardly noticeable, with his casual clothes he stood out starkly against the group. Sam felt his face heat up unintentionally.

"So you're Dean's younger brother?" Lucifer asked suddenly and Sam realized he'd been staring, he blushed harder, "I didn't really talk to you back at Gabriel's dorm."

"Yeah, I'm a 3rd Year here." Sam wished fervently that his bangs would stop falling in front of his eyes. Lucifer didn't seem to notice and pleasantly smiled.

"3rd Year, really? You look older than that. Do you have any idea what you want to pick for your major?"

"I'm already in the Pre-Law program here." Sam answered and finally looked up into the older man's eyes. An icy blue color, but they were warm as they looked over Sam. It was quite a contrast.

"Incredible, I've heard this school's Law program is very difficult to get into." Lucifer said, his eyes lighting up, "You already got into the pre-program?"

"It was no big thing—"

"Sammy's a genius, Luci." Gabriel interrupted, taking a break from his and Dean's epic word duel.

"My baby brother got one of the highest test scores when he took a practice bar exam to enter into the pre-program." Dean boasted proudly. Sam's face took on its reddish hue again.

"Like I said, it's nothing."

"It's most certainly _not_ nothing." Lucifer said sharply, "You're a bright young man, and that's what you should see when you look in the mirror. You make your family and friend's proud, that's not something you should take lightly."

"Uh..." Sam wasn't quite sure how to respond to Lucifer, the man's face had taken on an intense look. The blond suddenly seemed to snap out of it and shook his head, his features clearing and coughed, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, got a little worked up." he sighed, "I just don't like it when people can't see how special they are. You deserve to be noticed, people like you. You're beautiful."

And Sam's mind completely fazed out after that. Shock mixed with a healthy dose of bewilderment and confusion, but underneath that he felt something else. A warmth, appreciation, but deeper than that. It was as if this man, Lucifer, looked deep into Sam's soul, and honest-to-God liked what he saw. It was a humbling feeling and Sam's emotions clashed within him.

"Th-thanks." he managed out loud and the older man continued smiling at him. Sam opened his mouth to asked Lucifer about what he did when someone else stomped up to the group.

"'Sup bitches?" The voice was unmistakable as all action at the two tables halted. Dean felt his hackles rise immediately.

"Bela." he growled at the 6th Year as she stood, one hip jutted out, looking down at the group. Flanking her sides were her two partners in crime, Meg Masters and Ruby. These three girls made even the most horrifying "mean girls" at other schools look like devout nuns. Dean and Bela had hated each other since day one as 1st Years and even Sam, who at most might passively dislike a person, hated Meg and Ruby with a deep burning passion. It didn't help that Ruby had shattered Sam's heart some years earlier.

"Hello Dean," Bela somehow rolled Dean's name off her tongue and made it sound dirty, and not in the good way, "Seems like all you pathetic people are creatures of habit, can't be bothered to settle somewhere else, no?" Dean practically started growling but thankfully Gabriel could deal with her.

"Hey bitch, why don't you fuck off?" Yep, good old Gabe. It was impressive to note that for all his reputation as a prankster, Gabriel didn't curse a lot, and it was a tell to how angry or upset he was if he did. Meg openly laughed at Gabriel's insult and flipped him off.

"Wow, great comeback short stuff." she mocked and Dean pushed back the urge to just punch her, "Heard you got all depressed and were gonna commit suicide, shame nothing's come of it yet." Chuck literally had to reach across the table to hold Dean back as he tried to strangle Meg.

"I think the world would be a better place if you jumped off a building yourself, Masters." Crowley drawled from where he lounged. Although Crowley was more out for himself than anyone, and he had hung out with every crowd imaginable at school including Bela's, the man seemed to be partial to Dean's group and wasn't afraid to show it on the very rare occasions he was forced to care.

Ruby suddenly detached herself from the group and made her way over to Sam, leaning over him so that her lips brushed his ear. The young man had gone incredibly tense and pale, "Hey Sammy." she purred and both Chuck and Gabriel now had to hold Dean back.

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam warned, something dark slipping into his tone.

"Oh but I can call you anything I want baby, after everything we shared," she pressed her body closer and Sam shuddered in disgust, "even if I did have to leave you to find me someone better, a real man," she leaned in closer so that her lips were almost touching his, "not some pathetic little boy who couldn't even—"

"_Excuse me._" A hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed Ruby by the neck. She gasped and everybody started. Lucifer was still sitting next to Sam but his arm was outstretched and he was holding Ruby firmly, not choking, but certainly unsettling. He carefully stood up and drew the girl closer to himself, Ruby having the good sense to look terrified. Lucifer's voice was clear and soft as he spoke, "I can't help but notice your complete lack of respect for my friends here." He sounded downright dangerous, "I want it to stop. _Now_. Or things will not end well. Do I make myself clear?"

Ruby gave a shaky nod and was thrust back into her two friends as all three of them glance fearfully at Lucifer before taking off. There was another stretch of silence, this one with tension and Lucifer felt the color rise to his cheeks. Now he'd done it, so much for making new friends.

"Dude," Dean spoke up first, his eyes wide, "can I just say you're my personal hero?"

"What?" To say Lucifer was surprised was an understatement. Dean's words, though, broke the tension and suddenly the entire group was in an uproar.

"That was amazing!" Jo gasped, "I thought for sure a fight was gonna break out."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, mate." Crowley mutter, trying not to look impressed and failing.

"That's my big brother guys," Gabriel announced, "saving the world from evil one whore at a time." Lucifer sat down quickly, the color staying on his face, as everyone praised him. He seemed unused to the attention. Finally a gentle nudge pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked to his side to see Sam smiling shyly.

"Thanks," the boy said sincerely and tucked some hair behind his eyes. Lucifer found his eyes drawn to the action and shook his head.

"I could tell her presence distressed you, I put an end to it."

"So..." Andy piped up, "was I the only one who found that remotely scary?"

"Scary?" Chuck asked, "It was genius!" He started writing hastily in his notebook again.

"Chuck; you've got issues." Dean said, "Andy, get some backbone. Sam? What time is it?" Sam looked down at his watch and opened his mouth but Dean beat him to it, "My class is about to start, isn't it?" Sam nodded. Dean cursed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"...and so Lucifer was all like, 'Leave bitch!' and those three tucked tail and ran like hell!" Dean was retelling what had happened at lunch to Ava and Gordon as they were waiting for Rufus to show up for class. Dean, after having run all the way across campus, found that their professor was out getting their locker assignments and the class was just lounging in the gym doing nothing. To relieve his stress at having run for nothing Dean took it out by storytelling, and embellishing everything to his satisfaction.

"Oh my god, that's so awesome!" Ava chirped, bouncing on her feet, "I can't believe I missed it, wait 'till I tell Becky."

"I don't see why you didn't just punch one of them." Gordon said bluntly, ever the gentleman.

"Guys don't hit girls, Gordon." Dean sighed. Repeating a lesson both his father and Bobby had drilled into his head since he could remember, "Not unless she comes at you with a knife or shotgun."

"But its cool if girls hit other girls or guys?" Ava asked and tilted her head, "I never got that."

"That's what makes women so dangerous." Dean nodded sagely, "You chicks can get away with freakin' anything."

"What can women get away with that men cannot?" The three classmates turned to find that Castiel had appeared, looking his normal dishelved self with his trench coat slightly askew. Gordon snorted and walked away, still holding a slight grudge with Castiel for beating him. Ava on the other hand gave a large grin and bounded up to the blue-eyed boy.

"Hey Castiel! How come you're late?"

"Sorry," Castiel ducked his head, "M-my friends I was with, we lost track of time."

"It's cool, man," Dean slung his arm around Cas' shoulder, "Happens to me all the time."

"You're lucky we're not doing anything today except getting out locker assignments." Ava said and nodded to herself, "Next week we move to the real deal. Oh, I can't wait!" She literally bounced up and down for a second and Castiel's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, she's scary when she's happy." Dean sighed. His arm tingled from where it was touching Castiel and he shifted slightly, as if to lean away, but Cas immediately followed his movements, keeping the contact and both their eyes snapped together.

"ALRIGHT YOU LAZY BUMS GET OVER HERE!"

To say that Dean was startled by Rufus' entrance was a severe understatement as both he, Cas, and Ava jumped horribly at the shout. Most of the other students did as well so it was less embarrassing and just completely shocking as Dean clutched his chest as his heart tried to strangle his throat.

"Jesus Christ." he cursed and glared up at his professor, "What, you wanna give us all heart attacks, sir!"

"A man can dream Winchester." Rufus said nonchalantly and Dean wanted to bang his head against a hard surface. Instead he simply dragged Castiel over to where his professor was standing as students lined up next to him, "Alright people, next week we officially start training." Rufus held up a clipboard he was holding, "As such you need proper clothes to wear, not these monkey suits you're in now. So I've got us some lockers to use. Most students know where they are, if you transferred from Heavens State, use your brain and ask someone to show you."

"Good old Rufus." Dean chuckled as people started signing up for lockers.

"Dean?" Castiel asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry Cas, I'll show you where the locker rooms are." Dean assured the other boy but Castiel shook his head.

"A-actually, I was wonder if it was ok if I got a locker next to you?"

"Oh." Dean blinked.

"You wanna watch him while he undresses?" Ava asked slyly and Castiel went beet red and started stuttering horribly.

"N-no th-that wasn't-t m...my intention at-at all—"

"Good going Ava," Dean sighed and stepped closer to Cas, patting him on the back as the boy looked like he was going into anaphylactic shock, "you broke him."

"What?" Ava shrugged, "I think you two would be a cute couple." Castiel nearly fainted at her words and Dean was torn whether to laugh or join him.

"Jesus woman, stop before you kill him!" Dean barked and grasped Castiel's shoulders, "And Cas? It's totally cool if we get neighboring lockers, don't listen to anything Ava says, she's a witch." Ava only smiled coyly.

"Winchester, Novak, it's your turn!" Rufus snapped, but with no heat, "The sooner this is done the sooner I get to go home too."

"So professional, sir." Dean mocked jokingly and his teacher gave a crooked grin.

"I ain't paid enough to be _that_ professional, boy."

"Look Dean," Castiel said as he pointed down to the clipboard, "5D and 5H are open, those are next to each other, yes?"

"So they are." Dean observed, "Put me down for one and you can take the other." Castiel gave a small grin as he wrote down his and Dean's names in his extraordinarily neat handwriting, it almost looked like a computer font.

"I am glad that is over." Castiel sighed as he and Dean walked over to the bleachers to pick up their packs.

"You're acting like we just took a finale exam," Dean laughed, "all we did was pick lockers."

"Yes, but I didn't want to be on the other side from you." the other boy confessed and dipped his head, "I really don't know that many people here yet and...uh, I enjoy your company greatly, Dean."

"About that," Dean said and took a huge breath. It was now or never, "look—"

"I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?" Castiel asked quickly, panic clouding his features, "Wh-what I meant was that I like seeing you everyday—no, wait, um—I mean..."

"Do you wanna go out this weekend?" Dean blurted out silencing the other boy. He blamed Castiel for his uncharacteristically weak one-liner, he could usually ask people out so smoothly but seeing Castiel's look of panic and rejection had made his heart clench in an unexpected way.

"What?" Castiel asked faintly.

"Do you wanna go out sometime this weekend?" Dean repeated and licked his lips, "'Cuz, I enjoy spending time with you too Cas." And although Castiel didn't smile, it was as though a light went on behind his eyes as they widened and practically glowed with happiness.

"Yes. Yes, I would love to Dean Winchester."

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**__: Hehe, I love hooking up these two! ^^ So what do you think they should do on their first date?_

_And tell me what you think about the season finale, I'm interested to hear peoples thoughts._

_Reviews are loved and suggestions welcome!_


	5. Eternal Sunshine

_**Author's Notes**__: Huzzah! Next chapter. Hope y'all are ready for some Destiel goodness, I know I am. So let's see, summer school just started but its only one class so chapter updates shouldn't be affected. BTW this story now has 66 alerts! Oh you guys are so awesome, thank you SO much._

_I did get one anonymous review asking if I was going to pair Sam and Jess up and the answer to their question is: I'm not sure. I really like Jess (because Sammy loves her) but the show was never able to develop her character so she's really hard to write...at least for me. I've got an idea for a Jess and I'm gonna run with it, you'll see the results in a few chapters._

_**IMPORTANT**__: This story is now beta'd by the ever awesome __KittyBits__, she is a goddess and you should all worship her. Or at least check out her profile here: _

_.net/u/2575151/_

_**Chapter Rating: T**__ (Language and smut)_

_**Disclaimer: **__If SPN actually belonged to me, believe me, things would be MUCH different. As such, please don't sue._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Sunshine<strong>

To say that Dean was nervous would be a severe understatement. Panicked might be a better word. Scared shitless would probably be the best. God, he used to be good at this, he _remembered_ being good at this. How easy it was during his lower division years when basically whatever he did seemed right. How did it come to this?

"I never thought I'd be saying this but, dude, you're such a girl." Sam all but laughed, clutching his sides as he rolled around on Dean's bed.

"Shut up, Sam! This isn't funny." Dean ground out, trying to ignore his little brother.

"Personally, I think it's hilarious." Gabriel smirked from where he was leaning up against the door frame, sucking on a lollipop.

"Gabe, _not helping_."

"Y'know, I don't think I've ever seen you get this worked up over a date before." Sam commented, finally able to contain his humor, "Good thing Cas isn't here."

Castiel had gone over to Balthazar's apartment yesterday. The school had run out of dorms for the upper division students so many were being put up in off-campus housing, and making the most of it. As Dean had heard it, Balthazar had already hosted three parties at his place...and he had only been there for five days. It was impressive, to say the lest. Regardless, citing a need to spend time with his cousin Castiel had taken off last night promising to meet Dean at the bus stop behind campus at 10 AM sharp the next morning. As such, he was not present to watch Dean's little freak-out.

"Yeah, it's great Sam." Dean replied shortly and turned back to his closet, "But I've far more important things to attend to." He was standing in his boxers, several shirts and jeans were thrown haphazardly onto his bed behind him and next to Sam. _Nothing_ seemed to be working today.

"Sammy-boy is right, Dean. You _are_a girl," Gabriel snorted, "Just put on some clothes and get out there."

"I-I can't just...go _out_ there." Dean tried to explain, waving his hands, "It needs to be perfect!"

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Sam deadpanned. He tried to say it with a straight face but failed and burst out laughing again, Gabe joining him this time. Dean gave a groan of frustration. Enough was enough, time for drastic measures.

"Crowley!" Dean yelled as he ran out of his room. He charged past Chuck's room, around the corner, and down the hall to the older boy's room. He burst in unannounced.

"Dean!" Crowley barked, looking genuinely surprised for a moment as he jumped from his desk. He composed himself quickly enough, "Not that I haven't had this fantasy several times before but—"

"Zip it." Dean interrupted and then paused the words hit him. He shuddered, "Too much info dude."

"Then _what_ do you want?" Crowley asked, crossing his arms. Dean swallowed down his manliness as he thought hard about what he was going to ask. This was for Cas, it was worth it. Hopefully.

"Crowley," Dean took a deep breath but when he let it out it just sounded like a whimper, "Make me look sexy."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Balthazar please, this isn't funny! I need you to help me find the right combination of clothes that would be most appealing for Dean to view me in."

"So, in other words: make you look smashing?"

"Balthazar!" Castiel was beside himself with nerves. He had hoped that spending time with his cousin would help him prepare for today, but all Balthazar had done was talk about sex and given him several different mental images of Dean in various positions. Needless to say, Castiel had spent a large portion of the night in the bathroom telling his cousin to shut up. Now here he was unable to decide what to wear (Balthazar had offered his entire wardrobe to Castiel) and shaking like a leaf. Balthazar seemed to notice this.

"Alright Cassie first thing's first, you _need_ to calm down, darling."

"I apologize," Castiel sighed and sat down abruptly. "I don't understand what's wrong with me. I never get this way."

"Well _I_ know what's wrong." Balthazar said as he moved to stand in front of his cousin, "It's clear as day: this is your very first date and you don't want to mess it all up."

"I've been on a date before!" Castiel replied hotly, pouting slightly, although from the outside it just looked like a deepening of his frown on his normally serious face. Balthazar rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

"Cas, if you are seriously trying to suggest that what you and Rachel had were "dates" I shall be forced to smack you. You were both ten and you just went over to the other's house on the weekends. And _I_ was there half the time. It's called a playmate, love."

"But—"

"Cassie you've never even gotten to first base with anyone, this _is_ your first "real" date."

"Fine, perhaps you are right." Castiel admitted and ran a hand through his already tousled hair and over his face, "I-I just do not want to disappoint Dean, I like him...very much."

"Castiel," Balthazar sighed and quickly turned his head, scratching the back of his head, "all you have to do is show up and Dean will be happy, I can guarantee you this."

"Balthazar..." Castiel's eyes were wide and he looked as though he might hug his cousin but Balthazar turned away quickly, striding over to the window.

"But I can understand you wanting to show off the goods in front of your man," the blond started up again, throwing the flair back into his words. He turned around with flourish, "You want to advertise your sex appeal, make your lover boy all hot and bothered!"

"Th-that is an extremely crude way of putting it." Castiel's face switched to a dark shade of red, "B-but I suppose that _is_ what one tries to do...what is it? Dress to impress?"

"There ya go, Cassie! Now you're catching on." Balthazar swept Castiel up and nudged him over to his room where his dresser was. "C'mon then, we've got work to do!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dean walked out of his dorm building feeling entirely unprepared for the day. He was dressed, yes, but he was starting to question if going to Crowley had really been worth it. The other boy had taken one look at Dean and promptly said he knew what to do. Apparently that meant shoving Dean into a tight black shirt that left nothing to imagination and pairing it was some of Dean's old jeans that had holes in them. Crowley had assured Dean that the "tattered" pants was a trendy look and people would probably think he paid good money for them (instead of buying them at a thrift store for $5) and that they showed off his legs nicely. Topped off with Dean's steel-toed boots, his brown ones not the black, and Dean felt more ready to go work construction than go on a date.

Dean had begged Crowley to let him at least wear his leather jacket but the other boy said he had yet to grow into it and it looked far too big on him. Sam had then been his girly self and given Dean a studded armband and a few leather bracelets to go with his ring and necklace. In that aspect Dean felt more done up than a girl going to prom.

"Oh well," Dean sighed, "at least I have nothing to be ashamed about with this body. 'Cuz its awesome." He just felt that having the shirt be skintight was overkill. Plus, it was Gabriel's so it was a little short on him, barely grazing his belt. If he raised his arms at all he'd be giving everyone nearby a free show.

After walking a few more minutes Dean finally made it to the bus stop, making out a figure that had to be Castiel. He was about to call out when he got closer but stopped short as he took in what the other boy was wearing.

Having only seen Castiel in his uniform and running clothes, nearly anything would be a step up, but the blue-eyed boy had gone all out. He had on a fitted gray blazer with light blue lining over a dark blue dress shirt with a tie that matched the jacket's lining. His tie was loose however and the top buttons undone for his shirt that was untucked, leading to gray jeans and fashionably tailored designer shoes.

In other words: the most beautiful thing in all of creation.

And oh _god_ did Dean feel underdressed! He was wearing _rags_ compared to what Castiel had on. Everything the other boy was wearing just screamed money and class, which made sense as most people in the academy had wealthy parents, but Dean had never had that luxury. And this only reinforced the idea; Cas could do much better than him.

"Dean!" Castiel had finally looked over and spotted Dean, who was now taking his time, wondering how he had gotten into such a mess, "I am glad you made it." the boy said sincerely and Dean practically melted at the sound of his voice, "You look very..." Castiel's eyes swept over Dean and the young man felt himself blush.

"It's kinda shabby, I know," Dean started regretfully as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I wish I could look better for you—"

"I was going to say you look great." Castiel finished his eyes still roaming over Dean's body and a blush to match Dean's spreading over his own face. Dean paused and took a moment to stare into Castiel's eyes, trying to see if he was messing with him, but all he found was honesty. It struck something deep inside Dean and he was left speechless for a moment, "Especially the shirt." Castiel whispered and quickly looked away, his face rapidly getting redder. The action caused Dean to laugh, tension draining out of him.

"Haha, thanks! It's Gabriel's, apparently wearing skin tight clothing to show off your body is the norm on first dates."

"It is?" Castiel looked stricken for a second as he glanced down at his own outfit and Dean laughed even harder.

"Joke, Cas. That was a joke."

"Oh, right." Castiel sighed, "I-I knew that." Dean swung up his arm to wrap around Castiel's shoulders as he continued to chuckle, bringing the other boy closer.

"I was going to say, 'you look wonderful'." he grinned which turned into a full-blown smile as Castiel gave him the brightest smile Dean had ever seen on him. It lit up his eyes in the most gorgeous way.

"You really think so?" Castiel asked, "I-I had a difficult time with this attire. It suits me?"

"Cas," Dean said seriously, "when I walked up just now and saw you I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world." Upon reflection Dean realized exactly how girly and cliché that sounded and opened his mouth to rephrase but paused when he caught sight of the look Castiel was giving him. There was only one word for it: awestruck. He was staring at Dean with a look akin to worship, as though he found Dean precious.

He found _Dean_ precious.

There was a click in the back of Dean's mind and both boy's eyes met. This was a moment, right here. If he kis—

_Dean was sitting on a dock, at the shore of a clear lake. The sun was shining down, bright and clear and eternal. The lake was still and created a perfect mirror of the calm scenery surrounding him. It was so still and quiet here, Dean had never before felt this type of stillness that had settled over him. He felt someone stand behind him._

There was a blast of heat and noise as the bus pulled up short beside Dean, startling both boys and snapping them out of...whatever had been happening. Dean quickly stepped away from Castiel and took a few deep breaths. _What the hell was that?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"So Dean," Castiel asked as he sat next to said boy on the bus. And if Castiel sat closer to him than friends normally did then Dean wasn't going to complain about that at all, "where exactly are we going?"

"Oh right," Dean had come up with the idea last night after countless hours of racking his brain, "I wasn't sure what they have up north but this time of the year in Kansas the State Fair comes to town. I used to take Sam when we were younger but we haven't gone in years. Thought it'd be a nice place." Dean glanced over to gauge the other boy's reaction but Castiel was looking at him with wide, childish eyes.

"An amusement park?" he asked quietly.

"Basically."

"I...I have never been to one before."

"What!" Dean realized he had yelled and quickly lowered his voice as he turned to look at Castiel fully, unable to believe what he had just heard, "Seriously?" he asked, "You-you've _never_ been to anything like this before?"

"No." Castiel shook his head, "But I've always wanted to go to one."

"Then today's you're lucky day." Dean grinned, "We're gonna go all out. I'm going to give you the full experience of our state fair! We're talking roller coasters, cotton candy, animal farm, cheap carnival games, the whole shebang!"

"Dean—I," Castiel ducked his head for a moment, blushing madly, "That sounds perfect."

"Awesome!" Dean said, incredibly relieved that Castiel seemed happy, "Then let the fun begin!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

For most of the year the Lawrence Expo was just a huge empty lot, but once July hit it was filled to the brim with vendor stands, roller coasters, water slides, food huts, and carnival games. The weather was scorching and mist machines were all over the place spewing out cool water as children dashed under them excitedly and tarps were strung everywhere to provide much needed shade. Speakers were everywhere blaring out popular music and the number of people moving around was astounding.

"Ta-da." Dean swept his hand out as he gestured to the scene before him and Castiel as they entered the fair grounds, "Welcome to the Kansas State Fair." Castiel stood, unblinkingly staring at all the barely controlled chaos that was before him. It was a lot to take in.

"Wow." he finally said but Dean just shrugged.

"This is nothing compared to a real amusement park like...Great America or Disney World, but y'know, its close and a lot cheaper. They have anything like this up north?"

"Nothing even close." Castiel replied as he continued staring. After another minute his face finally broke out into a wide grin and he looked quickly over to Dean, "What do we do first?"

"Glad you asked," Dean said as he pulled Castiel further into the fair by the sleeve of his jacket, "this part is _very_ important and its absolutely crucial to get it right."

"What? What is?" Castiel asked, becoming slightly nervous. Before he could say anything more Dean threw his arm around Castiel's shoulders and swung them around to face a girl with a camera.

"Smile!" Dean whispered to Castiel's ear and the boy felt himself blush and give a shy smile right as he heard the click of the camera. The girl pulled off a ticket and handed it to Dean, chewing her bubble gum and looking decidedly bored.

"Take it up to Booth #12 by the exit to get your picture." she said and then promptly walked off towards another couple who had just entered the grounds.

"What was that?" Castiel asked as Dean pocketed the ticket and moved back towards him.

"A picture, dude." Dean rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "To document our first steps into the fair, which is doubly important for you as it's the first one you've _ever_ been to. Plus, it makes a great souvenir. We'll check it out when we're about to leave, yeah?"

"Oh." Castiel tilted his head, "Yes, that sounds acceptable." Dean laughed at this and bumped the smaller boy's shoulder with his own.

"I love the way you talk, Cas." he grinned and they both started walking, "C'mon, let's check out the rest of the fair. What do you wanna do first? Food, shops, rides, or animal farm? Sammy always used to love the animal farm—kid was obsessed with seeing the newborn lambs and calves. Oh! And then this one time when he was like five and our Dad took us, we went into the chicken area and Sam saw them all he burst out screaming 'CHICKENS!' and ran towards them, almost hopped the little fence before Dad caught him, he was so freaking excited. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard since then."

"You and your brother seem to be very close." Castiel observed, moving closer to Dean as a large group of people passed by. Instinctively, Dean's arm circled back around Castiel's shoulders, as if to shield him.

"Yeah, me n' Sammy have always been close." Dean shrugged and dropped his arm when the group finished passing. Castiel wished he hadn't, "Our Mom died when he was six months old but my Dad kept working so I basically raised Sam by myself—with Bobby's help of course." Castiel felt the urge to reach out and touch Dean when he mentioned his mother's passing but held himself back, Dean didn't look too disturbed or downtrodden by the memory. More like he was stating a fact, so Castiel asked the only question he could think of.

"Bobby?"

"My dad's best friend and me n' Sam's godfather. He's great! He owns a junkyard and salvage operation and let's me use any parts I find to fix up my baby. Sammy and I live at his place when we're not here."

"Your...baby?" Dean was sure that if Castiel kept tilting his head like that he was going to pull something.

"A '67 Chevy Impala I found a few years ago, just sitting in the scrap yard abandoned, I've been fixing her up to get her working ever since. I'm almost done now!"

"You can build cars?" Castiel's eyes widened, "That's impressive."

"It's uh, it's nothing much." Dean scratched the back his head and fought a blush he could feel coming on, "Hopefully if I make enough money designing cars, I can build my own on the side. That's the plan, at least."

"That sounds nice, Dean." Castiel gave him a small smile that was more in his eyes but it made Dean grin back regardless.

"So what about you?" The green-eyed boy asked, "You close with your family? What do you want to do with um, Military Studies, right?"

"Ah," Castiel shifted, seeming uncomfortable and Dean opened his mouth to take back his question but Cas beat him to it, "It's just me and my father. I have never had siblings and my mother died giving birth to me—"

"I'm sorry Cas, I didn't mean—"

"It's quite aright, Dean." Castiel assured the other boy quickly, hating the pained expression that flitted across Dean's face at the mention of his mother, "You can't miss what you've never known." Castiel shrugged, "Which I could say the same about my father. I remember a few things from when I was little but after I turned five he sent me to Heavens State's primary boarding school and I've lived at one school or another ever since. I haven't seen him since then and the only reason I know he's alive is that he keeps paying my tuition and sends me a birthday email once a year. If it weren't for Balthazar I wouldn't be close to any of my family."

"Damn, Cas." Dean sighed and then frowned, "Who did you stay with over winter break then?"

"Aunt Eve, um Evangeline Strahl—Balthazar's mother—would have me over Christmas Eve and I would stay until New Years but then I would return home as Balthazar's family went to France for the rest of break."

"You—you stayed home alone by yourself, when you were five!" This seemed to distress Dean greatly.

"Well, there were the servants, cooks, butlers—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean stopped walking and threw out his hands, "_Butlers?_ Dude, what did you live in, a mansion?"

"I suppose that is the right term, although our summer home in Vancouver is bigger but it's a timeshare with the CEO of some company, I can't remember which."

"Summer home, right..." Dean looked stricken and Castiel wondered if he had said something wrong. He opened his mouth to ask but Dean just shook his head, "Didn't know I had asked out a prince." The taller boy sighed and Castiel suddenly realized what was wrong. It had happened before many times and he always hated it.

"I don't care about it." Castiel said sharply, making Dean look up at him, "Money, I don't care about it. I hate it and what it does. That's what it was all about at my old school; money and power. Do you know what I would choose?" he asked and Dean shook his head, "Money or happiness, I'd choose happiness in a heartbeat."

Most people at this point would tell Castiel that of course he'd say that because he had never had to live without money before, that he didn't know what he was talking about. But Dean simply stood there for a minute, both of them underneath an ugly blue tarp in the sweltering heat, before looking back into Castiel's eyes, his own shining with some kind of light Castiel had never seen before. It made his heart pound loudly in his chest, though.

"Y'know Cas...I totally agree with you. I'd rather have Sammy studying in the backseat of the Impala while I'm working on her engine with Bobby and Gabe bickering over how to grill burgers without a penny in my pocket than be a billionaire with none of that."

And that was it. Castiel's world fell to one single point, one single person: Dean Winchester. He knew without really processing; he loved the man in front of him.

"OH MY GOD, DEAN!"

Both boys jumped several feet in the air as a girl screamed at Dean, from three feet away. Dean whipped his head around like a startled animal, ready to flee any second, but deflated the moment he found the speaker.

"Christ Becky, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack!" He glared at the young woman behind him as said blond swung her hair back and grinned like an unstable maniac. Flanking her were two other girls, one Castiel recognized.

"Ava." he blinked and Ava squealed and ran up to Castiel, leaping on him and pulling him into the most bone-crushing hug he had ever had the misfortune of receiving.

"Ava, don't crush him!" the last girl said and slapped Becky light on the arm, "And I said you didn't have to scream, Becky. Sorry, Dean, I told her not to."

"It's cool, Jess." Dean said as he pried Ava off of Castiel, who then threw himself behind Dean as he warily eyed the girls in front of them.

"So what are you two doing here?" Becky asked but then continued on without waiting for an answer, "Oh my god, you'll never guess who I saw here just like twenty minutes ago?"

"If you say Meg, I'm gonna—"

"Meg Masters! Ugh, that bitch! I can't go anywhere without her stalking me like some..." Dean tuned out the rest of what the girl was saying and turned to Ava and Jess.

"So how you guys liking the fair this year?" he asked, "Any places Cas and I should check out? We just got here."

"Oh! Oh! You gotta go to the new Horror House they have." Ava chirped, "It was so fun!"

"More like terrifying." Jess gave a slightly panicked smile, "Actually, I think you two should go to the petting zoo. They have ponies you can pet and baby chicks to feed, its adorable!"

"Oh, and the Route 666 Roller coaster is epic!" Ava continued, "Goes upside down twice! Twice! I've already been on it four times! And the funnel cake is _really_ good this year."

"Also, right before the fireworks, you guys should go up into the Ferris wheel, you might get lucky and get to see the show from up above," Jess moved closer to Dean as she blushed furiously, "it'd be a great way to end _a date_."

"Oh, uh, thanks Jess." Dean smiled, "That's a pretty good idea."

"Of course it is." Jess laughed and threw in a little sass to her words. A light suddenly went off in Dean's head and mischievous grin appeared on his face. Sam had given him so much grief this morning it was time for a little payback.

"By the way, Jess." Dean said sincerely as possible, "Sam said that if I saw you I should say that he wanted to talk to you and to come visit him at his dorm room as soon as possible."

"Oh," Jess looked pleasantly surprised, "well alright then, thanks for passing on the message. I wonder what he wants?"

"Gee, I'm not sure, but—hey! You should ask." Dean said, faking it for all he was worth, "Just go right up to him. Right into his personal space!"

"Will do, boss." Jess giggled.

"—and so if I see that bitch one more time today, I swear, I cannot be held responsible for what will happen next." Becky finally finished.

"I'm sure the state of Kansas feels differently." Dean muttered.

"Oh!" Ava suddenly snapped her fingers, "We didn't get a stuffed animal from a game yet, let's go guys!" And she dashed off immediately.

"Later bitches." Becky said and breezed past as Jess waved goodbye. There was a moment of silence as both boys stood there, as if in shock from some traumatizing event.

"Women scare me." Castiel finally sighed and Dean laughed, clutching his sides.

"You said it, man. Now c'mon, you never answered my question, what did ya wanna do here?" Castiel paused for a moment as he thought it over before giving Dean a serious look.

"Everything."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

What ended up being first of "everything" was food, as Dean was friggin' starving. That meant introducing Castiel to the wonderfully calorific goodness that was carnival food, including (but not limited to) funnel cake, churros, corn dogs, curly fries smothered in ketchup, cotton candy, caramel apples, soft pretzels, and smoothies. It had taken the entire day but they had managed to at least try one of each. Dean's personal favorite moment was Castiel starring at the cotton candy, attempting to figure out how to eat it before licking it, then just trying to bite it. He'd ended up with his face covered in the pink fluff and had to go to the bathroom to wash it off. Which was great, because if he hadn't Dean might have licked it off his face and he wasn't certain they were there just yet in their relationship seeing as, oh, it was their _first_ date.

Next had been the rides and Dean had loved every second of it. He was the type of guy who got to the top of the roller coaster, threw his hands in the air, and laughed like a maniac the entire ride. Castiel hadn't done any of that but he did like to sit at the front of the ride and watch with childlike glee as everything whirled past him. They had also visited the horror house Ava had suggested and while most of it was pretty obvious and laughable it was fun to see a plastic skeleton pop out in front of Castiel screaming while the blue-eyed boy didn't even blink and just stared like he was trying to understand its purpose. And right before the exit, when a gnarly-looking beast of a cat leaped out from a dark corner at Dean...he totally kept he cool and did _not_ scream like girl and latch on to Cas. Nope.

Next was the animal farm and petting zoo, which Dean was also too manly to say that he really enjoyed as well. Castiel had walked into the petting area and simply crouched down in the center before half of the animals flocked over to him. Castiel had then handed Dean a baby bunny and Dean had vainly tried to keep his composure while the little creature blinked at him beneath floppy ears. When he thought no one was looking, though Dean cooed at the animal and petted its ears before walking over to Castiel and briskly handing it back like he didn't care, missing Castiel's knowing smile when he turned his back.

Finally Dean had dragged Cas over to the carnival games, intent on winning his date an overly large stuffed animal because that's what awesome guys did for their dates...or their little brothers who _had_ to have the fluffy brown moose. Dean had pulled up to a darts table and asked Castiel what prize he wanted. The blue-eyed boy had tilted his head and glanced up at the top row of prizes before he pointed at a large golden tiger. 'That one.' He had said and the game runner had said it would take at least Dean three games to get it as he had to get all five darts exactly in the middle, but that he could combine scores to do so. It was how the game made its money.

One game and five perfect shots later the two boys walked away with one stuffed tiger.

When Dean had asked Castiel why he'd wanted the tiger, the smaller boy had replied that it reminded him of Dean. After that the blond had been in seventh heaven. All too quickly it was night and Dean found himself staring up at the stars.

"So, uh, did you like today?" he asked.

"It's...been the best day of my life," Castiel confessed and Dean whipped his head around to stare at the other boy, speechless, "I was kinda hoping today never ended, but that's impossible. Today has made me think of a passage from my favorite poem, though."

"You read poems?" Dean asked and the smaller boy blushed. Dean quickly continued, "Nah, it's cool! I'm down with poetry. What's the poem?"

"_Eloisa to Abelard_ by Alexander Pope." Castiel replied and his gaze shifted so that while he was still looking at Dean, he wasn't really seeing him anymore, "'Back through the paths of pleasing sense I ran,/Nor wish'd an Angel whom I lov'd a Man./Dim and remote the joys of saints I see;/Nor envy them, that heav'n I lose for thee.'"

"That sounds..." Honestly Dean wasn't quite sure what the poem was saying, but he liked how the words had rolled off of Castiel's tongue, "I like the way _you_ made it sound. What's the entire poem about?"

"Many things," Castiel said, "but mostly about love."

"Oh." Dean turned his head quickly, blushing like a girl. That's when something caught his eye, "Hey!" he called out and Castiel jumped slightly before turning to him, "One last thing tonight," Dean said and pointed behind him to the Ferris wheel, "Fireworks start soon, let's get a good seat."

"Alright." Castiel's smile was all in his gorgeous blue eyes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It wasn't until they were half way up that Dean realized his mistake.

He was _terrified_ of heights.

Roller coasters were one thing, the portable ones didn't go _that_ high and he could see the tracks below him the entire time, but this Ferris wheel was huge! It hadn't looked this big from the ground but now that Dean was up here, several hundred feet in the air in a tiny metal box that would swing, he was starting to see the error of his ways.

He was going to die.

"Dean, is everything OK?" Castiel asked from his seat facing the fair grounds and where the fireworks would appear soon. The stuffed tiger was sitting across from them.

"Peachy." Dean groaned. He was sitting, back ramrod straight and arms wrapped around himself with his fists clenched. He wanted to shut his eyes...but he _didn't_, because that's when bad stuff could happen.

"Are you sure?" Castiel continued, touching Dean's elbow lightly, "Your skin in flushed and you are holding yourself in a stiff manner, did you injure something?"

"No! Uh, no, sorry Cas." Dean sighed. God, and everything had been going so well today, "Heights just make me...uncomfortable."

"Then—then why are we here?" Castiel asked, looking confused, "If you are scared of heights—"

"I'm not scared!" Dean said quickly but the box decided to swing at that moment as the Ferris wheel turned, bringing them even higher, "Oh god! Um, I-I'm not scared. I just get uncomfortable with heights."

"Clearly." Castiel replied dryly but his faced softened as they moved again and Dean's eyes forced themselves shut, "Dean, why did you get on if you knew this would make you...uncomfortable?"

"I wanted you to get the best view of the fireworks." Dean tried to explain, although his voice took on a pathetic note when the box rocked slightly, "It sounded great in my head at the time, plus, you seem to like being this high." He had seen the way Cas' eyes had lit up when they had clamored inside the ride and had begun to move up.

"I do." Castiel admitted softly, "But not when it's causing you this much distress."

"It'll be worth it once the fireworks go off, you'll see." Dean said quickly and cracked an eye open to sneak and glance only to realize they'd reached the top and were now overlooking practically the entire town. Dean slammed his eyes shut and wedged himself into the furthest corner of the box. _They weren't going to fall, they weren't going to fall..._

"Maybe I won't see." Castiel's voice responded and before Dean could ask what he meant by that he felt soft, chapped lips press against his.

_That_ made Dean open his eyes.

Castiel paused after a second and hesitantly pulled back, the fear clear in his eyes and Dean couldn't stand even a second of that so he grabbed the blue-eyed boy's jacket and brought their mouths together again. They both moaned at the contact and Dean put more passion behind his kiss, delighted when Castiel matched him. Dean took the lead and ran his tongue along Castiel's lips, asking silently for permission and the other boy eagerly opened his mouth, the two of them gasping when their tongues met. They battled for dominance for a while but Castiel gave in quickly and Dean took full advantage of it to explore his mouth. Running his tongue along the top of other boy's mouth, tracing his teeth, and then quickly nipping at Castiel's lips. That caused Castiel to make the most beautiful whimpering noise Dean had ever heard and his brain completely shut down after that as he grabbed the smaller boy and threw him onto his lap so that Castiel could straddle him.

Castiel moaned again at the new position and melted against Dean's bigger frame, his hands wrapping themselves in Dean's hair as Dean did the same thing with his left hand, his right traveling down to the small of Castiel's back and pull him even closer. Dean was finally forced to pull back (because apparently breathing was important...stupid lungs) and both he and Castiel sat panting in the dark.

"Oh god..." Dean breathed. That had been perfect.

"You can just call me Castiel." the other boy said, going for humor while gasping for air at the same time, his head buried in Dean's chest. Dean had to give him points for trying and laughed. It was only after he had stopped that he realized there was popping noises all around them and that the fireworks had started going off. He hadn't even noticed.

"Hey look," he nudged Castiel's head with his nose, "it's your fireworks." Dean looked back up at them, "I've never seen them from up here before."

"Things look different from the sky." Castiel said, turning his head to look out but not moving away from Dean at all, "You can see everything. Get perspective. Find out what's important."

"Yeah," Dean said as he turned back to look at Castiel, "I think I understand."

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**__: God, these two are just so cute together. What did you think awesome readers?_

_Reviews = LOVE_


	6. Heat of the Moment

_**Author's Notes**__: I'm terribly sorry this short chapter took so long. Honestly, I apologize. I had half of it done for awhile but just got STUCK. It was very frustrating. There's supposed to be a second half that takes place several months later but I decided to make that next chapter so as to get this half now._

_I also blame X-Men: First Class because I went to see that movie and OMFG I LOVE Charles and Erik and theymakethecutestcouple and their love is just as awesome and tragic as Dean and Cas'. Anyways, after that I went on a fanfiction binge and have been reading Charles/Erik fics nonstop since...ahem. Anyways, if you haven't seen the movie yet I strongly recommend you do._

_**UPDATE 7/23/11**__: Beta'd now._

_**Chapter Rating: T**__ (Language and smut)_

_**Disclaimer: **__If SPN actually belonged to me, believe me, things would be MUCH different. As such, please don't sue._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Heat of the Moment<strong>

The sunlight was harsh and bright, shining down on a mid-afternoon day in July. A sleek black car stood out amongst the wreckage and disrepair of others, its windows rolled down and hood propped up. Several tools lay scattered on the ground and a small radio box was perched on top of the exposed engine blaring out a classic rock station. Two boys sat lounging in the car, one in the drivers seat air drumming to the current song while the other lay sprawled out in the back, chewing bubblegum.

"You totally got to third base yesterday didn't you?"

"And there it is." Dean deadpanned, dropping his hands and sighing.

"Oh yeah, like you really expected differently," Gabriel teased and flung his hands over Dean's seat to pull himself forward till he was practically leaning over the other boy, "So how's our little angel in bed?"

Dean frowned and turned his head away, "We _didn't_ have sex Gabe."

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, "Huh, you're serious. Usually you're pretty quick on the uptake."

"Cas isn't that kind of guy," Dean stated. "And that's not the type of relationship I'm looking for this time."

"Oh really?" Gabriel slid himself between the passenger and driver's seat to get a better look at his friend. "Then what's it like?"

Dean paused for a moment before sighing loudly, "Ugh, I'm so gonna regret this." He reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet, opening it up before carefully taking out a small picture. He handed it over to Gabriel, "Be careful with it, dammit."

It was a photo of Cas and Dean at the Fair yesterday, right after they had come through the entrance. In it both boys were standing next to each other, Dean with his arm thrown around Castiel's shoulders pulling him close and grinning widely with the smaller boy glancing up at the camera and giving a shy smile. Dean had purchased two wallet-sized photos right before he and Castiel had headed home last night.

"Oh boy." Gabriel shook his head and handed the picture back, "Yeah, you've got it bad."

"See?" Dean nodded, "So...no sex yet. Taking things slow right now."

"But you totally _want_ it, right?" the prankster grinned and Dean punched his friend in the shoulder.

It was a Sunday afternoon and he and Gabriel were spending the day at Bobby's. Most weekends were usually spent over at his godfather's house so that Dean could work on his car and Sam could study in peace, his books spread all over Bobby's incredibly large desk. Gabriel came...well, Dean figured he came for the food (Bobby was a master on the grill) and because he got bored easily and liked the change in scenery.

This weekend was different as it was just Dean and Gabriel over for the day. Dean had had a wonderful time with Castiel the day before and wanted to see him again, but figured some space was needed—he didn't want to be the type of clingy couples who spent their every waking moments together. Plus it had been over two weeks since he'd last been to Bobby's and he was missing his baby something fierce. Working on his car all day calmed his mind a great deal. Sam couldn't make it because of some strange message from Jess asking to meet her in the school courtyard today at noon. Dean had snickered quietly to himself as he'd watched his baby brother flail for something appropriate to wear. He'd shown Sam no mercy this morning as he teased him endlessly about it. Vengeance was sweet.

"So what do you think's gonna happen with Sammy-boy and his pretty girl Jess?" Gabriel asked after a moment, seeming to follow Dean's train-of-thought.

"Dude, Sam's been head over heels for that girl since last year," Dean chuckled. "He better just go for it while he still has the chance, that girl is _not_ gonna stay single forever."

"Yeah, I guess Sam has been gaga over her for awhile now." Gabriel sighed and there was something in his voice that caught Dean's attention. He turned to look at the other blond.

"You don't sound horribly happy about this new development." he commented dubiously.

"What? No, no." Gabriel waved his hands quickly, "Best of luck to Sammy and all that—"

"Buuut...?" Dean prompted.

"But nothing." Gabriel frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you not like Jess or something, man?" Dean questioned, really interested in why Gabriel was acting this way, "I know we don't know her that well but she seems like a good kid."

"She seems great, Dean." Gabriel sighed, "She and Sam, and doesn't this sound horribly cheesy, are kinda...perfect for each other. Least that's the vibe I get when those two are around each other."

"So then what's the deal?" Dean pressed.

Gabriel groaned and flung himself back onto the Impala's backseats, "It's not my deal it's someone's else. Can we just drop it?"

"Yeah, alright." Dean agreed and turned so that he leaned out of his car's front window, looking across the junkyard. Somebody else liked Sam? Dean hadn't even known and he was usually pretty good about picking things up like that, must be pretty recent.

"Hey you two idjits, I got some burgers from the grill ready! Get over here if you feel like eating at all today!"

"Good old Bobby." Dean sighed as he bounded out of his car with Gabriel and made his way to the house. Some things never changed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You sly dog you!" Crowley was yelling that night when Dean and Gabriel got back to the dorms. Sam was sitting on the middle of his couch blushing furiously while Chuck, Crowley, Castiel, Andy, and Jo all crowded around him. Castiel's head snapped up when Dean opened the door and his face broke out into a small smile, his eyes lighting up.

'_Dean,_' he mouthed and said boy gave a large grin in response before turning his attention to his younger sibling.

"What's up guys?" Dean asked as Gabriel came up behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"What's Sammy done now?" the prankster asked.

"Jumped the shark, is what!" Andy exclaimed and Jo slapped him on the shoulder.

"Andy, you're totally overreacting!"

"Am not!" the dark-haired boy protested.

"Can I just say," Chuck said to Sam, "that you're awesome."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Cas!" he barked out, "Since you're the only one I can trust to give me a straight answer; what the hell is going on?"

"Sam and Jessica are now a couple." Castiel, blunt as ever.

"Honestly, mate, I never thought you'd gather the balls to ask her out." Crowley continued, "Figured I'd just watch you pine away for all eternity."

"Thanks Crowley," Sam said sarcastically, "I'm touched you care so much."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean threw his hands in the air and all chatter stopped instantly, "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah," Sam ducked his head as he blushed a bright red, "J-Jessica said we should talk today—though, she kept insisting that _I_ was the one who said we needed to talk..."

"Yeah, that is weird." Dean threw in quickly, putting on his best innocent face.

"...anyway," Sam continued, "She just kept asking me what I wanted—and with that grin of hers!—a-and I panicked and asked her out." He paused, "She said yes."

"_Clearly_." Dean raised an eyebrow. God, Jess was way out of his baby brother's league. Still, "Sammy I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, damn baby bro, _damn_. I'm so freaking proud of you!" While Sam blushed a deep crimson, Dean jumped up on couch and waved his arms around at the small group of friends, "Today everybody my little brother finally become a man!"

"Oh shut up Dean!" Sam yelled but wasn't able to conceal his grin completely, "Jerk!"

"Bitch!" Dean hooted as he laughed and tackled his brother to the floor, where they promptly started to roll around and wrestle.

"_Boys_." Jo sighed but then giggled. It was Andy, of all people, who really got things going.

"Dog pile!" the boy yelled before throwing himself on top of the brother. Gabriel didn't even hesitate and he whooped with glee and joined in. Jo and Chuck following suit a moment later. Everybody was laughing, Sam clutching his sides and looking happier than Dean could ever remember.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, somewhat nervously. Like he was unsure what he should be doing.

"C'mon in Cas, the water's great!" the blond chuckled and Castiel tilted his head in confusion. The blue-eyed boy turned to Crowley.

"Don't look at me, mate." the shorter male snorted.

"Gabe?" Dean asked and the other boy gave his patented trickster grin before Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel while Gabriel snatched Crowley and everyone fell into the pile.

"D-does this happen often?" Castiel whispered, his face inches from Dean. Around them were the giggles and laughs as Crowley loudly voiced his complaints. Dean gave his most winning smile to Castiel.

"With us? Hells yeah." he whispered back and before he put much thought in it he leaned up and pecked Castiel on the lips, "That ok?"

Castiel's look of shock and happiness was quickly replaced by a slow grin, one which Dean decided he _really_ liked, before he bent back over Dean and gave him a longer kiss. Slow and meaningful, "If it ends up like this?" he breathed as they pulled away, "Then yes."

"_Yahtzee_."

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**__: Again, horribly sorry this took so long to get out. Already sketching up the next chapter as I type. Reviews should calm my nerves a bit._

_Also: I know some people really wanted Sam and Luci to get together, but the story's not over yet, anything can happen. Just wait and see. Next chapter should be __very__ exciting._


	7. Turning Tables

_**Author's Notes**__: Holy crap this chapter turned out MUCH longer than I originally thought, guess that makes up for last chapter. Anyways, here y'all go, it's a bit of a doozy but I'm kinda proud of it (although I'm sure it could use some improving in certain areas). _

_**IMPORTANT**__: And as __a side note__, in case people wonder, I'm just going to say that Cas and Dean turned 21 sometime within the several months that have taken place since the last chapter. I'm not sure when Dean's birthday is in the show (anybody know?) but basically everybody in Dean's dorm is of legal drinking age. Just saying. __**EDIT (7/23)**__: Ok, so thanks to the awesome ~__Reaper's Curse__, I now know that Dean's birthday is Jan 24th (and Andy's in Jun 30 XD). As such...Dean's back to being 20 again and just has a really awesome fake I.D. There. It's quibbles, I know, but its something I care about._

_Also, last chapter has been beta'd and mistakes fixed. Yaaay._

_This story is beta'd by the wonderfully magnificent __KittyBits__, she helped with a few of the costume ideas and is just an all around lovely person. Go check out her profile here (by simply taking out the spaces): _

_http : / /www . fanfiction . net / u / 2575151 /_

_**Chapter Rating: T**__ (Language and smut)_

_**Disclaimer: **__If SPN actually belonged to me, believe me, things would be MUCH different. As such, please don't sue._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Turning Tables<strong>

_Several months later..._

He was back in the forest.

Dean stood in a small clearing, a circle of trees surrounding him and Sam. Sam who was at his back, Dean knew. He didn't even have to turn; he could simply feel his brother's presence next to him. They were together. United.

There! A flash of beige and they both took off, sprinting through the labyrinth of trees. Dean instantly lost sight of Sam, but it was all right, because he knew his brother was close by. Dean swept around a cluster of rocks and leaped across a stream, his prey near. _This time_. This time he would catch what (_who?_) he was hunting for sure, nothing could stop him now.

A tan coat swished by at the edge of his vision and Dean increased his speed, a feral grin spreading across his face. The adrenaline was pounding through his veins and his body was screaming and it felt wonderful, as though life itself was coursing through him. His senses were heightened, his vision narrowing to where he knew his prey to be, hearing focusing on every little noise, and smell: he could smell everything. The crisp and sharp scent of pine, the earthy and damp dirt beneath his feet, and another smell—that of his target. He could not place that scent, except that it was familiar and he _had_ to catch it.

Finally Dean came to the edge of a cliff, below was a grassy area surrounded by sharp jagged rocks and in its center was the figure; his prey. Tan trench coat was billowing in the wind, the person's back was to him bent over as though it was regaining its breath. Dean felt the triumph bubble in his chest. He was a hunter and this was his prey, tired and cornered. Dean crouched low, about to jump (it was just a measly cliff after all) when a scream ripped through the air.

Everything went silent, even the wind as Dean's mind processed what it had just heard.

_Sam!_

There was no hesitation in Dean's body as he turned around, back to the forest and tore into it. His brother was in trouble, hunting could wait. The trees were a blur and Dean crashed through them, motions frantic. Where was Sam?

'Sam!' But no sound came from his lips. It was then that a light burst forth and before Dean could blink a fire roared to life and spread completely around him, trapping him. A scream sounded in the distance and Dean's fear became full-blown panic.

'SAM!' But still nothing happened and the flames grew closer. Dean couldn't get out and he couldn't save his brother. He was going to die. _Sam_ was going to die. _No no no no NO NO NO!_

"Sam." Dean gasped quietly as he was jerked from his sleep. There was no thrashing, no screaming, just a sudden pull from sleep with a quiet terror in the back of his mind. Extremely unsettling, to say the least.

The October sky was a cloudy gray and tiny beads of water clung to the mesh outside of Dean's window. The young man rolled over on his bed to look at his clock and saw that he was awake a full hour early. Usually Dean would go back to sleep but right now he felt like that was the last thing he wanted to do. Nope, better to get up and face the world than lie here thinking about his dream/nightmare. It was only after a slight pause that Dean realized what day it was. Halloween.

"Right!" Dean whispered as he shot up. There was a huge party tonight at Balthazar's and everybody and their mother had been invited. All traces of sleepiness and bad thoughts left Dean as he bounded out of bed. He'd been looking forward to today for weeks!

Dean threw on some sweats and stumbled out of his room, intent on taking a shower, when he stopped abruptly at the sight before him. Castiel stood just outside of his door, wearing nothing but boxers with his hair completely rumpled, yawning. Dean never got to see Castiel like this, mainly because his boyfriend was up before the crack of dawn, so this was an extremely rare treat.

They had been dating steadily for three months now and Dean literally had never been happier. They didn't hang out constantly, as Dean had his friends and Castiel had his, but they saw each other at their dorm and between classes all the time and every other weekend or so they would try to plan a date. It was a far slower pace than Dean was used to but Cas seemed comfortable with it and Dean didn't want to push the other boy further than he wanted to go. Sure, they hadn't done the deed yet, but Dean was a patient guy. He had been single for two years prior to this and had survived just fine, he could cope until then. Still, seeing the boy he had fantasies about practically naked was pushing Dean to his limits.

"Mornin' Cas." Dean said hoarsely and then cleared his throat. The blue-eyed boy startled but then relaxed when he saw whom it was.

"Dean." he smiled and Dean could take anymore so he marched right up and pulled Castiel in for a long kiss, morning breath be dammed. Castiel blinked and froze for a second before melting completely in Dean's arms and molding himself against the taller boy's body.

_Just like this_, Dean thought. _Perfect_.

"You are up very early**,**" Castiel commented as they parted.

"I'm excited for tonight**,**" Dean half-lied. Yes, heactually _was_very excited but he also saw no reason to bother Cas with simple nightmares that weren't real.

"Ah yes, the social gathering**,**" Castiel said grimly and Dean was suddenly overcome with the giggles—and by giggles he meant _very_ manly chortles.

"Dude, don't ever change the way you talk**,**" Dean laughed, "and also, it's going to be awesome, you need to stop worrying."

"B-but my outfit—"

"Your _costume_ is awesome too."

"I don't think anyone will get it."

"Of course they will, just say the line like I told you and you'll be fine." Dean stood back and crossed his arms, grinning from ear to ear**.** "Tonight is gonna be epic Cas, just wait and see."

"I'm thrilled." Castiel deadpanned but his eyes were laughing and that made Dean very happy.

"I was gonna," Dean paused and flapped his hand towards the bathroom, "take a shower then eat. Did you wanna join me?"

"Um," To say Castiel's face went red would be a severe understatement. It took Dean a few more seconds to realize exactly what he said and then his brain completely fizzled out at the images it produced. "Ah..." Castiel seemed to be in the same boat.

"What I mean is—" Dean tried to say but his voice just didn't seem to want to work.

"Well if you two aren't going to do anything I might as well take the shower meself." an accented voice said behind them and both boys whipped around to see Crowley leaning against the wall, "Cheers mates." And he quickly vanished into the bathroom, closing the door with a snap.

"Crowley you bastard!" Dean yelled but with no real heat. He turned back to Castiel, who shrugged.

"Breakfast then?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Life had been good to Dean these past few months. It had also been good to Sam as well. As Dean had never been happier in his life the same could be said for his younger brother. Sam and Jess fit together perfectly. There were no other words for it. Where one was the other couldn't be that far away. They never got into fights and they seemed to understand each other perfectly.

Jess had joined their little band of friends at the lunch table and was a most welcome addition, according to Jo. To Dean, she felt like the little sister he had never had and she and Castiel got along great when the brothers hung out together and their better halves decided to tag along. Oddly enough, Gabriel had been the one most reluctant to accept her. Dean figured it had to do with that conversation they had had back in July, but it had never been mentioned again and even Gabriel fell under the girl's charm and they could occasionally be seen prancing the halls together belting out Taylor Swift.

"I tell ya, tonight's bash is gonna be brilliant!" Balthazar went on as he, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel waited outside for the Theology room to open up. English had been horrible for Dean, but that was nothing new. "We are _so_ going to get plastered."

"Aren't we underage?" Castiel asked but his cousin ignored him.

"What time should we show up?" Dean intoned, "Cas and I gotta be fashionably late."

"I open my door at eight." the blond Brit answered and raised a finger, "So you and yours should crash in at nine."

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, "And your manager's totally cool with this?"

"Eh, he gave me this sodding rule list of shit we can't do and precautions we have to take—_which I am, Cassie_—but I'm gonna be the least of his worries." Balthazar gave a lazy grin, "There's a whole lot of suits two floors down that throw the wildest shindigs _ever_. It's amazing what those cubicle rats are capable of when you hand them a pint and tell them to blow off steam. Coppers have been over six times to their flat since I moved in."

"Damn, and I always thought _you_ were the second craziest man I knew." Gabriel whistled, "Behind myself, obviously."

"Ah my prankster friend," Both blonds stuck their heads closer together, "I've heard much about your past exploits and am expecting greatness tonight."

"Oh I can promise you greatness all right." Gabriel smirked and Dean's gut twisted unpleasantly. This couldn't end well.

Castiel leaned closer to Dean, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Bad feeling about what?" another voice asked. The four turned to see Lucifer standing with his arms crossed and an eyebrow lifted, "Are you bunch planning illegal underage forays again?"

"Illegal?" Balthazar feigned ignorance.

"Again?" Gabriel faked hurt and held a hand to his chest, miming a stabbing motion, "You wound me brother."

"Yes well, I try."

"And what're you _overage_ and _law-abiding_ grad students doing tonight?" Dean grinned and Lucifer rolled his eyes. He and Dean had become pretty good friends since first meeting, it helped that Gabriel had him over to their dorm at every possible occasion. There was something Dean liked about Lucifer's easy-going attitude, but also with his fierce protectiveness concerning his younger brother's well-being. Dean figured it must be some older sibling bonding thing they had going on. Being an older brother was a full time job and it was nice to be able relate with someone else on the matter.

"I am doing the fascinating and invigorating job of correcting papers tonight." Lucifer answered with a flourish of his hand, "Since Zachariah refuses to read 101 papers."

"You _are_ the T.A." Castiel spoke up and Dean elbowed him in the ribs gently.

"That sucks dude." he said out loud.

"Seriously bro," Gabriel frowned, "live a little."

"It's no concern of mine." the older man shrugged, "Partying is of less importance to me now than it was a few years ago."

"You used to party?" Dean asked, a gleeful smile spreading across his face.

"Yes." Lucifer said lightly, "And the stories of those time will stay with me until the day I die."

"Lame." Balthazar yawned just as the classroom doors burst open and students from the previous class came pouring out. Dean's small group moved forward to enter but a hand caught him around his elbow and pulled him off to the side.

"What the—?"

"Sorry." Lucifer apologized and hastily let go, "I, uh, just wanted to talk to you." Dean gave a blank stare. "_Privately_."

Dean looked around and scratched the back of his head, still confused. "Right."

"It's, well—" Dean had never seen the older boy stumble over words this badly before. Usually his speech flowed so easily off his tongue, "—I just wanted to ask how Sam was doing."

"Oh." Somehow that's not what Dean expected the other blond to say. He shuffled awkwardly, "Sam? Well, he's fine Lucifer. I mean—he's great, never been better. He and Jess are happy as clams...if clams are normally insanely happy with life."

"That's good." Lucifer's smile didn't seem to reach his face.

Dean squinted, "So, why couldn't you ask him this yourself? You know you're welcome to hang with us whenever you want."

"I just didn't want to intrude." Lucifer replied quickly and Dean knew that was a total lie instantly, "You kids have your own group thing at lunch and—"

"I expect to see you there then**,**" Dean cut him off. Whatever was going on between Lucifer and Sam was theirs to deal with, if Lucifer wanted to hang with Sam it was fine by Dean. He wasn't quite sure why the older man was acting like this.

"Wh-what?" Ice blue eyes met bottle green.

"I'll tell Sam you're coming over at lunch and you can talk to him then, see how he's doing yourself."

"But—"

Dean turned to go into class, "See you at lunch dude."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam sat underneath the large oak tree, his head resting on a table, eyes closed, with his perfect girlfriend stroking his hair. No seriously, Jess was perfect for him. They fit together like matching puzzle pieces and it sometimes scared Sam how easy it all seemed.

He had seen Becky and Chuck's crazy relationship, Kali and Gabe's on and off again flings, Crowley's numerous...acquaintances, but it was more than that. He could see that Castiel and Dean were perfect for each other too, but there were times when things were difficult, Sam had seen that. The two young men could butt heads sometimes and they were both ridiculously stubborn, which had led to a few arguments. Nothing horribly serious (or sometimes even _remotely_ serious), something all couples went through, Sam had heard, and they made up once they had had time to cool off. But he and Jess _never_ went through stuff like that. It made Sam wonder sometimes.

Still, who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

"I think math's gonna kill me this year, guys." Andy complained loudly from where he sat across from Sam, Jo sat on his right munching on somechips.

"Math's not _that_ hard Andy," Jo sighed, "it would probably help if you weren't sleeping in class."

"But Dr. Sexy doesn't come on until eleven so I'm always up late." the boy explained, "A man can't miss his TV show, Jo."

"Oh my god." Jo rolled her eyes but ended up giggling, "_Men_."

"If you need help Andy you can always borrow my notes." Jess offered and she pulled up her backpack from the ground and started shuffling through it.

"Oh thanks Jess! You're so awesome." Andy gushed and he turned to Jo quickly, "Help me study tonight before the party?"

"Fine." Jo said and she pointed a chip at him, "But you owe me big time. I expect Starbursts for this."

"I'll buy you two packs at the student store!" Andy chirped and accepted Jess' notebook she gave him, "What would I do without you two?"

"Probably fail all your classes." Jo deadpanned.

"Or at least math." Jess added. The two girls giggled and Sam shook his head, raising himself up into a sitting position.

"That reminds me Andy." Sam said suddenly, "Who're you bringing to Balthazar's party? Or are you going stag?"

"Oh." Andy turned red and took a deep breath, "A-actually I was wo-wondering Jo if you wanted t-to go with me tonight?" There was a pause in the air as everyone turned to Jo, who looked around and shrugged.

"Um, sure?" she looked confused, "I thought we were already going together tonight, the four of us?"

"Yup." Sam confirmed.

"There ya go Andy." Jo said as she bumped shoulders with Andy. The young man opened his mouth to say something but after a second just sighed and hung his head.

"Poor Andy." Jess whispered and Sam frowned.

"What?" he asked but never got an answer as his brother practically plowed into their table along with Gabriel and Crowley.

"'Sup guys!" he said cheerily and plopped himself down next to Sam.

"Hey Dean!" Jo said just as happily, "Looking forward to tonight?"

"You bet your ass, sister." Dean grinned with his patented devil-may-care smile, "Tonight's gonna be sick. You finally figure out your costume Andy?"

"Yeah," the younger boy sighed, "but it's totally lame next to yours."

"Next year Andy it's all yours."

"I still thinking dressing up is a bit stupid." Sam huffed playfully and both Dean and Jess gave mock gasps of horror.

"How can you call yourself my brother?" Dean looked appalled and Sam had to bit his cheek to keep a straight face.

"It's ok Dean, I still got Sam to dress up this year." Jess said and winked at his brother.

"I still say you're way too good for my brother." Dean laughed and stole some of Sam's food off his tray.

"Hey!"

"Balthazar keeps bragging about all the stunts he pulled up at Heavens State," Gabriel explained to the others, "So this year I'll have to amp things up a bit."

Andy cocked his head, "I don't see how it can get more extreme than running naked through the streets singing?"

"Maybe you two could _race_ naked through the streets singing?" Jo suggested as innocently as possible, sipping her water.

"Hmmm." Gabriel actually looked thoughtful.

"That's it," Crowley said, "I'm bringing my camera."

"Oh, by the way baby brother," Dean turned to face Sam and leaned closer, "you're gonna have a visitor soon."

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're—oh," Dean paused as something caught his eye over Sam's shoulder. "Speak of the devil." Sam turned around and caught sight of Lucifer walking up to their table, his messenger bag nearly overflowing with papers.

"Lucifer!" Sam called out happily and the older man's head snapped up, their eyes meeting. Sam gave a large grin and bounded over to his friend. He and Lucifer hadn't really talked for awhile and Sam had no idea why. Perhaps it was because he had been spending so much time with Jess?

"Sam." Lucifer greeted and although he only gave a small smile, his eyes lit up in a way that made Sam's heart do cartwheels.

"Hey man, what's up? Need help?" Sam gestured and Lucifer readjusted his grip on his bag and shrugged.

"It's fine, don't trouble yourself." he said sincerely. They both stood in front of each other for a moment before Sam realized they weren't moving back to his table.

"D-do you wanna sit down?" he said quickly, feeling impolite, and they both made a motion to move. "It's been forever since we last hung out, I missed you."

"You did?" Lucifer paused and looked surprised.

"Of course I did." Sam grinned, "I-I know we've only known each other for a few months but I like talking with you and hanging out."

"You do?" the older man seemed to have a hard time processing this.

Sam scratched the back of his head, "Um, yes?" A thought came to him. "Oh my god, _is_ it because I've been spending so much time with Jess? Because I totally didn't mean to come off like that, I haven't really been spending as much time with my friends as I should and now I feel really bad 'cuz I like you and really wanna be good friends and now you probably think I've just been blowing everything off and—"

"Sam." Lucifer cut him off gently but firmly, "You're babbling."

"Sorry." Sam sighed and hung his head, bangs falling in front of his eyes. He felt fingers touch his chin after a moment and lift his face upwards, meeting bright blue eyes that held so much warmth in them that it made Sam blush.

"You never have to be sorry with me," the older man said simply.

Sam felt the words leave his mouth before he could stop himself, "Come to Balthazar's party tonight."

"What?" Lucifer's hand dropped away and Sam wished it hadn't.

"Why don't you come to Balthazar's party tonight?" he said instead and flashed a big smile, "It'd be great to see you there and I refuse to believe you'd rather stay at home and grade those." He pointed to the papers and Lucifer sighed.

"Well, I don't—I mean, I'd love to but—"

"Please?" Sam pleaded and decided to pull out the big guns. He gave Lucifer the best 'large-tear-filled-puppy-dog-eyes' look he could manage. This move always destroyed Dean whenever Sam wanted something and had even swayed Bobby on occasion.

And if it destroyed Dean then it completely devastated Lucifer.

"Uh," a large blush blossomed across the older blond's face and his breath shortened considerably, "um..." the poor man actually had to look away before finally replying, "If it means that much to you."

Sam let out a whoop of triumph before throwing himself onto Lucifer in a full body hug, "Awesome! You're the best, man! Tonight's gonna be just amazing!"

"Yes, well..." Lucifer was apparently having a hard time stringing together words so Sam let him go so the man could breathe, a large smile still plastered on his face. "As you said, I would rather not stay in and grade these all night."

"Knew it!" Sam declared, all cheeky young adolescent. Lucifer grinned despite himself and both young men stood smiling at each other for several long moment.

"Yo Sammy, y'ever coming to sit back down?" Dean yelled from behind and Sam fought the urge to groan. He did turn quickly, though, and give his brother one of his "bitchfaces" as Dean so eloquently put it.

"Eat your lunch, Dean!" he hissed and turned back to Lucifer quickly, "Brothers." he sighed.

"Oh believe me, I know." Lucifer agreed and suddenly looked down at his watch, "W-well I, I have to—"

"Oh! Right, yeah." Sam nodded.

"I mean, I'd—"

"Yeah, I know—"

"Maybe another—?"

"Sure! Of course—"

"Then, until tonight." Lucifer said at last, finishing their half-spoken conversation.

"I'll see you then." Sam said and waved to the older man as he turned back to his friends and their own table. He sat down between Jess and Dean and promptly took back _his_ lunch from his older brother.

"Hey! I was eating!"

"So what's up with Lucifer?" Jess asked, pulling some hair back behind her ear.

"Hmm? Oh!" Sam perked up, "He said he wasn't going to do anything tonight so I invited him to Balthazar's party."

"Whaaat?" Gabriel pouted, "I've been asking that jerk all week to come and he said no, but then you ask once and it's a like 'sure, no problem', god he's such a dick sometimes!"

"Done with the theatrics now, mate?" Crowley asked.

"Yup, I'm good." Gabriel nodded, "Well, that means all of us are going which officially makes this party possibly the best thing that will ever happen in our lifetime!"

"Clearly _not_ done, then."

"Yeah, it's gonna be pretty awesome I guess." Sam smiled and Dean snorted, "_What?_"

"First you're all, 'I think this is stupid' and now its 'this is gonna be awesome!'."

"I've a right to change my mind, Dean." Sam scowled and suddenly thought of something, "By the way, what time is it?"

"Um..." Dean looked down at his watch and jumped out of his seat, "Son of a bitch! Fitness starts in five minutes!" he dashed off screaming _'crap! crap! crap!'_ while Sam snickered to himself.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Alright Cas, be honest with me now," Dean said as he slid out of his room, "just how sexy am I?"

"I can't say."

"Dude!" Dean gasped andlet the awesome pose he had been striking fall, "Way to kill a guy's mojo."

"I-I'm sorry." Castiel suddenly looked stricken and walked over to Dean quickly, "I was unsure if you were referring to your physical physique or the fictional character you are impersonating."

"It can't be both?" Dean asked weakly, but was trying to joke. This only seemed to make Castiel panic more.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean...Dean, you know what I mean!" the blue-eyed boy floundered and Dean took pity on him and quickly kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"It's ok, no big Cas." he smiled, "I'll ask someone else."

"But—" Castiel's eyes were wide, "No, I—you're _always_ beautiful to me, Dean."

"Um," Even the tips of Dean's ears went red and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "Thanks Cas." His smile was shy and gorgeous and Castiel had a strong urge to throw Dean against a wall and _convince_ him of how beautiful he was. The moment was ruined, of course, by none other than Gabriel.

"Dean, lookin' sexy! Rawr!" the prankster all but growled as he pranced out of his room. Dean puffed up a bit and popped the collar to the lab coat he was wearing.

"Why thanks...Doctor." he smirked, mimicking his favorite TV character of all time, Doctor Sexy's, accent. Dean had gotten every little detail of his costume down, even to wearing cowboy boots with his doctor's uniform. He was insanely proud of his costume because he _loved_ Dr. Sexy, and that show was the greatest out there. And yes, he was a total fangirl about it, thank you very much.

"You're welcome, Doctor." Gabriel giggled, yes giggled, and curtsied as he was dressed as Dr. Ellen Piccolo the sexy, yet earnest doctor from the same show. Of course Gabriel had gone a little off script and instead of dressing like the actual character (as Dean had religiously done) he instead bought a Sexy Nurse outfit and wore that with a skintight lab coat. He'd also done up his hair and was wearing a heavy application of make-up (probably borrowed/stolen from Jo or Jess).

If there was one person who could cross-dress like nobody's business, it was Gabriel Haven.

"It's disturbing how good-looking you are in that outfit." Dean said after another moment, hands on hips.

"You're just jealous because all the boys will want me now." Gabriel teased as he seductively walked up to Dean before winking.

"I've got one of my own, thank you." Dean grinned and threw his arm around Castiel's shoulders, "And he's quite dashing."

"I'm just wearing a suit." Castiel mumbled, going bright red.

"No dude, you're wearing a tux." Dean clarified and straightened the other boy's bowtie, "And when people ask who you are, you say..."

"Bond, James Bond." Castiel rehearsed, trying a British accent.

"Me gusta!" Gabriel nodded, "A sexy doctor in cowboy boots and a super secret agent from MI6, what's a girl to do?"

"Move to something better?" Chuck tried as he opened his door and stepped out, "I'm so gonna get crucified for this!"

"Then at least you'll be in character." Gabriel grinned as Chuck tried to rearrange the white bed sheets draped over his body and then the thorny crown, "Rocking the Jesus Christ!"

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this!" Chuck wailed, "If I die and come back as a ghost I'm haunting all of you!"

"As a student of Heavens State I can safely say that I am not offended." Castiel offered to the other boy but Chuck just sighed miserably.

"No offence Cas, but you're a well-balanced rational person, I can't say the same for the rest of the human population." Gabriel and Dean snickered, proving Chuck's point as Castiel tilted his head.

"Why would that offend me?"

"Dunno 'bout you lot, but I'm ready to get this party started." Crowley said as he burst out of his room with an air of royalty surrounding him, but that was no different than any other day. What _was_ different was the outfit.

"I didn't even know you owned a pinstripe brown suit." Dean frowned as Gabriel asked, "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" While Chuck squealed, "The Doctor!"

There was a moment of silence.

"You're a doctor?" Dean asked, "Which doctor? I thought I was the only doctor tonight!"

"I'm not _a_ doctor, idiot." Crowley sighed, "I'm _the_ Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Castiel's head was still tilted.

"Exactly!" Crowley and Chuck yelled at the same time, startling Castiel and Dean. Gabriel just looked nonplus.

"I still don't get it."

"Well, thankfully no one cares what you think." Crowley said and before he and Gabriel could get into a hissy fit, Dean jumped in.

"Right then, to the party?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The party, as it turned out, was enormous. How Balthazar fit so many people into a 1-bedroom apartment with a little balcony was a complete mystery. As such, every single square inch of Balthazar's flat was packed with students from the academy, all dressed in various costumes with varying degrees of effort put into them. The worst was the kitchen, it's tiny little table and counter piled with every kind of alcohol known to man, and in said kitchen was Ash mixing only god-know-what into the standard red cups and handing them out to anyone who passed by.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Dean to find Sam.

"Baby bro!" Dean called out and slapped his younger brother on the back, "You make a _wonderful_ Anakin Skywalker."

"Thanks." Sam said dryly as Jess patted him on the shoulder. She was all decked out in a Nurse Chapel outfit from Star Trek, her hair done up in a ridiculous manner that Dean figured was all the rage in the 60s.

"Cas!" she squealed, "You look great!"

"Bond, James Bond." Castiel said nervously and Dean chuckled.

"Dean, oh my god!" Andy popped up from the crowd and virtually swooned over seeing the older teen, "Y-you're Doctor Sexy outfit! It-it's so..."

"So sexy?" Dean tried and sent his best 'sexy Dr. Sexy' smile he'd been practicing all week and Andy really did swoon.

"Awesome!" Jo yelled as she joined in, "But it can't beat mine!"

"Well if I were a girl, I'd have picked Buffy too!" Dean shot back, then paused as he realized what he had said. Jo cracked up.

"I'll have to remember to be Buffy next year." Gabriel nodded and flung his curled hair behind his shoulders just to drive his point. Everybody started laughing then.

"Ahh! And there they are! The group I've been waiting for the most has finally turned up!" a voice cried and Dean turned to see Balthazar slinking up to them...in nothing but what looked like a leather Speedo and a red cape.

"Like what you see, Dean?" he purred but stopped when he saw Castiel's heated glare directed at him. There was a flash of light and everybody turn to see Crowley with his camera held up, pointed at Balthazar.

He shrugged, "What? A man can't appreciate a hot bloke? Am I the only one to notice the tanned body and rippling abs?"

"Much love, mate." Balthazar winked and Dean figured it was just a British thing.

"What're you supposed to be?" Andy asked.

"Dude, he's a Spartan from 300, obviously!" Jo cried, throwing up her hands, "Only the hottest movie to have come out ever! Crowley and I went to see it four times in the theater!"

"Worth every penny." Crowley nodded sagely.

"Dilios actually," Balthazar informed them as Dean recalled the movie in question. He had, in fact, seen it in theaters with Gabe and Sam. The violence and fight scenes had been epic, "The one that gets his eye cut out at the end or some such but I just wanted to walk around practically naked is all."

"Nothin' wrong with that." Jo enthused.

"I'm actually here for someone in particular on this fine evening." Balthazar started.

"For me, right?" Gabriel stepped out in front of Dean and it was as if the heat and noise of the party increased ten-fold as both party legends from different schools stared each other down. Gabriel in high heels and a skirt and Balthazar in basically nothing worth mentioning. It was truly a terrifying sight and Dean knew immediately he wasn't drunk enough to handle what was to come.

"Touché." Balthazar finally said after a minute of eying Gabriel.

"Back at ya, sweetheart." Gabriel's grin was all teeth.

"I don't think I can miss any of this." Crowley whispered and everybody mutely nodded.

"To the best man tonight?" Balthazar asked and raised his cup.

"To the best." Gabriel agreed. Balthazar spun around and pointed to Sam.

"You are your lot, keep away from the booze tonight. With the coppers doing double duty I'll have no underage drinking."

"That's very responsible of you—" Castiel started but his cousin continued.

"Next time follow Dean's lead and get a hold of a convincing fake I.D."

"It helps that I look 21 too." Dean shrugged, "Only a few more months anyways." But Castiel's frown deepened and Dean decided he wasn't helping matters and ran over to the bar (a.k.a kitchen) with him, "Cas, I've a feeling that drinks are going to be a must tonight." Dean explained, "Ash! Give us you're best stuff!"

"To begin with, man?" the computer tech squinted, "The night's still young."

"Yeah, but I'd rather have the good stuff now while my taste buds are still working."

"This..." Ash paused, "This makes sense. Here ya guys go." And he pushed forward two blue cups and winked, "Color-coded the cups this year so I know who to give what to. Red is the usual crap that everyone drinks, blue is the good shit 'till that runs out. See any kids with green cups and it's the underage rats who tried to pass off they were 21."

"So what's really in those cups?" Dean asked as he passed one cup to Castiel who sniffed it experimentally.

"Trade secret, bro." Ash winked and turned to the next group that walked up for drinks. Dean dragged Castiel over to where the outdoor balcony was and breathed in a lungful of fresh air before downing his cup in one go.

"I've no idea what this is, but I need more of it." He hummed and turned to Castiel right as the boy took a sip from his cup. He made a gagging noise before swallowing and quickly handed his cup to Dean.

"You may have the rest." he said and Dean smiled.

"Still new to alcohol are we?"

"I can't say it's ever been that great of interest to me. I also haven't been drinking since I was 16." Castiel huffed and Dean downed the rest of his cup as well before moving closer.

"Since I was 17, Cas." He corrected with a grin and leaned over so that his mouth brushed the side of Castiel's face, "God, you really do look stunning in that suit." he whispered into Castiel's ear and the other boy shuddered.

"Y-you always see me in a suit, though." he tried to say and Dean pressed closer until Castiel was backed up against the railing.

"Dude, I always see you in your _uniform_**.**" Dean sighed and nipped at Castiel's ear, making the boy's knees buckle**,** "That badly-fitting uniform with your large trench coat—although, at least the coat suits you—but this. The tux?" Another nip. "_Cas you look completely fuckable in this._" And Dean really hoped he hadn't pushed too far with that statement, but given how Castiel's breath was uneven and his hands clenched around Dean's shoulders when he said it, Dean was going to take a leap of faith and assumed he hadn't.

"_Dean_."

And oh god, Castiel's voice was rough and needy at the same time and it drove Dean completely wild! Dean leaned back until he could see Castiel's face and the other boy's eyes were so dilated he could only see a tiny sliver a blue around the edges.

"Yeah Cas?" he asked and moved in like he was going to kiss Castiel but pulled back right at the last moment, loving the whine he got out of the other.

"I-I know," Castiel started shakily and jumped as Dean's hand started wandering around on his chest, "I realize that y-you have been holding back f...for me."

"Holding back?" Dean asked lightly as he drew a nail across one of Castiel's nipples through his dress shirt and the other boy full-on whimpered, his hands going to clutch the railing to keep himself upright.

"Y-yes. Oh, yes. I-I mean, I've talked to people and well, you yourself t-told me about your previous relationships." Castiel gasped as Dean's hand slid lower until his brushed right above where his belt was, feeling the blue-eyed boy's muscles trembling underneath. "An-anyways, back to what...to what I was saying."

"What _were_ you saying, again?" Dean teased and lifted his hand so it hovered right over the bulge he could see behind Castiel's slacks. The other moaned as Dean left his hand there, not touching.

"What I was saying is that I know you've been holding back for me, not moving very fast out of respect and letting me make all the first moves and for that, thank you, but what I'm saying right now is that you don't have to be gentle anymore." Castiel swallowed after speaking so quickly and his eyes snapped up to Dean, gazes locking, "In fact, I'd prefer it if you weren't."

Dean's mind effectively shut down after hearing those words and if anybody walked out onto the balcony and saw his tongue shoved down Castiel's throat, well, he would just say that it was all Cas' fault.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam was having a good time, believe it or not. Jess had taken one look at the party and dragged him straight to the "dance floor", or rather, a small patch of carpet in the middle of Balthazar's apartment that people were using as a dance floor. Sam didn't really mind. Jess had grabbed him around the waist and 30 minutes later Sam was still in heaven. Everything came naturally to Jess and he could watch her dance all night and not get bored.

Andy, Jo, and Crowley had commandeered the coffee table and were on top of it playing Rock Band as hardcore as Sam had ever seen anybody do, with Jo singing lead and Crowley and Andy doing bass and guitar. Since Jo was a pretty good singer, and picked good songs, everybody was cheering and dancing to the game's music rather than what was playing on the stereo.

Gabriel and Balthazar had started off the night fairly tame, setting up a table and laying out shots while a betting pool was started to see who could drink the fastest. Six shots of vodka later and Balthazar had narrowly won. Then the two had a round of solo beer pong and Gabriel victoriously smashed his opponent as his aim seemed to improve the drunker he got. Balthazar challenged him to a best of three and two games later Gabriel was still reigning champ, although both were much drunker at this point. It was then things got heated and Sam watched with growing horror as a game of Truth or Dare was started, which really only meant Dare or Dare as nobody cared to two wits about people's past.

Gabriel challenged Balthazar to strip naked for the rest of the night and the short-haired blond did so only too easily. The Brit then dared Gabriel to spin around with his eyes closed and make-out with the first boy he saw when he opened them. It unfortunately turned out to be Crowley that Gabriel saw first and he had to spend ten minutes chasing down the other boy so that he could properly molest him for a few minutes before returning to Balthazar.

"Oh it's so _on_ now!" he had cried before daring Balthazar to sing Thriller while running about his apartment's hallways and ringing everybody's front door along the way. This had, of course, led everybody at the party to start singing Thriller and when Jo had selected to do the song for Rock Band, everybody started doing the dance as well. Jess had laughed and pulled Sam along to join in and after a few minutes he finally had the hang of the dance moves.

Balthazar had returned, sweating slightly and wearing a maniacal grin as he challenged Gabriel to eat something truly horrendous-looking that had been found in his fridge. Exactly what happened Sam would never know as in that instant he saw a familiar figure walk into Balthazar's flat.

"Lucifer!" Sam cried and ran over to the older boy, "Lucifer!"

"Ah, Sam." the blond grinned as Sam shoved his way through the crowd to him, "Looks like the party's in full swing, my brother hasn't done something completely stupid yet, has he?"

"I'm afraid you're too late to stop that." Sam said with mock-seriousness, "We lost him to insanity several hours ago, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Well, can't say I never cared." Lucifer shrugged and then laughed along with Sam.

"Hey wait, who are you supposed to be?" Sam asked suddenly as he glanced over Lucifer's outfit, which was just a simple unbuttoned flannel shirt with a tank top and jeans underneath. He looked as he always did.

"Hmm? Oh, here." Lucifer pulled his flannel shirt more across his chest to show a small red and white sticker stuck on it.

"Hi." Sam read, "My name's: The Devil." He arched an eyebrow, "Cute."

"I thought so." Lucifer grinned, "I already had the name so—"

"Wait," Sam said, "That's actually your real name? Lucifer? I-I just always thought...I mean, who would name their kid after—?"

"You've obviously never met my father." Lucifer sighed and blushed after a moment, "And uh, well, it's kinda a secret but, you're right; my name's not _really_ Lucifer."

"Really?" Sam couldn't help the grin on his face, "Then why?"

"Well," Lucifer corrected himself, "my middle name _is_ Lucifer and going by that at my old academy gave me the type of reputation that I wanted."

"Which was?" Sam asked.

"For another time." Lucifer quipped, then dropped his voice so that Sam had to lean really close to hear him, "My first name's actually Nick."

"Nick?" Sam laughed.

"I know, right?" Lucifer shrugged and smiled ruefully, "Kinda lame after a name like the Morning Star's. Just, ah, don't tell anyone, yeah? I like my reputation as the distant and stand-offish grad student the way it is."

"Your secret's safe with me," Sam promised and then winked, "_Nick_."

"You prat!" Lucifer laughed and swatted at Sam's head playfully, who ducked and gleefully ran back into the crowd.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice spoke from behind Lucifer and the young man quickly cursed and moved out of the way, an apology already forming on his lips. The girl behind him, though, made his voice die.

"Y-you're—"

"Jess." The girl confirmed and held out her hand, "I'm Sam's girlfriend."

"Yes," Lucifer replied slowly and shook her hand gently, breaking out into a sweat, "yes I know who you are."

"I suspect you do." Jess said assertively and Lucifer swallowed.

"Listen," he started slowly, "I don't know what you think you saw—"

"I know exactly what I saw." Jess sighed and crossed her arms, "Sam likes you, probably more than he knows, and he expresses it by being friendly with you. Which would be no problem except that you like him back, and you know _exactly_ how much you like him."

"No—"

"Yes," Jess cut him off, but gently, "I'm not blind. I can see how much you care for him. It's in your eyes, your voice, your body language."

"I'm sorry." Lucifer said. And it was all he could do.

"You can't help who you love." Jess shrugged, "The good news is that I know you're a respectable man and you won't try to take him away or break us apart."

"_I would never_." Lucifer hissed and meant every word. "All I want is to see Sam happy, a-and you make him incredibly happy. I would never want to take that away from him. _Ever_."

Jess gave him a small smile that was also sad, "See? Knew you were a good guy."

"I do it for Sam." Lucifer huffed and looked away, "If you don't want me to see him anymore I understand—"

"Are you crazy?" Jess cried, swinging a finger to point at the older man, "You make him happy too, you idiot. You two see each other as much as you want, I've faith in my boyfriend and in you to do the right thing."

"Oh." Lucifer paused and tilted his head, "I can see why he likes you so much."

Jess smiled, "Thanks, you too."

"I..." Lucifer finally gestured off to his left, "I need something to drink."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"God damn, Balthazar wasn't kidding when he said those other tenants downstairs could make a ruckus, I can hear them over our own party." Dean growled as he came up for air, a thoroughly kissed, licked, and bitten Castiel gasping for breath against his chest.

"D-Dean, that was..."

"I'm pretty good, aren't I?" Dean asked and ran a hand up the other boy's bare chest, having unbuttoned the sexy dress shirt long ago. He'd barred the balcony door so that he and Castiel could have some private time and wasn't sure exactly how long they'd been at it.

"Good is a _severe_ understatement." Castiel breathed out unevenly, still grasping the railing as his knees were shaky, "I-I've never had—"

"Someone suck you off before?" Dean whispered as filthily as he could into the shorter boy's ear and Castiel whimpered.

"Y-yeah, that."

"Well can I just say I've never had somebody nearly as responsive as you before?" Dean grinned, "And that you are by far the best I've ever had."

"But I didn't, I didn't really do anything." Castiel quirked an eyebrow and Dean couldn't help but kiss him.

"You did more than you know." He laughed and nuzzled against Castiel for a moment, both boys still out of breath, "God, you're so perfect." Dean sighed and Castiel froze underneath him. Dean pulled back, "What? D-did I say something wrong?"

"No, no of course not." Castiel assured Dean at seeing his panicked expression, "It's just, no one's ever said things like that to me before. I-I'm not really used to it, not sure if I deserve it." He shrugged weakly, "Dean, there's nothing really special about me."

"_Hey_." Dean said sharply and grabbed Castiel by the shoulders, "Don't say stuff like that. You _are_ perfect and you _are_ special. If to nobody else, not even yourself, then at least to me." He gave his patented smirk, "And I'll go spend the rest of my life convincing all those naysayers and you exactly how wrong you all are."

For a moment Castiel couldn't feel anything, couldn't hear anything, could only see Dean's brilliant green eyes and the light that was in them.

"'Cuz you see Cas," Dean continued and moved a hand to cup Castiel's face, "my mom used to always say that angels were watching over me. And I think she meant you. You're _my_ angel."

"Dean..." Castiel replied brokenly and could do nothing more than lean his forehead against the other boy's. Dean seemed to understand though, and both teens shared a comfortable silence while Castiel pulled himself back together. It was then they could really hear the commotion from below and Dean pulled another sigh.

"Jesus, those guys know how to party." He grumbled and stuck his head over the railing to look down, "Keep it quiet morons! Some of us are trying to party!"

"Dean," Castiel huffed, a smile lighting his face, "I thought you said that was the point?" But Dean pulled back sharply and gasped, his face stricken, "What?" Castiel asked, worried.

"Th-there's smoke coming from the lower floors." Dean whispered and he saw Castiel look over before gasping as well.

"Dean—"

"I know." Dean slammed open the screen door and ran down to Balthazar's front door, ripping it open.

"Steady on, mate!" Balthazar yelled from somewhere as Dean stuck his head out into the hallway and immediately saw the smoke.

_Oh god..._

"Balthazar!" Dean yelled and miraculously a second later said man appeared next to him, completely naked.

"Dean, I swear to god if you just called me out here to..." he trailed off as he caught sight of the smoke and noticed that the hallway light alarms were going off. All traces of his drunkenness disappearing instantly, "The hell?"

"Downstairs," Dean said quickly, "Cas and I saw smoke pouring from the windows."

"Which side?" Balthazar asked sharply, looking as serious as Dean had ever seen him.

"The right side, if you're facing away from the building."

"We have to..." Balthazar didn't finish as both boys charged back into his flat. Dean turned on all the lights and ripped all the power cords out of their sockets, abruptly halting the music and party lights and effectively drawing everyone's attention.

"Listen up you lot!" Balthazar yelled as he jumped up on the coffee table, "Serious shit's going down outside and alarm's are going off everywhere, don't ask questions now but get out of here and take the exit to the right of my door! Don't look around and don't wander off, just get out now!" Everybody stood, stunned and Balthazar practically screamed, "RUN! NOW!"

People took off instantly but as soon as they got into the hallway saw the smoke, started panicking.

"Just run to your right and down the stairs!" Dean yelled as he helped usher people out, "Don't look around! Keep going, everything will be fine!"

"Dean!" Castiel yelled as he frantically made his way through the swarm of people.

"Cas! Go, just go and I'll catch up once I get everyone out!" Dean said as he helped a sobbing girl who had tripped up and out the door. Castiel came to his side and quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"_I'm not leaving you_." And his tone made it final.

"Goddamn it Cas." Dean sighed and both boys glared heatedly at each other, "Fine, help me get everyone out."

"Right." And they both directed people towards the door and correct stairway. Several other tenants from adjoining rooms also rushed out and needed help. It was going fine until Dean saw the opposite end of the hallway light up in flames.

"Dean!" Balthazar yelled and came charging out of his room, somehow managing to throw on a pair of jeans, "That's everyone from inside, we need to book it now mate!"

"Not gonna argue with you there." Dean said and he, Cas, and Balthazar ran for the exit stairway.

"What the hell happened?" Castiel yelled as they burst into the stairwell, smoke pouring from their doorway.

"Fucking cunts downstairs is what!" Balthazar ground out, "I swear when I get my hands on those wankers—"

"Later Balthazar!" Dean cut him off as they practically leaped down the stairs only to come to a sudden halt as they ran into a large group huddled on one of the landings, "What the hell?" Dean yelled but when he looked further down he found his answer. Flames engulfed the lower flights of stairs.

"Oh god, it's spreading." Castiel panicked while vainly trying to remain calm.

"Move you idiots!" Dean yelled, taking charge, "Open the door to this floor!" Somebody finally did that and in a rush of moving bodies the three teens fought to stay together as they tried to escape the burning building. Dean eventually grabbed Castiel's hand and Balthazar's shoulder and dragged them with him, determined to keep an eye on them and get everyone out. He swallowed down the lump of fear forming in his throat as he started to feel the heat as they ran past a hallway completely on fire.

As they finally made it to the other stairwell Dean was happy to see it was clear to the bottom and everybody rushed through the doors until they made it outside and to fresh air. Several firefighters were already lined up outside battling the flames and a few came up to the group to assess for injuries. Dean's grip on his two friends tightened as they stumbled to the ground and lay panting for breath.

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god_." Castiel was shaking badly and Dean blindly pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him as Balthazar stared back up at the apartment, eyes wide.

"Christ..." he breathed and ran a trembling hand through his hair, the entire complex ablaze now.

"Sir! Sir!" A fireman ran up to them, "Is everybody alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean nodded mutely before shaking his head, "I-I mean, Cas—my, he won't stop shaking. I don't think he's breathing enough."

"Sir," the firefighter gently pulled Castiel up and checked his eyes and pulse, "He just needs some oxygen and something to calm him down. I'll take him to one of the ambulances." And the man led Castiel off further back.

"Okay." Dean nodded and was about to follow when somebody screamed, "DEAN!"

Dean spun around, "Jo!" He yelled, catching sight of the girl and the rest of his friends huddled together and wrapped in blankets. He and Balthazar ran over to them and Dean was happy to see no one looks seriously hurt. Jo threw herself onto him, not sobbing but definitely tears in her eyes.

"God you're ok! I was so worried."

"Yeah, yeah we're fine." Dean said and hugged her back, "They took Cas off to an ambulance, looked like he was having a panic attack, I'm going to go over and check on him."

"Yeah sure." Jo nodded, "Andy got hit on the head accidentally and passed out but the EMT said he'll be fine, they're patching him up now."

"Some night, huh?" Gabriel said as he came up to Dean and gave him his own bear hug. The shorter man's face completely streaked with smoke.

"Yeah." Dean laughed weakly when something cold settled in his stomach and it barely took him a second to figure it out. "Guys?" he asked softly, "Where's Sam?"

Everyone stopped.

"He-he's not with you?" Chuck asked, his eyes large, "We-we thought you two were together and...last time I saw him he said he was looking for Jess—"

Dean didn't hear anything else Chuck said because he was running, running straight back to that burning building because _he knew_, he knew Sam was still in there. Knew it like he knew his mother had still been in their house when it had caught fire that one night and at four years of age Dean had stood, clutching his baby brother to his chest as his father screamed and tried to get back into their house while it fell to the ground. Dean _knew_ Sam was in there.

"DEAN!" Somebody, sounded like Gabriel, screamed but Dean closed everything off except the feeling of running. He dodged the two firefighters trying to stop him and virtually kicked down the side door to the stairs and charged up as fast as he could possibly go.

Balthazar had said everybody was cleared from his apartment before they had left so Sam wasn't there and therefore not on his floor, but then where? Why wouldn't he have kept going down unless...that blocked passage in the other stairwell! The one Dean and the others had run into, it had looked fairly recent and had probably not been there when the others were leaving. What if Jess and Sam had caught the beginning of it and were forced to go through a different floor than Dean had been, a floor that only had fire at its other end instead of a clear passage.

_Oh god, Sammy..._

Dean ran back up to the floor he'd come down from and stared up at the other passages. Five floors up was Balthazar's and it was completely engulfed in fire as well as the three flights below it, but the one right above looked stable still. There was fire everywhere, enough to ward off scared teens from trying to exit its door and Dean knew that was where Sam had to be, because if he was any higher then he was dead and Dean refused to believe that.

"Sam!" Dean shouted and ran up the flight of stairs, trying to dodge the worst of the flames and ignoring what felt like hitting a wall of heat as he made it to the landing. Without pausing he rushed the hallway door and smashed it open with a large crack, falling to the ground heavily and trying to beat away the flames with his coat, throwing it to the ground as it caught fire.

"SAM!" Dean screamed as he looked across the sea of flames and down the hallway for any sign of his little brother, "Sa—" The smoke choked him and he coughed violently.

"Dean!" A voice called out and Dean froze. _Sam?_

"Sammy?" Dean cried and ran further in, searching frantically, "Sam!"

"Dean!" Much closer this time and Dean turned a corner to find Sam on the floor, a large chunk of the ceiling—what looked like a steel beam—covering his lower body and pinning him down. Further back even more of the ceiling had collapsed as to where you could see the floor above and rubble lay strewn everywhere.

"Oh god, Sam!" Dean ran over and grabbed onto his brother tightly, "I-I thought—"

"You came." Sam gasped, his cheeks grimy with soot and tear-stained.

"I'll always find you." Dean said and tried to push against the metal beam off his brother but hissed and pulled back quickly, his hands burned.

"Dean I can't move." Sam sobbed, "I tried pushing it off b-but..."

"Sam, I'm going to get you out of here." Dean was coughing as he said it and pushed harder, this time with his shoulder.

"Dean," Sam continued and buried his head in his arms, "J-Jess, she was right behind me and-and—" He couldn't finish and Dean's stomach dropped as he looked at the massive amount of rubble piled behind Sam, several feet high and jagged. No one could survive being buried in it.

"Sam." But there was nothing Dean could say and if he didn't do something quick, he and Sam weren't going to end off much better. Dean practically threw his body against the steel trapping his brother but it barely budged and he knew there was no way he could move it by itself, "I-I'm going to get you out of here Sammy."

"Dean..." Sam shot him one of his famous exasperated faces and despite everything Dean chuckled, but it died quickly.

"I'll get you out of here." he tried again, but his voice broke and his coughing came back with a vengeance.

"No, you're not," Sam said after a moment, "not this time." His eyes watered again. "You've gotta go Dean and get out of here while you still can." And it was in that moment, with those words, that everything became clear to Dean. "Dean?" Sam asked as he tried to meet his brother's eyes, "Y-you gotta go, get back to Cas and Gabe and—"

"No."

"Wh-what?" Sam could really be naïve sometimes, Dean decided.

"I'm not leaving you Sam." Dean said slowly, calmly. An odd peace coming over him and Dean slumped down so that he was sitting next to his brother.

"Dean, what're you saying? Just go back and—"

"No Sammy." Dean repeated firmly and grasped his brother's hand in his own and met the younger's eyes, "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"But..." Sam's eyes had never been wider and never more hurt. He started sobbing again, "B-but Dean, you'll die too."

"Together then." Dean agreed, "Because I couldn't live if you died anyway." Everything else fell away in his life. Cares and worries gone because what was the point; this was it. This was where it ended. He and Sam together in a burning building as their world fell apart around them. Ending where it began, with fire.

"Dean," Sam said after an eternity of silence and flames, his voice small and weak but steady, "I love you."

"Love you too, Sammy." Dean replied and closed his eyes, hand still gripping his brother's tightly, and waited for the end.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**__: Evil cliffhangers are evil, I apologize._

_So what did you think about this beast of a chapter? Reviews are welcomed and very appreciated. Thanks so much for reading!_


	8. A Morning Star

_**Author's Notes**__: Soooo in light of the fact that I'm about to leave for New York tomorrow I decided to post the next chapter early so that you all don't die of anticipation. XD It's not that long but it wraps everything up and makes way for the next part of the story and I like how it came out. BTW, I'm really having fun writing Lucifer as a good guy, he's just so awesome._

_Anywho, ENJOY!_

_This story is beta'd by the ever awesome __KittyBits__, she is such a doll to work with and has helped me SO much with this story. Go check out her profile here (by simply taking out the spaces): _

_http : / /www . fanfiction . net / u / 2575151 /_

_**Chapter Rating: M**__ (Some strong language)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Yes, I am secretly Eric Kripke writing fanfiction for my own show. PSYCH. Please don't sue__._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A Morning Star<strong>

The heat was oppressive and smoke swirled everywhere, cutting off Dean's sight and breathing, but he kept a tight hold on Sam's hand. He wasn't letting go. Not until he was dead.

Dean had curled his body around Sam's upper half in an attempt to shield his baby brother from the flames for a bit longer. It wouldn't do much in the end, Dean knew, but he had to do something and protecting Sam was second nature to him. It wouldn't be much longer, the fire was everywhere now. The two brother's clung to each other, silent and terrified. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, but at least they were together.

It wasn't until Dean's vision was swimming in front of his eyes, lack of oxygen making him dizzy, that a scene came to his mind one last time.

_He was back at the docks, sitting over the lake, and the sun was rising above him giving everything an orange and red glow. The air was still and silent but the peace that usually overcame Dean was absent. Instead he just felt empty and knew he was alone this time. Alone...except for the sound of quiet sobbing he could hear, like a distant echo. Dean was unsure why, but the noise broke his heart. If only he knew who it—_

"DEAN!"

Dean jerked upright as he heard his name called and someone roughly grabbed his shoulders. The young man lashed out instinctively but his fist was caught easily and ice blue eyes met his own.

"Lucifer?"

"You're still alive!" the older man cried as he released Dean and looked down, "Sam!"

"How?" Dean's mind was understandably taking longer to process information than normal, "Wh-what're you doing here?" Lucifer's gaze snapped back up to him and seemed to realize something.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked, voice strained as he tried to pulled Dean up but the younger man fought back.

"No! I have to protect Sam!" Dean clutched his younger brother, the entire world spinning in front of his eyes.

"Dean, I'm here to help!" Lucifer cried and shook him, "I'm here to get you two out! To save Sam!"

"Sam..." Something surged through Dean and he pulled himself together as best he could. "Sam!" He looked down to see Sam's eyes closed and his body motionless, but Dean's hand that was wrapped around his brother's chest could feel the steady heartbeat and he didn't panic. "He's trapped, this fucking steel beam won't move." Dean explained and Lucifer quickly move to Sam's other side and tested the metal's strength, wrapping his hands in his flannel shirt to protect them.

"Shit, it _is_ heavy." he grunted as the beam barely moved, "Together Dean, it's the only way."

"Sam!" Dean yelled and shook his brother, "Sam!"

"Nnngh." Sam stirred and their eyes met.

"Sam, listen to me," Dean explained, "when I say move I need you to pull yourself forward, got it?" Sam looked around for a second, dazed, and his eyes landed on Lucifer.

"Hey look Dean," Sam giggled, "It's the Devil, who knew he was so cute?"

"Sam!" Lucifer tried, his voice hard, "I need you to focus now! Focus please, you're not going to die here, either of you!" Sam didn't respond verbally but nodded his head and Dean figured it was the best they were going to get. Lucifer looked over at him, "Ready?"

"Go!" Dean yelled and they both pushed up, fear and adrenaline fueling Dean's muscles and after a few tense seconds he felt the steel beam give way, "Move Sam! Now!" Although he was only half conscious, something was working in Sam's brain as the young man heaved himself forward with one great push and before Dean could blink Lucifer had pulled him the rest of the way out and swept him up into his arms.

"Got him!" the older man yelled and the beam fell back down with a heavy clang. Dean wanted to lean back and rest after that exertion but a hand grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him up, dragging him forward. "We have to get out of here, now." Lucifer stressed and Dean stumbled along with him, back down the hallway.

"S-Sammy?"

"I got him Dean." Lucifer reassured him but Dean still kept a tight grip on the other man's arm that clutched his brother. It also helped him keep his balance.

"How—how did you know we were here?" And even though this was the worst time to have a conversation Dean knew that if he didn't, he was probably going to pass out.

Lucifer seemed to realized this and responded, "I-I saw that Sam was missing." he admitted, "And then I didn't see you anywhere but your friends were all together and Gabriel was fighting some firemen, trying to get back in. It wasn't hard to guess." They made it out into the stairwell but were forced to stop in wake of the wall of flames in their path. "Son of a bitch!" Lucifer cursed.

Dean heard the crack and looked up to see a huge chunk of the stairs above them collapse and he shoved Lucifer and Sam back into the hallway, using his momentum to roll forwards into a corner of the landing further back. He felt the flames licking at his arms but ignored the pain. Sometimes lack of oxygen was a good thing, like not being able to care about pain so much. Dean almost felt like giggling.

"Dean! _Dean!_" He heard Lucifer's frantic calls and dragged himself up. Climbing over the fallen stairs towards the hallway door.

"Hey look," he laughed and pointed behind him as he met Lucifer's gaze, "a new path has opened up for us!" Dean's knees buckled suddenly but after a moment of wobbling he caught himself and stood upright again, only to be yanked down the stairs by Lucifer as the older man made his way to the exit doors. It was getting harder to focus and Dean's eyes kept closing involuntarily.

"Don't pass out on me now, Dean!" Lucifer cried, "I can't carry you both!"

"Then you could still get Sam out." Dean argued and then chuckled, "Even half-dead I can still save your ass. I'm a superhero! I'm Batman!"

"Yeah Dean," the older man agreed, his eyes stricken and worried as he kept turning to make sure Dean was still following him, "you're Batman." It was with one final push that all three tumbled out of the ground level door and collapsed in a heap together in the cool night air. Dean latched onto Sam's hand as the boy lay passed out in Lucifer's arms, the older man still clutching the front of Dean's shirt and gasping for breath.

"Hey," Dean whispered as darkness finally started overtaking his vision. He saw Lucifer's head snap over to his and their eyes met, although Dean could no longer see he felt an unstable grin tug at his lips as a thought came to him, "we make a pretty good team."

Then there was only darkness and silence.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Dean! Please, please let me see him! Please! Dean!"_

_"His arms are covered in second degree burns Doctor, and he has severe smoke inhalation. We've put him on a respirator."_

_"Dean!"_

_"I'm sorry, only family can come in further."_

_"His brother was also brought in. Caught under a steel beam, he and another boy pushed it off. We're looking over him now."_

_"I'm his godfather ya idjit! His legal guardian! No, his father ain't here!"_

_"Please! I just need to see him for a few minutes, I'm begging you! I'm his—"_

_"Dean...Dean? Dean, you have to wake up, man. Please. Don't leave me, you said you wouldn't."_

_"I'm sorry for your loss, son. All I can tell you is that she died instantly, she probably felt nothing. Now, is there anything else you can tell me about the night in question?"_

_"Leave him alone, officer. He's been through enough. Get some rest, Sam."_

_"Why can't I see him? Please, I-I just—I'll only take a second, I swear! Please let me in..."_

_"Dean, snap out of it. You're scaring everyone, man. Please, just get up. Dean, I can't do this without you. Dean?"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

There was a steady beeping noise right in Dean's ear and he had a powerful urge to knock his alarm clock over and kill it with his shoe_—the steel-tipped one—_because this headache was killing him and the last thing he wanted to do was get up and go to class.

The incessant beeping continued and Dean struggled to move his arm, but it was caught in his sheets and nothing really happened. Fuck, what a crazy morning.

"Ugh, somebody shoot my fucking alarm clock please." Dean groaned and tried to bury his head further into his pillow, but again, he didn't move much. There was a gasp and a sudden flurry of commotion off to his side, though.

"Dean!" That was Sam. What was Sam doing in his room?

"Sammy?" Dean groused and finally decided to open his eyes. Which was a _horrible_ mistake as bright white light stabbed his vision and spiked the pain in his head to near unbearable. Dean could only groan louder.

"Dean!" It was Sam's voice again and his little brother sounded like he was about to cry, "You're awake!"

"Unfortunately." Dean mumbled, and found that his mouth felt (and tasted) like cotton had been shoved in it and then left to rot. Ugh, disgusting.

"'Bout time ya got up, idjit. Worried Sam half t' death." And that was Bobby's voice..._and what the fuck we he doing in Dean's room!_

"Bobby?" Dean shot up like a rocket, regretted it immediately, and collapsed back onto his bed with a whimper. His eyes, however, were at least open now. And he was _not_ in his bedroom. Instead he was laying in a hospital bed with Sam sitting in another one adjacent to him and Bobby lounging in a chair to his left.

Oh right, the fire.

"Sam!" Dean cried and twisted so he could see his brother better. Sam, while looking pale and tired, seemed otherwise fine, besides his right leg that was propped up on a few pillows and in a knee-brace. Dean frowned, "What happened to your leg?"

"Oh, this?" Sam shrugged, "My knee got dislocated when that beam fell on me. Doctors had to pop it back in but with some physical therapy they said I'll make a full recovery, it's really nothing serious at all. It could have been _a lot_ worse." Dean let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and gave a shaky chuckle.

"There ain't nothing funny 'bout it, boy." Bobby shot back sharply and Dean winced, "You weren't as lucky as Sam here, y'nearly killed yourself!"

"Come on Bobby—" Dean sighed. Yeah, he felt like shit, but not like 'oh-by-the-way-I-almost-died' shitty. Bobby did not seem to agree.

"Look at your arms Dean." He glared and Dean's stomach dropped as his eyes glanced down and he lifted up his hands, both arms swathed in bandages.

"Wh-what the?" Dean couldn't remember burning his hands.

"The doctors said it was from pushing the beam off of me." Sam said meekly, "Y-you—your hands weren't covered and the hot metal burned you. And you must have fallen into the fire at some point, maybe from breaking a door down."

"Serious second degree burns there, Dean." Bobby said sternly, "Thankfully they'll heal up with proper treatment but you'll have a few scars on your arms for th' rest of your life."

"Oh." Dean stared at his arms for another long moment before shrugging, "Guess I got lucky then." But this seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Bobby jumped from his chair and got right into Dean's face.

"Dammit boy, this is serious!"

"Christ Bobby," Dean glared as he stared down his godfather, "It sucks that my arms got burned but I had to save Sammy, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Plus, I don't see how burnt arms equals almost dying."

"Dean," Sam said softly, "it-it wasn't the burns that were the problem." Dean turned to face his brother again, the younger boy's eyes watering. "It was the smoke inhalation. I was on the floor most of the time and passed out for a good portion, so that actually protected me, but you were running around through the smoke and breathed in a lot."

"And?" Dean asked, looking around at the other two.

"Dean, severe smoke inhalation can cause complications with a person's lungs." Sam started shaking, "You—after they brought you in, you stopped breathing."

"I—what?"

"You stopped breathing and then your heart stopped and they had to shock you back to life!" Well, that explained why Dean's chest felt like it had been beaten with a metal pole several times. "You were right next to me and you died and I watched as they wired you up and kept shocking your chest!"

"Oh." Dean hung his head as Sam's words sunk in.

"Dean, you've been out for an entire week." Bobby finished and the air seemed to disappear from Dean's lungs.

"A week?" he asked. Had he really been that bad?

"I was so scared Dean." Sam sniffed and for once Dean didn't tease his brother about the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"_You_ were scared?" Dean snapped, mind on overload with all the new information, "How do you think _I_ felt when I realized you weren't outside with everyone else? How do you think I felt when I saw you trapped underneath that fucking ceiling and couldn't move it!"

"Dean—"

"Bobby I don't care what you want to say right now!" Dean snarled. He loved Bobby, but this was between him and Sam right now. He fully expected to get an earful for this later and he'd deal with it then. "I may have been stupid and rash but I wasn't kidding when I said I'd do it all over again!"

"I-I was trying to find Jess." Sam stuttered and his bangs fell in front of his eyes, obscuring his face, "We got separated and I went looking for her—the fire wasn't that bad yet! But then everything started collapsing and-and she—"

"She was right behind you." Dean said, remembering more details from that night. "Dammit Sam." But there was no heat anymore, just sadness as Dean looked over at his baby brother's trembling form. All his anger draining away and he quickly swung his feet over the bed and to the ground.

"Dean, you're still injured!"

But Dean blocked out what Bobby was saying, and the pain from standing up, and swept Sam up into a hug. His arms circling protectively around the smaller frame and one hand resting on the back of his brother's head. Sam's crying intensified and he gripped the front of Dean's hospital robes. Pain ripped through Dean's body as his arms protested from moving so much but Dean angrily shoved that feeling aside as well. Sam needed him.

"I-I wasn't fast enough Dean, I couldn't save her!"

"You couldn't have known, Sam." Dean sighed, "You did everything you could, it wasn't your fault. _It wasn't_."

"But...but if I had—"

"No." Dean's voice was firm, "Sam, I know you, and so I know you did everything you possibly could to protect Jess. You were in front of her so that if the ground collapsed or fire shot out from somewhere, it'd be you who'd take it. You couldn't have known the ceiling above would collapse behind you. It _wasn't_ your fault."

"And then I watched your heart stop Dean." Sam couldn't seem to help himself, "I saw you flat line and-and if you had died too—"

"But I didn't." Dean interrupted gently, "I didn't die and I'm right here."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't, not ever. I promise." Dean whispered and kissed the top of his brother's head, meaning every word he said. Of course it was then his legs decided to give out and he wobbled dangerously. Strong hands clasped his shoulders and hauled him back into his own bed.

"Idjits." Bobby muttered.

"I love you too Bobby." Dean replied, exhaustion hitting him unexpectedly. It was then that something odd occurred to him, "Hey? So what happened to everyone else?"

"Oh," Sam sniffed as he wiped at his face with his hand and tried to clear his tears away and pull himself together, "Uh, from what the doctor said, Andy just had a mild concussion and a nasty cut that they had to stitch up but they were able to release him later that night."

"Right." Dean nodded, "What about Lucifer? It's only because of him that I was able to bail you out of there."

"What?" Both Bobby and Sam look surprised and Dean tilted his head.

"Yeah, Lucifer dove in after me and helped me move that beam that had fallen on top of you. If it hadn't been for him, we both wouldn't be here right now. Didn't...didn't he get taken to the hospital as well?"

"The doctors said there was another boy when the EMT's found us but that he was relatively fine and they didn't need to bring him in...I-I didn't—that was Lucifer?" Sam's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Yeah," Dean looked down before shrugging, "I guess if he made it out ok, then its fine. Still, I would have thought he'd have visited you at least once to fill you in."

"Ah, about that..." Sam trailed off and Dean looked to Bobby.

"The doctors would only let family in to see you, what with yer condition so touch-and-go there."

"But Sam, you could've had—"

"I asked them to move me to this room so I could be with you. Nobody's been able to visit me either." Sam didn't look apologetic as he crossed his arms and gave Dean a look to just try and argue with him.

"They wouldn't even let _me_ in until I showed them the right ruttin' paper to prove that I was yer legal guardian." Bobby huffed.

"So—so," Dean was trying to get them to see the bigger issue here, "Our friends have been left in the dark this _entire_ time?"

"What? No, Dean!" Sam gasped, "I told the nurses to keep them updated."

"Yeah but," Dean groaned and shook his head, "Bobby get a nurse in here so they can see that I'm fine."

"Yer far from fine, boy—"

"Bobby, please!"

"Alright, alright."

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked and Dean didn't blame his brother. If their roles had been reversed, Dean wouldn't have cared about anything else other than seeing Sam wake up.

"Dude, I know you meant well, but Chuck's probably had a heart-attack by now with worry, Jo's taken down half of security trying to see us, Gabriel's probably attempted to bribe all of the nurses, and Cas is gonna kill me." Dean was pleased to see Sam's face flush bright red as he realized what their friends had probably been going through the past week.

"See, here he is woman, fine and dandy." Bobby said as he reentered with a young blonde nurse and she quickly checked Dean's chart and then the readings to the various machines he seemed to be plugged into.

"Alright, sweetie, I'm gonna need you to answer a few basic questions." she started and then proceeded to grill Dean about who he was, his parents' names, who the president was and so on. By the end of it, Dean's headache felt even worse but at least the nurse seemed happy that he'd suffered no brain damage.

"So, can I have visitors now?" Dean asked impatiently then paused, "Y'know, if there's anybody actually out there waiting."

"Oh yes." the woman exclaimed, as if surprised that Dean had even thought that no one would be waiting for him. "We've all gotten to know that little band of yours pretty well over the past week." She smiled gently, "The poor dears have been terribly worried about you two, we all felt bad about not being able to let them in. Three of them haven't even left since you were first admitted."

"What? Who?" Dean asked, although he had a horrible suspicion about who one of them was.

"Oh, what was his name?" the nurse frowned, "Cute thing, black hair and blue eyes—"

"Cas..." Dean groaned, "Please, can I please see him now? I have to chew him out for being an idiot and not going home like a proper person."

"Dean!" Sam snapped in warning.

"Kidding, Sam. Kidding." Dean said quickly, "Can I see him, please?" he asked again.

"And anyone else who's out there?" Sam piped up.

"Well, you can only have two additional visitors at a time." the nurse sighed, "But I'll let those three that have been staying over in the waiting room come in right now."

"Thank you." Both Dean and Sam said sincerely. The nurse nodded before she stepped out and there was a moment of silence as the brothers waited before yelling could be heard down the hall and the sound of footsteps came up, the door to their room burst open as Castiel charged in.

"Dean!"

"Cas!" Dean figured he must look pretty bad, covered in bandages and pale as death, but he doubted Castiel appeared much better as his boyfriend looked as though he hadn't slept or eaten in days, but his eyes were alert and bright as he practically threw himself on top of Dean.

"You're alright!" the smaller boy cried, breaking down immediately and sobbing into Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Dean sighed and tried to wrap his arms around Castiel, but they twinged painfully and he let them drop. Settling for nuzzling up against the other boy's head and just breathing in his scent.

"I-I thought—and then they wouldn't let me see you! And they told me they had to shock you back to life and that the smoke inhalation had gotten to you and—" Castiel continued to babble and Dean felt his heart break at the sound of the other boy's voice cracking and how terrified he must have been the entire week.

"I'm sorry Cas." he said miserably. He hadn't even thought of Castiel when he'd gone charging into the flames, only concerned about Sam. And while he would do it over again...he couldn't stand knowing he'd hurt Cas like this. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're a complete idiot Dean Winchester!" the blue-eyed boy mumbled from his chest, not seeming inclined to let go.

"Guilty as changed." Dean whispered and didn't mind the fact that this was all happening in front of Sam and Bobby. Let them stare, dammit. He needed to comfort Cas right now, it was the least he could do.

"Sammy-boy! Dean-o!" Another familiar face popped up as Gabriel came blasting through the doors. Dean was happy to note that the other boy was no longer in his costume, but wearing a pair of dark blue scrubs. In fact, both Castiel and Gabriel were.

"Gabe!" Sam called out happily and the prankster took one look at the youngest Winchester before sweeping him up into one of Gabriel's patented bear hugs.

"Jesus Christ Sammy you sure know how to scare a guy!" the blond sighed as he drew back quickly and turned his head to the side, "Wasn't sure—but, it's ok now. You're fine and—"

"I missed you too, Gabe." Sam finished as he held onto one of Gabriel's hands and the golden-eyed boy gave one of his rare, shy smiles that only Sam could get out of him.

"I didn't really miss you." Dean joked from his bed, where Castiel continued to clutch him and sob into his shirt but Dean couldn't really move his arms so he let it slide. Gabriel snorted and shot Dean an exasperated look and Dean could tell that the other boy had been crying. It was such an odd thing to see but Dean was humbled instantly, "Well, maybe a little." he amended.

"Meh, I only cared about Sammy." Gabriel tried to joke back but his eyes landed on Dean's arms and his voice stuttered.

"They'll heal." Dean shrugged, but with Castiel on top of him it was probably hard to see. Gabriel's shoulder's sagged though and he looked down quickly.

"I-I tried to follow you." he whispered, eyes haunted, "Ran right after you, b-but they caught me. God, you were so fast Dean and I...the firemen there were able to catch me easily and dragged me back as I watched you disappear into that building and then you didn't come back out." The prankster swiped quickly at his face and looked back at Dean, "I would have been there with you, if I could've. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."

"Gabe..." Dean had never heard his friend sound this heartfelt before and he wanted to reach out for him, but had to settle for second best, "I know you'd have been there. No need to apologize."

"God y'all are worse than a bunch of lemmings." Bobby cried, "Would've just jumped back in there one right after another!"

"Don't tempt us, Bobby." Gabriel replied, gaining back some of his snark.

"Wait, I thought there were three of you?" Sam asked after a moment. Both Castiel and Gabriel's heads popped up at that comment and looked around.

"There was..." but Castiel trailed off.

"Ugh, 'scuse me one sec guys." Gabriel sighed and left the room suddenly. His voice could still he heard though, "Hey, stop sulking outside like a creepy stalker and get in here!" There was a bit of a scuffle before Lucifer was shoved unceremoniously through their door.

"Lucifer!" Dean cried happily. He took in the other man's appearance and was glad to note that while he looked as exhausted as Gabriel and Castiel, he was otherwise fine.

"Dean, Sam," Lucifer nodded nervously, "I'm glad to see you two are both well."

"Y-you waited outside this entire time?" Sam asked his eyes wide and innocent and Lucifer's face turned a bright shade of red.

"W-well, yes. It doesn't really matter—"

"He forced Gabriel and I to sleep and eat over this past week." Castiel explained into Dean's ear as he finally rolled off of Dean and to the left so that he was snuggled up against Dean's side, Castiel's head resting on his chest. Dean thought it felt wonderful.

"If you got these two stubborn idiots to listen to you, then I'm very impressed." Dean grinned and felt Castiel breathe out a huff of laughter against his neck. Gabriel just pouted and crossed his arms.

"It was nothing—" Lucifer tried again but Sam would have none of it.

"Dean says you saved me." he breathed quietly, "Thank you."

"I helped saved you," Lucifer rectified quickly, waving his hands, "Dean actually did quite a lot of the work."

"He's lying Sammy," Dean snorted, "we'd both be dead if it weren't for him. Ignore the modesty."

"Not helping Dean." The older blond hissed.

"Yes I am."

"Thank you for coming back to get me." Sam said again, this time with a look in his eyes that dared Lucifer to protest. The older man sighed and slumped his shoulders but managed a small smile. It was then Dean noticed that the other man's hands were trembling, with relief.

"For you Sam, always." Lucifer whispered so quietly that Dean was sure he hadn't even meant to say it. As it was, nobody aside from Dean seemed to hear it and Bobby suddenly heaved a great sigh.

"I'm glad everyone's feeling all sensitive right now and whatnot but I need to hunt down a doctor and see about getting you boys released as soon as humanly possible, hospitals make me nervous."

"Sure thing Bobby." Sam said and Dean got the impression his brother would only be too happy to leave. Dean didn't care one way or another so long as he got to see Cas. Now that Sam was well and truly safe, Dean's concern for his boyfriend took over.

Bobby walked out of the room to find their doctor and Lucifer immediately took his seat, placing it between the two brother's beds as Gabriel hopped up on Sam's and started updating him on what had happened throughout the week. Dean tuned them out and looked down to the wild mop of black hair that was currently resting on his chest.

"Cas?" he called softly and the other boy's head snapped up.

"Yes, Dean?" he answered, "Do you need me to get you something? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." Dean sighed and leaned up to kiss Castiel briefly, the blue-eyed boy melting into it and responding instantly. They broke apart after a moment but Castiel kept staring at him, as though memorizing Dean's every detail as though he might vanish in front of him. Dean smiled up reassuringly, "Everything's fine Cas, now that you're here."

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**__: Ta-da! _

_Yes, to all the heartbroken Jess!fans out there I'm really sorry but her death is actually an integral part of Sam's character and makes him who he is so...yeah. Again, sorry. :(_

_Reviews are LOVED and really motivated me to get this chapter out as quick as possible. Thank you guys so much for reading this story, it means so much to me. You guys are awesome and this story is for you._


	9. The Name of the Game

_**Author's Notes**__: OMG. I finally got this chapter out! Hi guys, sorry about the wait but in all honesty I just needed to take a break in writing and focus on other things in life. (It helped that I was away traveling and then started school again) Anyways, back now. Expect regular updates again._

_**Show**__: GUYS. GUYS. SUPERNATURAL IS BACK, DID YOU KNOW! But seriously thank Castiel the summer is over and SPN is back in our lives. I won't say any spoilers but __**what did you guys think of Friday night's episode?**__ We must talk. WE MUST. For right now I'll just say that I was happy with how things went but that the writers are still on shaky ground and need to be careful not to mess shit up._

_Beta'd version up!_

_**IMPORTANT**__: This story is beta'd by the ever awesome __KittyBits__, she is such a doll to work with and has helped me SO much with this story. Go check out her profile here (by simply taking out the spaces): _

_http : / /www . fanfiction . net / u / 2575151 /_

_**Chapter Rating: M**__ (Language and smut)_

_**Disclaimer: **__If SPN actually belonged to me, believe me, things would be MUCH different. As such, please don't sue._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Name of the Game<strong>

It was another week before Dean could go back to school.

Sam had been able to get released on the day Dean had woken up, only needing crutches to get around, and had returned to school that following Monday. Dean had not been as lucky. His burns and lungs were still healing and the doctors were hesitant to let him walk around in an non-sterile environment. As such, Dean had been confined to the hospital for another week.

So, Dean had spent more time than he would have liked sitting in bed and staring at his ceiling. He had been able to contact most of his professors and get caught up with a lot of his work. Theology had been surprisingly easy (he figured that's what happened when you actually _read_ the assigned material) with Lucifer's help, and Chuck had helped him catch up in English. His major-oriented professors, most of whom he had taken before and knew him well, were very understanding and had given him his missed assignments with no fuss. And since Dean had nothing else to do, he had been able to finish everything in two days and give his work to Jo and Gabriel to hand in for him.

The only problem was Fitness class. It wasn't that Rufus _wanted_ to fail him, the professor had actually come in person to visit Dean and check up on him. But the class was graded heavily on participation, of which Dean had missed two weeks, and that basically guaranteed failure. Even once Dean did get back, he knew it would take a few classes for him to get back into shape and he'd have to be careful with his arms.

"There has to be something I can do to make it up, sir**,**" Dean had begged. He really wanted to passed Rufus' class, it was one of his favorites.

"I'll see what I can do Winchester**,**" Rufus sighed, "but I can't make any promises." And he had left after that.

So it was finally, a week later, that Dean was able to come back to his dorm. Two weeks of no school made it look almost homely...almost.

"Dean! You're back!" squealed Chuck as Dean opened the front door to the dorm and the bearded young man threw himself onto the Industrial Design major.

"Hey Chuck," Dean wheezed, "glad to see you too."

"Everyone's been so worried**,**" Chuck babbled as he let go and stepped back, "The past two weeks have been complete hell."

"Tell me about it." Dean agreed. Physical therapy for his arms had been horrible.

"At first we weren't even sure you'd wake up." Chuck admitted, "Glad you did, though."

"You could say I had a guardian angel watching over me**,**" Dean joked as he saw Castiel come barreling out of his room and make a beeline towards Dean.

"Dean!"

"Cas!" Their kiss was passionate and quite awesome, Dean thought.

"Welcome home." Castiel whispered.

"Guardian angel..." Chuck whispered after a moment and got a strange look in his eyes before running off suddenly. Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"I don't get him either sometimes," Dean agreed as Crowley, Gabriel, and Balthazar all popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh, you're still alive," Crowley observed before shrugging and moving to lounge on the couch like he didn't care and Dean figured that was the best he would get. Gabriel wasted no time in sweeping the young man up into one of his powerful bear hugs and left Dean momentarily breathless.

"Dean-o! Welcome back to the land of the living!" Golden eyes winked at him.

"Thanks Gabe," Dean sighed, "but I wasn't dead."

"Yeah, I know**,**" Gabriel agreed then tilted his head towards Dean and spoke in a voice that was meant to be a whisper but was in no way quiet, "But it means this hobo—" he jabbed a thumb at Balthazar, "—will finally stop sleeping in your room."

"What!" Dean yelped, "You let him into my room?"

"Nah, just kiddin', mate." Balthazar laughed and he and Gabriel high-fived, "I've been sleepin' on the couch."

"I hate you all." Dean deadpanned, but then grew serious, "So what's been up since I was gone?"

"No much." Gabriel shrugged.

"Just then end of the world, nothing new." Crowley threw in but everyone ignored him.

"Fire was started by those wankers a few flights below that kept gettin' into trouble, I mentioned them, yeah?" Balthazar explained, "Got themselves arrested—few people died in the fire, see—and the school is lookin' for new flats for the students that were housed in it."

"School itself has been relatively quiet**,**" Gabriel answered.

"Good to know." Dean sighed. He blew out a breath of air and rubbed the back of his neck. Castiel made a motion to help but Dean waved him off and smiled, "Well, I'm gonna go visit Sam now."

"What? And miss the Halo Battle Royal between Crowley, Gabe, and myself?" Balthazar feigned hurt, "Your loss, mate." And he flung himself onto the couch and across Crowley, who shouted indignantly.

"Can I come?" Castiel asked quietly.

"What? Of course Cas." Dean cocked an eyebrow, "You even need to ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure, if it was a private family matter you were looking for I did not want to interfere." the blue-eyed boy ducked his head.

"I was just gonna say hi to Sam." Dean chuckled as he threw his arm over Castiel's shoulders (which probably wasn't the smartest thing he'd done, his arm twinged in protest) and pulled the boy along with him while waving goodbye to Gabriel, "Anyways, even if I was looking for some deep fluffy moment with family," Dean said as they walked down the hallway, "you'd still be invited Cas; I consider you family."

Dean watched as Castiel's eyes got impossibly large, "Really?"

"Cas," Dean sighed and bumped his forehead lightly against his boyfriend's, "don't ask stupid questions." That earned him a shy smile and Dean felt more at peace in that moment then he had for several weeks.

They reached Sam's dorm without incident and Dean threw open the door with more force than was probably necessary.

"SAMMY!"

There were several squeaks and a yelp as four young teens toppled off their respective chairs. Dean grinned widely as Castiel shot him a disapproving look.

"Dean!" Sam yelled from where his younger brother lay sprawled on the floor. Andy had somehow landed on top of Jo and was apologizing profusely while simultaneously trying to protect himself from any punches she might throw at him, which she didn't because as soon as Jo spotted Dean she bounded up and pounced on him.

"Dean!" she cried and they hugged.

"Oh, hey Dean." Ava also said and Dean blinked.

"Ava? What are you doing here?"

"Jo and I live in the same dorm." Ava crossed her arms, "Remember?"

"We both came over to visit Sam," Jo continued.

"Uh, _I_ live here too." Andy raised his hand and Dean chuckled.

"So I see you're back," Sam said as he sat up, "Everything go smoothly with discharging from the hospital?"

"Yup." Dean nodded**.** "Bobby wasn't happy signing all that paperwork but it worked out in the end. I'm ready to start school tomorrow!"

"You sure you're going to be ok, Dean?" Sam asked and put on his Bitchface #7, the 'Dean-I-think-you're-pushing-yourself-too-hard' look that Dean had seen more than once.

"Yeah Sam, I think I'm well enough to sit in a chair and listen to people talk for several hours," Dean groused, "And before you say it—I can write just fine. My hands weren't hurt as bad as my arms."

"What about Fitness?" Sam's bitchface was still on and Dean felt like he was being scolded for something he didn't do.

"Talked to Rufus, we're working something out—god, are you done being my mother now?" That got a few giggles from Jo and Ava and Sam had the decency to blush.

"I'm just—y'know—making sure..."

"Dude, I've got Cas for that too now." Dean pointed to the other boy and Castiel nodded vigorously, "Between the two of you I don't think I can get away with _anything_ right now."

"Then I'm doing my job correctly." Sam grinned.

"What job?"

"The job of being a younger brother, it's a tiring task."

"Oh screw you Sam!"

"_Jerk_."

"_Bitch_."

"It's good to see everything is getting back to normal." Jo laughed.

"Yeah, it's been so quiet lately." Andy sighed, "Like _nothing_ has been happening lately."

"Well, if you guys are all up for it, there's a party Monday." Ava threw in.

"A party tomorrow?" Dean arched an eyebrow, "Who has a party in the middle of a school week?"

"Well, I guess _party_ might be too strong of a word." Ava tilted her head as she thought, "It's more of a social gathering—"

"That _is_ a party," Andy said with a frown.

"—and way more low key than like what's normal around here." Ava continued, "More just chilling with other students, talking and stuff. Its been a great way for students from Heavens State and Hunters Academy to bond**.** Becky and I have gone to a few and its been really pleasant."

"Low key, huh?" Dean said, "Sounds nice right about now. Who's hosting?"

"Michael, of course!" Ava said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Michael?" Dean frowned.

"He's a grad student from Heavens State getting his PhD in, um, Criminal Justice I think. Anyways, he's super popular and rich and he throws these really chill parties and its just awesome. Cas, you must have heard of him, he's from your school."

"Yes." Castiel nodded**.** "He comes from a very wealthy family up north and graduated top of his class for his undergraduate degree, he actually set the record for highest GPA at our school." He paused. "I've never met him, though."

"I think even I've heard the name before..." Sam said.

"Yeah, cuz' its not like it's a popular name, Sammy."

"Shut up, Dean."

"Well, sounds good to me. I'm in." Dean grinned, "I'll run it past the guys later tonight."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The night air chilled Sam's skin as he sat on the wooden bench beneath a giant oak tree. The full moon shone down a pale light that bathed everything in a silver glow, a fine dew that covered the grass made it glisten and shimmer with the light breeze. Looking out, Sam could see thousands of stars glittering in the sky, so beautiful in their vastness that it nearly took his breath away.

He and Jess used to sit here during lunch.

Sam blinked suddenly and lowered his head, bangs falling in front of his eyes. Two weeks was just about enough time to stop crying from the slightest memory, but that was it. Everything else still hurt. The emptiness inside still gnawing at his chest. He missed her. He missed her _so_ badly.

He had barely clung on the first week, so scared he would loose Dean and then he would be _alone_. His big brother couldn't die. He just couldn't, _nothing_ could hurt Dean Winchester. Except he had watched as his brother's heart stopped and he _did_ die. Ninety-seven seconds. The worst ninety-seven seconds in Sam's entire life.

But Dean was alright now. He was alive. His forearms would be covered in scars the rest of his life from saving Sam, but he was alive and here and that was enough for Sam. Jess though, Jess wasn't here. The funeral had been three days ago and it had been a beautiful day. And Sam had hated it because it should have been stormy and raining and miserable, but no. It had been beautiful and perfect like Jess would never be again.

If only they hadn't gotten separated. If he had kept a tighter hold on her hand. If she'd been in front instead of behind him. _If only..._

"You shouldn't be out after hours, Sam."

Sam's head snapped up suddenly at the voice and he found Lucifer standing in front of him. Straw-blond hair a mess and electric blue eyes full of concern.

"L-Lucifer." Sam stammered, "Wh-what—"

"Grad students can be out late." Lucifer shrugged**.** "One of the perks."

"Sorry." Sam hung his head again.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing."

"Thinking about her?" Lucifer asked and Sam flinched.

"I—" he tried to say but ended up choking on his words as tears flooded his eyes, "No...yes." Fuck, he was crying now. In front of Lucifer of all people.

"_Sam_." Lucifer's eyes widened in shock and he floundered for something to do.

"I'm sorry," Sam sobbed, unable to stop crying. Dammit, why couldn't he stop!

"No, no, i-it's—there's no reason—" Lucifer panicked and suddenly Sam found himself surrounded by two large, strong arms that held him gently, "Please Sam," Lucifer whispered, "I can't stand to see you cry. It breaks my heart."

Unfortunately this only made Sam cry harder.

But he gripped the older man tightly and buried his face into Lucifer's chest as he cried, finally letting everything that had been building in the past two weeks out. It wasn't pretty, but it felt like Sam was drawing some type of dark poison from himself and a knot that had been forming in his chest suddenly loosened.

"Thank you." Sam finally managed to mumble some time later as his tears stopped at last, "Sorry I ruined your sweater."

"It's old." Lucifer said, "And it's a small price to pay if you feel better, y-you do feel better, yes?"

"Yes." Sam gave a wane smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Excellent."

"How are you always there when I need you?" Sam asked quietly and Lucifer stilled underneath him, "You were there at the fire and you're here again now."

"It-its just luck, I suppose," Lucifer said quickly.

"Then I'm lucky to have you." Sam breathed as he started to nod off, lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Lucifer's heart.

"And you shall _always_ have me." Was whispered into the night.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dean was slowly starting to fall asleep, curled up in his own bed for the first time in weeks it wasn't that hard. A man never knew how much he relied on his pillow until he didn't have it anymore. The hospital pillows had been stiff and scratchy and an absolute nightmare to try to sleep on, but now he finally had his old, squishy, stuffed pillow back and he was in _heaven_.

Until he heard the creak of his door.

"Hullo?" he asked blearily as he sat up. There was a dark outline by his door.

"Dean?" It was Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean's mind was slow at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry if I woke you." the outline started to back up.

Dean held out his hand, "No, no. It's cool. I was still awake." Dean could practically sense Castiel's frown. "Seriously, I was awake. What's up? Need something?"

"No, it's nothing, nevermi—"

"_Cas_." The outline quivered.

"I just—I was wondering if perhaps, if it's alright with you..."

"Cas, you're killin' me here."

"Do you think I could sleep with you tonight?" It was so quiet Dean thought he had misheard.

"You want—in the same bed?" Dean's mind was still slow. He plead exhaustion.

"N-not like _sleep!_" Castiel stressed, "I assumed sexual intercourse would have to wait until you're completely healed." If Dean had been drinking something, he would have spit it back out. As it was, he simply choked on the air.

"Dude, I knew you meant just sleeping, not sex!" he whispered loudly, blushing furiously, "But thanks for letting me in on your plan."

"Um!" Castiel squeaked and Dean figured the blue-eyed boy must have been an even deeper shade of red than he was at that instant. The moment of silence stretched until it was passed uncomfortable. Finally, Castiel's outline moved, "I'm sorry, I—you're tired and I'm just wasting your time and—"

"Cas." Dean huffed, "Get over here." He lifted his comforter a bit and motioned towards himself. Castiel hesitated only for a split second before crawling in next to him and immediately curling himself around Dean's body. "Somehow I _knew_ you'd be a cuddle person."

"Do you mind?" Castiel asked as he laid his head on Dean's bare chest.

"Hell no." Dean grinned and he felt as Castiel smiled with him. He couldn't ever remember falling asleep as peacefully as he did that night.

Dean opened his eyes suddenly as he found himself on a dock by a lake. This time, however, instead of facing towards the lake he was already at the end of the pier facing back at the shore. Odd. Dean looked up to the blue sky, only to see it was night and the stars were everywhere, swirling in a circle above him. Dean's jaw dropped as he watched the sky move before him, shifting slowly like sand. Only the moon stood completely still, a beacon in the night.

As Dean lifted his hand up to see if he could reach it he felt the wind blow past him and the world shifted again. It was then he realized he was falling. Falling backwards. Dean kept his arm outstretched, eyes never leaving the sky as he felt back and hit the water. In slow motion he felt the water close in around him and pull him down further. He still held his hand out as he watched the watery surface slide farther and farther away until his entire world was surrounded in the inky darkness. Only one thought came to Dean's mind as he floated down, just one.

_I'm not scared of falling._

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**__: Lalala, everything is slash and NOTHING HURTS. Good comeback chapter?_

_Reviews = LOVE and free cookies_


	10. What You Can't See

_**EDIT (10/6/11): **Just wanted to post that I took out a few of the flashbacks from the story because I felt as if they weren't really doing much except restating what's already known. So the Dean/Chuck/Ruby meeting scene is gone as well as the Gabe/Sam meeting. But since a lot of people really liked the Gabe/Sam scene I just moved it below the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. It's not part of the story anymore, but it's there for you guys. Consider it an extra tidbit. :D_

_**Author's Notes**: Hey guys, here's the next chapter and it's a MONSTER. Turned out way longer than I thought, but I didn't think you'd mind. :D_

_**Show (SPOILERS)**: So I'm gonna take a wild stab and say you saw last week's episode...I'm just gonna flat out say it. CAS. IS. NOT. DEAD. No way, SPN has a way they do death scenes and that wasn't one of them. I don't expect to see Castiel for a long time, but he's not dead. No way. Dean has to give him back his trench coat and until I see a body you can't make me change my mind. Anyways, what are your thoughts on it?_

_**RAFFLE!**: Since you guys have been SO awesome to me and have given this story over 100 reviews (that's amazing!) within this next batch of reviews for this chapter I'll randomly pick one of you and let you guys create a character for the next chapter! I tried to think of a way to show you guys how much I appreciate your input and this was what I could think of, hope you guys like it. *hugs*_

_**Important**: This story is beta'd by the ever awesome KittyBits, she helped me with the French in this chapter and SAVED MY LIFE with her mad beta'ing skillz. Go check out her profile here (by simply taking out the spaces): _

_ www . fanfiction u / 2575151 /_

_**Chapter Rating: M** (Language)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own SPN. Obviously. But you guys know how awesome it'd be if I did._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>What You Can't See<strong>

Not even a near-death experience could make English with Professor Azazel look any better.

"This paper is worth one fourth of your grade, can you understand that? _One fourth_. Which means, if you fail it, your grade will automatically go down to a 'C' with there being absolutely _nothing_ you can do to fix it. Do I make myself clear?"

The class, huddled together in fear, nodded.

"Good." Azazel smoothed out his three-thousand dollar suit, immaculately dressed as always, and stepped back. "Class is dismissed."

Everyone fled the room.

"I don't see why everyone's so stressed." Chuck said as they left, hoisting his huge backpack onto his shoulder, "Professor Azazel isn't _that_ bad."

"The man's terrifying, Chuck."

"Alright, maybe he's a little scary." Chuck admitted as he and Dean walked across campus, "But his assignments aren't _that_ hard."

"We have to write a fifteen page paper, Chuck. _Fifteen pages_."

Chuck shrugged, "I already finished this paper like, a month ago."

Dean sighed, "That's 'cuz you're insane."

"It's been said." Chuck agreed and then switched subjects so fast Dean was surprised neither of them got whiplash, "Oh! By the way, Dean, I think I've finally got a way to start book four!"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, nonplused.

"For Supernatural," Chuck waved his arms around, "I already finished book one—"

"What? _When?_"

"—and the outlines for books two and three are solid but I just couldn't figure out how to bring Dean back from Hell. I mean, I can't have Sam do it, Dean made him swear he wouldn't. Plus, I got other plans for Sam." Chuck crossed his arms and nodded sagely. "Then, it came to me."

Dean braced himself.

"_Angels_."

"Wh-what?"

"Angels!" Chuck enthused, "Angels pull Dean outta Hell."

"Alright, I'll bite." Dean sighed, but he was nearly smiling, "Why do angels come to save Dean?"

"Well," Chuck leaned in closer, "not angels per say, but _an_ angel saves Dean. Although, he does so on the orders of Heaven."

"Ok, ok. Who is this angel that saves me then?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Castiel, of course!" Chuck beamed widely, "It's just what the story needs right now! Sam and Dean have been fighting all these demons and stuff and finally we get to see the other side of it; angels."

"Cas saves me from Hell?" Dean was quite comfortable with that idea.

"He's your guardian angel," Chuck said and both boys grinned.

"Chuck, I think I have to start giving these books of yours a read." Which only made Chuck start flailing around in excitement and he dove into explaining more of the finer points of demon slaying and angel summoning.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_5-year-old Dean Winchester kicked at some loose pebbles on the driveway. Several feet to the side of him, where there was a small patch of lawn, sat his baby brother Sammy on top of a picnic blanket. Dean wished they were having a picnic, like they used to all the time before Mom died. Now they just used it for Sammy to play on when Dean had to baby-sit him out in the yard._

_Bobby and Dad were arguing inside the house. Again._

_Dad had moved them to Bobby's after their old house had burned down over a year ago, but he left frequently to travel for his work so Dean hardly saw him anymore. And when Dad did show up, all he did was make Dean copy all these fighting moves and perform several drills. Dean didn't really care because at least Dad paid attention to him then, and if Dean memorized something quick enough his dad would ruffle his hair and tell him he was a good kid and that Sammy was lucky to have such a great big brother. Dean lived for those moments._

_Bobby didn't seem to think it was enough though, and he and Dean's father were constantly arguing about it. They didn't say much around Dean and Sammy, but Dean wasn't stupid, he could hear what they were yelling about from outside. It didn't bother Sammy too much, at least. As long as Dean took him outside and away from the yelling, he was happy._

_"Dean!" Sammy was almost two and had just started speaking. His first word had been 'Dean' and said older brother couldn't have been more proud. "Dean!" Sammy called again, waving his chubby fist._

_"What Sammy?" Dean asked from where he stood in Bobby's driveway. Sam could walk, but he knew not to leave the blanketed area as he still fell a lot and the gravel could cut his hands._

_"Play." Sam pouted and crossed his arms. At his feet lay several of his toys, most of which Bobby had made for him out of bits of scrap metal and other materials. They were toy soldiers or dinosaurs usually, Bobby had made Dean big boy toys instead like his wooden sword and metal "army" helmet. Dean liked to dash around with both and a towel tied around his neck battling monsters and saving Sammy. Sammy liked to watch him too. As it was, Dean wasn't in a playing mood right now._

_"C'mon Sammy, not now." Dean sighed. Dad and Bobby were still yelling._

_"Play, Dean! Play!"_

_"No Sammy, maybe later." Dean stayed firm and Sammy dropped his hands, bottom lip quivering._

_"Meanie."_

_"That's right, I am." But Dean had to look away. Why couldn't Sammy understand that serious stuff was going on? Dean couldn't sit and play right now, he was five and a half now, he had grown-up stuff to do, like stand and scowl. Dad did that all the time._

_"Pwease Dean?" And oh God Sam's baby lisp was going to be the end of Dean one day, he knew it._

_Dean sighed and slumped his shoulders. Now that he thought about it, he didn't want to be an adult today, he just wanted to be a big brother. "Yeah, alright Sammy. I'll play with you."_

_Sam's face broke out into a huge grin and he almost started crawling off the blanket in his excitement, but a stern glare from Dean set him straight. "Yay Dean! Love you!" Dean sat down in from of Sammy and grabbed some of the metal soldiers—he was always the soldiers, only babies played with dinosaurs—while Sammy started setting up his dinosaurs._

_"Love you too, Sammy." Dean said and Sam immediately attacked his soldiers with his T-Rex, giggling in delight as Dean made exaggerated dying noises before sending several of his soldiers to attack Sam's Triceratops. Soon, Dean was so engrossed in their play that he forgot all about the yelling and arguments going on from inside the house. For right now, he was happy._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"—yeah, so if you get the answer wrong then they smash your balls with this type of hammer they've got hooked up to you, it's hilarious!"

Castiel's eyes were huge.

"A-and, you watch this show?"

"Are you kidding?" Gabriel laughed, "I love it! Japanese shows are just so ridiculous." Dean was glad he had missed most of that conversation.

"Hey y'all, what's up?" he greeted as he came to stand behind Castiel and slid his arms around the shorter boy's waist. Castiel jumped from the contact at first but then leaned back against Dean's chest.

"Gabriel was telling me of this appalling television show he watched." Castiel frowned.

"I think it's funny," Gabriel said.

"I'd rather not know," Dean replied.

"I'll just have you know Dean, you missed an awesome showdown last night." Gabriel put up a finger, "Crowley and Balthy are worthy opponents indeed."

"D-did you just call him _Balthy?_" Castiel struggled to say.

"We formed a deep and lasting Bro-Bond last night as Crowley flayed both of us alive during the Halo tourney." Gabriel explained.

"It was quite a sight, if I do say so myself." Balthazar agreed as he popped up out of nowhere, as per usual. Dean had finally gotten to the point where he didn't startle anymore. "Yet somehow, 'm not surprised that Crowley could be that dastardly."

"H-he called you _Balthy_, Balthazar."

"Quite aright Cassie, just breathe."

"What's this Bro-Bond you talked about?" Dean asked with a smile, "Do I even want to know?"

"It's a deep lasting connection between two Bros that transcends all others." Gabriel said, "Y'know the saying 'Bros before hoes', right?"

"Uh-huh," Dean arched an eyebrow, "I'm not one to talk but that sounds kinda..."

"It sounds amazing, right mate?" Balthazar quipped, "_Jealous?_"

"You wish." Dean grinned, "Gabe and I have our own 'deep lasting connection', it's called Baby Back Ribs Sunday with Bobby, and its kinda epic."

Gabriel sighed, "It _is_ pretty amazing. Best southern grilling I've ever tasted, in Kansas of all places!"

"You know, maybe some time this term we should all go over there one weekend." Dean suggested. "Just cook and chill out all day."

"I dunno, Bobby might have a heart attack seeing a whole bunch of teens coming up to his door asking to be fed." Gabriel winked and both he and Dean laughed hard.

"I would not wish cardiac arrest upon your godfather, Dean." Castiel said, which only made Dean laugh harder.

"Cassie, we really need to work on your conversational skills." Balthazar shook his head.

"Uh oh. This looks like trouble," another voice spoke up and Dean turned to see Lucifer coming through the crowd of students waiting outside the classroom, "My brother laughing is always a sign of danger." Gabriel gave his best charming grin, which fooled no one.

"Aw, bro you know me so well!"

"Unfortunately." And Gabriel pounced on his brother in the blink of an eye, both giggling (which Dean found even funnier and kept laughing, it was getting hard to breathe) as they swiped at each other playfully.

"Please take a breath, Dean." Castiel said after a moment of watching him and Dean finally did.

"Oh, by the way Balthazar," he wheezed as he regained his breath. Dean forced himself to ignore the squabbling brothers next to him, "you ever hear of a guy named Michael? From your school. Real popular?"

Balthazar raised an eyebrow, "Mate, that's like asking if I've heard of this thing called a phone. _Everybody_ knows who Michael is."

"That popular, huh?"

"I'd be gay for him," Balthazar admitted, "in a heartbeat. Girls have literally tossed themselves at his feet before."

"Damn." Dean whistled.

"I talked about it with Uriel and Anna this morning," Castiel said. Dean figured he meant during their morning run that Castiel always went on with his friends while Dean was in English class. Except Friday morning, those were _their_ mornings. "Uriel practically worships him and Anna said she's tried to ask him out three times...although, she never actually has spoken to him. I didn't understand what she meant."

"Anyways, what's up with our golden boy that you'd mention him?" Balthazar asked.

"Oh, Ava said he's having a party tonight and invited us." Dean said, "You ever been to one of these?"

"On occasion," the stylish blond answered with a shrug, "nice and calm, a bit dressy. More low-key than I'm used to, but I could see the appeal right now to you."

"Wanna come?" Dean asked, "Me, Cas, Ava, Jo, and Andy are checking it out."

"Sure, why not?" Balthazar said.

"Uriel and Anna said they are also going." Castiel added, "Although on their own, but we might see them."

"That's cool." Dean grinned, he liked Anna. Uriel kinda scared him though. "Hey Gabe!" Dean called out, to asked his other friend, when the classroom doors burst open and students from the previous class poured out and then it was a hassle getting in to their seats. _Maybe later_, Dean thought.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Castiel carefully unwrapped his salad bowl he had gotten from the DC. He was sitting on one of the campus' sprawling lawns over by the statue of one of the founding fathers; Samuel Colt. Next to him lay Balthazar, draped across the ground as if he didn't have a care in the world, and to his other side sat Uriel and Anna. Another peaceful lunch.

"I'm so glad you are finally coming to one of Michael's parties." Anna said with a smile, her flaming red hair was quiet beautiful in the sunlight, Castiel had always said. Uriel and Balthazar never gave her enough compliments, but Castiel had been taught to always be polite to a lady and shower her with compliments.

"I have never been too interested in them myself." Castiel confessed, spearing a piece of lettuce with his fork, "But when Balthazar told Dean of it, he became interested."

"Well, I think it's great that Dean wants to come too!" Anna nodded, "We never really see much of him or his friends."

"Because you two never try." Balthazar yawned. "They're not hard to find, love. If you actually got up and used those little legs of yours you could see them any time."

"_Balthazar_." Castiel frowned at his cousin's bluntness.

Uriel snorted, "Why should we have to go to them? They can come to us if they're so curious."

"Right, because we're _so_ easy to find off here, in this secluded little corner, at the edge of campus." Balthazar huffed, "Listen mates, I love you guys, you know that, but you two have done absolutely nothing to try and get to know the other students here. Nearly none of Heavens State has."

"Now that's not true." Anna frowned, "Michael throws his parties at least once a week."

"And who usually come?" Balthazar asked mockingly, "Oh that's right, Heavens State kids."

"Ava said that she and Becky have gone a few times." Castiel spoke up. Balthazar had never really gotten on well with Castiel's friends from Heavens State. Actually, he had never gotten on well with a lot of people when they had been there.

"Exactly." Anna agreed.

"Yeah whatever, at least Michael's trying." Balthazar glared, "All I'm saying is that you should too instead of just judging them all from afar. 'S not like we're better than them." Castiel thought it was a little funny that Balthazar would even reach that conclusion. Of course they weren't better than the students here, they were all from the same program, just different schools.

"I beg to differ." Uriel said firmly and Castiel nearly spit out his food.

"Uriel!" he gasped.

"That was uncalled for." Anna said.

"But not shocking." Balthazar muttered.

"It's true and all of you know it." Uriel continued stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"_No it's not_." Castiel said, heat coming into his voice. A memory of Dean, flustered and embarrassed at the differences of wealth between their families, came to mind and Castiel felt his jaw clench.

"I think people are getting a little too worked up here." Anna said calmly, ever the voice of reason.

"I apologize." Castiel amended quickly. Anna was like an older sister to him (she was a 9th Year after all) and he respected her wishes. But Dean's face still floated in the back of his mind. He and Dean were equals, partners—united. _Nothing_ Uriel said would change that.

"Whatever." Balthazar said and flipped himself upwards, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hey Cassie, ain't your class soon?"

"Oh." Castiel pulled out his cell phone, "Yes, quite soon. I should go." He stood up and pulled his bag over his shoulder, throwing his salad bowl in a nearby trashcan. "Anna. Uriel." He nodded to each and left with Balthazar trailing after him. Castiel waited a bit before sighing, "Balthazar, last time I checked _you_ did not have Intermediate Fitness and Defense, why are you following me?"

"'M not following you." Balthazar answered innocently, "I am escorting you to your class."

"Of course." Castiel said flatly, but even he knew something was wrong with his cousin. They had known each other for a very long time. "It would help me a great deal if you told me what was on your mind, cousin."

"Oh don't call me that," Balthazar whined. "I know we're family. I hate it when you do that." Which was exactly why Castiel had done it.

"So then what's wrong?" the shorter boy asked, "You and Uriel have never been that close, but these past few weeks have gotten worse."

Balthazar actually fidgeted, which was something Castiel had never seen him do before. "Listen Cassie, I-I dunno, but a lot of things've been happening recently and—and I'm just not as sure as I used to be."

"Excuse me?" Castiel couldn't believe his ears.

"It's things I've been noticing ever since we moved here, to this place." Balthazar tried to explain, looking honest-to-god confused, "Things 'bout particular students, things 'bout certain ideals, things...things 'bout myself."

"Balthazar?" Castiel was actually worried now. His cousin swung to face him.

"All I know now Cassie, is that Dean and his friends were the best thing to ever happen to you...to us, both of us, I think. Don't _ever_ forget that."

"What are you—"

"Oh look! We're here!" the blond said and spun Castiel in front of him to show the locker rooms, "See you tonight at the bash, Cassie!" And without another word the boy strode away, leaving Castiel horribly baffled.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Castiel Novak gripped his best friend's hand as well as he could from the odd angle they were at as both children ran down the street. At the age of twelve, Castiel was shorter than his companion by an inch or two and all gangly limbs with a tangled mess of black hair that stuck up in every direction no matter what anyone did. Rachel Findré was anything but gangly at eleven years old. Although her long blond hair was pulled up in an untidy ponytail and her knees were a bit scraped from play, she still was a beautiful girl._

_And she and Castiel were making a mad dash down the road holding hands as if their lives depended on it. Which it didn't. Rachel was just very tactile and energetic._

_"Cassie! Chelly!" A voice rang out and both friends ground to a halt outside of a large, wall-manicured residence. The front door burst open and a young boy came bouncing out, shaggy blond hair flying everywhere._

_"Stop calling me Cassie." Castiel frowned and crossed his arms, which meant letting go of Rachel hand but she just giggled, "Cassie is a girl's name."_

_"You are a girl." His only cousin and second best friend Balthazar grinned. He was already thirteen and stood taller than both other children. He was only wearing swim trunks as compared to Rachel's tank and shorts combination, or Castiel's slacks and buttoned shirt with his sweater vest._

_"Chérie, stop teasing him." Rachel said, but it was hard to take her seriously with the large grin plastered across her face._

_"N'écoute pas!" Balthazar waved his hand. Castiel was so used to his cousin switching to French that he didn't even care he couldn't understand. Balthazar spent the majority of winter breaks and summer vacations in France with his mother thus was fluent in the language. Rachel was as well, but that was because of the classes her father was having her take._

_"How do you have an English accent if you're French though?" Castiel asked suddenly and Balthazar shrugged._

_"Mum's English Cassie, got it from her. We just visit France."_

_"My name's not Cassie." He never yelled, but his frown deepened._

_"Anyways, what are we doing today?" Rachel quickly said, "You said on the phone it was really cool!"_

_"Naturellement, petite soeur!" Balthazar bowed._

_"I'm not your little sister." But Rachel kept giggling._

_"To the backyard!" Balthazar cried and dashed around to the side of the house and disappeared._

_"C'mon Castiel!" Rachel cheered and grabbed his hand again. Castiel followed, but only because he had no choice. Truth be told he would rather be up in his room (he was staying with Balthazar right now) reading one of his books. But first Rachel had wanted to play this morning and then at noon, once Balthazar had woken up, he had said they needed to come over._

_Both children rounded the corner to find Balthazar in the driver's seat of a car. Castiel did a double take._

_"What the?" It was rare he was truly at a loss for words and not just too shy to speak._

_"Da' sent it to me from California." And Balthazar patted the door of his child-sized Jeep. "It can really drive too! Look!" He grabbed the wheel and suddenly the machine whirred to life and jerked several feet before settling into a smooth forward motion, turning when Balthazar turned the wheel. "Isn't it brilliant! Postal truck came while you were away Cassie, just unpacked it!"_

_"That's amazing Chérie!" Rachel cried and hugged Cas tightly around the shoulders. It was what she did when she was really excited and Castiel was near her. "Can Castiel and I have a go?"_

_"Sure!" Balthazar said as he pulled sharply up to the two, "I already played around with it for a full hour 'fore calling you two."_

_"Typical." Castiel sighed but a smile crept onto his face._

_"Ladies first!" Rachel squealed as Balthazar hopped out and she slid in before taking off._

_"That means Cassie should go first!" Balthazar laughed and Castiel smacked him far too lightly on the arm._

_"I am not a girl."_

_"Your frowny face is really getting good, Cassie." Castiel exhaled slowly and just gave up, this nickname really seemed to be sticking with Balthazar._

_"Alright, you can call me Cassie." he bargained, "But please stop calling me a girl."_

_"Bother you much?" Balthazar asked as they watched Rachel drive in crazy circles, laughing the entire time._

_"Yes it does."_

_"Why?"_

_"What?" Castiel didn't understand._

_"It's just a word Cassie," Balthazar shrugged, "doesn't actually change who you are."_

_"Well, yes. I know that—"_

_"Then why does it bother you?"_

_"Because I don't want you to think I'm a girl." This seemed to be going in circles for Castiel. He turned away from Rachel and faced his cousin completely._

_"It shouldn't matter what I think, or anybody else. Got it?"_

_"No." Castiel frowned harder. His forehead was starting to hurt._

_"Whatever." Balthazar sighed, "Maybe again later."_

_"What are you talk—"_

_"Why don't you like Rachel?" The taller boy said suddenly._

_Castiel stared incredulously at him. "What are you talking about? Of course I like Rachel, we're best friends. All three of us."_

_"Yeah, but you don't like her like she likes you."_

_"What?" Castiel's head was definitely hurting now. "What do you mean?"_

_"Only you could be this...frustrating, Cassie."_

_"I'm frustrating?" Castiel sure felt close to yelling now._

_"She's gonna ask if you wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend." Balthazar said quickly and Castiel's brain froze._

_"Wh-what?" He knew his eyes must be wide._

_"And what I know," Balthazar continued, "is that you're gonna say no, amour. What I don't understand is why? She's cute...for a girl, and funny and well—aren't blokes always supposed to say yes?"_

_"I don't..." Castiel was completely torn now, "b-but I've never thought of her as anything else. I like her as my best friend, why does that have to change?"_

_"Hmmm." Balthazar joined him in frowning. "I guess you should tell her that, when she asks. You've never liked any girl Castiel, but I know some at primary school who are fond of you. Rachel, Anna, Sofi."_

_"We're just friends, all of us." Castiel said quickly, "That's all!"_

_"I believe you." It was rare to see Balthazar so serious. "But haven't you wondered why you never like any girls how the other guys do?"_

_Castiel hung his head, although he had no idea why. "Sometimes," he admitted. "Is something wrong with me?"_

_"No." Balthazar sighed, " Maybe you're just waiting for the right person?"_

_"What if..." And Castiel wasn't sure where he stood on this point, but he had heard some of the other boys talking about it, and not nicely, "what if I'm waiting for a boy? Does that make me—"_

_"It's just a word Cassie." Balthazar cut him off, "Shouldn't change who you wait for." Castiel felt like he was one the edge of something, some understanding, but it was too much at that moment and he sat down heavily on the grass, looking at his stupid too-long arms and his too-skinny waist and his too-big feet and wondering who could possibly be waiting for him._

_"I don't feel like playing anymore." he said quietly as he felt his cousin sit next to him. Balthazar clapped him on the shoulder._

_"You never feel like playing Cassie." And Castiel almost managed a smile, but it died too quickly. Balthazar's hand stayed on his back though and Castiel suddenly found himself extremely thankful that he had this one family member that cared. Even if it was in his own messy, childish way, Balthazar cared. And that meant everything to Castiel._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dean was just pulling his long-sleeved training shirt on when he felt movement beside him. He looked over and saw his boyfriend stuffing his bag into his locker.

"Hey Cas, can't believe I beat you here. Usually you're already dressed and waiting as I run in nearly late."

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel said, "Balthazar and I—"

"Dude," Dean laughed, "you don't have to be sorry. I was just making conversation. Besides, now I get to see _you_ undress and change." He leaned up against his own locker and made a show of getting comfortable. Castiel blushed a bright red.

"Dean, there's a time and a place." But he really didn't have a choice and Castiel hung his trench coat up first.

"Yeah, like you waiting for me to heal before you jump my bones in bed." Castiel dropped his insignia jacket he was trying to hang and struggled for words, as well as air.

"That's no—I mean!—what I _meant_ w-was..."

"Excuses, excuses." Dean waved his hand and lowered his voice, "_Now strip_." And it was extremely satisfying to see Castiel go, if possible, ever redder and have to lean up against his locker to steady his breathing.

"You're a monster." the blue-eyed boy finally ground out and Dean gave the largest most shit-eating grin he had. As it was, Castiel had to follow Dean's order as Fitness would start in a few minutes, but as he was almost finished he looked at Dean strangely.

"What?" Dean asked, "I like watching you change, I'm a perv, we both knew this already."

"No," Castiel tilted his head, "are you cold?"

"What?" Dean blinked, "Uh, no?"

Castiel frowned as he thought the day over. "You wore your insignia jacket for the first time since we've met and now you've changed into another long-sleeved shirt."

"And?" Dean said quickly and as casually as possible.

"You always said you liked to show off your..." the other boy paused and a pained look came over his face.

"Cas, you're reading too deep into things." Dean said, "It's freaking November...in _Kansas_. Yeah, it's getting colder. So I'm dressing up a bit, problem?"

"Dean," Castiel said quietly, "is it because of the scars?"

"What? No." Dean said, but even to his own ears that sounded bad.

"_Dean_." And Castiel was doing his frowning face that he was so good at. Dean crossed his arms and glared right back.

"I'm fine Cas, really." Two stubborn boys stared each other down.

Castiel ended it by wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him into a hug, forcing Dean to drop his arms. Castiel brought his head up and his lips met Dean's in a kiss, one where Castiel demanded control and ravished Dean's mouth. They parted after a minute.

"Oh, that's not fair." muttered Dean.

"Please don't lie to me, Dean." Castiel said sternly and Dean swallowed any protests, "You are _not_ fine...but that's why _I'm_ here. I can help you, can be here for you. If you let me."

"It's..." Dean started but fell silent. He didn't know how to explain it. He touched his arms unconsciously and felt Castiel's fingers go around his hands. "I'll get over it." He finally said.

"Let me help." Castiel implored. For a moment, Dean panicked and it must have shown on his because Castiel pulled him even closer so their foreheads were touching.

"Didn't think you were big on PDA there, Cas." Dean joked weakly.

"There is nobody else in the locker room." Castiel whispered and Dean realized he was right. They were alone. It was then Dean realized that meant Fitness was going to start any second.

"Crap!" Dean yelled and grabbed Castiel's hand, dashing out of the room and towards the adjoining gym as fast as possible. They burst in the exact same time Rufus did.

"Almost late your first day back, Winchester?" he asked mildly.

"Almost sir, not quite." Dean managed as he pulled up next to Ava and Gordon, releasing Castiel's hand, but their fingers still brushed against each other as Rufus took roll.

"See you're still standing." Gordon observed.

"For the time being," Dean quipped.

"I'm glad you're back Dean." Ava chirped, "It was too boring and serious with just these two. Although, your absence did force them to work together more, they're friends now!"

"No we're not." Castiel and Gordon answered back flatly.

"That's precious," Dean cooed and Ava giggled.

"We can take this to the ring, Winchester." Gordon challenged, "Up for a good spar?"

"Aw shucks, I'd love to Gordon." Dean sighed dramatically, "But the doc says no sparing for at least two more weeks."

"That's horrible!" Ava looked horrified at the mere thought.

"So, that makes it a full month of no training?" Gordon also appeared sicken by the idea.

"No, no sparring." Dean clarified. "I can train no problem. I know my limits and have more control. Came up with a new warm-up routine last week, oh man, it's gonna be good."

"How can you train right now with your arms busted?" Gordon asked.

"First off, it was mainly the skin that was hurt." Dean said, "Muscles were left in pretty good shape, just need to be careful with the skin on my arms right now it all. Soooo..." he paused for dramatic effect, "this new routine focuses on my legs."

"Ooo!" Ava gasped, "That could be fun. You always were quick on your feet."

"Still am, sister." Dean grinned.

"Now I want to see this routine of yours." Gordon growled, his version of chipper excitement.

"Still a work-in-progress guys." Dean said, "But you'll catch snippets of it while Rufus has you doing sparring matches."

"You'll be working alone?" Castiel asked.

"'Fraid so Cas, least for the next two weeks. Don't worry, they'll be over quick enough and then I can get back to throwing you down on the mat and having my way with you." Castiel turned his customary reddish hue, Ava giggled, and Gordon gave an uninterested grunt.

"Alright slackers! Line up!" Rufus barked suddenly and the students scrambled to obey.

"Hey Ava." Dean said quietly as they stood next to each other in line, "I forgot to ask yesterday, but how are you and Becky holding up?" He paused, "You guys and Jess were close."

"Yeah." Ava whispered back, her eyes dimming slightly, "It's been hard. Becky's been crying a lot. It's why we started to go to Michael's parties, for something to do."

"And you?"

"I've been breaking a lot of things. Destroyed two of the school's punching bags."

"Alrighty then."

"Wilson!" Ava perked up suddenly as Rufus called out her name, "You're sparring against Novak!"

"Yes sir!" And she ran off to join Castiel at one of the training mats.

"Those two can get pretty scary at times when sparring." Gordon commented. Which, coming from Gordon of all people, was kind of intense.

"I don't doubt it." Dean deadpanned.

"Alright Winchester," Rufus said as he paired up the last of the other students and walked up to the young man, "you said you were working on a new routine?"

"Yes sir."

"Got anything to show so far?"

"Just the basics, sir."

"Give me a rough outline of what you're planning, kid."

"Imagine," Dean thought about it and giggled a bit at the absurdity, "a mixture of kicking and break dancing."

"Kicking?" Was all Rufus took note of, "Boy you know as well as I that most kicks are completely ineffectual in real fighting and even sparring. You leave yourself completely venerable."

"I didn't say it'd be used for offense sir." Dean replied and a glimmer of something came into Rufus' eyes.

"Well now Winchester, you are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"I try my best."

"Alright, get to training." Rufus waved him off and Dean went to a corner of the gym. Away from the others and began stretching out his legs. Yeah, it was good to be back.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Oh my god!" Andy squealed as Sam walked into his dorm after class.

"What?" Sam asked. Jo was sitting on Andy's bed leafing through a magazine, ignoring both of them.

"Did you _see_ last night's Doctor Sexy?" Andy babbled as he ran up to Sam.

"Um, no?" Sam tried to back away but Andy grabbed him and shook him.

"Dave shot him! He shot Doctor Sexy! Shot him!"

"You said that already, Andy—"

"With a gun!"

"I figured."

"He shot Doctor Sexy! Doctor Sexy was shot in the back! I can't believe the writers would do that!" Andy let go but continued ranting, "I mean, it came out of nowhere! Well, I mean, I guess not. Dave's been pissed ever since Doctor Sexy refused to perform the face transplant on his wife—"

"What transplant?"

"—it _could_ have saved her life, but frankly the risks were too great and Doctor Sexy didn't go through with it, which I totally agreed with and then BAM!" Sam jumped. "He just up and shoots Doctor Sexy! What the fuck!"

"Um." Sam was at a total loss.

"It's cool." Jo finally said, "He's been like this all day. I'm sure it'll wear off soon."

"Where's Dean? I _need_ to talk to him!" Andy waved his hands frantically.

"Dude, Dean's still in class for the rest of the day. We won't see him tonight until the party." Sam said and threw his backpack on his bed, "Calm down Andy."

"_But its Doctor Sexy_."

"Alright, I can't handle him like this." Sam put up his hands, "Jo?"

"Andy, calm the fuck down sweetie." Jo said without looking up from her magazine and Andy deflated instantly. Sitting down next to Jo and burying his hands in his head.

"I hope they don't kill him." the young man mumbled. Sam did not get how he and Dean were so obsessed with that show.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Jo patted Andy's leg and he seemed marginally better afterwards.

"Right then," Sam sighed, "hey, do you guys know where the grad students live on campus?"

"What? Why?" Andy asked but Jo just shook her head.

"Looking for Lucifer again?"

"What? Not again," Sam pulled a face, "just looking for him now...for the _first_ time. I was gonna ask if he wanted to come to Michael's party."

"They're both graduate students, they probably know each other." Jo said, "Why do you need to ask him to come? Can't it just be us and Dean's group?"

"What's wrong with asking Lucifer?" Sam asked, "He's my friend too."

"You two are _awfully_ close for friends." Jo said and for some reason that made Sam angry.

"So what, Jo? Man, what's your problem?"

"Listen, it's just." Jo paused and looked away suddenly, "Y'know, never mind. I-I take it back."

"What Jo, what were you gonna say?" Sam challenged but Jo just shook her head and that made Sam even madder, "What, Jo? WHAT!" He didn't even know where this rage was coming from.

Of all people to yell back at him, Sam never would have guessed Andy. "Back off Sam!" the other boy yelled as he stood up in front of Jo, "Leave Jo alone, she said she took it back!" Andy could look pretty determined when he wanted to, Sam suddenly realized, but his anger didn't abate for long.

"Why? What's wrong with me and Lucifer being friends?" he shot back, "We were friends before Jess too!"

"Don't you think it's too soon, though?" Jo asked as she stood up as well now. Her question took Sam aback.

"Too soon?" he echoed.

"You think you're the only one hurting about Jess?" Andy said suddenly and Sam focused back on him, "Jo and I were friends with her as well!"

"What does Lucifer have to do with Jess?" Sam growled, he didn't like where this was going.

"It's only been two weeks Sam," Jo said, although she didn't look happy about saying it, "and its like you're already moving on to someone else."

"_What?_" Sam was aghast. He choked on his words, "Y-you think Lucifer and I—" He couldn't even finish.

"Sam, he could be using how you're feeling right now to manipulate you." Jo said, "He's a lot older than us and he's always taken an interest in you, don't you find that odd."

"No!" Sam yelled, "We're friends! And it's nothing like what you're saying! Lucifer would never manipulate me like that! He would _never_ use me! You say I'm moving on from Jess? Well I'm not! It's been hard for me too, don't you think? Jess is dead and Dean was almost killed! I am _not_ ok right now! And Dean's dealing with his own shit right now and healing so you know who's been there for me, who's helped me keep it together? _Lucifer!_ And he's never asked for anything in return, not once! So don't you dare say anything bad about him..._ever_." And Sam couldn't take it anymore. It was too much and he spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Andy and Jo, they just didn't understand. How could they?

Sam walked down the hallway and out into the night.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Listen guys, it's not that I'm not flattered, because I am—kinda, but I really don't think I'm your man." Dean's day was being hacked to tiny little pieces by two boys name Ed and Harry...again. "Yeah, I'm sure Ghostfacers is a great series."

"It'll be revolutionary!" Harry pressed. They were following Dean around as he tried to exit their film class. Dean was regretting ever signing up for it, but Beginning Film was one of the easiest classes on campus and Dean needed the extra units.

"We're checking out the haunted Wesson Hall next week. The entire crew will be there to film it!" Ed said.

"You mean the _abandoned_ Wesson Hall." Dean corrected, "The one that's old and falling apart and off-limits to students."

"Yeah, it's _so_ haunted." Harry nodded, "We reckon the ghost of a former student can still be seen during the light of the full moon."

"Oh my god!" Dean sighed and then caught sight of a familiar figure, "Oh! Hey, Balthazar!" Dean would take the cocky Brit over Harry and Ed any day.

Said young man turned at hearing his name and spotted Dean. "Ah, well there, if it isn't my cousin's better half."

"Well, I gotta go. See you guys." Dean said and ran from the two crazy ghost hunters. "Thanks man," he breathed out as he reached Balthazar.

"No worries, mate." Balthazar grinned. "What was that all about?"

"Oh man, you don't even wanna know." Dean said. He was glad now that Balthazar also took this class and resolved himself to maybe sitting with the guy every day if it meant no Ed and Harry.

"Right, so I saw Crowley and asked him to tell Chuck and Gabriel about the party tonight." Balthazar explained, "That's where we're going now, yes?"

Dean looked down at his cell phone, "Sure thing, Cas said he'd meet us there. Just gotta go get Sammy and his friends then and we're set. I _really_ have to talk to Andy about Doctor Sexy last night—"

"That's fascinating darling, really." Balthazar said and Dean spent the next ten minutes it took them to walk over to Sam's dorms explaining the finer points of Doctor Sexy, M.D. to the older blond.

"And then...Dave _shot_ him."

"You're kidding?" Balthazar looked torn between being interested and trying to play off that he didn't care.

"Yeah, it was really intense." Dean said as they finally reached the lower division dorms and went it, "Can't believe how crazy shit got but there is no way they'd kill off Doctor Sexy. He's just way too sexy."

"That almost sounds like good American entertainment."

"It's genius." Dean grinned and knocked on Sam's door. Jake Talley, one of Sam and Andy's roommates, answered the door.

"Oh, hey Dean." The tall, dark-skinned boy said pleasantly.

"Yo Jake, what's up?" Dean greeted.

"Not much." Jake shrugged and looked back into his room, "Um, Sam's not here. Neither is Andy."

"Huh?" Dean tilted his head and looked over to Balthazar, "Maybe they went on ahead?"

"Probably." the older boy agreed.

"Thanks Jake." Dean said and waved goodbye. He and Balthazar started back the way they'd come, "That's weird."

"But not unpredictable." Balthazar said, "We are the last two to get out of class. They probably just got bored waiting."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean sighed, "Just that's something Sam would usually text me about. Oh well, let's go."

"Now you're talking." Balthazar smirked, "The graduate students who live on university grounds are set up in either the townhouses by The Pond, or the old fraternity house at the edge of campus."

"And Michael...?"

"Holds his party at the Sigma Pi Alpha house."

"We don't even have fraternities anymore."

"I know, it's hilarious mate." Balthazar quickened his steps. "Now most of the students there are Heavens State, you and your lot come occasionally—"

"Maybe if it was advertised a bit more," Dean said as he hurried to keep up, "I've never heard of these parties before."

"Fair enough." Balthazar said as a vast and elegant house came into view. A few students were milling about outside and some could been seen on the balconies of the second floor. In front of the main doors stood a very imposing young man.

"Raphael." Balthazar nodded as he came up to the doors, "This is me mate, Dean."

"Hey," Dean nodded, glad he was wearing his entire uniform ensemble as Raphael was dressed in what he could only guess was a several thousand dollar suit.

"You can go in." Raphael's deep voice said after a moment and the two younger boys scuttled past.

"Is he always like that?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Balthazar said and threw his backpack into a small closet. Dean followed suit. "Raphael's got a stick up his ass, is all."

"Classy." Dean said and Balthazar snickered.

"C'mon mate, let's go find the lover boy and others." It didn't take very long. Castiel had neglected to take off his trench coat.

"Cas, you're supposed to take off heavy coats when you come to a party." Dean chuckled as he walked up to the smaller boy. Castiel startled at his voice but then moved quickly to Dean's side when he saw him.

"Hello Dean." he greeted and they shared a smile. "I'm glad you and Balthazar made it."

"Seemed like something I should check out." Dean shrugged, "Been here long?"

"About fifteen minutes perhaps."

"Well loves," Balthazar cut it, "I'm glad to see you two eye-fucking each other so vigorously but I shall depart now and mingle with the crowd. Feel free to do the same at some point." And he gave a hearty wink to Castiel before flitting off into the crowd. Dean laughed.

"Y'know? He's really started to grow on me."

"I'm glad you think so." Castiel said, blushing a bright red.

"Hey, seen any of the others?" Dean suddenly asked, "Sam and his group left before me n' Balthazar."

Castiel tilted his head, "I have seen Ava and Becky tonight but none of the others."

"Weird." Dean frowned. "Maybe we should look around."

"We should ask the host." Castiel suggested, "It is traditional for the host to meet everyone, right? And you have not met Michael yet."

"Good thinking, Cas." Dean said and took the blue-eyed boy's hand as they made their way through the crowd of people. There was soft music playing somewhere in the background and the entire mood of the place was extremely relaxed. Dean didn't recognize most of the students, but he figured that was because they were from Heavens State.

"There he is." Castiel said and surged forward, "Michael!" he called out and a young man turned to face the couple. The man was tall with dark auburn hair and hooded brown eyes. He had a pleasant grin on his face and was wearing a sharp suit that screamed class, but he wore it casually with an air of indifference.

"Ah, Castiel, right?" Michael smiled. His gaze shifted over to Dean. "This must be your friend you mentioned."

"Hi, Dean Winchester." Dean stuck out his hand and Michael shook it firmly.

"Yes, I know you." The other man replied and Dean blinked.

"You do?"

"You're the boy from the fire, yes?"

Dean frowned, "Excuse me?"

"The one that saved his younger brother from that fire a few weeks back." Michael explained, "I try to keep up to date on current events."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah that was me." Dean scratched the back of his head, "Didn't know everybody knew about that."

"It was in the papers, Dean." Castiel said.

"So, how are you liking the party so far?" Michael asked, "I'm always happy to see more Hunters students come by, this party was meant to be a blending of two schools but sadly it's a bit one-sided."

"Honestly, I didn't hear you were doing this until yesterday." Dean admitted, "But I like it, I guess. Just got here."

"We were wondering if you had seen some of our other friends?" Castiel asked.

"Oh yes," Michael said, "Anna and Uriel are right out back by the pool."

"No, not them." Castiel said quickly and Dean shot his boyfriend a look, "Dean's younger brother Sam and his two friends Jo and Andy."

"Sam Winchester I have heard about as well," Michael nodded, "I've been looking forward to meeting him." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sadly, I've not seen any of these people you mentioned. Perhaps they just haven't arrived yet."

"I guess." Dean sighed. It bugged him that Sam wouldn't tell Dean if he had changed his plans or was off somewhere else, "Well, thanks anyways Michael."

"My pleasure, Dean." The man bent his head forward slightly, "Now I must go make my rounds and attend to other guests, excuse me." The two boys watched him go.

"He is very polite." Castiel commented.

"Yeah, he's alright." Dean shrugged, "He sure does know a lot though, that's a bit creepy."

"It's not creepy to be knowledgeable, Dean." Castiel said exasperated, but there was a smile in his eyes.

"Well, I guess since nobody else came we'll just have to have fun on our own." Dean sighed, "Jo, Andy, and Sammy must have decided on something else—"

"They are probably just not here yet." Castiel interjected, "Wait a while longer before growing worried."

"Only because you asked, Cas." Dean grinned and put his worries aside.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam found himself staring at a large white door, hesitant to knock on it. He had been walking around campus in a rage for several hours before finally stopping at one of the school offices and asking where the graduate students lived. So here he was, at the townhouses, in front of Lucifer's door. He really shouldn't be here, but what Jo said had upset him. He knew it wasn't true, Lucifer wasn't manipulating him, but maybe they should talk about it anyways. Just so that Sam could _prove_ to his friends it wasn't true.

But what if Lucifer took it the wrong way? It was a bit awkward to just walk up to somebody and go, 'Hey, I know you've been there for me the past few days so I was just wondering if you are secretly trying to manipulate me into liking you even though you are several years older than me and my girlfriend just died.' That sounded bad even in Sam's head and he winced outwardly. He really didn't want to lose Lucifer as a friend, but he didn't want Jo's words to eat at the back of his mind either. It was now or never.

Sam knocked on the door.

The were a few seconds of silence before the sound of shuffling could be heard and Sam wondered dimly if he should run away really fast and not deal with the problem _just_ yet, but then the door opened and his choice was taken away.

"Sam?" Lucifer looked shocked to see him and Sam really couldn't blame the man.

"Hey." Sam said meekly.

"H-How did you...?"

"I just asked around." Sam shrugged, "I told the offices you were a T.A. in one of my classes and I needed help with school work, they gave me your room number."

"Oh." Lucifer still looked dazed and Sam _really_ didn't blame him.

"If it's a bad time—" Sam started and his nerves left him then so he turned to leave.

"Wait! No, its fine, its fine." Lucifer said quickly and pulled open his door, "Sorry, I was just..."

"Surprised?" Sam said unhappily.

"A little." Lucifer nodded and ushered Sam into his apartment, "Uh, um, the place is a little messy right now—I wasn't expecting...but its fine. _Really_." Lucifer's apartment was rather large compared to most on-campus housing, but Sam figured that graduate students were in a class of their own here. The place was two stories, done in a loft style where the living room, kitchen, and bathroom were on the first floor and a small winding staircase led up to the bedroom, which was an open room that looked down on the rest.

The "mess" as Lucifer had described it, were stacks of papers covering nearly any flat surface. Said man was quickly going throughout the living room trying to tidy everything up.

"I like it," Sam said quietly, "it's a nice place."

"It's a mess." Lucifer fussed. Sam noticed he looked scruffier than normal, his hair was more mussed and the stubble across his face looked longer. It didn't help that he was only wearing some ratty jeans and a white tank top. Sam shook his head, he was here for a reason.

"Listen—" he started but the words caught in his throat. How was he supposed to say this?

"Is everything alright?" Lucifer asked, pausing from his frenzied cleaning efforts, gaze sharp and assessing.

"I..." Sam really needed to stop being a girl, as Dean would say, and suck it up, "I got in a fight with my friends." Sam buried his head in his hand. That was _not_ what he meant to do.

"Oh." Lucifer paused.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Sam said immediately. "Its—I sound like a total child right now, bringing my problems to you. It wasn't that bad. I don't know why I'm here, I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Sam _wait_," Lucifer's voice cut through him, "just calm down, its alright. I don't mind you coming here. Let's just...how about you sit down and tell me what happened." Lucifer walked over and led Sam to his couch, old plushy thing that it was, and pushed Sam down onto it. "Um, I'll get you something to drink."

"Oh, no. That's ok—"

"_I'm getting you something_." It was almost funny how flustered Lucifer was. Sam wished he were in a better mood to appreciate it.

"Here." Lucifer said a few minutes later and handed Sam a steaming mug. Sam peered into it.

"Milk?" he asked.

"Calms the nerves, you'll thank me later." Lucifer replied as he sat across from Sam on his coffee table. "Drink." Sam took a sip. "Now tell me what happened."

"It's not even that important..."

"It is to me." Lucifer frowned, "Now what's wrong?"

Sam sighed, "That's just it. That it's important to you."

"What?"

"I-I was talking to Jo today and she said that...she's worried about the amount of time I spend with you now." Sam stared hard into his mug of milk, unable to look up at Lucifer. He heard a slight hitch in Lucifer's breathing.

"What did she say, Sam?"

"Sh-she thinks you're, that you're manipulating my emotions right now—but I know that's not true!" Sam suddenly grew fierce, "I told her you would never do that. I told her that you don't want me that way, we're friends! And you've been there for me the last few weeks." There was a long moment of silence afterwards and Sam took another sip of his milk, refusing to look Lucifer in the eyes. "I'm sorry." He said, to break the silence and because it felt like something he should say.

"Sam, look at me, please?" Lucifer finally said and Sam chanced a look. Lucifer's eyes were large, an unreadable emotion in them, and his face was pained. Sam felt something in his heart pull and wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he babbled, feeling his eyes tear up and he really wished he wasn't so emotional, "that was a horrible thing to say, I'm so sorry! And after everything you've done and—"

"_Sam_." Next thing Sam knew Lucifer was in front of him, on his knees, holding Sam's face in his hands and brushing away the tears. "I told you; I can't stand to see you cry." Sam opened his mouth to say he was sorry (again) but Lucifer shook his head, "Thank you for standing up for me." Lucifer said quietly, "You are correct that I would _never_ manipulate you Sam—"

"I'm sensing a 'but' here." Sam said worriedly. Lucifer let go of him and sat back on the coffee table, looking down and away from Sam.

"B-but, I need to be honest with you," he said, "I do like you Sam, a lot. Probably...probably more than I should." The words hung in the air as Sam digested them, his eyes widening slowly. "And you're wrong there, I _do_ want you that way."

It was Sam's turn to be surprised. Although, it felt more like his mind had been blown up, thrown out of a window, hit by a truck, and then slammed into a brick wall. But surprised worked too.

"You—?" Sam couldn't form a sentence.

"I didn't want to scare you!" Lucifer interrupted, "A-and I know you'll never feel the same way—_god, I mean, I'm so much older than you_—but I really do like being friends, it's alright, that's all I need. I'm fine with where we're at. I'm fine with us just being friends, more than fine, I'm honored. I-I just..._fuck_." He ran a hand over his face.

Sam didn't know how he felt about what just happened.

He did know one thing though, "It's alright. I'm not scared." Lucifer's ice-blue eyes snapped up to his, searching, a flicker of hope in them. "I-I don't know how to feel right now," Sam said, "But I know I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and that hasn't changed."

"I'm not _asking_ anything of you," Lucifer said. "Just whatever you're willing to give, that's enough." Sam gave a small smile. He felt exhausted, but also weightless, like something heavy had been lifted from his shoulders. Everything was out now. Sam took another sip of his milk.

"Thank you Lucifer." He whispered.

"You never have to thank me, Sam."

"No, I don't have to, but I want to." Sam shifted in his seat, "I'm really glad you gave me the milk." Lucifer laughed, it was deep and pleasant and gave Sam a warm feeling in his stomach...although that could also be the milk.

"So," Lucifer said after a moment, "how did you and Jo even get on to the topic of me?"

"Oh right," Sam had completely forgot about the party, "Dean, Cas, and I wanted to check out this party on campus tonight. I wanted to invite you too. Never know, might need you to save my life again."

"That's not funny." Lucifer said, but there was no heat in his voice. His face turned thoughtful, "I don't remember hearing about any party..."

"It's one of the grad students from your old school, he's super popular or something." Sam shrugged, "I was just looking forward to hanging out with Dean."

"Who's the host?" Lucifer had gone still.

Sam tried to remember the name, "I think it was Michael. Yeah, that's it. Do you two know each other?"

"_Yes_." Sam looked to Lucifer and saw the other man had gone pale and his muscles tense.

"Lucifer?"

"We have to get your brother and Castiel _now_."

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**: So, how'd ya like that monster chapter?_

_Fun Facts: Sofi (one of the girls who had a crush on kid!Cas) is short for Sofiel, who is the angel of Nature. She fosters a love of nature in human hearts, which made me think of Castiel in the show and his Heaven which was a park/garden._

_Reviews and nice and feedback is always appreciated. _

**Extra Tidbit: When Sam Met Gabriel**

.

_14-year-old Sam walked happily back to his dorm. It had been a great first day at his new school. He was at last able to join his older brother Dean at Hunters Academy and finally get a proper education, not whatever it was that passed at public schools. He had moved in a few days ago and met his roommates, who he all got along with, and today had been his first day of classes, which had gone along better than he could have dreamed. He was going to be able to study everything he had always wanted and become a world renowned lawyer, and Dean was here with him. _

_Sam grinned to himself as he clutched his books tightly to his chest. He was still pretty small for his age, not even reaching to Dean's shoulder yet, but the doctor said he should start growing soon, at least his stupid bowl-cut was growing out as his hair got shaggier. Now that he was in high school, he should probably grow it out, that was the style now wasn't it? _

_Sam was so happy with everything that he didn't realize two people were following him until he was shoved hard into a small alley behind the dinning commons._

_"Ow!" Sam yelped as he hit the ground, his books tumbling everywhere. He rubbed at the palms of his hands where they were scraped. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he cried as he turn and froze when he saw two, much older and taller, boys standing over him. He didn't recognize either of them. "Wh-what do you want?"_

_Neither boy said anything._

_"M-my big brother's Dean Winchester—"_

_"Yeah we know who you are." One boy cut him off and stepped forward threateningly. Sam flinched._

_"You and your brother don't belong here." The other boy spat._

_"What?" Sam asked, sliding back as both boys shifted forward._

_"You're poor, your family ain't important in any way, you guys are nothing so why are you here? Only the best belong at this school." Sam tried, he really tried to remember everything his father had taught him about self-defense, but he had never been into it the way Dean had. He could spar well enough, but actually fight? He was so scared..._

_"Time to see what we do with kids like you." One cracked his knuckles and Sam scrambled back as far as he could until he smacked into a wall. He wasn't going to run, he wasn't going to run, he wasn't going to run—_

_"Dean." Sam whimpered and curled himself into a ball._

_"OW!" That hadn't been Sam. _

_The brown-haired boy opened his eyes as he felt a shadow pass over him and feet land heavily in the ground in front of him. The two bullies had backed up away from Sam, one clutching his head where a lump was forming._

_"Well, now. That was incredibly rude!" a playful voice announced and Sam looked up. A young man stood in front of him, golden hair falling past his neck tied back wearing a green jacket and jeans, in his hand was a large bouncy ball._

_"What the fuck's your problem!" The boy with the bump now shouted._

_"The fuck's your problem?" The bouncy ball guy replied sharply, "About to beat up a helpless 1st Year, yeah real classy, looser."_

_"Shut the fuck up!" The other guy's friend yelled and took a step forward. The golden-haired guy tossed his bouncy ball to a side wall where it ricocheted off it and struck the friend on the side of his face and he staggered back, clutching his jaw. The ball flew in the air and the young man in front of Sam caught it effortlessly._

_"That the only word you two know? Fuck?" he drawled and tossed the ball between his two hands, Sam wished he could see his face. "You know I'm sure if I found you two a nice private room together you could work out all your issues...together. If you know what I mean."_

_"Fag!" the first boy shouted and this time the bouncy ball hit him square in the nose, blood squirting everywhere._

_"Yeah, that would make your life easier." The playful boy laughed and then grew serious in a heartbeat, "Now leave before I really get angry." The two bullies fled without a backwards glance and Sam let out a long shaky breath. The bouncy ball bounced next to him and Sam flinched, shielding his head quickly. "Whoa, whoa. Sorry about that," the boy in front of him said quickly, "didn't think that'd scare you."_

_Sam decided to keep his face covered, wary now. "You just beat two boys bloody with it." He mumbled._

_"Technically, only one of them." The other boy responded and Sam heard a sigh. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. A-are you alright? Can you look at me?" The questions were asked sincerely and Sam felt himself relax a bit and lower his arms, looking up. The young man who saved him had bright golden eyes that matched his hair perfectly, Sam had never seen anything like it. "Hey there," the boy greeted with a smirk and saluted to Sam, "name's Gabriel."_

_"I'm Sam," Sam said. "Th-thanks for saving me. I shouldn't have let them push me around like that."_

_"Fear does funny things to people." Gabriel said. He looked around the same age as Dean. "Good thing I was here though, yeah?" And he held out a hand for Sam to take, which he did gratefully and let himself be pulled up. Gabriel was actually a fair bit shorter than Dean, although still taller than Sam. "There we go, no worse for wear." Gabriel said and ruffled Sam's hair playfully. It was in that moment that Sam was overcome with emotion over what had almost happened and latched onto the closest thing to him; Gabriel. He hugged the other boy as tight as he could and started crying._

_"Oh boy..." Gabriel sighed and Sam felt him shift awkwardly underneath him. "Well, since you're here," Gabriel said after a long moment of Sam sniffling and clutching to him, "do you by any chance know where the upper division dorms are? I have to check in to mine tonight." That got Sam to pull back._

_"Y-you go to this school?" He looked at what Gabriel was wearing._

_"I just transferred over this year." Gabriel explained, "Don't have my uniform or dorm yet, heh." He scratched the back of his head ruefully. Sam quickly ran over to where his books were lying and picked them up with one arm, grabbing Gabriel's hand in his other._

_"My big brother Dean knows, I'll take you to him."_


	11. Until We Stop

_**Author's Notes**: Sorry this chapter is a little late guys I had major problems with this one as Michael REFUSED to be written. Jerk. It actually the same problem I had with Jess and neither of these two characters got any real development (or screen time) in the show so as a writer, its hard to find his voice._

_**Show (SPOILERS)**__: So I dunno how I felt about the last episode. __Osiris was cool and it was great to see Jo again but...I dunno, the episode felt lacking and rushed. Plus, nothing was solved. Dean still feels enormous guilt over everything (because that's just who he is) and Sam kinda came off like...well, I don't know how I felt about him saying he felt NO guilt whatsoever about all the things he's done. *sighs* I dunno, but I'm really looking forward to next episode. BUFFY FANS REJOICE._

_**RAFFLE!**: So after cutting up everybody's names and putting them into a hat (well, my beanie actually) the winner is ~LePipi! and her OC, along with my beta Kitty's will be added into the story. Thanks to everyone who participated, I've got a really great group of readers. *throws free cookies into the crowd* Perhaps if/when this story reaches another landmark, I'll do another one._

_**Important**: This story is beta'd by the ever awesome KittyBits, you should go worship her because she totally helped me get Michael in line so I could write him. Go check out her profile here (by simply taking out the spaces): _

_ www . fanfiction u / 2575151 /_

_**Chapter Rating: M** (Language)_

_**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I own SPN now and all its rights. Joking, joking. I'm making no money off this._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Until We Stop<strong>

The cold night air swept through the campus grounds, leaving a slightly frosted edge to the world. Sam was chilled as he ran through the grass behind Lucifer. His thin sweater was doing nothing to protect his body, but at least he had on more than Lucifer, who had run out of his apartment in only his shirt and jeans.

"Lucifer!" Sam called. The older man had simply dashed off after Sam told him where Dean and Castiel were. "Lucifer, why are we running?"

But Lucifer didn't answer and darted between a trashcan and bench onto a sidewalk and kept running. Sam struggled to keep up. They ran for another good ten minutes, all the way to the other side of campus (and Sam discovered he should really keep in better shape) where the old fraternity house was.

It was with a sudden abruptness that Lucifer stopped and Sam actually ran into him, tumbling over, and would have hit the ground if strong arms hadn't caught him and pulled him into the shadows. They were still several hundred feet away from the fraternity house.

"Lucifer—what?" Sam managed.

"Shhh." the other man whispered and peered around. The two of them were hidden behind a convenient patch of dark trees.

Sam crossed his arms, "You can let go of me, y'know." Lucifer at least had the decency to blush as he released his grip. It was then Sam realized he was cold again.

"Sorry." Lucifer said and his gaze focused sharply on Sam, "You're cold."

"A bit." Sam admitted as he wrapped his arms around himself. He saw Lucifer's eyes lower in shame slightly and decided to be a bit reckless. Sam leaned forward and pressed his body firmly against the other's. He heard Lucifer's breath hitch slightly and felt a pang of guilt, but at least he wasn't cold anymore. "Sorry." he said this time. "Changed my mind. You're warm."

"It's no great sacrifice for me." Lucifer smiled, although his blush remained and he seemed unsure of where to put his hands.

"So why _are_ we here?" Sam asked, "Why did you just go running off like that? Is something wrong with my brother being here?"

"It's..." Lucifer sighed, "It's difficult to explain, but Michael is _not_ a person he should try an associate himself with."

"Why?"

"Michael's dangerous, Sam. _Very_ dangerous." Another chill went through Sam and this one had nothing to do with the weather. As he looked up into Lucifer's eyes he couldn't recall ever seeing them as icy as they were in that moment. Ice blue and dead. Fear seeped into Sam deeper than the cold.

"You're scaring me." He said and abruptly Lucifer's eyes changed. His gaze dropped to meet Sam's, wide and apologetic.

"Forgive me Sam, I didn't mean to—" he broke off and looked away, "we really need to get your brother and Castiel out of there."

"Alright," Sam didn't argue. "What do we do?"

Lucifer's gaze turned back to the fraternity house. "You go in through the front, if they ask who you are..." Pain came into his eyes then, "tell them. They'll let you in, but look _only_ for your brother and Castiel, don't speak to anyone else, got it? No one."

"What about you?"

"I'll go around back and search outside by the pool, hopefully no one will spot me. If you can get in and get out with no trouble, call me immediately."

"Um, Lucifer," Sam frowned, "I don't have your number."

"Oh." The young men quickly exchanged numbers. Sam pulled away from Lucifer reluctantly and started walking towards the house. "Sam," Sam turned and looked back to the shadows, "please be careful." Sam nodded and walked over to the large and brightly lit fraternity house. A sharply dressed dark youth stood outside guarding the door. He eyed Sam doubtfully as the smaller boy approached.

"Invite only, boy." His voice was incredibly deep. Sam held his ground.

"My friend told me about this party." He tried first, "Becky and Ava."

"Never heard of them."

"They were coming with my friend Castiel." Sam said.

"Castiel didn't come with any others," the man growled. Sam balled his fists and tried to think of another way.

"That's ok, I don't need to come in. Do you think it might be possible to find my friend Castiel and tell him I need to speak with him outside." Dean would be with Castiel for sure and then they would both come out and Sam could get them away.

"I'm not a messenger," the other man crossed his arms.

Sam blew out a frustrated breath. Couldn't say he hadn't tried. "My name is Sam Winchester, I need to see Castiel."

Something flickered in the other man's dark eyes and he stepped aside. "Of course Mr. Winchester. You're welcome inside any time." And Sam suddenly felt very uncomfortable and began to realize what Lucifer had been talking about. As he walked into the house his nerves were set on edge, like something was out of place, although he didn't know what.

Right, Sam needed to find Dean and Castiel without drawing attention to himself or talking to others. His eyes scanned the large interior as he stuck to the walls and shadows, keeping away from people. He had no idea where Dean might be. The last time Sam had been to a party with his brother, Dean had locked himself outside the entire time to make out with Castiel...and Sam wished he didn't even know that much. He checked his phone to see if Lucifer had called saying he found them, but there was nothing.

"_Enfin!_ The prodigal son shows himself to the rest of us mere mortals." Sam froze as a hand slapped him on the back. He spun around.

"Balthazar." he gasped. The stylish blond cocked his head to the side.

"Are you _that_ surprised to see me?" The young man huffed and Sam quickly shushed him.

"Have you seen Dean and Cas?" Sam asked quietly.

"Darling, you're really going to have to stop mumbling." Balthazar sighed, "I can't make a word you're say—" Sam grabbed him by the collar and pulled the man close.

"_Dean_. _Cas_. Where are they?" He snarled, not in the mood for games. Every second Sam spent here the more disconcerted he felt. The walls were too white. Too clean. The people too neat. The music too perfect. Everything too perfect. Somethingwas_ wrong_.

"Um, I saw them wandering the halls a little while ago." Balthazar's attitude dropped away instantly and he looked Sam over. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," Sam answered honestly. "Show me where."

"_Ici_." Balthazar motioned for Sam to follow him and the pair made their way towards the back of the house. Balthazar finally tuned down a large hallway and opened the door to a private room. Inside sat a lavish desk and several bookcases. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"I don't get it."

"Ah, yes." Balthazar walked over to the room's closet and pulled it open where Sam was met with the sight of Dean's tongue shoved halfway down Castiel's throat and his eyes were scarred forever.

"Dude, what the hell!" Dean wrenched himself back and glared at Sam and Balthazar. Castiel seemed too stunned to move and simply stood there, trench coat badly askew.

"Yeah, go Cassie!" Balthazar cheered and Dean punched him in the arm, "Ow! Well it's not _my_ fault. Your baby brother just _had_ to see you right this moment."

"Really, Sam?" Dean glare turned on Sam. "I'm happy to see you made it to the party and I'll stop worrying now but, _really?_ C'mon man, give a guy a break! I just got out of the hospital, I deserve a little action!"

"Dean!" Sam said sharply and his brother shut up. "We have to go right now."

"Why?" Dean seemed to register something on Sam's face and tensed up. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"I'm not sure." Sam said as he moved towards the door, "But I told Lucifer you guys were at the party and he freaked out, saying Michael was dangerous or something. He seemed pretty scared."

"That can't be good." Dean grimaced as he grabbed Castiel's hand and followed Sam, Balthazar trailing behind them. "I mean, the guy jumped into a _fire_ for you without blinking, but then this makes him flip his shit?"

"I dunno, man. Ask him when we get out of here." Sam said.

"I guess it wasn't _that_ great of a party." Dean admitted then frowned, "Wait a second, why were _you_ over at Lucifer's this late at night?"

Everyone stopped walking.

"What?" Sam thought quickly. "I wasn't over, I mean y'know, not _over_ over—I just, we were..." Everyone was staring at him. "I—" Sam sighed, "I got in a fight with Jo and Andy. It was pretty bad. Found myself over by Lucifer's and needed to talk to someone...he gave me milk."

There was about a full minute of Dean just gazing at him. Sam honestly didn't know what he'd do if his brother thought Lucifer was taking advantage of him too. Probably break down and cry. Again. "Figures." Dean finally snorted and Sam startled.

"Wh-what?"

"Dude, you're such a girl." Dean chuckled, "I can't believe milk still works on you." He turned to Castiel, "Warm milk was his favorite drink as a kid."

"I have heard that it has calming effects." Castiel supplied.

Sam scowled. "Shut up, both of you, and let's get out of here." On the inside he was smiling. His brother still trusted him. That was enough. Sam led the group back to the front of the house, trying to stick to empty hallways and away from the core party this time, but they would have to go into the main hall to get to the exit.

"Don't worry Sammy." Dean whispered at his side. "Just play it cool. Try not to look so tense."

"I'm not tense." Sam snapped back. He flipped out his phone and texted Lucifer. _'Got Dean n Cas. Headed out now.'_

"And there was this nice lass I was chattin' up here too." Balthazar complained from behind him.

"Dude, no one said _you_ had to leave." Dean sighed.

"What? And stay at a party with a possibly dangerous host, mate? No thanks."

"I would rather Balthazar came with us too, Dean."

"Thank you Cassie, at least someone here cares about my wellbeing."

"Cut the chatter," Sam said, "let's move." He stepped forward into the main hall where he had first entered and tried to get through unnoticed. It wasn't too hard. Most people were far more interested in forming little cliques and trying to look like they were talking about important things. He felt Dean right behind him the entire time and breathed out a sigh of relief when the front door was spotted.

"So _you're_ Sam Winchester." a voice spoke up and Sam froze. A form detached itself from one of the cliques and stepped forward.

"_Michael_." Dean whispered. The man in front of Sam was tall, nearly as tall as Lucifer, and looked to be in his mid or late twenties. His hair was slicked fashionably to the side and his smile was predatory.

"So this is your little brother, Dean?" Michael tuned to the other boy, "Yes, I've been looking forward to meeting him for some time now?"

"What? Why?" Sam asked. "Do you know me from somewhere?"

"No." Michael admitted, "I'm afraid I don't know too much about either of you. It's a shame but my brothers and I aren't as close as we used to be." He stepped closer to Sam and gripped the younger boy's chin in his hand, tilting his head up so that their eyes met. Michael's gaze was sharp but his eyes were cold, mechanical. Sam felt like he was being stripped naked and dissected with them. "I wonder what's so fascinating about you?" Michael whispered.

_Brothers? _Something suddenly clicked in the back of Sam's mind and he knew where he had heard of Michael before.

"MICHAEL!" Lucifer burst through the front door. Sam wanted to cry out with joy but he was suddenly wrenched back away from Michael as Dean placed himself between the two. Sam gripped his brother's arm reassuringly and watched as Lucifer strode up to Michael, a dark fury wrapped around him. The entire room trembled and everything went quiet.

"Ah, my dear younger brother. The wayward son returns." Michael smirked.

"Get away from them." Lucifer growled and shoved Michael away from Sam and Dean. Michael took the blow easily and fell back a few steps, still grinning.

"Is that any way to treat your beloved big brother?"

"Shut up Michael." Lucifer said, "I don't want to hear any of your excuses or lies this time."

"Honestly Lucifer," Michael sighed, talking as though the two were discussing the weather, "you don't have to be so aggressive. I mean no harm to anyone here."

Lucifer swung up to face his older brother so they were only inches apart. "Go to hell," he snarled, "I know better now. I won't trust you _ever_ again."

"I'm doing nothing wrong here, brother."

"Oh really? You honestly expect me to believe that?" Lucifer choked on his words suddenly, "Like I believed you before?"

"And you were right to believe me last time." Michael said, grabbing Lucifer's arm in one hand and face in the other so that they were touching foreheads. Sam knew this was a moment between two brothers who had once been close. As close as he and Dean were now. "I'm just trying to do what's best for my family, Lucifer. Like I _always_ have. Just like I did in Heaven."

Lucifer reacted immediately and jolted back, horrified. "_No_."

Michael crossed his arms and shook his head slowly, eyes pained. He looked up to Sam and met his gaze, "I do apologize about this, Sam. My brother can be a bit dramatic sometimes when he becomes emotionally stressed—"

"_Don't you dare talk to him!_" Lucifer yelled and jerked Michael sharply so that the other man twisted back to him. "Don't you dare act like you know him. Don't even _look_ at him."

Michael finally laughed. A soft chuckled that was pleasing and reminded Sam of his father's laugh, as rare as it was, and for some reason that made his heart wrench. Michael even looked a bit like John Winchester, albeit a much younger version. He didn't share Gabriel and Lucifer's blond hair but his physical build was the same as Lucifer's and facial structure similar to Gabriel's. Still, from everything Sam has seen, Michael looked like a decent person.

Except for his eyes. They scared him.

"Do you even hear yourself Lucifer?" Michael asked, "When did you get so possessive of your _toys?_"

The blow came out of nowhere and suddenly Michael was reeling back, his lip bleeding, and Lucifer was screaming at him, throwing another punch. Sam didn't even know what he was doing but he tried to run forward to help, to do something, even if all he could do was throw himself at Michael and tackle him to the floor, but he could _not_ let Lucifer fight alone.

"Sam, what the hell!" Dean yelled and yanked Sam back, holding him tightly. Sam fought back and felt another pair of strong, smaller, arms join Dean's as Lucifer shoved Michael back into the wall and thrust another punch at the dark-haired man. And suddenly, Michael was no longer leaning back against the wall. He was behind Lucifer, kicking the back of his legs so Lucifer stumbled forward as Michael took his head and slammed it into the wall in front of them. Sam cried out and Lucifer lashed out behind himself, forcing Michael to step back and giving Lucifer time to stagger upwards, his forehead and lip bleeding.

Michael stepped forward quickly and Lucifer stepped back, throwing a punch in warning but Michael caught it easily and swung behind Lucifer, twisting his arm sharply as he went. He brought the blond man to his knees as he yanked up on the arm, nearly pulling it out of it's socket. Lucifer shoved back with his feet and slammed Michael back into the wall behind them and his head snapped up against it, stunning him. Lucifer managed to free himself and slip away, turning around and once more punched his brother in the face. Michael staggered a few feet and Lucifer moved up to take another swing and punched but Michael dodged and used Lucifer's forward momentum to grab his head and pull downwards as he brought his knee up swiftly and Sam could practically hear the crack as Lucifer wrenched back and fell to the floor, groaning. Michael stepped over him and raised his foot above Lucifer's chest.

Sam knew he was crying again and tried to pull forward but suddenly realized Dean was no longer at his side and there was a blur behind Michael. Next thing Sam knew the older man was face down on the floor several feet away and Dean was standing above Lucifer, looking determined and in a guarded stance.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The commotion ground to a halt as the suited young man from the entrance came into the main hall. His dark skin stood out against the brightness of the room and his face was thunderous. He looked at Dean and then over to Sam.

"_Out_."

Sam didn't need to be told twice and ran over to Lucifer, grabbing the fallen man's arm and trying to heave him up. Another pair of arms reached over and helped him.

"Thanks Balthazar." Sam said as the two of them maneuvered Lucifer between them and each slung an arm over their shoulders.

"No problem, mate." Balthazar nodded as they made their way to Dean and Castiel. Sam's brother was glaring daggers at Michael and waited until Sam had passed him by before moving to the group's rear, watching the back to make sure no one tried to stop them. Castiel moved to their front and did the same. Sam took a small moment to admire how Dean and Castiel subconsciously flowed together, like a unit, or a single entity. Taking silent cues from each other and moving to guard Sam and the others like it was instinct.

"I'll see you boys around, then." Michael called, just as pleasantly as before, and Sam suppressed a shudder.

"_Bâtard,_" Balthazar whispered and Sam was pretty sure he knew what that meant.

"Let's go back to my dorm." Dean said once everyone was out and Sam nodded, "We have a first aid kit in the bathroom." The rest of the trip back was silent. Castiel and Dean kept a lookout for the group, circling around and scouting ahead for campus security that patrolled for students breaking the curfew. Sam and Balthazar kept Lucifer between them, supporting most of his weight as the older man could barely put one foot in front of the other, Sam assumed it was because of the head wound and prayed there wasn't a serious concussion.

They finally got to Dean's dorm and snuck in through the fire exit door to the hallway. "I really hope its Crowley that answers the door." Dean said as he knocked.

"Where's your card?" Sam asked.

"Left it in my backpack." Dean answered, "Which I left at Michael's."

"My bag is there too." Castiel said, "It seemed like an inopportune moment to bring it up as we were leaving."

"Thankfully, there absolutely nothing of any importance in mine." Balthazar grinned, "Just useless school books that I never look at anyways."

"Well bully for you, _mate_." Dean replied in a surprisingly good British accent. Balthazar's eyebrows went up and Dean knocked on the door again, louder. Sam noticed Castiel had gone a bright shade of red and was staring at the floor with a small smile on his face.

"I'm not usually into this sorta thing, but that was rather hot, Dean." Dean glared at Balthazar and opened his mouth to, if Sam had to guess, toss some scathing insult at the blond, but the door chose that moment to fling itself open with Gabriel standing on the other side looking pale and scared. The sight before him, with his brother bleeding from the head, probably didn't help.

"Ah," Balthazar said and shuffled his feet, "_awkward_."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Oh my god. _Oh my god_. Jesus Christ! Shit! _Fuck_. Oh my god." Gabriel was still ranting as Sam ran to grab the first aid kit. It was old, but John Winchester had given it to Dean so it had literally everything in it to patch a person up as it was meant for police officers to have. Sam could not recall them ever having a need for it before.

"Got it," he said as he ran back out and to the couch where Lucifer was sitting. Although that was a generous term. While Lucifer was technically conscious, he was having trouble staying awake or stringing words together to speak. Dean walked up and threw Sam a wet washcloth, warm to the touch, and Sam began to wipe the blood off Lucifer's face.

"Sam..." the other man breathed and for a moment his eyes cleared and the two looked at each other and Sam gave a shaky smile, but Lucifer's eyes unfocused after a moment and he swayed dangerously.

"_Christ_." Chuck cursed and grabbed onto the other man's shoulders. He was sitting next to Lucifer, keeping him upright as Sam crouched on his knees in front of them. Everyone else was a few feet away in the kitchen area where Gabriel ran around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"You really need to calm down." Crowley sighed and grabbed the blond by the collar to halt his progress, "You're makin' me dizzy."

Gabriel turned to him, "Oh! I'm sorry I'm freaking out on you, it's not like my brother was just beaten to a bloody pulp. _Oh wait_—!"

"Alright, enough!" Dean's voice cut through the chatter. "This ain't getting us anywhere."

"Why were you guys even there?" Gabriel continued regardless, coming around to Dean. His face was drawn and his eyes intense with emotion. Sam winced in sympathy, wanting to reach out, but he instead busied himself with applying antiseptic to the cut on Lucifer's forehead.

"It was just a party." Dean argued, "I didn't know that Lucifer's psycho crazy brother was the host of it...wait," he paused and glanced up at Gabriel, "dude, _that's_ the family drama from the past you were talking about at the start of the term?"

"Because if Michael is Lucifer's brother, then that makes him your brother!" Chuck gasped from the couch, watching everything. "Jesus Christ!"

"That's where I'd heard the name Michael before." Sam said, "When I overheard Gabriel and Lucifer arguing in here ages ago."

"Really? It took you all this long to figure it out?" Crowley drawled and rolled his eyes, "I knew ages ago. Only family brings up shit like this."

"Well, thanks for your wonderful insight." Dean glared and turned back to Gabriel, "So Michael is the reason you left Heavens State?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Gabriel said, "God, Dean, why didn't you talk to me. If you'd told me about the party I could have warned you not to go! And now he's seen you and knows you—"

"He already knew who I was." Dean interrupted, "Me and Sam. He knew who both of us were."

"What?" Gabriel went, if possible, even paler.

"Dude, I don't get it." Dean growled, "What is the deal with you and your family? You freak when Heavens State first comes here, you freak the first time you saw Lucifer, and now you're freaking again with this Michael person. What the hell!"

"Dean—"

"Just tell them Gabriel." Lucifer said, his voice weak but loud enough to pull attention. He tried to turn his head but Sam and Chuck held him steady.

"No. _Don't_." Sam deepened his voice and put on Bitchface #3—as Dean put it—his 'don't-even-try-that-with-me' look.

Lucifer stilled and dropped his head back down.

"Just tell them, Gabe." he whispered.

"S'mhow I get the feeling I shan't like what's about to be said." Balthazar groaned and leaned back against the fridge.

Crowley folded his arms and looked unimpressed, "Conspiracy time, darling. Tell us what happened."

"Guys," Dean cut them off, "give him some space." Gabriel gave him a wane smile and shoved his hands into his back pockets, taking a deep breath.

"Perhaps if you had some warm milk." Castiel suggested and Gabriel's breath left in a huff of laughter and Dean put his face in his hand, though from the shaking of his shoulders Sam could tell he was laughing. Lucifer even managed to crack a smile.

"Cas..." Dean finally said and the blue-eyed boy tilted his head.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It's..." Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder, "it's nothing, Cas."

"It started," Gabriel began and everyone fell quiet. Sam started wrapping gauze around Lucifer's head and the man leaned into his touch. "Actually," Gabriel continued, "I'm not sure when it started. None of us are. The change in Michael wasn't quick, if there even was a change. Maybe he was always like he is now and we just didn't notice.

"The first sixteen years of my life, honest-to-god, were great. Had two older brothers that were each legends in their own right and I was happy to be the off-beat baby brother that was the class clown."

"The class clown with a 4.0 GPA." Lucifer mumbled and Gabriel gave a rueful grin.

"Had to keep up the family name," Gabriel admitted, "Michael always said so and it wasn't that hard. Secretly, I'm a genius."

"And so modest." Crowley drawled.

"Always." Gabriel agreed, then continued with his story. "So I was living my life how I wanted, everything was fine. My friend Mihr and I would always sneak off campus—at Heavens State you weren't allowed to ever leave without a pass—and we would go to the corner market store and buy ice cream or candy and then head down to the river and skip rocks. It was...it was nice. I-I had this crush on a girl in our class and he kept trying to get me to ask her out but…yeah.

"And it wasn't something that came out of nowhere. Nobody realized what was happening. One day Mihr didn't show up in any of our classes. I went to his dorm to look for him but he wasn't there either, then the next day I get a call from him. He's terrified and says he can't stay at school anymore and most of what he's saying I can't understand because he's crying and I'd never heard him cry before and then he says something about Michael." Gabriel started his nervous pacing again. "So I go to Michael, my big brother, and I figure he'll be able to explain what happened and there isn't any doubt or hesitation in my mind, I just went to him for answers, but I get to him and Michael says he's the reason Mihr left.

"I literally can't believe it and I tell him to quit joking but Michael delves into this huge spiel about how Mihr and other students didn't belong at our campus and even certain professors and board members didn't deserve _the honor_, that they weren't worthy. And I'm all of sixteen years old and have no idea what he's saying and then Michael turns to me and says _I_ need to change. That there's something _wrong_ with me, but that with his help I could change. That I could be better. Be worthy."

Dean growled at this and Sam couldn't blame his brother, they were both big believers in being who you were and being comfortable with all aspects of yourself. "That's messed up Gabe, there's nothing wrong with you. He's your older brother, how could he—"

"Yeah I understand that _now_." Gabriel cut him off gently, "Thanks Dean, but I was only sixteen at the time and you've never been a younger brother. You have no idea how much we idealize our older siblings." Dean shifted uncomfortably and his eyes moved over to Sam, but Dean had never let Sam down and Sam hoped the smile he gave his brother showed that. "So Michael told me to change, told me what I had to do, and I listened because I couldn't think of what else to do...I never saw Mihr again."

"Wh-why didn't you talk to somebody about what Michael did?" Chuck questioned, his eyes wide.

"He did." Lucifer whispered and everybody turned to him.

"Don't try to talk—" Sam tried but one of Lucifer's hands came up and a finger rested over Sam's lips.

"He tried to talk to _me_." Lucifer explained, "B-but I wouldn't listen. I didn't believe him. Even when I started to see the effects of Michael's influence over him I didn't believe him. Told him to listen to his older brother..." He cast his eyes downward and looked even more downtrodden than before, although Sam figured the bruised and swollen face didn't help. He grabbed the hand at his lips and cradled it in his two smaller ones, noticing the cuts across the knuckles for the first time. Lucifer sighed and gently rested his head against Sam's, eyes falling shut.

"It wasn't _your_ fault either, Lucifer." Dean finally said and everybody startled and looked at him. Sam recognized the face his brother wore. It was hard and stubborn and righteous. "You were a younger brother too." Dean crossed his arms and looked away.

"Exactly." Gabriel said, "And it took me too long to realize that. I-I thought you were in on it with him. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I ran. Transferred schools and cut all ties with my family. Then I came here—"

"And saved a tiny little freshman that was in the middle of 'getting his ass handed to him' as you so eloquently put it." Sam finished and Gabriel laughed softly.

"Yeah, then I met you crazy people."

"No," Dean said as he slung his arm over the shorter man's shoulders, "Then you became part of _our_ family."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Y'know what? That's it. I quit. I'm going cold turkey guys, no more I say. No more." Dean proclaimed loudly in class the next day. "No more partying for me. I'm done with that shit. Caused nothing but bad mojo this year, that's gotta be a sign or something."

Kitty and Solomon just stared at him.

"It makes sense in my head." Dean pouted. He was in his three hour Industrial Design class sketching out his latest project on a huge sheet of draft paper. On either side of him stood his two good classmates at their own work stations, Kimberly South—or Kitty as she liked to be called—and Solomon Graves. Kitty was a tall girl with extremely bushy brown hair and while sweet, had the weirdest sense of humor. Solomon was a young black man with a shaved head and wore his school suit impeccably, even tucked his shirt in. All three were 6th Years and shared the same major, so Dean had at least one class with them each term.

"Dean, you know there's no such thing as magic or '_mojo_'." Solomon said, using air quotes. He was like Castiel in that he took everything literally.

"I'm with you though," Kitty agreed as she continued sketching her own design, "First a fire and now that fight over at Michael's, I don't think the party gods are with you this term."

"See?" Dean sighed, "Man, all I want is a nice peaceful term right now. Spend some time with Cas, work on my baby, y'know, normal stuff that every man's entitled to."

"Sounds like you need a vacation." Solomon suggested.

"That's _exactly_ what I need, Sol." Dean said.

"But you just got back from a two week break." Kitty said, "And yesterday you were all over the place spewing out sketch drafts every five minutes saying you were glad to be back."

"That was two weeks at a hospital, Kitty." Dean said, "That was two weeks of horrible food that slowly killed my digestive track." Kitty giggled and Solomon rolled his eyes.

"Hospital food is scientifically designed to—"

"Oh right," Kitty went on as Solomon explained the nutritional benefits of hospital provisions. "Did you heard that Cam Douglas dropped out of school?

"Cam?" Dean wracked his brain. "You mean the stoner kid from Room 234?"

"If by _kid_ you mean the 7th Year Business major from Kentucky," Solomon interjected.

"He still got toasted everyday after school by the gym." Dean quipped.

"Yeah, Bela announced it yesterday in my English class." Kitty said, "That girl has got serious issues but at least she's a good media outlet." Both Dean and Solomon snorted at that.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Dean said after another moment. "No offense to Cam, but I'm amazed he didn't drop sooner."

"He never did seem the academic sort." Solomon agreed.

"Honey, me and Dean aren't the academic sort either," Kitty said, "but that doesn't stop us from keeping our grades high and actually attending classes."

"Yeah, but we got passion." Dean said, "All three of us. We love what we're studying. That's what makes us different." Kitty laughed again and both boys stared at her.

"That sounded almost poetic, Dean." She grinned and Dean buried his face in his hands.

"Shut up," he joked. The three went back to their sketches and continued their playful banter for the rest of the class until the bell rang and everyone began packing up. Dean was already thinking of dinner and the apple pie he knew they were serving when Kitty spoke up again.

"Y'know, I think I'm with Sol on this one after all, Winchester."

"What's that?" Dean asked as he swung his backpack onto his shoulders. Solomon had a full-on briefcase for his books and Kitty a weird cloth pouch that almost looked like a purse but Dean figured it was some special artist bag.

"The vacation."

"What vacation?"

"Sol said you need a vacation." Kitty repeated.

"I said it _sounded_ like he needed a vacation." the other boy corrected, "But then you brought up a good point that Dean's already had two weeks of rest."

"Two weeks of culinary torture—"

"Yes, yes." Kitty shut him down with a light wave of her hand, "How about this? You take yourself, your baby brother, that sexy little boyfriend of yours, and some close friends and you go back to your house and spend a weekend just having some good old-fashion fun. No partying, nothing stressful, just hanging out with friends and getting some alone time with Cas."

"She means have sex." Solomon clarified and Kitty burst out laughing while Dean looked at the nearest wall and tried to judge whether slamming his head against it would really make him feel better.

"But seriously," Kitty continued as she struggled for breath. "you don't need like a 'let's go to Jamaica' kind of vacation—"

"That's because I'd never go to Jamaica 'cuz I hate flying."

"—but just some good ol' rest and relaxation. Winchester-style! However that's done."

"You know, that's pretty sound advice, Dean." Solomon said. "James and I once spent an entire weekend down in Santa Barbara just hanging out and having fun and it was great! I came back totally relaxed and de-stressed."

"Didn't you end up in jail then?" Dean said, recalling. James and Sol were best friends and connected at the hips practically.

"James ended up in jail." Solomon said flatly, "I bailed him out. We helped solve a murder case though, that was...interesting. And highly unexpected."

"Yeah..." Kitty said, "I'm not saying do that. But do whatever you find most relaxing. You're a family guy, Dean. Do something with your family." Dean gave the idea some consideration and slowly nodded his head.

"Y'know Kitty, you're a genius."

"It's been said." she grinned.

"Yeah. _Yeah_, that sounds perfect." Dean continued, "I just need to get away from all this drama. Get back to the Yard and work on my baby, maybe grill some steaks with Bobby and Gabe, take Sammy to a movie, give Cas the grand tour of the place—"

"You mean have sex, right?" Both Solomon and Kitty asked and Dean felt his face go red.

"Jesus you two, get'cher minds outta the gutter! We are an _adult_ couple, what we do by ourselves is our own business." His classmates both giggled and Dean stomped away in mock-anger. "Yeah, you guys keep laughing. No juicy details for you!" At their yells of protest Dean broke into a run and ran away laughing manically.

His mind turned to the coming weekend and he looked forward to the peace.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**: So what do you guys like, my regular-sized chapter like this one, or the longer ones? Next up is a two-parter that I'm really looking forward to. XD_

_Fun Facts: Gabe's friend Mihr is the Angel of Friendship (yes, I have a long list of angel names stashed away on my computer). He serves humanity by granting platonic love, friendship and companionship. He encourages us to heal friendships that have gone astray. Seemed like a good match for kid!Gabe...also, I like saying his name._

_Reviews are loved and will bring you cookies._


	12. Weekend Retreat Part 1

_**Author's Notes**: Hey guys, long time no see. Yeah I know, it's been awhile. Midterms and Halloween will do that to you. At least I got to dress up like Castiel and wander around telling people I was an angle of the lord. It was fun to see their reactions. If you celebrated it, how was your Halloween? BTW, this chapter is separated into three parts so there's still a lot to come, the second part should be done by next week._

_**Show (SPOILERS)**__: __So how did y'all feel about the last SPN episode? I know tons of fans were like 'OMG Dean was so mean to Sam, how could he talk to him like that!?' but I was actually really glad Dean told Sam to stop being a bitch about Amy. Yeah, it sucked that Dean had to lie about it but he had good reason to and Dean's got a lot going on right now and Sam pointlessly bitching about a monster who would totally have killed if her child grew sick again was just getting tiring. PLUS then Ellen came in and told Dean to grow up and tell somebody how much he was really hurting about Cas and everything. So both boys got some sense knocked into them and I was happy. *end rant*_

_**Important**: Two things. First, this story has been translated by the wonderful ~casvam. _

_Here is the link to the story in Chinese if you'd like to read (again, take out the spaces): tieba . baidu f?ct= 335675392&tn=baiduPostBrowser&sc =15002695906&z =1256660439#15002695906_

_And also to casvam's profile if you have any questions or wanna say thanks:_

_ www . fanfiction u / 3157255 / casvam_

_Finally, a character named Nirvana that appears later was inspired by a conversation I had with ~Reaper's Curse, so giving credit where credit is due. :)_

_**Beta**: My beta is really busy right now so I'm posting this unbeta'd to take off the pressure, please ignore or kindly point out any mistakes you see and I'd be grateful. I'll repost the chapter once it's beta'd._

_**Chapter Rating: M** (Language)_

_**Disclaimer: **Kripke owns this and Sera is running it. I'm just a humble bounty hunter—I mean, writer._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Weekend Retreat Part 1<strong>

The world shattered around him as he fell, breaking into droplets and consuming everything. The air shimmered and warped as time slowed. He continued to tip backwards off the pier. His eyes met the sky and an eclipse greeted him. Sun and moon together and the light darkened. The water parted for him as he hit and swallowed him whole in one swirl. He sank deeper and the light faded.

Then an arm crashed into the water above him and reached out.

Dean woke in quiet darkness and wrapped in warmth. He breathed out slowly and shifted, snuggling closer to the person beside him. Castiel was stretched, back pressed up against Dean's chest. Dean buried his face against the back of Castiel's neck and let the peace of the moment wash over him. Yeah, he could wake up like this every day.

As it was, they could only do this Thursday nights as the rest of the school week Castiel had to get up much earlier than Dean. Dean smiled as he caressed a hand down Castiel's bare chest and the other boy arched beneath him, mumbling incoherently. Dean's hand slipped lower until it reached Castiel's waistband and he delved in to the warm flesh that lay beneath, stroking until the smaller boy shuddered and woke with a gasp as he released.

"Mornin'." Dean said as he kissed Castiel.

"Oh, uh, g-good morning." The blue-eyed boy flustered, "Th-that was..."

"Did you like it?" Dean asked, worried for a second.

"Much better than an alarm clock." Castiel said and Dean felt the laughter bubbled in his chest and grinned widely. "Although, now I'm in need of a shower...and a change of underwear."

This time Dean couldn't hold himself back and laughed loudly. Castiel squirmed next to him and rolled over so that he was facing Dean, a pout forming on his lips, but he couldn't keep it and a small smile broke over his face as well. He surged up and crawled on top of Dean, pinning the blond beneath him.

"Hey, now I like this too." Dean quipped and gripped Castiel's hips and ground them against his own, "This could work." Castiel dipped down and kissed Dean, soft yet firmly and Dean moaned into it. They kissed until the need for air broke them and Castiel moved his mouth over Dean's ear.

"And if I had something else in mind?" Dean was very happy with how much bolder Castiel had become in asking for what he wanted. True, they still couldn't do too much with Dean's arms healing up, but the position they were in now was quite appealing. Even if the alpha male in Dean didn't like to be on the bottom, he shoved that part of him aside. They were so close, perhaps this time they—

"Hey guys, when are you getting up? It's—argh!" Gabriel fell as he threw up his arms to cover his eyes and Castiel jerked back in surprise, lost his balance, and tipped off over the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. Dean watched everything in mild annoyance. At this rate he and Castiel were never going to have sex.

"You brought that on yourself, Gabe." Dean said after another moment of Gabriel flailing at the doorway, "Next time knock on the door, that's what it's there for." Dean finally sat up and peered over the edge of his bed, where Castiel was sprawled across the floor, his face bright red. "You ok, Cas?"

"_No_." Came the disheartened reply.

"My eyes!" cried Gabriel.

"What's all the noise about, mate?" Balthazar popped his head in and took in the scene before him. He promptly smacked Gabriel in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for? _I'm_ the one who's been mentally scarred for life!"

"_And?_" Balthazar jabbed at the shorter blonde's chest, "Cassie was totally about to get laid! My younger cousin was about to become a man and you waltz in and ruin it. I've a right to be perturbed!" He crossed his arms in a huff while Gabriel stared at him incredulously.

"Balthazar, you are _not_ helping." Castiel groaned.

"Well, this is all great and whatever," Dean sighed, "but if y'all don't mind. I'd like to get dressed now and I'm sure Cas would like to be able to as well."

"Yes, a shower is definitely needed." Castiel said as he sat up, his face was still red and Dean was fairly certain it was going to stay that way for awhile.

"_A cold shower?_" Balthazar teased and fled the doorway as Dean chucked his alarm clock at young man.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"It wasn't that bad, Cas."

"It was."

"I'm quite heartbroken that I missed it all." Crowley said from his seat in the dinning commons where everyone was for breakfast. "I mean, honestly, I'd have paid good money to walk in on you two."

"Thanks Crowley," Dean said. "for making this totally uncomfortable _and_ disturbing."

"Any time, Winchester."

"Guess it's not as bad as that time you walked in on me and Kali." Gabriel admitted as he stuffed himself full of pasties, which was what he did in times of stress. Dean figured he must have the metabolism of a shrew to go through all those sweets the way he did.

"Yeah, dude, thanks for bringing that up." Dean winced, "and you say _you're_ scarred for life, I don't even want to know what you two kinky bastards were up to when I came in."

"Well, it involved whipped cream and—"

"DUDE!"

"Such fine gentlemen you live with, Cassie." Balthazar remarked over his fried steak and eggs.

"Why are you eating dinner for breakfast?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"First thing I saw when I walked in here. I'm not even sure what it is, but so far it's pretty tasty. I guess even Americans can cook a slab of meat right."

"Alright, we're getting off topic." Dean cut in.

"There was a topic?" Crowley asked and Dean flicked a crumb of his apple turnover onto the boy's impeccable suit.

"You guys still on for this weekend?"

"Talk about cooking a slab of meat," Gabriel gushed, "Wait 'till you guys try me an' Bobby's cooking. Southwestern grilling at its best!"

"If it gets me away from this insanity of drama, I'm completely in." Balthazar said.

"Is there anything to actually do over there?" Crowley asked, stirring his cup of coffee. "No offense, love, but if I wanted a vacation, I'd take a private jet to Vegas and not remember a thing when I returned."

"You don't have to come, Crowley." Dean sighed, "I didn't even _ask_ you to come, you were just in the room when I made the announcement. You barely hang around with us at school, I've no illusions about that."

"Good reason for that too, I'd have to have a compelling reason to suffer an entire weekend with you lot." Crowley said.

"Something along the lines of total self-interest?" Gabriel deadpanned.

"Completely." Crowley agreed and took a delicate sip from his coffee.

Dean sighed. "Well, Chuck said he was in last night, although I'm pretty certain he's just gonna lock himself away and write the entire time."

"He said he was at a critical juncture in his story." Castiel said from next to Dean. He had something healthy-looking on his plate, Dean noticed. Like fruit or some such. Dean preferred his pile of sausages and apple turnover.

"He _always_ says that." Dean, Gabriel, and Crowley chorused.

"What about you, Cas?" Dean asked, "I mean, if you already have plans with Anna and Uriel—"

"No. Of course I want to come." Castiel interrupted, "I'm looking forward to seeing your house and the car you are currently restoring."

"It is a _she_, Cas, and she's called an Impala. '67 Chevy and beautiful."

"Looks like you got some competition, Cassie." Balthazar winked and Castiel frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

"Shut up." Dean snapped lazily, "So that just leaves Sam. I dunno if he's gonna ask Jo or Andy to come with him, maybe Lucifer, though I figure he's gotta be busy with graduate stuff...and healing." Gabriel and Sam had taken Lucifer back to his apartment after Sam had bandaged his head and the man had been absent Tuesday and Wednesday in Dean's Theology class. Gabriel had spent a large amount of time at his brother's apartment, checking up on him and making sure he rested. Dean wasn't blind though, he had seen the way Sam had been with Lucifer that night. He knew that look in his brother's eye and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Dean really liked Lucifer, he did, but...

"...earth to Dean." Gabriel was waving a hand in front of his face and Dean snapped out of it. "I said Lucifer would probably go if Sam asked, what's up with you?"

"Sorry," he lied, "still sleepy."

"Guess you need to do a better job of waking him up, Novak." Crowley said and Dean felt like slamming his head onto the table while Castiel went back to blushing.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Andrew Gallagher was by no means a slacker...actually, that's exactly what he was. If he had it his way, he would be roaming the States in a big van that he lived out of smoking from a large bong at every possible convenience. As it was, he and his twin Ansem had been sent to the most prestigious school money could buy to continue the Gallagher tradition of overachieving.

His father owned the largest medical supply company in the entire North American countries, just as his father before him, and his father before him blah blah _blah_. And one day Andy and Ansem would own it together. Which was the last thing Andy wanted. Ansem was good at the talking with people. He could convince a person to do nearly anything he wanted and he had the shark-like attitude needed for a business environment. Andy had none of that. He was lucky if he could talk to a pretty girl without fumbling for words.

Ansem had even told Andy he would talk to their father, that he didn't mind taking the entire company on by himself. Even though they were twins, Ansem felt like the older sibling and was always trying to help Andy, even if sometimes he could go to scary extremes, but Andy still liked his brother. Not that it had made a difference, his father was set on what he wanted for Andy.

Which is why Andy could be found at this moment beside the school gym getting completely blitzed off the joint he was smoking. It was how he dealt with stress, or really any high emotions, or actually...it was how he dealt with just life in general. He used to do this with Cam, but from what he'd heard, the guy had dropped. So he'd found another group to join for his daily session.

"Dude, this is so rad. Where do you get your stuff?" Ash said from beside Andy. They were sitting on the ground leaning up against the eastern gym wall where hardly anybody ever passed by.

"Trade secret, bro." Andy said behind a puff of smoke, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Gnarly." A girl from the other side of Ash laughed. Andy had seen her around at some of the parties before, but he didn't know her and she didn't go to their school. According to Ash her name was Nirvana and she was a pretty chill chick.

"Do you live around here or something?" Andy asked, the weed making him blunt and unafraid to speak around cute girls.

"I guess you could say that." Nirvana said as she took another hit from her joint.

"She's my partner in crime." Ash said, "Dr. Badass and Nirvana; here to save one college party at a time."

"It's a pretty good gig." the girl said.

"Wait..." Andy paused as the drugs made it harder to process thoughts, "That's not a paying job though, right?"

"You think too much, kid." Ash said and rolled another blunt for Andy, "You need another one of these."

"I probably do." Andy agreed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Nirvana asked. Andy found he couldn't take his eyes away from her red beanie she wore. It was hypnotizing. And so very red.

"What? Oh, yeah. I guess." Andy sighed.

"Girlfriend?"

"I wish." Andy blew smoke from between his teeth, "Best friend."

A shadow suddenly fell across the trio, "Excuse me?" A deep voice said from above. Andy looked up and saw an older man with ice blue eyes and appeared to have just gone three rounds in a bare-knuckled fight standing over them. He squeaked in fear. "Which of you is Andy Gallagher?" The man asked and Ash and Nirvana stood up immediately.

"Well bro, being seeing ya." Ash said and they both bolted. Andy watched and debated if he jumped up and ran right now he could somehow get away—

"You're Andy, then?" the scary man asked.

"N-no." Andy ignored how high pitched his voice was. He looked down at his hands a realized he was still holing his joint. He threw it to the side quickly. "I-I wasn't, th-that wasn't..."

"I don't care if you were smoking." The man cut in and Andy flinched. He stood up slowly, still leaning against the wall, and made to run but the man blocked his path with his arm as he leaned in towards Andy.

"Uh, please don't hurt me!" Andy waved his arms. He wasn't brave (usually) but his kicked puppy dog act had saved him more than once. "I-I have friends! Jo could kick your ass in a heartbeat a-and Dean's in an advanced martial arts class!"

"Dean's in the Intermediate Fitness and Defense class." the man corrected and Andy blinked. The man backed off slightly and looked awkward for a moment. "I take it you don't recognize me?"

"Um?" He did look a bit familiar now that Andy wasn't cowering in fear behind his hands.

"It's Lucifer." Oh. Andy had seen him a few times at their lunch table and again at the hospital when Sam and Dean had been hurt. The bruises on his face made him look rougher though, and he was also wearing a suit, which was something Andy had never seen him wear before. Combined with the drugs and Andy wasn't surprised he hadn't recognized the man.

"Oh," he said aloud with an edge of coolness to his voice. Lucifer was the reason he and Sam weren't talking right now. Andy had barely seen his friend at all this past week, Sam only seemed to come to their dorm for sleep and then left early in the morning. Jo was really getting worried.

"Sam told me what happened." Lucifer explained, "That you three got into a fight."

"Did he say what about?" Andy asked, frowning. When it came to his friends he would get serious.

"About me," Lucifer said. "He was very distressed when he came to my apartment that night."

"H-He was over your apartment..._at night?_" Andy tried pushed the guilt aside but it didn't really work. What if his and Jo's words actually pushed Sam to make the wrong choice?

"_Nothing happened_." Lucifer snapped suddenly, seeing Andy's face. "This is why he was so upset, everybody seems to think I want to take advantage of him and this couldn't be further from the truth!"

"But you like him!" Andy argued, "Even _I_ can tell you have feelings for him."

"And Sam knows this." Lucifer shot back and Andy paused.

"H-he does?"

"Yes, I told him how I feel." Lucifer said, "I'm not some love-struck teen desperately trying to keep my crush a secret, I'm twenty-four for god's sake."

"Yeah, and Sam's only seventeen!" Andy said, "Isn't that illegal? Shouldn't you like people your own age!" Lucifer's face darkened and he stepped forward. Andy deflated instantly.

"You can't choose who you like, Mr. Gallagher." Lucifer said dangerously, "And I'm well aware of Sam's age, believe me."

"B-but the law." Andy said, but it was a weak defense and he knew it.

"The law implies a sexual relationship." Lucifer said, "And though it's none of your business, I'll have you know I'd wait. Wait until Sam was old enough."

"Y-you mean you guys aren't together?" Andy had assumed that Sam had been going over to Lucifer's every day since Monday.

"What? No. I told Sam how I felt, but explained that it was perfectly fine if he just wanted to be friends."

"You'd be fine with that?" Andy was doubtful.

Lucifer sighed and ran his hand through his hair, wincing afterwards. "Sometimes I forget just how young you guys are. Yes, I'd be fine with it. I like Sam, as you said—_a lot_—and whatever he's comfortable with is what I'm willing to give. I'm not going to lie, it would sting a bit, but better to have a platonic relationship than none at all."

"That's kinda..."

"Mature? I know." Lucifer crossed his arms. "I just needed to tell you that. I'm not out to use Sam, or pressure him, and he's under enough stress as it is. Just let him make up his own mind, he's pretty responsible and considerate for his age."

"You're still older than him." Andy said, but it was half-hearted at best. Truthfully, he'd been feeling pretty rotten about the whole thing. He shouldn't have yelled at Sam, but when his friend had argued with Jo, Andy just had to defend her. He'd tried to run after Sam right afterwards but Jo had stopped him, saying Sam needed time. Andy really liked Jo and everything, but she could be as stubborn as the Winchesters sometimes.

"In less than a year's time, you'll be in the same boat as me." Lucifer said and Andy snapped his head up, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I'd seen the way you look at that blonde girl," Lucifer continued, "Jo." Andy blushed brightly. "But Sam told me she's a year younger, so what happens when you turn eighteen and she's still a minor?" Andy lowered his head and tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

"Sorry," he finally said. He just wanted things to go back the way they'd been before. When he was with Sam and Jo, Andy could forget all his problems and worries.

"As am I." Lucifer said and Andy tilted his head, "I just meant to come over here and have a quick conversation with you, tell you that I mean no harm to Sam. Listen, just talk to Sam. Work out your issues, he misses you and Jo."

"He does?" Andy asked, "But hasn't he been spending all his time with you this past week?"

"After school he has been coming over," Lucifer admitted, "with my younger brother Gabriel. They've been helping me recover," he pointed to his head, "from this. That's why. It's been stressful on him and I think you three reconciling would benefit him."

"Ok. Um, thanks and uh, sorry about, y'know, thinking you just wanted Sam for sex." Andy said and really wished he hadn't thrown away his joint.

"You were just looking out for him," Lucifer said, "He _is_ a bit too trusting, I understand."

Andy dug into his back pocket and pulled out the extra blunt Ash had rolled for him and lit it. "You want some?" he asked and Lucifer frowned.

"I don't smoke." he said, "And as a student here I have to report all illegal activities." Andy's eyes grew wide. "But I'll let it slip this time." The older man smiled and Andy felt himself relax and grin in response.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A willow tree grew in the arboretum by the small indoor river. Underneath the willow tree was an old wooden bench that was the last piece of the original school that had been built in 1873. In the 70's, Hunter's Academy had been burned to the ground by a freak lightening storm. Only this bench and the willow tree, which was a transplanted branch from a previous tree that had been burned, survived the fire.

There were no other students inside except for Castiel and Balthazar. Dean had shown Castiel the secret back door the Botany students used and always left unlocked. Most of this past week, Castiel had been preferring its company to that of his friends at lunch.

"They said I shouldn't haven gotten involved." he explained to his cousin, "That is was not my place to join him that night."

"_Vous plaisantez!_" Balthazar exclaimed, "I knew Uriel always had a stick up his arse, but I never thought he'd go that far, the prat."

"Anna agreed with him." Castiel said miserably.

"Anna too?" Balthazar snorted, "Dean's your boyfriend, mate, y'have to side with him."

"I don't _have_ to." Castiel rolled his eyes, "But yes, as his partner I will stand by him. It's more though, Balthazar, I _wanted_ to side with Dean. You were there, you didn't hesitate either."

"Yeah, that was quite uncharacteristic of me, I'll admit."

"Nothing went as it should have in that party." Castiel sighed.

"Oh really?" Balthazar arched an eyebrow, "Not even when I found you two playing tonsil hockey in the closet? That's twice now this week I've had the misfortune of walking in on you, if you're keeping count. Though this morning it was more of Gabe's fault, I just passed by innocently and saw the aftermath."

"I don't understand how people keep interrupting so often." Castiel blushed, "Statistically—"

"Love and statistics don't go together, _chéri_."

"Fine. _Up_ until that point, the party was fine, but after that—"

"Wait, wait!" Balthazar threw his hands up, "Seriously?"

"What?" Castiel was nonplussed. Balthazar flailed.

"I just threw out the "L" word and you didn't blink! You _love_ him? You love Dean?" Castiel opened his mouth as his eyes got wide and he quickly turned his head away. Balthazar jumped up, "You do. _You do!_ You so love him, Cassie, don't even try to deny it now!"

"I never said..."

"You didn't have to say, mate. I can tell." Balthazar gestured, "Well that explains everything, like why you're so wound up 'bout what Uriel and Anna said. I mean, its one thing for a friend to say they don't like your casual boyfriend and maybe you should dump him, but its somethin' else entirely if they say it about the man you love."

"I didn't—"

"What? Are you saying y'don't love him?" Balthazar crossed his arms, "Go on then, say it. Prove me wrong."

Castiel stayed silent and hung his head.

"Ah ha!" Balthazar grinned.

"It's stupid, we've only been dating a few months and he can't possibly feel the same way." Castiel glared at the ground, "That isn't how Dean operates and I don't blame him. I just need to step back and—"

"Tell 'im how you feel." Balthazar interrupted. Castiel blanched.

"Wh-what? No! No, I couldn't. That would only confuse him."

"Don't see how, 's only three words." Balthazar said.

"With serious implications." Castiel said and clenched his fists, "It would be better for Dean to figure out his own feelings first before I dump mine all over him."

"Y'could be here awhile then, _chéri_." Balthazar replied, "The Winchester boys aren't known for their self-reflection and confrontation of emotions. Take Sam, _le__garçon formidable_, still can't figure out if he likes Lucifer or not, though I'm quite sure even _Dean_ is starting t' take notice."

"I can take the waiting." Castiel argued, "I like where we are right now, honestly. Dean's been taking it slowly with the, uh, physical side of our relationship—"

"_Clearly_."

"—so I can take it slowly on the emotional aspect." Both cousin's looked evenly at each other, Balthazar from where he stood and Castiel on the old and slightly burnt bench. Balthazar caved first.

"At least do somethin', mate." he pleaded, "Let the man know that your feelings are definitely _more_ than casual. Believe me, you'll regret it if you don't."

"How?" Castiel asked after a moment, "Without outright saying it, of course." Balthazar paced in front of bench for a few minutes, the river gurgling in the background. The blond finally stopped and snapped his fingers.

"_Je sais!_ This weekend!"

"Excuse me?" Castiel tilted his head.

"Do something this weekend," Balthazar explained, "something small but personal that says 'y'mean a lot to me, this isn't a fling' but without screaming th' words 'I LOVE YOU', see?"

Castiel squinted, "I believe so."

"You don't look very impressed, Cassie."

"No—I," Castiel paused, "I guess I'm just not sure what I should do." Balthazar flopped back down next to his younger cousin and stretched his arms out across the back of the bench.

"He's not _my_ boyfriend, mate. That's your job to figure out."

"Right." Castiel said, sarcasm lighting his voice, but he dropped it. "Thank you, Balthazar." The older boy wouldn't meet his gaze, but the back of Balthazar's neck and ears were tinged pink with a blush and Castiel smiled.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dean's arms were almost completely healed. The doctors had said it would probably take two weeks to get back the full use of his arms, but Dean was fairly certain that by the time the weekend was over he'd be at full strength. Which was great because he was going stir-crazy in Fitness class.

"C'mon Winchester, enough with the tricks, show us what you've been working on." Gordon complained as the class waited for Rufus to show up. He, Dean, Ava, and Castiel were lounging on the wooden bleachers. Dean gave him a cocky grin.

"Where'd be the fun in that Rufus?" He said, but the truth was he was itching for some action. The entire week he'd had to train alone and separate from the others, unable to do the normal warm-ups and sparring. He'd like nothing more than to jump up and take on the whole class just to work up a good sweat.

At least the week hadn't been in vain. His new fighting style was coming along beautifully.

"The fun would be in crushing you." And Gordon was anxious. Nobody had been able to catch Dean's new workout routine or what he was developing.

"Maybe just a sneak peek." Ava chimed in. She was just as anxious, but more chipper and friendly about it. Although, Dean figured, would be just as ruthless in fighting him. "Castiel, you're his boyfriend, get him to show us."

Castiel was the only one who hadn't bugged Dean about the whole thing.

"Dean, I would like it very much if you were to share with us what new techniques you are working on." Or not. Dean's grin grew even wider.

"So, three against one, huh?"

"Quit messing, you know you want to." Gordon frowned, "I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"Me too." Dean just couldn't stop grinning. "Alright, what the hell. C'mon Gordon, you're on—"

"ALRIGHT SLACKERS, LINE UP!" Rufus barked as he burst through the door. Dean watched as a blood vessel throbbed dangerously on Gordon's temple.

"Sir!" the dark boy ground out, "Winchester and I were just talking and he was eager to showcase his new fighting style you've let him develop."

"That so?" Rufus glanced over at the four as the group came together with the rest of the class. Dean noticed that Castiel's face had gone from intrigued to worried when he had agreed to spar with Gordon. "That so, boy?" the professor asked Dean.

"A little show couldn't hurt." he shrugged carelessly and Castiel tensed next to him.

"Dean, I wasn't serious when I said I wanted to see—"

"A word with you Winchester." Rufus called and Dean trotted over, shooting a look over his shoulder at Castiel. He and Rufus walked a little ways from the class as Rufus shouted for the class to start their daily stretches.

"Sir?" Dean asked as they stopped.

"I've been watching your progress, boy." The taller man grunted, "And I gotta say I'm impressed with what you've come up with and how you're developing." Dean stood, stunned. That was high praise coming from Rufus. "But you think you're up for this? One on one with Gordon of all people? I mean maybe Travis or Novak but—"

"Sir," Dean interrupted respectfully, "Actually I was thinking it'd be better if you put me up against Cas, Gordon, _and_ Ava together." Rufus stared hard at Dean for a long moment and the boy felt himself start to sweat. Finally, the older man cracked a grin.

"Boy, it's scary sometimes how much you've got everyone convinced, even I forget."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, tilting his head. A habit he had picked up from Castiel.

Rufus pointed at his chest. "You got everyone thinking you're some dumb loudmouth who flings wise-cracking insults and charmed smiles wherever he goes, when in fact, there's nothing further from the truth. You've got a sharp mind in there," He moved to Dean's forehead, "and it's always thinkin' and planning."

"I dunno about that, sir." Dean said, scratching the back his head and starting to blush. Nobody had ever called him smart before. Sam was smart, he was just Dean. He was good at designing cars and punching things. "I just go with my instincts...and I _am_ a loudmouth with a sexy smile."

"So he says." Rufus replied unconvinced, "Alright, take on those three and let's see what happens."

"Yes sir!" Dean's grin was nearly feral. As he turned around he plastered on a overly fake smile instead. A proper spar at last! It was Christmas come early. "Hey Gordon!" He called out and raised a hand, "Looks like you got your wish!" Gordon's face lit up.

"Now you're talking, Winchester!" he roared and practically ran over to the sparring mats, throwing on the protection gear . This time Castiel interjected.

"Dean!" he said sharply, "You're still hurt." His voice was urgent, "What I said earlier was merely in jest, please don't do this. I take it back, that was foolish of me to say."

"Cas please," Dean said as he walked past the other boy, "It'll be fine. I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'm sparring with you too."

"Wh-what?" Castiel spun around to Dean's retreating back, "T-two against one?"

"Three against one." Dean held up the fingers and joined Gordon on the mat. "C'mon Ava, you too!"

"Oh sweet!" The girl squealed and hopped over. "You're going down Dean!"

"_Ava_." Castiel warned and turned to Rufus, "Professor, please! You can't condone this, Dean is still injured."

"Cas," Dean said seriously from the mat, hands tucked in his pockets. "Don't you trust me?" Castiel paused and slowly faced him, eyes wide. "Do you?"

"I..." the blue-eyed boy bit his lip and Dean had to ignore how cute that was, "I do, but—"

"You don't want to hurt me?" Dean grinned and his voice became deeper, his stance more aggressive, "_I'd like to see you try._" Something flickered in Castiel's eyes and the other boy released a breath, a small smile coming to his lips as he walked to the mat at last.

"Please don't make me regret this Dean." he said and took up a fighting stance next to Gordon.

Dean stood before the trio and shrugged, "Have a little faith, Castiel."

"Only one of you needs to pin him." Rufus spoke up from the sidelines as the rest of the class gathered eagerly to watch, "Please don't kill each other, I hate paperwork."

A pause.

"_BEGIN!_"

Dean crouched and took a wider stance as Gordon, Ava, and Castiel charged. Gordon came from head on like a freight train while Ava leapt upwards to come crashing down on him, Castiel, as always, vanished. Dean knew he was coming around behind him. Dean knew how all three of his classmates fought. That was his greatest advantage, but not his only one.

Just as Gordon's fist came close to his head Dean ducked and rolled to the side, arms tucked in and hands in his pockets still. His leg shot out as he spun and tripped Gordon as the other boy stumbled from his momentum, the fall causing Castiel to jerk back from where he had been coming in to take Dean by surprise and forced him to leap back. Ava came crashing down and Dean fell onto his back to avoid her knee as it sunk into the mat. He used his own momentum to roll backwards and popped up, dancing around and away from the trio.

"C'mon guys, gotta do better than that." he taunted, hopping from one foot to another. It was odd, usually he was much more like Gordon in his fighting technique, the others were still trying to get a grip on what he was doing.

Gordon was, predictably, the first to move. He hauled himself up and ran at Dean again but Gordon pulled back at the last minute and dropped, doing a floor sweep with his leg to throw Dean off balance. Dean was actually surprised, Gordon had caught on quicker than he'd thought. Or maybe the boy was just acting on instinct like Dean did. Dean grinned and finally slid his arms out of his pockets. Just as Gordon's leg was about to sweep Dean's from under him, Dean spun. He brought his right leg up, kicking, and twisted his entire body to become airborne. Gordon's leg swept under his body and Dean brought his left leg down as he landed, his right leg arcing over coming to the ground firmly. And now Gordon had left himself exposed. From where he was crouched Dean delivered a powerful side kick with the heel of his foot directly to Gordon's head, connecting soundly with the sparring helmet and knocking the other boy clear off the mat.

Dean would have mentally congratulated himself but Ava was upon him before Gordon had even hit the floor. Her arms snaked out to try and grab him, she specialized in throws, and Dean worked hard to dodge her. He sensed more than saw Castiel come from the corner of his eye, Ava and Castiel were better at working together. Dean flipped back to dodge the raven-haired boy's punch and Ava's lunge, landing on his hands and flipping back forwards over Ava's body and away from Castiel.

"Wh-what was that?" Ava asked as she sat up and pouted at Dean, "That _wasn't_ a proper fighting move."

"Yeah, stole it from breakdancing, sorry." Dean grinned back. Castiel came from the side this time and Dean spun around him. Ava's kick leapt out and Dean dropped, rolling on his back and flipping up without his hands. Castiel and Ava attacked in unison now. Dean dodged this way and that, a using any unconventional move he had been studying for the past week, only using his arms in flips or to steady himself during kicks or dodges. The only kicks he used were low kicks to knock his opponents off balance or break their stance. He never stopped or paused in his movements. That was the trick, to keep the momentum going.

Finally, Ava got frustrated and threw her own kick at Dean, but it was to his head and high kicks were dangerous in battle. They left a person wide open and were easy to dodge. Dean barely had to try and duck beneath the blow before coming up and delivering a knee thrust directly into the girl's stomach and flipping her over him to slam her down onto the mat, checking her in a pin.

Now it was just him and Cas. Thing was, Dean knew Castiel wouldn't use his full strength against him. Not when he perceived Dean as injured. Honestly, Dean couldn't blame him. He wouldn't want to fight Castiel if his boyfriend was injured either. It meant that Dean would have to end this fight quickly, though. Castiel would try to prolong it out, tire Dean down and it was a good plan, Dean was still out of shape for longer battles. He needed to build up his stamina a lot more.

So Dean would pull out his ace move.

True, it was meant for larger opponents than himself but Dean knew Castiel's body well enough not to hurt him...and that sounded dirty even in his own head. Dean dodged to the side as Castiel aimed for his head and jumped back. The smaller boy leapt and kicked out at Dean but kept himself well-guarded as Dean rolled underneath him and looked for an opening. Castiel was by far the most dangerous fighter of the three.

Dean put his plan into action and raised his arms in front of himself and took his old stance, watching in satisfaction as Castiel hesitated for a moment. Dean charged, just like how he used to and for one moment wished he could swing into his normal attack and jab to Castiel face, but he held himself back and watched as Castiel shifted his own stance to meet Dean's new approach and that was when Dean struck.

He ran right past Castiel, hooking his right arm across the other boy's chest and gripping Castiel's left shoulder as he did so. Dean placed his left hand on Castiel's right shoulder and used his momentum to swing upwards behind Castiel's back, his legs flying into the air. Dean twisted as he spun and placed a knee on either side of Castiel's head as his legs came up, Dean then curved his 1eft knee and used it as a grip against the other boy's neck as he continued spinning and flipped Castiel right over him and threw the boy to the ground onto his back with Dean's leg's across his neck in a scissor hold. Pinned.

"Sorry, that was a "wrestling" move." Dean huffed, "Called the spinning huracanrana

or crucifix headscissor—never did figure out which."

"Match!" Rufus yelled and Dean only then realized how crazy the class was going. Wild cheers rang out from everywhere. Dean carefully lifted his legs and looked down.

"You ok, Cas?" The other boy blinked at him.

"That actually didn't hurt at all, I'm more stunned than anything else."

"Yeah well, that's WWE Smackdown wrestling for you." Dean grinned, "It's all fake. But useful, as I recently found out, to take someone down if performed correctly."

"That was dangerous." Castiel glared, "You left yourself vulnerable, if I hadn't been caught off guard—"

"That's the point Cas," Dean chuckled as he sat up and looked down at the other boy, "I only did it because I knew it would catch you off guard."

"Oh." Castiel gave a sheepish grin and Dean had to resist the urge to kiss him in front of the entire class.

"Aww man, I can't believe I lost." Ava whined from where she sat next to the sparring mat, "How'd you beat all of us Dean? You barely even used your arms!"

"Because I'm awesome, Ava." Dean said without really saying. "That's how."

"One day, Winchester." Gordon groused from where he sat nursing his head. Dean leaned over Castiel and looked down.

"How 'bout you, Cas? Sore that you lost to me?"

Castiel just blinked again. "I found your display of strength and speed quite arousing." Dean flushed a deep red and slammed his head to the ground. He blamed Castiel for the bloody nose he got afterwards.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam whistled tunelessly to himself as he packed for the weekend. He still needed to go over to Lucifer's and see if he was coming with them. Gabriel said when he had asked, Lucifer hadn't seemed sure but Sam didn't like the idea of the older man staying by himself. Sam zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder, Lucifer should be done with all of his classes by now—

"Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam turned and saw Andy and Jo standing at the doorway. "_Oh_." Great, Sam really did not want to deal with this right now. "Hey guys, I was just about to head out. Going home for the weekend. Usual stuff."

"_Sam_." Jo said this time with ice in her voice as she crossed her arms. Sam sighed.

"Guys, seriously, can't this wait until after I get back?"

"No—" Jo started but Andy cut her off gently.

"Sam, we're sorry." he said and Sam blinked.

"Um, what?" He hadn't expected that. "Y-you are?"

"Yeah." Andy hung his head, "We were out of line." He nudged his foot against Jo's and the girl sighed.

"I was just worried." she admitted, "He's so much older than you a-and he'd been paying a lot of attention to you and...and I jumped to conclusions without trying to get to know him first. I'm sorry Sam." Sam wanted to hold onto the indignation he felt but his two friends both looked ashamed and Sam couldn't even try to do anything but forgive them.

"I'm sorry too." He finally said and dropped his bag. "I shouldn't have yelled at you Jo, or you Andy. That was wrong of me."

"Hey, at least from your point of view it's understandable." Andy said.

"Well, it's understandable where you guys were coming from too." Sam said and then paused, "Oh man." He slapped a hand to his face and grinned, "Now we're seeing who had more right to be upset."

Jo giggled and Andy smiled nervously, looking between the two.

"I-I guess we've all had a lot going on." She said after a moment. "We were all hit pretty hard by Jess—"

"Yeah." Sam said and looked down, "We were."

"Well, we don't wanna keep you." Andy said suddenly, "We can talk more when you get back?"

"Oh," Sam perked his head up, "I-If you guys wanted to come along, actually. Bobby and Gabe are gonna cook up this huge BBQ."

"You need this weekend for yourself, Sam." Jo said, "Take it. We'll see you again Sunday night."

"We can come over another time." Andy said, "See ya soon, dude."

"Right, thanks guys." Sam smiled as he picked up his pack again, "Thanks for the talk, I needed it."

"Me too." Andy said and Sam pulled both of them into a quick hug before letting them go and running out the door.

"See ya guys later!" he called out and ran out of the building, feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**: So a bit longer, I had more planned for this part but it got moved over to the second part because I liked where it ended. What did you think of everybody in this chapter? Dean and his awesome fighting abilities?_

_**Fun Facts Time!**: The pygmy shrew has the highest metabolism of all animals. It has to eat almost constantly in order to maintain its high metabolic rate._

_Dean is using the butterfly kick (the one he uses to dodge Gordon) correctly, as in actuality, using this kick for an attack in combat is completely ineffective. The butterfly kick's original purpose was to evade an opponent's floor sweep and flip to the antagonist's exposed side._

…_and yes, the Huracanrana is a real WWE Smackdown move. Dean watched it a lot as a child until he learned it wasn't real fighting and his heart was broken._

_Reviews are loved and will bring you cookies!_


	13. Important Announcement

**Announcement - 12/7/11**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's Note  
><strong>

Hey y'all, so I've gotten a few messages from readers asking what's up with the story and if I'm planning on updating any time soon. I know a lot of writers find it annoying but I actually think its kinda sweet, it let's me know that you guys really care about this story and the characters.

So, it has been awhile since I updated and I must apologize. I'm a full-time student with a part-time job and November is a crazy month if you work in retail (Black Friday = Death), but more than that this term I've been taking a Fiction Writing Class and a lot of my energy towards writing has been directed at it. Its not that I've been writing less, just this class has been very demanding. I've actually gotten to write three great shorts revolving around my own Demon Hunter-like universe about two Hunters named Mal and Roy. (I've no idea if anybody would actually be interested in them)

Anyways, to make up for the missed time, starting later next week (after my finals are finally over) I'm going to start releasing a new chapter every week until school starts up again (later in January). That's right, one new chapter each week. It's gonna be awesome and probably kill me and my beta (sorry Kitty!) but I'm looking forward to the challenge. They may not be as long as other chapters but they'll still be filled with Destiel and Samifer goodness. So stay tuned. And thanks for being a great group of reader, I really appreciate it.

-Sakura

P.S.- Feel free to message me between postings with questions or just if you wanna talk about SPN, the story, slash, all that good stuff. Cheers.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	14. Weekend Retreat Part 2

_**Author's Notes**: Alright guys, let's get this party started! I wanted to upload at 9 PM (west coast time) as per when SPN usually airs but I was out with friends seeing the new Sherlock Holmes film today and it was MARVOLOUS. God the bromance in the film is beautiful and sexy beyond belief. Oh, and the action was great too. Anyways, I then spent too much time on this site and livejournal reading fanfiction. BAD ME. But here we go. Imma try to update every Friday until school starts back up at the end of January. Wish me luck. _

_**Show (SPOILERS)**__: __We talked about this stuff a bit in the author's note and tons of you have sent me personal messages about what's happening and the direction you think the show's going. I LOVE IT. But yeah, this'll be empty for awhile until the show starts back up._

_**Important**: So as most of you know, this story has been translated to Chinese. If you want more info you can check out the link in the previous chapter. :)_

_Also, a few of you expressed interest in my original works that I've been working on this past semester. They are three shorts that focus around two (SPN inspired) Hunters named Mal and Roy and is written in my slightly more professional style as they had to go through critiques and grading. If you're still interested I created an account for FictionPress and you can read it here:_

__~ http : / / www . fictionpress . com / u / 640074 /__

_If it'd be easier for some of you I could also upload them to under Misc. probably. Lemme know. I generally don't post my original work, I have tons more of it than I do of my fanfiction but...I don't know, I just always figured no one would be interested in it._

_**Beta**: To help my beta with this process I'm posting each chapter unbeta'd and sending it to her and the same time you get it, just to take off pressure and give her as much time as she needs to go over it. So please forgive any mistakes of mine you see, they'll be gone soon._

_**Chapter Rating: T** (Slight smut)_

_**Disclaimer: **Kripke owns this and Sera is running it (although fans are starting to question her sanity). I'm just a humble bounty hunter—I mean, writer._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Weekend Retreat Part 2<strong>

Sam was still smiling as he knocked on Lucifer's door ten minutes later. This weekend was just looking better and better. It was a huge weight off his shoulders that he, Andy, and Jo were cool again.

"Hello?" Lucifer opened the door as Sam stood grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, Sam hi—why do you have a duffle bag with you?" Sam was also happy to see how much better Lucifer looked now than he had earlier in the week, the swelling in his face was practically gone and his cuts were healing nicely and...he was in a suit?

"Uh?" Sam's mind derailed off a cliff as he stared. He'd never seen Lucifer wear anything nicer than a flannel shirt before.

"Hmm?" Lucifer followed Sam's gaze. "Oh! My outfit...right, I had a meeting today with the department head and school board."

"You're not in trouble are you?" Sam asked, immediately worried. Lucifer chuckled.

"No, it's standard for graduate students to have their work evaluated every year to check their progress. If we pass, we get to continue on for another year or graduate."

"You passed." Sam didn't make it a question.

"I passed." Lucifer nodded, "Now, what about your story?" He gestured to Sam's bag again. The younger boy sighed.

"C'mon man, Gabe's told you a hundred times, we're all going up to me and Dean's house for the weekend."

"Right," Lucifer scratched the back of his head, "Gabriel _has_ been speaking quite a bit about that. Well, you all have fun, please don't kill yourselves or get arrested."

"Actually..." Sam shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, "I, uh, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with. I-I'd really like it if you were there." He dropped his head, unable to meet the other man's eyes. Sam still heard Lucifer's sharp intake of breath.

"Gabriel's already asked and I said—"

"_I'm_ asking you." Sam willed his voice not to wavier. Not now.

"I," Lucifer paused and there was a tense moment of silence. A release of breath, "Sam?" Sam looked up. Lucifer was regarding him with something that looked like weariness, but underneath was a small sliver of hope. "Sam, please, I don't mean to pressure you, but are you asking this of me as a friend or...or something more?"

The question Sam had been dreading.

"I..." He gripped the strap of his bag tightly, knuckles going white. "I don't know Lucifer, I'm sorry, but I really don't." A groan and Lucifer slumped against the wall.

"Sam, come inside please." Lucifer whispered and stepped aside. Sam scampered past, he knew this apartment too well now. He went to the couch and sat down, still keeping his head low.

"I'm sorry." He choked. Damn, and this day had been going so well.

"Hey," and instantly Lucifer was there in front of him, wrapping his hands around Sam's. "Stop it, Sam. This isn't your fault. I-I'm asking a lot of you, trying to have you figure out your feelings on the spot. God knows I couldn't have done it at your age."

"I _do_ like you—" Sam hastened to assure.

"You just don't know how." Lucifer finished. He hesitated a moment before leaning up and resting his forehead against Sam's. Sam pressed back gently as his eyes fell closed. "I've had doubts too." Lucifer admitted as he moved to sit by Sam's side, "Questions."

"What are they?" Sam asked, opening his eyes. "Ask. I'll answer what I can, I swear."

Lucifer gave a sad smile. "Haven't you ever had a question you don't actually want the answer to?"

"Um, no." Sam admitted and older blond chuckled quietly. Sam squinted and thought, "Is it because of how much older you are than me?"

"Partly." Lucifer said, looking steadily and his own hands, "Also...Sam, are you even attracted to men?"

The world fell silent.

Sam sat there and actually considered the question for a minute, realizing he'd never given it any thought before. He decided in the end to go with the truth.

"No," he answered and he watched as something went out in Lucifer's eyes. "I've never been attracted to men before, ever. Never looked at them the way I do girls."

"I see," Lucifer said softly.

"Not until you, at least." Sam continued and could practically feel the air in the room change, felt the way Lucifer's body tensed next to his. "And...it's just you," Sam admitted, "I still don't look at other men that way, just you, only you. I guess you could say I'm attracted to _everything_ about you, you as an individual, not as a man. I dunno if that makes sense at all and I'm still kind of processing it myself, but when I'm with you—" Sam stuttered, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Dean telling him no chick flick moments whispered in the back of his mind, but he soldiered through. "When I'm with you I feel connected, grounded, at peace. I connect with you on some level where nothing else—gender, age, none of it—matters. I...okay, I'm babbling now. I'm going to shut up." Sam pulled his sweatshirt hood over his eyes and pretended like that hid him from the world somehow.

The world stayed silent.

And it was eating Sam up. Oh god, Dean was right, he was a girl. That had been a bunch of total sap and fluff that had no business being in a conversation between him and Lucifer and now he'd just embarrassed himself and when he got back to Bobby's he was going to lock his door and throw himself onto his bed and—

"Sam?" Somebody was tugging at his hood.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, "that was a lot of romantic and sentimental words to throw at you. Please forgive the chick flick moment."

"Chick flick?" Lucifer's voice sounded perplexed, then a huffed laugh came out. Sam squirmed in his seat.

"Listen, if you want me to go and let you take this all in, I underst—" Then firm lips were pressed against Sam's and every thought in his brain halted.

_Lucifer was kissing him._

Firm, but not demanding, and very chaste but Sam could feel the passion bubbling underneath. Restrained, that's what the kiss was. Lucifer was giving him time to adjust. Sam pressed back, a little too eager, and he felt Lucifer's surprise. Heat started to seep through the kiss and Sam opened up his mouth, moaning slightly and Lucifer lost it then. Next thing Sam knew, he was being pressed down against the sofa with Lucifer over him, ravishing his mouth. Sam gripped the front of Lucifer's suit, which he really liked on the other man, and pulled him closer so that their chests touched. It was everything Sam had been scared to dream of and unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Yes, he'd kissed people before, but this was like being hooked up to liquid electricity that ran through his veins giving bursts of pleasure and spiking deep in his chest. Sam couldn't help the moans that were coming out of his mouth.

Finally, air became necessary and they were forced to break apart. Lucifer trembling above and the older man buried his head in Sam's neck and took a shaky breath.

"Wanted...for_ so long_..." Lucifer said, voice muffled but Sam could hear the broken note in it. He pulled the older boy completely down on top of him, not minding the crushing weight of his body, and wrapped his arms around the blond's back.

"Thanks," Sam whispered, "for giving me time to figure myself out."

"No problem." Lucifer sighed, "We'll just ignore how jumbled my emotions have been these past few months and pretend I'm the calm, cool, collected grad student I portray myself to be."

"So," Sam giggled after a moment, "this means you're coming to Bobby's right?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Alright, Chuck how we doin' so far?" Dean said from where he stood on top of the couch, arms crossed. Chuck quickly looked down at his notebook.

"Uh, bags packed; check!" He marked something off, "Homework forgotten, check! C-couldn't I just bring my English pap—"

"No! Next!"

"Ack! Ok, um, everyone present...almost!" Chuck looked up and around, "Where's Sam?"

"He's off to try and convince Lucifer to come with us, I'm sure." Gabriel said from where he was lounging across the couch under Dean, snacking on a Snickers bar.

"Haven't you been asking all week, mate?" Balthazar asked. He was in the kitchen rifling through the fridge.

"Yeah, but when has that loser ever listened to me." Gabriel pouted, "All Sam's gonna have to do is bat his pretty hazel eyes at Luci and my brother's a goner."

"Disturbing." Dean commented. "Well, I guess that means we'll add Lucifer to the list. Make it so, Chuck!" The smaller boy quickly scribbled it down.

"Dean, I think you're taking this a little to serious." Castiel said in a deadpan voice from where he was sitting at the table next to the couch.

"Nonsense, Cas." The elder Winchester gave his most epic "determined" face, "For once, something we plan is going to go right! I'll make sure of it, even if it kills me!"

"Please don't joke like that."

"God, I just can't wait until you sorry sods are gone." Crowley moaned. He was leaning against the wall, "Can't wait until this place is empty."

"Soon enough, dude." Dean rolled his eyes, "Once Bobby gets here we'll be gone."

"With Lucifer, do you think we can all fit in his truck?" Chuck asked. The room went silent as everyone paused to think.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Dean finally said.

"My bro can ride in the back with the luggage." Gabriel shrugged, both Castiel and Chuck turned to him and gaped. "I was kidding!"

The front door to the dorm was suddenly banged open with Lucifer and Sam crashing through. "We're here!" Sam announced. Dean noticed that Lucifer was, for some reason, wearing a suit and that Sam was grinning madly from ear to ear. Suspicious. He'd have to do some investigating later.

"Chuck, make sure to check that off the list." Dean said calmly. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dean, why are you standing on the couch?"

"Cuz' he's an idiot." Gabriel called, "Geez, you two took your sweet time. Lemme guess Sam, you found out how slow my brother is at packing?"

"Yeah." Sam said and Lucifer flushed. Dean watched everything very closely between his brother and Lucifer, something was happening between them. If only he could—

The air was suddenly pierced with the tune of _Enter Sandman_ by Metallica. Dean quickly flailed around and pulled his phone from his back pocket. "Hello?" He paused, "Hey Bobby! Yeah, yeah, we're all ready. Where are you? Hm?" Dean tilted his head, "Really? Sam! Go get Bobby, he's just outside the building, he said he saw you and Lucifer run in."

"Really?" Sam asked as he moved back towards the door, "Why didn't he call out to us?"

"He says it 'cause you were being idiots and he didn't want to be associated with you!"

"That sounds like Bobby." Sam slunk off.

"You know, in all the years I've known you guys I've never really met Bobby." Chuck said, "I mean, I see him when you guys move in and out of the dorms but—"

"Yeah, it takes a lot to actually meet Bobby." Gabriel agreed, popping up from where he lay. "I must have been over at the Winchester's house half a dozen times before I really met Bobby."

"And then, no matter what, he doesn't like you." Dean nodded, "That's how Bobby is."

"Wait, you mean your Godfather has already decided not to like me?" Castiel's eyes were wide.

"Bobby already decided not to like the entire world, Cas." Dean sighed, "The trick is getting him to change his mind about you personally."

"Now, after several years of hard work, he almost likes me!" Gabriel grinned. The front door burst open again, this time with Bobby leading the way.

Bobby Singer was a hardy, well-built man in his early forties, brown hair just starting to see streaks of gray, who worked in mechanics and the scrap business. There was nothing he couldn't fix and nothing that could take him down easily. He always wore his trademark cap which bore his company's logo and would rarely be seen in anything other than flannel and jeans. Although Dean had a father, he'd always felt closer to Bobby and was one of the main reasons he'd gotten into cars.

"Alright, idjits. Get yer stuff in the trunk." Bobby was also a big believer in tough love. He didn't like to smile much.

"Yes sir!" Sam, Dean, and Gabriel said. Sam and Gabe quickly ran off while Bobby surveyed the remaining teens. Balthazar was still hanging outside the fridge, a slice of half-eaten pizza in his hand. Lucifer was standing to the side, head bowed respectfully. Chuck was standing with his mouth hanging open, looking as if he couldn't decided whether to faint and play dead, or run while he could. Castiel was simply staring, unblinking, like he was apt to do.

"Right," Dean coughed awkwardly, "this is Balthazar, you've seen Chuck before, a-and you met Castiel and Lucifer at the hospital."

"I seen them, yeah." Bobby nodded, "That's the one that got you and Sam out of the fire, right?" He pointed at Lucifer.

"Yeah." Dean confirmed, "Lucifer, he's Gabriel's older brother."

"That so?" Bobby turned his steel gaze to Lucifer, who took is quite calmly, although Dean noted some underlying tension in the other blond's eyes that he could never recall seeing before.

"Sir," Lucifer bowed slightly.

"Right then, get in the car too." Lucifer quickly walked off. "You too short stuff!" Bobby yelled to Chuck, "I know who you are already." Chuck squeaked and followed Lucifer. Bobby looked over to Balthazar who, Dean noted, was no longer holding his pizza slice, having instead stuffed it into his mouth in an attempt to eat it faster. It hadn't worked.

"That's Balthazar," Dean supplied again, "he's Cas' cousin and he's staying here until the school finds him a new apartment. He's—"

"An idjit." Bobby said. Balthazar tried to say something but Dean couldn't understand well through the pizza. Bobby sighed. "Y'make the weirdest friends, Dean. You," He pointed and Balthazar, who pointed at himself, still trying to swallow the pizza, "get in the car." Balthazar vanished quicker than Dean would have thought possible. "And then there's you," Bobby finally turned to Castiel.

"It's nice to see you again, sir."

"Awfully polite, aren't you?" Bobby crossed his arms. Dean could tell Cas was nervous, but the blue-eyed boy hid it well. He stood up and walked over to Bobby, holding out his hand.

"Thank you for letting us stay at your residence over the weekend, it's very gracious of you."

Bobby shook Castiel's hand, although he still looked suspicious. "Where you from again, boy?"

"Up north, Heavens State."

"Where were y' born, son?"

"Oh, uh, Churchill, Manitoba."

"Canada, huh? That explains a lot." Dean came up to stand next to Castiel, taking his boyfriend's hand. Bobby turned his gaze to Dean, who looked rebelliously away and jutted out his chin. He always seemed to become a ten-year old again around his godfather. "And y' like this boy, Dean?"

"_Yes sir_." Dean and Bobby locked eyes for a moment.

"There's just one problem." Bobby said and Dean felt Castiel's hand tighten around his. Dean ignored how much he was sweating.

"What's that, Bobby?" he asked.

"Ain't got enough room in the car for everybody." the older man shrugged and Dean let out a sigh of relief. That was basically Bobby's way of saying he accepted Castiel, even if he'd never say the words out loud. Although, the lack of seats in the truck was troubling.

"Well..." Dean trailed off and tried to think of something.

"I can take 'im. There's room in my car." Bobby, Castiel, and Dean all turned to the side to look at Crowley, who was still leaning against the wall, looking smug and, for some reason, very interested. Dean blinked and couldn't believe his ears.

"Y-you'll take Cas? But I thought—"

"Blimey Dean aren't ya going t' introduce me? Cheeky devil." Crowley slid up to Bobby and shook the older man's hand enthusiastically, "Name's Crowley, darling. Good friend here of Dean 'n Cas, I'm also goin' to attend the Winchester boys bash at your lovely place."

"Really?" Bobby had his poker face up.

"Of course! Now don't you worry, mate. In fact, I'll take both these two off your hands and drive them. That way Dean can give me directions and it's absolutely no hassle to you." Either Dean had been transported to an alternate reality within the past two minutes or Crowley was _flirting_ with Bobby. Dean's mind shut down.

"Well, guess I could use the help." Bobby admitted, "All these idjits popping up thinking I'm their personal transport."

"Sounds horrid."

"I don't think we've met before." Bobby squinted, "How long you been Dean's roommate?"

"This is my first, sad to say," Crowley practically purred, "I had other acquaintances the previous years but, you could say we had a falling out. I must say, I'm much happier here."

"Good to hear, I 'spose. Alright then, you two got yerselves a ride, I'll see ya back at the house." And Bobby strode out of the dorm, the door snapping shut behind.

"What just happened?" Dean felt like he'd been hit with a hurricane. Castiel turned to Crowley.

"That's very kind of you to offer us a—"

"Don't care," Crowley spun around to Dean. "_Why_ didn't you tell me your guardian bloke was a total dish!"

"A what?" Castiel asked.

"Sexy. Manly. _Rugged_." A dangerous smile came to Crowley's face. "To think, all this time I knew you and never...well lads, get your bags, we're off to Dean's place. I've a new target to pursue!"

"Uh..." Dean was still out of it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Of course by the time they had gotten to Bobby's house, Dean had come to his senses. Not that it made the situation any better.

"I can't believe you!" He growled at Crowley as they pulled up to the driveway. "You're insane!"

"Please Winchester, this is child's play. I've gone after much more difficult men."

"Ah! I don't want to know that kind of stuff about you, dude!" Dean covered his eyes as unfortunate mental images came to him, "Arg!" Crowley turned off the engine.

"Stop being such a baby."

Gabriel suddenly popped out from the front door, trotting up to Crowley's expensive red Jaguar and looking confused. "Bobby said that you guys were getting a ride from a friend, but this...did you actually do a nice thing, Crowley?"

"Yes, I've found my soul!" Crowley answered as he stepped out of his car and swung his Armani messenger bag carrying his extra clothes over his shoulders. "Completely forgotten I even had the darn thing, honestly. Not sure what to do with it now."

"No, he's being his usual selfish prick self." Dean glowered as he got out of the car as well, Castiel following him, looking around at the house and scenery.

"Really?" Gabriel tilted his head, "What's the reason this time then?"

"A mentally scarring one—"

"Absolutely no reason a bleeding prat like you needs to know." Crowley said loftily, "Now where _did_ Mr. Singer go?"

"He said something about continuing his work." Gabriel said blankly, "Means you can probably find him in the garage working on one of his cars."

"Don't tell him that, Gabe!"

"Ah, most excellent." Crowley's smile was devilish, "Manual labor, high probability of shirt removal."

"It's winter." Castiel frowned.

"Trivial. I must go and attend, later losers." And the young man left in a flurry of sass and cologne.

"I missed something, didn't I?" Gabriel asked.

"I believe—" Castiel started but Dean was quicker.

"You really, _really_ don't want to know, actually."

"Fair enough," Gabriel shrugged, "the others are inside."

"Awesome, I need something to distract me." Dean said as he walked up to the house. Bobby's house had been in his family for generations and Singer Salvage had been the family business as far back as Darrell Singer, Bobby's grandfather. It was massive, two stories high with a basement below too, and meant for a large family. Dean barely remembered his old house, the one where his mother had died, and Sam couldn't recall it at all, so to them, this had always been their home.

The porch was old and rickety, a plush, worn sofa with several retired bed sheets covering it sat to the side. Sam and Dean had curled up on it many a nights when they were kids, watching the rain or the stars at night. Dean pushed open the screen door and held it for Castiel and Gabriel. Castiel gazed at everything, wide-eyed.

"God, took you guys long enough." Sam laughed from where he sat on the couch underneath the large front window. Lucifer sat next to him, looking intently at several of the books Bobby had lying...well, everywhere. Dean was fairly certain Bobby had more books packed into his house than Hunters Academy had in their entire library. Bobby had books on literally anything you could ever think about.

"Incredible." He heard Castiel whisper from behind him and Dean fought back a smug smile.

"It was Crowley's fault." He instead addressed Sam's comment. "That bastard took ages packing."

"So Crowley was th' one to drive you?" Balthazar remarked from where he lay sprawled on the couch across from Sam and Lucifer's, feet propped up on the tiny coffee table between them. "Seems a bit suspicious if y'ask me."

"Oh don't worry, he had good personal motive." Dean muttered darkly.

"Sounds like something its better not to know about." Chuck said, sitting on the arm of Balthazar's couch as the blond took up the rest of it.

"So you guys want the grand tour?" Gabriel asked, arms spread. "Dean, Sammy, and I can give a real good one. There's so many embarrassing stories within these walls!"

"A number of which are yours." Dean grinned.

"I never said they weren't!"

"Where do you want us to put our stuff, Dean?" Chuck asked.

"Oh right, c'mon upstairs guys, that's where all the bedrooms are." Dean swung around and made for the stairs that lay far off to the left of the house.

"Except Bobby's," Gabriel chatted, apparently really wanting to take everyone on a tour and relishing being the host, "for some reason the master bedroom was built on the first floor, it's all the way in the back past the kitchen, basically disconnected from the rest of the house."

"Kinda fits Bobby well." Sam commented, "Says he can pretend to not hear the doorbell when people ring up front."

"A very interesting house," Lucifer remarked quietly, "the architecture is different in several different places. Was there more than one designer?"

"Kinda." Sam answered, "See, the house was built over several generations. When space was needed they just tacked on new rooms and dug out the basement, which used to be a cellar and then a bomb shelter."

"The short answer is yes, Lucifer." Dean said, "Yes there were different designers. Sam just likes to babble."

"So I've discovered."

"Shut up, Dean!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk!"

"And here's the rooms." Gabriel proclaimed as they reached the top and pointed down a long and slightly disjointed hallway, doorways on either side. "Mine's down here, third on the right."

"This one's mine." Dean pointed to the first door on the left, the one covered in classic rock posters. "No one can enter without permission upon threat of death."

"He's serious," Gabriel said, "chased me around the house with a cricket bat when I once did."

"It was hilarious." Sam chuckled, "And this one's mine." He knocked lightly on the first door to the right, it swung open slightly, revealing a messy bed and a few movie posters. Sam quickly shut the door.

"So basically pick any room other than those three." Gabriel said and the group dispersed, Chuck and Balthazar walking off to pick their rooms, Gabriel spewing out more "historical" facts to them. Sam dragged Lucifer over to the door next to his. Dean watched with a critical eye.

"Does this mean I am not allowed to enter your room?" Castiel asked from his place next to Dean.

"Have you noticed Sam and Lucifer acting a bit differently this past week?" Dean asked, Castiel tilted his head.

"Of course. Due to Lucifer's injury Sam has been much more stressed and has been spending copious amounts of time with him. Gabriel too."

"What about today?"

Castiel frowned and thought on it. "I don't follow..."

"It's ok, whatever." Dean shrugged and opened his door. "And of course you can come into my room, Cas. There's a special boyfriend's clause that allows them direct access without bodily harm."

"That's a relief." Castiel gave his small smile and stepped into Dean's room. The dying light of the setting sun sent shafts of golden light spilling onto his bed, which was pushed right up against the back wall under the window. Across the walls were nothing but music posters and car designs, clothes littered the floor and Dean's drafting table was a clutter of pencils, pens, and paper.

"Sorry about the mess." He grinned sheepishly, "Haven't really had time to clean recently."

"It suits you."

"Than—hey!" Dean laughed and playfully ruffled Castiel hair. A glint came to Castiel's eye and he pushed the door shut before pulling Dean to him and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Dean was, to be fair, not expecting it and was therefore caught off guard, eyes wide in surprise. They broke apart after a minute, Dean breathing heavily. "Wow, what was that for?" He grinned.

"Sorry," Castiel blushed slightly, although he didn't sound sorry in the slightest. "Just, everything about this place screams _you_ and I find I like that very much."

"So..." Dean cocked his head to the side, "I take it you like the place then? You've only seen a small part of it."

"Oh, I know. I am looking forward to Gabriel's Grand Tour of the place." Castiel nodded, "But if it's anything like what I've seen so far, I already know I'll love it."

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**: So yeah, I know a lot of you were waiting for that Sam/Luci moment, I hope you liked it. I had way too much fun writing that scene. XD_

_And yes, Crowley is crazy, but we love him anyways. Waaaay more romantic fluff is coming up in the next chapter. Like, that's basically all next chapter will be. LOL_

_Tell me what you think on current relationships. Reviews are loved and will bring you cookies!_


	15. Weekend Retreat Interlude

_**Author's Notes**: Yes! Uploaded in time! Score. Yeah, I totally underestimated how much time a week really is. As such, this is a really short chapter that kinda cropped up on its own but once I reread it, I realized how important it is. I haven't had a chapter with just the two brothers and that's like 75% of the show! So yeah, kinda happy with what happened here. _

_Sorry to all the people who were expecting fluff. Good fluff takes time to write and I didn't want to shortchange you with something hastily written._

_**Show (SPOILERS)**__: __January 6th. Mark it._

_**Important**: Also, a few of you expressed interest in my original works that I've been working on this past semester. They are three shorts that focus around two (SPN inspired) Hunters named Mal and Roy and is written in my slightly more professional style as they had to go through critiques and grading. _

_I put them up on FictionPress but decided I really don't like that site as much and thus started posting them here on Fanfiction. You can go to my profile and check out my new story Demon Days. Quite proud of them but I realize people probably won't be as interested in them as my fan stuff. _

_**Beta**: To help my beta with this process I'm posting each chapter unbeta'd and sending it to her and the same time you get it, just to take off pressure and give her as much time as she needs to go over it. So please forgive any mistakes of mine you see, they'll be gone soon._

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: **Kripke owns this and Sera is running it (although fans are starting to question her sanity). I'm just a humble bounty hunter—I mean, writer._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Weekend Retreat - Interlude<strong>

There was a fine mist in the air as dawn broke, the sun creeping up the horizon and lighting the sky in a hazy fire. Pink and gold came to light and the darkness receded. Dew clung to the metal of broken and abandoned cars, shining in the new glow. Dean closed the hood of the Impala with a customary bang, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. He was drenched in sweat even through he could see his breath in the air, only a thin shirt and jeans on.

He had been working all night, unable to sleep. Of late, he'd been having nightmares about falling and water, of drowning. At last he recognized the pier that kept appearing in his dreams, it was the one at the lake he, Gabriel, and Sam had taken Bobby's truck to a few summers back. Dean didn't know why he kept seeing it, or why he was suddenly dreaming of drowning, but he hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, sneaking out through the window and working on the Impala instead.

If there was one thing to say about Castiel, it was that that boy could sleep through anything. He slept like the dead. There were a few methods Dean had discovered to waking him, but for the most part, nothing could disturb Castiel from his slumber. Which was good because Dean would have felt bad for waking him, although he felt bad now for leaving him. Truth be told, Castiel was part of the problem. See, Dean liked him. And not just 'hey-my-body-likes-your-body-and-what-we-do-feels-good' because they still hadn't done _it_ yet. Not that Dean cared, he liked just being with Castiel. Which was also part of the problem.

Dean had never felt like this for someone before. There had always been a sexual component, _always_. And that would generate most of the feelings and passion of the relationship. But with Castiel, he didn't need any of that. He'd like it, god he'd like it. Dean had a feeling sex with Castiel would be amazing, even if the other boy wasn't as experienced as he usually liked. Thing was, Dean didn't need that. He was fine with waiting and Dean was _never_ fine with waiting. So that led to one question: what did he feel for Castiel?

Dean considered himself a realist. Love, the real thing, was a rare creature and most people his age couldn't telling the difference between lust and love and Dean had learned that the hard way. Not that he was some expert, but from what he had discovered, passion and romance went hand and hand for him. His passion for someone eventually became love, real love. The kind of love where he would sacrifice his own happiness for the person he loved, but at 20-something, no one else his age could do that. Dean wasn't a mature person, Sammy was more mature than him, but when it came to love, he seemed to be ahead of all his peers. And it hurt.

So with Castiel, did he feel love? Should he?

Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala, lying back and stretching out, the cool metal feeling great against his flushed skin. He watched the sunrise.

Who the fuck was he kidding? He loved Castiel. Wasn't stupid enough to think he had loved the guy since the moment he saw him, but Dean had definitely been drawn to him early on. It was the eyes, Dean was a sucker for eyes and Castiel had the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

"There you are."

Dean jerked up. Sam was standing off to the side, arms crossed, eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"Christ Sammy, you scared me half to death." Dean sighed. Sam walked around and sat on the other side of the hood, laying back so he and Dean were both staring at the sky. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I saw you leave."

"But that was at—"

"I haven't been able to sleep either." Sam admitted. Dean shot his brother a raised eyebrow.

"What reason would _you_ have not to sleep?"

"What reason would you?" Sam continued to look at the sky, Dean turned away.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He pouted, like the total manly man he was. Sam chuckled. They shared a long moment of companionable silence. The sky grew lighter as the sun rose higher, the mist starting to fade.

"What did you think about Crowley at dinner?" Dean finally asked.

Sam snorted. "You mean how he was totally fawning over Bobby?"

"Yeah..."

"I think it's a good thing Bobby is totally oblivious to it."

"Except—"

"Yeah, he didn't seem to mind the attention either." Both brothers shuddered. Dean squinted as a thought came to him.

"You don't think he'd ever...?"

"No. No way, not in a million years and not with Crowley."

"Well, as long as alcohol isn't involved, you mean." Dean corrected, "You know how funny Bobby can get when he'd had one too many martinis."

"And it's just martinis," Sam cocked his head, "the man can go through like three cases of beer but throw him a couple martinis and—"

"And he somehow ends up in Vegas calling us at four in the morning asking not to open up the presents early even though it's the middle of May."

"I thought we weren't supposed to speak about that incident."

"Sam, we're in the middle of a scrap yard five miles outside of a town whose population just barely reaches one thousand...no one will hear us, least of all Bobby."

"I just don't think it's something Crowley should ever find out."

"Oh god no, it would end horribly for everyone. Especially us."

"Yeah." Sam looked as if he didn't want to think on it anymore and they both dropped it. Staring back into the sky. Dean figured people would be waking up soon in another hour or so. A flicker of something came to him.

"What happened between you and Lucifer?" He asked and felt Sam stiffen besides him.

"What're you talking about?" His baby brother asked way too quickly and totally unconvincingly. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam, try that on me again and I will tell everyone you secretly watched the first Twilight movie."

"I told you, that was just to see how bad it was!"

"No one will _ever_ buy that."

Sam sat up quickly, running a hand through his cheek-length hair and shaking his head. "Alright, alright, but...just promise you won't freak out on me. Please say you won't get mad or do anything rash. _Please_."

"Oh my god," Dean sat up too, "you guys killed someone didn't you. Was it Michael? Cuz, y'know, I'll be upset but at least it's understandable—"

"We didn't kill Michael, Dean." Sam deadpanned.

"Did you rob a bank? I know we need money but its not that bad, once I graduate and get a job we'll be—"

"We didn't rob a bank! Why are you saying these thing!"

"Well you're telling me not to freak out!" Dean yelled back, "So it must have been pretty bad, whatever happened!"

"We kissed, okay? We kissed! I kissed Lucifer! He kissed me! _We both kissed!_" Sam's eyes went wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth, looking shocked that he had just said that aloud. Dean's mind completely froze.

"...what?" He had heard perfectly well the first time but he felt like it needed to be said again. Sam started hyperventilating.

"W-we kissed. Yesterday. In his apartment. First time. Oh my god." He clutched his chest. Dean ran through every single thought he had at that exact moment, which actually took about five minutes to get through. At the end, there was only one thing to say.

"Wait...you're into guys?" Sam stopped breathing and just looked at Dean, who was still processing.

"Um, what?" Sam asked.

"Man, why didn't you ever tell me?" Dean complained and crossed his arms. "That's something you tell your older brother, 'hey bro, just fyi, I like chicks and dudes'."

"Um..."

"Is that why you like the new James Bond movies so much?" Dean spun to face him. "Because you _know_ it's all about Sean Connery, but if its because you think Daniel Craig is hot stuff then at least it's understandable. Which leads me to wonder _why_ you don't like Dr. Sexy because, let's face it, he's kind of sex—"

"I don't like other men, Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean looked unimpressed.

"Sam, I hate to break this to you, but Lucifer is a du—"

"I know he's a guy." Sam ground out, "I-I just like _him!_ Not, not other men. Just Lucifer and we kissed, just kissed, and oh my god why aren't you freaking out? You're supposed to be freaking out and smashing something made of glass or other fragile material right now! Why aren't you?"

"So it's like..." Dean paused, "you're just gay for Lucifer?"

"I'm _not_ gay." Sam felt weird just saying, and slightly guilty.

"Yeah you are, you're gay for Lucifer. Liking another guy is kinda gay."

"I like women too!"

"And thus you're straight for them. The whole term is "bisexual", but one guy liking another guy is still considered gay. It's just a word, Sam. It doesn't mean anything bad."

"_Why are you taking this so well?_" Sam asked, looking horribly confused. "You're not—it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Why should I freak out?" Dean asked, "I like guys and girls too."

"But you've always been that way." Sam scrubbed his hands over his eyes, "Ever since you were eight and said you were gonna ask both Garth and Olivia out for the school dance and you guys would be able to start your own conga line." Dean chuckled at the memory. "It's part of who you are Dean and you've always known that, wore who you are and what you like with pride but...I just, this is new to me. A-and it's just Lucifer, does that mean, does that mean it's not real?"

"Of course it's real, Sam." Dean said quietly, "You're the one who decides that, you and Lucifer, not anyone else. And when you're with him, if you feel happy, if your—" Dean coughed and looked away, "—if your _heart_ tells you so, then it's totally real. Maybe it is just him and no other guys, that's fine, but don't be ashamed of it. Don't be ashamed of yourself Sammy, there's nothing wrong with you. Nothing."

Both brothers sat on the hood of the Impala for a long time, not speaking. Sam wiped at something in the corner of his eye and Dean's neck was a bright red. Sam finally spoke.

"You realize that was a textbook chick flick moment."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Thanks, Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean finally turned his gaze in the direction of Bobby's house. The sun fully up and the sky clear.

"So you really like Lucifer?" He asked.

"I think so." Sam answered, "I honestly have no idea where it could go, but I hope..."

"He's kinda older than you, by like a lot."

"That's what he was worried about, _really_ worried about."

"Seems like a decent guy." Dean swiped at his nose and crossed his arms. "Saved both our lives. Can't start out impressing his boyfriend's older brother any more than that."

"That is kinda hard to top."

"Just tell him if he ever hurts you in any way, I will find him and I will kill him in the most brutal way possible."

"Will do."

"Good, glad that's settled. No more chick flick moments for at least another year."

"The year's almost over."

"Either you let me have the last word or I'll tell your new boy toy all the places you're ticklish."

"He's not a boy toy, Dean."

"There's your sides, your feet, stomach—"

"Ok, ok!" Sam giggled and he hopped up from the car. "Bobby should be up by now, yeah? Breakfast?"

"In a little while." Dean answered, lying back down, arms under his head. San nodded and turned to leave. Dean heard him pause and spin back around.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Cas?"

"What about him?"

"When are you gonna tell him how you feel?" Dean knew he could argue, knew he could lie. For some reason the feeling of drowning pressed down on him and he gave a long sigh. _A hand crashed down through the water, reaching out for him._

"Soon."

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**:I felt like these two just needed to be able to sit down and sort through their feelings. And what better place than sitting with the Impala? :D_

_Reviews are loved and will bring you cookies!_


	16. Weekend Retreat Part 3

_**Author's Notes**: HAPPY NEW YEARS! And still keeping up with posting once a week. Score! But yes, anyways, thanks to everyone who sent my holiday wishes! Hope yours have been wonderful and lets end the year with a bucket load of pure FLUFF. *dumps bucket*_

_Again, another short chapter because of time constraints but this one is filled to the BRIM with fluff. And smut. Can't forget the smut. I'm still rather new a smut (in actually writing it) and I'm not sure if I'm very good at it but I gave it my best shot for you guys. Smut for the Destiel fans (because this is a Destiel story) and heaps of fluff for the Samifer fans (because those two are just too cute for words)._

_**Show (SPOILERS)**: January 6th. Mark it._

_**Important**__: You can go to my profile and check out my new story Demon Days. Quite proud of it, but I realize people probably won't be as interested in them as my fan stuff. I did, however get a review on it was ESTATIC. Like it made my entire week. So huge thanks to ~ __ktsimpson17__ for taking the time to read and review it. *heart*_

_**Beta**: To help my beta with this process I'm posting each chapter unbeta'd and sending it to her and the same time you get it, just to take off pressure and give her as much time as she needs to go over it. So please forgive any mistakes of mine you see, they'll be gone soon._

_**Chapter Rating: NSFW (serious smut)**_

_**Disclaimer: **Kripke owns this and Sera is running it (although fans are starting to question her sanity). I'm just a humble bounty hunter—I mean, writer._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Weekend Retreat Part 3<strong>

The afternoon sun bared down on the scarp yard, heating the gravel and abandoned cars, the air shimmering and warping around the metal. The wind was faint and proved little use to fight against the temperature. 11-year-old Dean Winchester crawled beneath the carcass of an old '65 Mustang, completely stripped to just its outer shell, clutching his water pistol tightly in his hands. His father's old army helmet strapped his head, albeit too big and thus leaning heavily to one side almost covering his eyes.

This was war.

Dean listening for the sound of any movement, wary. His back was already soaked with water, but he would get his vengeance, oh yes he would. There was a slide of rocks and rubble and Dean tensed, shifting his gaze towards the rear of the car, but still not daring to peak out.

"DEEEEAN!" His little brother Sammy came pelting around a stack of crushed cars, his hair sopping wet, gun missing. "Dean, help!"

Dean groaned and his head dropped to the ground with a thud. His brother could be such a baby sometimes. Didn't Sammy know anything about subtly?

"DEAN!" 7-year-old Sam was running around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off, unable to find a place to hide although Dean saw dozens. "Dean, she's gonna kill me!"

"Damn right she will." Dean grumbled, "Because of your yelling." He weighed the pros and cons of helping his baby brother. It was supposed to be a battle royal, but apparently Sam was too used to teaming up with Dean because he couldn't seem to grasp that they weren't on the same side right now. Dad's training was going to waste on Sam, Dean knew, but that was just another reason for him to be even better.

"Sammy!" Dean whispered loudly, but his brother was still too panicked to hear him. Dean sighed and crawled out from under his brilliant hiding spot. "Sam!" His brother spun around, eyes tear-filled.

"Dean!" Sam wailed and ran up to his big brother, hugging him tightly. "Sh-she killed me!"

"Yeah. I can see that." Dean deadpanned and Sam's soaking clothes got him just as wet. "Where's your gun?"

"Sh-she took it."

"You dropped it." A whimper and sob and Dean wanted to curse at the sky, but Bobby had clapped him on the back of the head last time he'd heard Dean curse aloud, so Dean settled for slapping his empty hand against his forehead. "You're such a girl sometimes, Sammy." He told his slightly chubby brother. Sam still had what the doctor called "puppy fat", his dark brown hair slightly long and curly with large hazel eyes. He totally looked like a chubby puppy, Dean thought. Cute and slightly useless.

"'M not a girl, Dean." Sam glowered at him, although not releasing Dean in the slightest.

"Whatever," Dean sighed, "just go hide under the car." He lifted his water pistol up. "I'll take care of this—"

"YEE-HAW!" And what felt like an entire bucket of water hit Dean square in the face, drenching both him and Sam entirely. Which meant they were both dead. "Got ya!" Joanna Beth Harvelle proclaimed loudly atop a dented '80 Honda. For only being all of six years old, she could handle a gun as well as Dean and was probably a better shot (although Dean would never admit that out loud).

"Unbelievable." Dean groaned. Jo twirled both hers and Sam's water pistols in her hands and giggled far too innocently.

"Joanna Beth, get down from there this instant!" Ellen Harvelle roared from the porch as she exited Bobby's house. Even though Dean, Sam, and Jo were about two hundred yards off in the twisted labyrinth of cars, Ellen had eyes like a hawk and could sense danger from miles away. At least, that's what Dean believed.

Jo hopped down and raced back to the house, Dean and Sam trudging behind.

"So we lost?" Sam asked forlornly.

"I can't believe we were beaten by a girl younger than both of us!" Dean ripped off his helmet and scowled.

"Only 'cuz I'm awesome!" Jo sang out. Bobby came out to the porch and caught sight of both boys sopping wet and promptly howled with laughter. Dean and Sam put on their best glowers, which only seemed to make Bobby laugh harder and even Ellen started to chuckle.

Ellen kind of reminded Dean of his father, only a woman, and she would always ask Dean how everything was going for him both at school and home. Which confused Dean, he didn't know why she cared, but when she asked, she seemed like she genuinely wanted to know. She was a good friend of both Bobby and his father, and John Winchester had few friends.

"I'd say you should get washed up for dinner, b-but looks like you're fine." Bobby wheezed.

"Honey, what have I said about beating up boys?" Ellen asked her daughter, although she didn't look upset at all. Dean thought that was highly unfair.

"Just splashed water on them." The blond girl chirped.

"And took my gun." Sam stuck out his tongue.

"You dropped it." Jo sassed and Dean fought back an 'I-knew-it' face.

"I see she's got your fire." Bobby remarked to Ellen. "C'mon then y'all, time for dinner. Dean, your dad's by the grill, why don't you go help him. Sam, let's...let's still clean you up."

"Yes sir." Dean yelled and rushed off, though not before turning to Jo and saying, "I challenge you again tomorrow, Jo Harvelle! Next time, I'll win!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sun had fully risen by the time Dean clamored through his bedroom window. It was still early morning though and as it was the weekend he could totally catch a few hours of sleep before Bobby kicked his door down and told him to get moving.

Dean stripped off his oil-stained shirt and shoes before tipping over onto his bed, exhausted and landing with an 'oomph' on his squishy comforter. Beside him, Castiel stirred to life.

"Dean..." the other boy murmured. Dean's face was pressed into his bed so he couldn't see anything. "I woke up and you weren't here earlier." A tiny stab of guilt wormed its way through Dean's chest. He blindly lifted his right arm and felt along the sheets until he met the warm flesh of his boyfriend's hip and he wrapped his arm around it, pulling Castiel closer until Dean's face pressed against the smaller boy's stomach.

"'M sorry." He mumbled, truly meaning it. "Couldn't sleep. Went to work on my baby. Didn't wanna wake you."

"'Dean?" Dean felt fingers hesitantly brush against his scalp and he snuggled closer, tangling further into the blankets and wrapping his other arm around Castiel as well.

"It's nothing serious Cas, don't worry about it." He continued, heaving a long sigh. "Right now I just really, _really_ wanna sleep...or take a shower. Both would be nice. Don't wait up for me though if you wanna get up and do stuff. Bathroom's the door to the left—"

"Dean."

"—the one to my right is my closet. Don't open it, just...just don't. Everything's perfectly balanced and it would just spill everywhere—"

"_Dean_."

"—I mean, there would just be clothes everywhere. And not just clothes, but we're talking magazines and—"

"_Dean!_" Castiel hissed at him and Dean suddenly realized that the body next to him was trembling and the hand in his hair gripping tightly, which would hurt except that for some reason Dean never felt any pain when his hair was pulled. He always figured it was a defense system his body had built up in preparation for having Sam as a baby brother, who had _loved_ to pull on hair.

But back to the matter at hand, "Sorry, was I holding too tightly?" Dean loosened his grip around Castiel, thinking it really hadn't been that tight but both of Castiel's hands quickly gripped his shoulders and held him still.

"Uh—um, n-no it wasn't that." Dean peered up and saw Castiel's face flushed bright red. Dean's mind, tired as it was, at that moment finally realized the position they were in.

"Oh." Dean paused and a wicked grin suddenly came to his face, all thoughts of sleep vanishing from his mind.

"Dean?" Castiel's eyes were wide and innocent, but Dean could plainly see the arousal in them.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, mouthing the words across Castiel's stomach, the muscles shivering below. The fingers around his shoulders tightened as he slipped his tongue out gently lavished one of Castiel's hipbones.

Castiel didn't respond, his breathing an absolute wreck. Dean slowly made his way up, turning so that Castiel was pinned beneath him and he had full access to the smaller boy's body. Castiel wasn't buff or as full as Dean was, in terms of body size (not that Dean was incredibly buff, he never wanted that kind of body anyway), but he was lithe and Dean could see the lean muscles of his stomach twitch as Dean dragged his teeth across.

"_Dean_." That seemed to be the only word Castiel could say right now, not that Dean minded at all. He finally reached Castiel's chest, stopping to worry one of the nipples between his teeth, first gently, then rougher. Castiel whined underneath him, fingers clutching and the sheets uselessly. Dean moved up to the neck, nipping at the sensitive skin and relishing in the sounds he could hear from Castiel.

The skin beneath his tongue was hot, a fine sheen of sweat coating the other boy's body as Dean pulled back to survey his work. Pupils blown wide, hair a mess, body trembling, Dean couldn't imagine anything more sexy except...Dean surged forward to kiss Castiel and the other boy finally reacted, moaning and reaching up to grab Dean's back and pull him down closer.

As always, they fought for dominance, but Dean always won. Partly, he knew, because Castiel wanted him to. He ravished Castiel's mouth, biting at his lips playfully and receiving several encouraging moans. Dean worked his way down the other boy's jaw, loving Castiel's slight stubble, made him look a bit more manly and drop-dead gorgeous in Dean's opinion.

"Had enough?" He panted out, a hand dropping to go to the neglected nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Castiel's back arched and he quickly turned his head to moan into the pillow. Dean was nudging him, nose to nose, almost instantly. "No way, I wanna hear that." He grinned and massaged Castiel other nipple firmly with a rough thumb, both hands busy pleasuring now.

"D-De—" Castiel couldn't even finish off his name now, so lost in ecstasy. Dean realized just then how breathless he was, how hard both of them were, his pants felt too tight but he couldn't pause now. He honestly didn't know if Castiel could take it. Biting the bullet, Dean shoved his arousal aside and concentrated completely on the young man in front of him.

"Looks like I found a sensitive spot." He growled and dipped his head lower, nipping at one of the hardened nubs. Castiel cried out then, hands coming up to grip Dean's hair, body squirming underneath his. "Want me to stop?" Dean asked, teeth still latched on and sending vibrations through Castiel.

_"No. No, please!_" Dean was being a little mean, but the head rush he was getting from this was narcotic. Castiel seemed on the brink of falling apart and Dean had brought him to this point, just from foreplay. The thought alone made Dean dizzy with pleasure. He finally released the red, swollen nipple from his mouth, but not before giving it a rough, parting lick with the flat of his tongue. Castiel keened, body rocking against Dean.

"_Dean—I'm going to—_"

"Then do it," Dean rushed up and planted another possessive kiss to Castiel's reddened and chapped lips, "let me see you."

"But—"

Dean roughly flicked a nipple with his thumb and sent Castiel straight over the edge, voice cracking as his back arched and he came with a sob, body trembling and convulsing, clutching onto Dean as if his life depended on it. Dean watched everything hungrily, almost losing control when he saw Castiel eyes snap shut and his face contort in pure rapture.

Perfection.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice was weak and rougher than normal (which only went straight to Dean's cock).

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean grinned lazily and surveyed his work with pride. He lowered himself down to top of the other boy, nestling his head in the crook of Castiel's neck, soothing away the last of the shuddering.

Castiel didn't answer back but Dean felt arms encircle his body and wrap him in a fierce hug. Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

"Yeah," he said, "me too." They lay there like that for a long moment. There were several moments of today that Dean would never forget. A thought came to him then, as well as the slight pressure of discomfort. "Hey Cas?" Dean popped his head up and tried to ignore the faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "Wanna take a shower with me?"

Although his smile was shy, Dean never remembered seeing Castiel's eyes light up with so much glee before.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sunlight was streaking through window as Sam watched from his bed, swathed in a huge robe that had once belonged to his father. It was basically like a fitted blanket of warmth for him to walk around in. Sam hugged himself tightly as he contemplated what he and Dean had spoken of.

The absolute relief of Dean being okay about everything was almost overwhelming. Sam had thought for sure his brother would freak, because that's what he tended to do with decisions Sam made regarding...well, anything. Though, to be fair, Sam had made some pretty bad mistakes in his life: like Ruby.

Still.

Sam turned his eyes to the bathroom door in front of him. He stood up and padded over to the door, pulling it open and walking through, along the cold tiles and towards another door on the opposite side. The youngest Winchester eased it open slightly and peeked in.

Sprawled in a tangled heap of blankets and pillows, Lucifer lay sound asleep, snoring softly. Sam fought back a chuckle. Somehow, he'd always imagined Lucifer to be really still and peaceful in his sleep, barely moving. Real life was so much better. He looked so very...very human. Something real that Sam could touch.

Lucifer rolled over onto his back and Sam got to see the older man wore a tank top to sleep but that his arms were so well defined, even when relaxed. Something warm coiled in Sam's gut at that thought and he shifted slightly. The light from the windows spilled across the bed and onto Lucifer's still form, bathing him in a soft glow and Sam could have sworn he was a fallen angel. A grin tugged at Sam's face. _His_ fallen angel.

Dean had said that what he felt was real, if he wanted it to be and Sam did, oh he did. Mind made up, he stepped forward into the room and perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"Lucifer?" He asked quietly. The man stirred and his eyes opened, a shock of blue against the pale golden light of the sun and his hair.

"S-Sam?" He seemed vaguely confused and Sam had to really try hard not to start giggling because one, that was girly, and two, he didn't want to confuse Lucifer even more.

"Yeah, it's me." Sam answered, grinning widely.

"Uh..." Lucifer paused and looked around, "is this a dream?"

"You dream about me?" Sam asked, tilting his head, something he had undoubtedly picked up from hanging out with Castiel too much.

"What? N-no!" Lucifer shot up, seeming to realize where he was.

"You're at Bobby's, remember?" Sam said helpfully.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Lucifer ran a hand over his face and scrubbed at his stubble tiredly. His eyes suddenly snapped to Sam. "Um, what are you doing in here, then?"

Sam's face fell. "Oh, uh, sorry." He moved to get up. "I-I just thought—sorry."

"Wait!" Lucifer lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Sam, falling back as his body protested and dragging the younger boy with him. Sam landed on top of him with a whoosh of breath. Lucifer's mind seemed to caught up with what his body just did and he blushed a bright red. "Sorry! Crap, my mind...it's not. I'm not a morning person. Really, _really_ not."

"That so?" Sam asked, not even trying to move from his position. "You don't mind then, that I came in?"

"Personal space has never been an issue with me." Lucifer answered. "Not with a little brother like Gabriel." Sam laughed then, unable to hold it back. He felt Lucifer join in and two strong arms wrap around his lower back. Sam didn't mind in the slightest. The laughter died down after another minute and Sam was content to stay where he was for another few moments.

"I told Dean about us." Lucifer's eyes grew wary but Sam smiled. "He says if you ever hurt me in the slightest he will personally hunt you down and end you."

"Oh." Something cleared and a weight seemed to ease off Lucifer's chest and the brightest smile Sam could ever remember seeing, crossed his face. It made him look so much younger and Sam couldn't help the fact that the next moment his lips were crushed against Lucifer's as the older man yelped in surprise.

It was chaste but passionate and it felt like drinking sunlight to Sam. He pulled back and had the decency to blush a little.

"Sorry," he coughed, "when you smiled like that...I, yeah."

"You, Sam Winchester," Lucifer finally said after a moment of stunned silence, a devastatingly charming and coy smile forming on his face, "are full of surprises." He twisted to the side so that Sam tilted over to lay next to him and pressed his forehead against Sam's.

_Their_ gesture, Sam thought and gave a shy smile.

The two lay in silence with the morning sunlight surrounding them. Content and at peace.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**: Next chapter will be the last in the Weekend Retreat arc. (lol at calling it an arc)_

_**Fun Facts Time:** When looking up Jo's full name I ran across this well-known tidbit: "In hindsight, Dean wouldn't be attracted to that character...(...) He'd be attracted to someone who walked in the door, slaughtered everybody and walked out, and then he would say, "Who's that?" -Eric Kripke_

_And then I thought...isn't that exactly who Castiel is? _

_I'm just saying._

_-Sakura_


	17. Filler

Hi!

The complete chapter of Weekend Retreat Part 4 has been moved to the next post so an alert would be sent out and people who reviewed the partial chapter can still review the full chapter. I'll maybe fill this with something later. Just move to the next "chapter".

Thanks!


	18. Weekend Retreat Part 4 UPDATED

_**Author's Notes**: Hahaha, yes that's right. I'm back. You can read more at the bottom of the chapter. Let's see how many of you stuck it out! (uh, and to the Sammifer fans, I don't know what happened)  
><em>

_**Important**: YES THIS STORY IS NO LONGER ON HIATUS. But I don't know if I have a beta anymore I've been gone for so long. So this is totally unbeta'd so please forgive mistakes.  
><em>

_Also, I'm think of posting this story on Archive of Our Own. Yay or nay?_

_**Chapter Rating: M (language, sexual content)**_

_**Disclaimer: **Created by EricKripke although now run by Jeremy Carver. YAY TO THE DOWNFALL OF GAMBLE._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: Weekend Retreat Part 4<strong>

"See, I knew this would happen." Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Castiel, from across the table, quirked his head.

"What?"

Dean gestured. "This. I knew that _this_ would eventually happen." Castiel eyed the table in front of him.

"You knew we would eventually end up playing poker together?"

"Yes—no! I mean," Dean threw his cards down, "I just knew that if I showed you how to play poker you'd become a monster."

"A monster?" Castiel's wide eyes had never looked so childlike.

"He's right, you know." Gabriel joined in. "It's scary how good you are at this." He pushed around the remains of his money pile sadly. If Gabriel looked sad, then Balthazar looked absolutely devastated.

"All this time..." he moaned, "all this time and Cassie was a poker genius and I've never even tried to take him to a casino! Augh! Wasted opportunities! _Mon dieu!_ Woe. _Woe!_"

"Cousin, please calm yourself." Castiel said flatly and glanced around the table at the others. "I fail to see the problem, is my doing good...bad?"

"It's fine Cas, really it is." Dean pushed his cards away. "I fold, by the way. Totally saw this coming, too."

"And you didn't feel like, I dunno, warning us?" Gabriel huffed and put his cards down. "Bad enough getting beat down so many times, but by a total newbie—I fold too." Castiel happily scooped up his winning and added it to his rather large collection.

"The mechanics of the game are simple, once Dean explained the purpose of the game."

"No one should have a poker face as good as yours." Gabriel continued.

"Cassie, _chéri_, I was wondering if you'd feel up to taking a vacation with me to a place called Las Vega—"

"No."

"Still, good to know to never try and bluff you." Dean mused. The four boys sat around a battered old table at Bobby's. Technically they were in the "dining" room, but all Bobby used it for was a place to stack books and...well, that was it. It was late in the afternoon, Saturday was coming to a close and tomorrow everyone had to head back to school. After all the drama that had been going on lately, Dean would have preferred to stay here, with Cas and his friends.

"Hey, have any of you seen my brother today?" Gabriel suddenly asked. "I saw him at breakfast and then—_poof_—he disappeared."

"Oh yeah," Dean yawned and stretched, "Sam said he was taking Lucifer to the lake, y'know, the one we went up to a few summer's back? It's only an hour drive, I told him to be back by—" Dean checked his watch, "—soonish."

"Uh huh." Gabriel looked unimpressed. "So my big brother goes out with your baby brother, alone for hours and this...doesn't raise any red flags?"

"Nope." Dean pushed away from the table, intent on finding Bobby and seeing what was for dinner. Of course, he didn't tell Gabriel that he'd threatened Lucifer that if any unvirtuous action were taken against Sam he would personally wipe the floor with the blond's newly healed face. Sam had punched his arm for that, but Lucifer had simply smiled and agreed to his terms.

"I don't see what's so bloody fun about a lake in th' middle of winter." Balthazar sighed, "You can't even swim in it. Well, not without dying afterwards."

"Who knows." Dean shrugged and walked towards the back door, which technically led to the backyard, it was more of the scrap yard really, but with a patio and a grill that was probably the only new thing Bobby owned, the _GrillMaster 3000_. Currently Bobby was over it flipping some type of meat (burgers, hopefully) with Chuck sitting far to the side, books and paper spread out over the cheap plastic table, and Crowley lounging close to Bobby, a drink in hand.

"Well that was a short game," Bobby grunted as he saw Dean approach, "get tired of playing already?"

"Cas cleaned house." Dean scratched the back of his head, a blush creeping up. Bobby chuckled.

"Really now?" Crowley actually seemed slightly interested. "Who'd of thought your little angel could be so manipulative?"

"Shove it, Crowley." Dean responded. He glanced down at the grill. "Burgers, huh? Yes! Bring it, I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah. When they're done." Bobby snapped without heat, taking a swig of his beer. Dean's six sense kicked in and he eyed Crowley, warily suddenly.

"What're you drinking?" he asked.

"What? This?" Crowley didn't do innocent very well. "Nothing much—"

"A martini." Chuck answered, face still buried in a book he was reading. Warning bells went off in Dean's head and he struggled to keep a straight face.

"Oh."

"I'm not making them for everyone." Crowley sighed, "This is top o' the line Gin I bought, no way I'm sharing it with you wankers."

"Really? No one else?" Dean made sure his eyes didn't flick to Bobby.

"If you want some so bad, buy your own bloody alcohol." Crowley said with a glare before taking a careful sip from his martini glass, which Dean had no idea where that had come from as Bobby owned none.

"You into drinking martinis now, Dean?" Bobby teased, masterfully flipping a bugger paddy. "All a man really needs to drink is the right type of beer." He finished his current one off and set it down on the ground. "Though t' be fair, that last pack tasted a bit off, if you're goin' back inside, think you could get a fresh one for me?"

"Sure thing, Bobby." Dean said, fears eased slightly as he watched Crowley possessively cradle his drink. "And by the way, I do _not_ like martinis."

"I sense denial!" Crowley mocked as Dean swung the back down open and took the hallway to the fridge, opening it and reaching towards the back where he knew the last case of beer was.

"Was it really so bad that I won?"

"_Jesus Christ!_" Dean jerked up, head colliding with the top of the fridge. He pulled back, wincing but with beer case in hand. "Cas, don't sneak up on people."

"I apologize." Castiel reached forward and ran his hand through Dean's hair, fingers brushing across the back gingerly. "I thought you heard me approach."

"Not even slightly." Dean smirked. "You're like a fucking ninja sometimes." He caught Castiel's hand with his own and intertwined them slowly. "And no, it wasn't bad that you won. Gabe and Balthazar are just sore losers. I think it's awesome that you're so good at poker."

"Although I understand how to play the game, I don't really like what one is trying to accomplish in it." Castiel admitted, thumb rubbing gentle circles over Dean's hand.

"You mean deceiving everyone?"

"Yes."

"It's just a game, Cas."

"I know."

"Man, look at you." Dean smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer until their hips were touching. "You're way too innocent for this world." He untangled his hand from Castiel's and wrapped it around the smaller boy's waist. "I like it."

"My innocence?" Castiel tilted his head.

"Duh."

"I like your strength." It was Dean's turn to cock his head.

"You like how strong I am?" He stepped back flexed his muscles before grinning widely. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty strong, gives me this great body too!" Castiel merely smiled.

"I meant your strength as a person, your personality. Your soul."

"Oh." A warm feeling seeped into Dean's chest and he felt the heat rise to his face. "Uh...th-thanks, Cas. I love you too." He'd said it as a passing comment, much like he would to Sam if they were trading sarcastic remarks, but Dean immediately felt the change in the atmosphere. He looked up into Castiel's eyes and saw they had gone wide.

Dean felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

"You..." Castiel seemed to take forever to get to the rest, "meant that in the joking sense, didn't you?" He looked seriously at Dean.

A pause. Dean's head filled with static noise and a lightness pushed through his chest as he made up his mind, grinning suddenly. "No, I meant it."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Whiteness covered the world. A lake sat, surrounded by small mountains capped in sheets of frost. Tall and pointed bare trees lined the edges, frozen in icicles that dipped down in jagged points towards the earth. Fresh snow lay untouched across the ground crawling to the shore where ice grew from the depths, the water completely solid.

As the sun moved through the sky its light touched the scene below and the world burst into a rainbow of shimmering color and radiance. Mist rose from the evaporating snow in slow swirls, twirling around the shafts of reflected light.

An old truck sat close to the lake, by a wooden pier that stretched out into the ice, old and worn. In the bed of the truck, facing the water, sat two young men draped in heavy jackets and blankets, steam coming from their breath. Their hands entwined.

"Wow." Lucifer exhaled, eyes wide.

Sam tilted his head. "They don't have stuff like this up north?" He grinned.

"N-no, I supposed we did," Lucifer scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "just never took the time to look before."

"Shame." Sam said. "This lake is one of my first memories. I was here with Dean and Dad, it was winter like this and the snow was even higher," he gestured to his chest, "went up to about here on me. I could barely walk through the snow without someone picking me up. Dean says that when we went out onto the frozen lake I started to cry. But, that's one of the first clear memories I have, and this lake has been part of my life ever since. Mine and Dean's."

"It's that important to you?"

"Everything in this area is." Sam explained. "The scrap yard, Bobby's house, this lake. It's my entire childhood and life."

"That must be nice." Lucifer said, looking back towards the lake, an emotion Sam didn't recognize in his eyes. "To have something like this." Sam bumped shoulders with him.

"You have a home right? Isn't it the same for you?"

Lucifer hesitated for a moment. "I have a house where I grew up and there are several memories associated with it, but it's not a place I ever really felt at home."

"It made you who you are though, right? That's what your hometown does, it shapes who you are."

"Yes, I guess it does," Lucifer sighed, "but there's more to it than that. People, places, and events shape who you are as a person as well as self-determination, if you are strong enough. My story is long and complicated and the person I am today is not who I always was."

Silence took over as both boys absorbed the atmosphere, the sun just starting its decent towards the horizon. Sam untangled their hands and leaned forward, turning to Lucifer.

"Would you tell me that story...one day?"

Lucifer looked away. "I doubt you will like it, it doesn't paint me in the best light. You might learn things you wish you hadn't."

Sam crossed his arms and glared. "Bullshit." Lucifer blinked and after a moment gave a small smile.

"One day, yes I'll tell you."

"There's nothing about you I don't want to know," Sam stressed, "but I get that it may take time for you to tell me and that's okay."

"Thank you." The older man whispered.

"We can start with simpler stuff," Sam grinned, "like what's your favorite sex position?" Lucifer's reaction, if Sam had to explain, was absolutely priceless as the older man jerked a foot in the air, eyes wide and face flushed, before he tipped over (arms flailing and perhaps with a slightly undignified squeak) and crashed into the snow-padded ground, sinking two feet deep. Sam would have helped him up but was to busy clutching his sides and trying not to die from laughing so hard.

"Y-you're going to be the death of me." Lucifer moaned from the snow, face bright red that had nothing to do with the cold. A figured suddenly dropped next to him and the next thing the blond knew Sam was leaning over him, legs on either side of his chest.

"Are you blushing?" The younger man asked, pressing close and a devious smile that proved he and Dean were related plastered across his face. For the life of him Lucifer couldn't control his body's reflexes as his back arched up, chest trembling.

"Sam—" he tried to warn but his voice died after that, his whole body wavering as the object of his desire pushed closer, daring him to break.

"Sorry," Sam said, breath shaky, "but I couldn't help myself." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Lucifer's jaw, the older man shuddering.

"Sam..." Lucifer tried to get out, concentrating on keeping his hands buried in the snow because if he lifted them up to grab Sam it would be all over. He'd flip the boy over and no longer be in control of his actions. "Sam please, I-I told myself I'd wait until you w-were 18."

"I know, but..."

"I'm not just being chivalrous, its for both our sakes—_oh god_." He gasped as Sam pushed their hips together and he couldn't even try to pretend this didn't excite him.

"But you want it?" Sam asked, knowing he was pushing.

"R-really? You're really asking me that?" Lucifer cried and shifted his hips so Sam could feel the hardness there and was rewarded by the wonderful sight of Sam's own blush.

"It—it's just that...I'm sorry. I'm usually never like this." He quickly got up and Lucifer sighed in both relief and disappointment.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised." He answered, finally able to think straight. "You're a young teenager, it's called lust, it can catch you off-guard at times." Sam sat in the snow next to him, both literally needing to cool off.

"I wasn't like this with Jess." Sam mumbled. "I-I mean, we did stuff! B-but I wouldn't lose control like that!"

Lucifer chuckled as he sat up, although his blush stayed firmly in place. "I'm honored that I inspire such strong feelings in you, though you can see I'm not always prepared for it. Sam, each relationship is different, try not to compare them. That doesn't make your feelings for Jess any less, it was simply fueled by more romantic feelings while ours is a bit—"

"More physical? Like randomly wanting to jump you?" Sam asked and Lucifer coughed loudly, telling his body to calm the fuck down. "It's not just sexual though! This morning I just wanted to be close to you!"

"It's okay," Lucifer hushed and leaned over Sam, brushing some of his hair back with a gloved hand, "I wasn't going to say physical per say, but more sensual. You...and I—I'm going to be honest—desire more physical contact, but not necessarily sexual contact."

"Yes! That's it!" Sam exclaimed, glad to finally reach an understanding of his feeling.

"And this is fine, although at school we have to be careful. My position and age give me a lot to lose if I'm caught even touching you, although the most important thing I'd lose is you."

"I don't want that to happen." Sam sighed. "I get it, I get it. I'll try not to push again."

"W-well, I wouldn't say that entirely." Lucifer said, looking away quickly. "You're only 17 and I'm still just a man, I'll hold to my rule of waiting until you are 18 for the full thing, but I'm not kidding myself to think we can both last until May on nothing. If we're in a completely safe area...I, uh, wouldn't be adverse to some pushing..." The look Sam gave him was totally worth the awkward pain his jeans were giving him at that moment.

"Deal!" Sam said as he hopped up and looked to the sky. It's a picture that burned its way into Lucifer's memory forever. Of Sam, heavy jacket and dark wool scarf with his cheek-length hair windswept, surrounded by the frozen ice of the world—his world—looking towards the sky, a gentle smile playing on his lips. Tall, young, and strong. Whenever he pictured Sam from now on, this would be the image his mind would supply.

"We should get going." Sam said suddenly, looking back down. "It'll start getting dark in a few hours and Dean will get all crabby."

"Yes, I wouldn't want him to wipe the floor with my face." Lucifer agreed and blinked as Sam offered his hand.

"I'm ready to get back home, give my hormones a chance to rest, maybe?"

"I like that idea." Lucifer agreed and took his hand. They turned to the truck, Sam throwing the blankets in the back as Lucifer headed to the driver's seat. "Oh, and by the way," he paused as he opened the door, "as for sex, I usually like to be on top, but I love to be surprised too." He savored Sam's embarrassed yelp.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sun was just about to set as Bobby's house came into view. Sam gave a large yawn.

"Only an hour's drive but there's no snow here." Lucifer mused.

"I have no idea." Sam shrugged. "I'm ready to eat something and maybe go to sleep, we have to drive back to school tomorrow so we can at least try to get homework done."

"You were up rather early thins morning."

"Dean and I were talking. No big thing." Lucifer didn't look convinced but Sam was too tired to care. "Just looking forward to a nice peaceful night."

"I understand that." Lucifer said as he pulled into the gravel driveway. The lights to the house were on an nothing seemed amiss. Sam and Lucifer got out of the car and moved to the front door, Sam stretching from the car ride.

"Ah, there you are!" Castiel came briskly out of the front door, marching straight towards Sam. "Thank god, you're here."

"Uh, what?" Sam cocked his head. "What's up?"

"There is a situation." Castiel explained calmly, his face a picture of tranquility. Sam arched an eyebrow. "I believe Crowley spiked the drinks with something."

"Uh..." Both Sam and Lucifer felt themselves break out into a sweat.

Sam cleared his throat and looked around, everything looked fine. "What do you mean by—"

"HEY YOU WANKERS! COME UP AND JOIN THE PARTY!" The trio looked up and on top of the roof stood Balthazar, proudly waving a towel that looked like it had been badly painted to resemble the British flag. He was also completely naked.

"Oh my god." Sam deadpanned, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I have been unable to catch him." Castiel commented, a slight frown on his face.

"Where the hell is Dean!?" Sam asked.

"In the living room," Castiel answered, "but he is in no position to help."

"Wh-what? Why?" Sam asked and ran through the front door. On the main couch sat Dean, huddled up in the fetal position, eyes wide. "Dean!" Sam grabbed his older brother's shoulders and gave a good shake. "Dean what's wrong! What happened!" He turned to Castiel. "How much did he have to drink?"

"I didn't think he had that much."

Lucifer eyed the other blue-eyed boy. "You sure are calm."

"It's my poker face." Castiel answered and Lucifer wasn't sure how to respond.

"Dean!" Sam tried again and his brother's eyes snapped to his.

"S-Sammy..."

"Dean, are you ok?"

"D-don't go to Bobby's room."

"What? Why?"

"Crowley...spiked _all_ the alcohol. Even Bobby's..."

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"What I saw..." Dean's eyes were glazed over in fear and Sam's mind took a second to comprehend.

"Oh god...Cr-Crowley and-and..._Bobby?_"

"Wh-what...I saw..." Sam's mind completely overloaded and he sunk to his knees in total shock. The images his mind were conjuring were too much for one man to behold and retain their sanity in anyway. If he had been a girl he would have given a shriek in absolute terror.

"Where are my brother and that other boy—the writer?" Lucifer asked, face taking on a similar blank quality to Castiel's. Perhaps the only way to survive the insanity.

There was a loud crash from upstairs and a maniacal laughter that could only belong to Gabriel Haven. Lucifer heaved a long sigh.

"I think we're on our own tonight to clean up this mess." He said as both Winchester brothers seemed to be in a state of extreme shock.

"Yes, I deduced as much," Castiel said and after a quick pause continued, "I don't believe we should try to enter Mr. Singer's room tonight."

"Agreed." Lucifer agreed as he rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, let's get to work and get this weekend over with."

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**:Sorry for the slightly crack ending there, I really wanted to get this arc over with and Crowley just causes mass chaos wherever he goes. Anyways...  
><em>

_Holy sweet baby Jesus oh my god shut the front door yes I am back! Yeah that temporary hiatus ended up not being THAT temporary. The story? I'll give you the short version, I'll be honest I was not impressed with season 7, there were a few good episode but the whole Leviathan arc was wasted, the characters were butchered horribly (see: Castiel) and the choices that were made just left me uninspired so even once I had graduated a had free time to write I was just so depressed with how the whole past two seasons had gone and ended writing more original fiction and got obsessed with that in fanfiction's place._

_BUT THEN the news that Jeremy Carver was taking over Sera Gamble's position came up and my hopes raised slightly but I was cautious. Then I saw the first three episodes of this season and my fangirl heart knew joy again. Yes, there's tons of angst, yes Sam's being a tiny bit of a season 1 bitch about how he doesn't want to hunt but OMG guys its starting to feel like the old show again. And of course let's not forget the heaps of Destiel in episode two. THEY HUGGED! Dean hugged Cas! I literally flailed and that made me want to start writing again._

_So I'm determined to finish this story now! Let's go!_

_Also, bear with me as I get used to the swing of things again, I'm a little rusty._


	19. Welcome Back

_**Author's Notes**__: Holy shit I can't believe it. It finally happened. I UPDATED A CHAPTER. No please, hold off on the applause—and the sharpening of pitchforks. I'll explain more at the end._

_**Show**__: Um, yeah. Let's just say I got inspired to write again with a certain episode that recently air *coughs* Goodbye Stranger *coughs* and yeah...yeah. SHIT JUST GOT SO FUCKING REAL GUYS I MEAN LIKE IT'S CANON CAN WE JUST ACCEPT IT ALREADY? ...ahem. So yeah, that happened. Please feel free to message me about your thoughts and feels of that episode, the fandom already exploded its not like we can do that much more damage._

_Yeah, don't have a beta anymore so expect mistakes._

_**Chapter Rating: M**__ (Language)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Thank Chuck that Gamble is gone. No, but for real. Also, please don't sue I own none of these character obviously._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome Back<strong>

Dean sat in Theology the next morning feeling horrible. In fact, he wasn't even properly sitting in his chair but slumped over and draped across it. His hair was a mess, clothes rumpled beyond belief, and he hadn't brushed his teeth for over 24 hours. The worst part? He wasn't even hung over.

Next to Dean sat Gabriel in an equally disheveled state, looking even worse. Both boys looked like death warmed over and with matching haunted looks about them.

"So, you're sure you saw what you saw?" Gabriel whispered as Zachariah turned towards the board and droned on about his current topic.

"Dude, that is not a sight you fucking forget." Dean mumbled and rubbed his eyes as if that could erased the images seared into his memory. "I really should have drunk more."

"So Crowley and Bob—"

"_Dude, stop!_"

"Problem boys?" Zachariah had stopped his lecture and turned to them, as well as the rest of the class. He didn't look impressed.

"No sir," Dean answered automatically, "no problem, sir."

"Good." There was another few seconds of tense silence before he turned away and continued. Dean glared at Gabriel, who shrugged and both men sighed and slumped in their desks again.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I am not one to normally suggest this but perhaps you should have done as Balthazar did and skipped class." Castiel said later as they exited the classroom. If Dean had more energy he would have been shocked by what his boyfriend had just said.

"I considered it, truth be told." Lucifer said as he came up to the small group, looking just as bad as Dean and Gabriel. Although he had had the foresight to wear sunglasses so no one could see his bloodshot eyes. Castiel, somehow, looked none the worse for wear.

After the train wreck of an ending their weekend had been, it had been up to Castiel and Lucifer to catch everybody which took well into the early morning (no one knows what the hell Crowley spiked the drinks with) and by the time Dean and Sam had come around it was early Sunday morning and the entire house was a disaster. With everybody but the four of them decommissioned, it had taken the entire day to clean the house and fix everything that had been broken.

The announcement that Bobby had awakened was not one that could be missed as screaming and shouts erupted from his room before Crowley dashed out, dodging a thrown martini glass that shattered against the wall three feet from Sam's head. Dean had never seen the usually calm and arrogant boy move so fast in his entire life as he scrambled towards his car and sped off, as Bobby careened out the front door, trying to load his shotgun, but failing miserably, and it had taken both Lucifer and Dean to wrestle it from his grasp.

Needless to say, everyone was quick to gather their stuff and drive back to school, but with Crowley taking the extra car it had taken two trips to get everyone to the dorms and it was well past midnight when all the boys collapsed on their separate beds. And were now strongly feeling the weekend even the next day. Crowley had still not shown back up and Balthazar had simply refused to get up this morning. Dean honestly couldn't blame him.

"Maybe I should have followed suit." Dean agreed, he had no idea how he was going to survive the rest of the day.

"You can do what I do sometimes and sleep during lunch." Lucifer suggested.

"I'll probably just sleep through the rest of my classes." Gabriel yawned and his older brother shot him a dirty look.

"_I_ was the one who had to fix everything you broke."

"Isn't that what older brothers always do?"

Dean turned back to Castiel as his work seminar classroom came into view, "I'll see you later then, Cas?"

"Yes, at lunch." The dark-haired boy confirmed and pressed a quick kiss to Dean's lips, much to his surprise and pleasure. The others started to move off but Dean quickly called Lucifer over, waving the other two goodbye.

"Did you need something?" Lucifer asked, but his eyes were guarded suddenly.

"Hmm, nah," Dean shrugged, "Sam just wanted me to let you know he's going to be busy this week and might not see you for awhile, something about a class project or whatever—_geek_—but that he wanted to say he had a great time this weekend."

"Oh."

Awkward silences were quite awkward.

"Anyways I have to get to class." Dean turned to leave.

"Thank you," Lucifer said suddenly, "thank you for...well, letting this happen."

"You make Sam smile," Dean shrugged again, going for nonchalance, "and that's important to me."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dean, true to form, slept all through lunch, leaning against Castiel's back as the other boy ate his lunch and conversed with the rest of the group. A good nap that ended too soon.

"You look like a fucking train wreck, Winchester." Gordon grunted as a greeting to Intermediate Fitness.

"Hello to you too, gorgeous." Dean snarked.

"You do look kinda pale, Dean." Ava frowned, looking worried.

"Crazy weekend, still kinda hung over."

"Ah," both classmates nodded. Castiel tilted his head.

"Neither of you seemed surprised or concerned even though he is underage and technically still healing."

"Dude, I'm totally healed now—"

"Man's gotta blow off steam." Gordon shrugged.

"What's underage have to do with it?" Ava asked. Castiel's frown deepened and Dean chuckled.

"ALRIGHT SLACKERS, LINE UP!" Rufus yelled as he entered the gym. The class leapt to attention and formed their standard attendance line.

"Only a month left of class..." Ava started.

"You know what this means..." Dean grinned.

"Finally." Gordon finished.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"So! As y'all know," Rufus started as he went down the line and ticked off people from his roll call sheet, "in three weeks time is the United Academies Sparring Tournament. Any Intermediate or Advanced level Fitness student can apply after undergoing my special brand of tryouts. As you are all likely aware from older students, anyone to be approved for entry to the tournament receives an automatic A+ in my class, which is normally a goddamn miracle!"

"That's my ticket for missing two weeks of class." Dean whispered excitedly to Castiel.

"Tryouts start next week and go for three days! After I make my decision the Intermediate and Advanced students who pass are no longer required to attend my classes but instead use the remaining week in our fancy ass training facility this school only sees fit to open when they want to show off, assholes."

"We finally get to try out!" Ava squealed. "I've been waiting since my first year for this to happen!"

"It is a huge event?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Only the biggest ever!" The green-eyed boy exclaimed. "Hunter's Academy, Heaven's State, and Daemon Institute all battle it out for the championship! Winning school gets bragging rights and the winner gets a free pass to whatever Masters program they want from their school at no charge and a shot to face last year's champion!"

"Who was last year's champion?"

"We were hoping you would tell us." Ava said.

"The tournament was usually held at your school since it had the nicest facilities," Dean said, "and since we were Beginners last year we didn't even qualify to tryout, let alone qualify and go."

"Past five years though all the tourney winners have come from your school." Gordon looked over at Castiel.

"I-I guess I never paid attention." Castiel's cheeks started to redden.

"It's cool, it was a long shot anyways." Dean smiled.

"Hey!" Rufus suddenly shouted and the entire class jumped. "Anyone know where that kid Alston went? He's missed two days in a row now!"

"Alston?" Gordon frowned.

"Jacob Alston, 7th year." Dean said. "We had Beginning Fitness last year, remember?"

"_No_."

"I think he dropped out, sir." A boy in the class spoke up. Dean recognized him but couldn't remember his name.

"He dropped out of class _this_ late?" Rufus growled.

"No, o-out of school." The boy answered and Dean raised an eyebrow. The entire class murmured in surprise and people started whispering to each other. "Family emergency, I think."

"Oh," Rufus paused, "sad to hear but shit happens, I'll talk to his department head as I _should_ have been notified."

"Was he a good student?" Castiel leaned closer.

"I don't really remember," Dean sighed, "but its like Rufus said, shit happens. 'Family emergency' sounds pretty serious."

"I hope he's ok." Ava spoke up, nervous.

"Who cares?" Gordon asked.

"Regardless...EVERYONE DO A MILE RUN FOR WARMUP!" The professor was quick to bark out and the class groaned. "Don't give me that shit, I'll be timing you. Tryouts are next week and I only want the best represented for our school! This year, we take the trophy!"

"Yeah!" Dean joined in with the cheering as the class filed outside to where the track was to start their laps.

"Do you really want to win this competition?" Castiel intoned as they started to jog.

"Win?" Dean laughed. "Cas, dude, I just want to qualify to get my grade. I love sparring and all but I've seen what the Advanced guys can do and yours and Daemon's program is even better. My dream is to be a car designer, not a fighter."

"I see." Castiel said.

"You should try out with me, Gordon, and Ava." Dean suggested. "C'mon, it'll be fun. Plus that's one less final you have to take if you qualify."

"It does have serious educational benefits." Castiel conceded.

"So you're in?"

"I believe so."

"Yahtzee."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dean really hated Balthazar for not coming to film class.

This now meant that he had to spend two hours squished next to Harry and Ed as they continued to try and recruit him for their stupid TV show, or rather, their _pilot episode_, as they kept reminding him over and _over_ again.

"Dean, it's going to be awesome!"

"And tonight is the perfect night! It _has_ to be tonight!"

"And why does it have to be tonight?" Dean humored them as he continued to stare, but not really see, the slideshow their professor was showing. His true thoughts were already on dinner and the fresh-baked apple turnovers he knew they were serving for dessert.

"Today is the 140th anniversary of when Wesson Hall was built!" Harry squealed.

"Or it would be," Ed quickly cut in, "if the school hadn't been burned down in the 70s. But legend has it that the support beams and main structure of Wesson Hall are from the original building and they just built around it. They say the spirits that died in the fire still roam the halls."

"But," Dean frowned, "no one died in that fire."

"In any fire!" Harry corrected. "_Ever_."

"Uh huh."

"We have a camera and a team and everything, Dean!"

"Listen guys, no offense, but yourselves and Becky don't count as a 'team'." Dean used his fingers for the air quotes.

"Oh no," Ed gushed, "we have a real team now!"

"Really?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Me 'n Harry as the leaders," Ed started and pointed between himself and the other 5th year, "Spruce as our camera guy—"

"He's not even a film student." Dean said, speaking of Kenny Spruce, a 4th year with little ambition.

"—then Charlie as our technical expert—"

"I'm supposed to believe you got _Charlie Bradbury_, of all people, to help you." Dean couldn't believe that for a second. Charlie was a 6th year like Dean and one of the coolest (and smartest) chicks he knew. Shame she was a lesbian.

"Well," Harry leaned closer to Dean, "she maybe sort of has a crush on Maggie—"

"—who will be our wonderful assistant and the researcher of the team!" Ed crowed, speaking about his adopted sister. "She's the one who found out all the information on Wesson Hall."

"Peachy." Dean deadpanned.

"And last but not least, you and Benny as the muscle of the group!"

Dean's thoughts stopped cold and he gaped at the two boys. "B-Benny? As in Benny Lafitte? Baddest badass of them all?" Benny Lafitte was an 8th year who Dean only knew by reputation through Rufus and other Fitness students. This was the only kid to go through all of Rufus' three defense classes and receive straight A's. It was a fucking miracle, as Rufus had put it. "How in God's name did you get him to agree?"

"Money." Harry and Ed chimed. Benny was also like Dean in that he was not from a rich family and here on favors pulled from his parents.

"How much money?" Dean asked, curious despite himself.

"Thousand bucks." Ed shrugged, like it was nothing. Which, for his family, maybe it wasn't.

"We'd offer you the same deal." Harry said suddenly and Dean felt himself break out into a sweat. He and Sam really needed some new clothes. Uniforms were great and provided by the school but their own clothes were getting worn and ragged and Dean was pretty sure Sam and grown another inch. Still, he was not some painted whore who would sell his talents and skills to the highest bidder—

"We also have a gift card for Holly's Pie." Ed added. "You know, the highest rated bakery in the state with nationally acclaimed apple pies."

_Shit_.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N: **God, Dean, you're so easy._

_Right, yes. So a lot of you may be upset with the lack of posts. I have been getting your messages asking if/when I'd be updating._

_Well, I thought things would be easier once I graduated and had more free time. FALSE. I realized that I was now officially an adult and had to actually make money now and support myself but college doesn't actually prepare you for shit so I'm working two part-time jobs now and its still not enough, but I'm working through things and figuring it out as I go along. I really want to go back to regular updates because I have an ending for this story, but I'm not sure how regular they can be at the moment. Until then, I'll just keep trying my hardest to get chapters out when I can. _

_Tons of Destiel subtext in the show helps a lot too._


	20. Tick Tock

_**Author's Notes**__: Huh, a reasonably timed update? I know, I surprised myself too. This is sort of a one-shot of an idea I had where we kinda address how alternate this universe is. In terms of the supernatural. Have fun._

_Fear not, there are actual plots points scattered around and more towards the end so we actually do need this chapter as well. Plus Benny and Charlie. I like them._

_**Show**__: Fuck it, everything is Destiel and everything hurts but sweet Jesus its basically canon. Seriously, Dean not warding the place against fucking angels all on the OFF CHANCE that Cas would come back to them/him. Yeah, if that's not a Winchester version of love I don't know what is._

_**Song**: Ok, so the song I listened to for the chase scene (you'll see) is Run Boy Run by Woodkid and is totally worth a listen to because it kinda MAKES that part of the chapter even more awesome._

_Yeah, don't have a beta anymore so expect mistakes._

_**Chapter Rating: M**__ (Language)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I'm a fanfiction writer. This is a fanfiction story. You are on a website called fanfiction. net. I hope this clears everything up._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tick Tock<strong>

The building sat in shambles, all the windows cracked or broken, stained cloudy with dirt. The wallpaper was dark and peeling, the paint chipped and murky. The dark night sky did nothing for the atmosphere as shadows seemed to crawl of from the structure and stretch outwards, sucking the life from where they touched. The trees surrounding the building appeared dead with their bare branches that rattled in the wind to clack against the windows.

"This is bullshit," Dean Winchester said, "there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Have a sense of mystery and adventure, Dean." Charlie smiled as she tucked back some of her long red hair, looking over the three laptops set up across their equipment. On two of them blinked several image feeds from cameras that had been previously set up inside the building. On the third laptop Charlie seemed to be playing some fantasy video game. "Dragon Age Origins." She whispered and winked at Dean.

"Besides, Winchester, what do you care if ghosts are real or not," Benny said from where he was leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette, a gray beret pulled down so his eyes were covered, "you're getting paid either way."

"Y-yeah." Dean admitted. _He's so cool_, is what he was thinking though. Benny was every inch the legend Dean had heard about. The same height as Dean, but wider and with quite a bit more muscle. The way he walked, Dean had noticed, more like a stalk with his feet making no noise. This guy clearly knew his way around a dangerous situation and it was actually incredibly smart for Harry and Ed to get a guy like this on their team...not that anything was going to happen.

Dean realized he was staring and quickly looked away, face bright red.

"Ok team," Ed said as he swaggered up, "time to do the checklist before we set out."

"Everyone make sure you're prepared," Harry proclaimed, "for tonight, we will capture our first recording of a ghostly spectral to prove to the _world_ they exist!"

"First, cameras ready?" Ed looked to his side where Spruce was holding the nicer large camera on his shoulder, he was still reading the manual but gave a thumbs up. Maggie stood next to him with her small handheld camera and had already started recording. "Alright, check." Ed literally checked off on a tiny sheet of paper. "Next, all scanning equipment and computers a go?"

"Well, I just hit level 25 as a mage." Charlie said, then perked up and looked around. "Oh! Oh, yes," she quickly scanned the computers, "all interior cameras recording with night vision on, and I've got the scanners working: EMF, UV, and any others you guys need." She smiled and waved at Maggie, who waved back confusedly.

"Right, equipment check." Ed checked something off again. "Vest of Destiny?" He looked down at himself. "Check. Spectral fighting arsenal?"

"Right here, bud." Harry said as he dropped a duffle bag at everyone's feet. Something made of glass sounded like it shatter when he did and Dean repressed a sigh. "Ah, that's probably one of the flasks." Harry muttered. "It's fine! There's more." He opened up the bag and first took out an iron poker. "Iron!" He exclaimed. "Very useful against ghosts, it seems to disrupt them or something." He then reached out a pulled a small sack of salt. "Salt purifies the area, if shit starts going down just pour a ring around you and you'll be safe."

"Salt?" Dean frowned. "Seriously?"

"The muscle hasn't been introduced yet!" Ed snapped. Dean repressed another sigh.

"Then we have our holy water!" Harry pulled out two flasks, one metal and one glass. It looked like regular water to Dean. "Throw some of this at a demon and they'll think twice before coming after you again."

"I thought we were just dealing with ghosts?" Dean asked, arms crossed.

"You can never be too prepared." Ed replied and gave an exaggerated wink towards the camera. "Arsenal, check. And lastly our muscle of the group, Benny Lafitte and Dean Winchester!"

"'Sup?" Benny nodded at one of the cameras. Dean just glowered.

"This had better be worth it." He growled.

"Alright!" Ed turned completely to the two cameras. "Tonight, we enter the haunted Wesson Hall of our school. Maggie?" Spruce turned to her and Maggie handed her camera over to Harry.

"Well, Hunters Academy was built in 1873 by our founder Samuel Colt as part of the pact made with the United Academies to build schools for gifted young people from young children to higher learning adults. Anyways, the school was struck by lightning in 1971 during the strongest recorded thunder storm in all of Kansas and the entire campus burned to the ground except one wooden bench and a single branch from a willow tree. The foundation of Wesson Hall, though, was salvageable and new construction built on top of the existing beams instead of completely renovating like the rest of the school was. As soon as the mid 80's rumors began to spread about the building being haunted and several eyewitnesses reported seeing ghosts. Then after a series of freak accidents the school suddenly labeled the building as 'unstable' and shut it down from public use without another comment."

"I smell a cover up." Harry said to his camera.

"The government always knows about these things." Ed agreed.

"And tonight exactly is the 140th anniversary of that fire and storm!" Maggie added. "If any type of spectral activity were to happen it would be tonight!"

"And we'll be there to make contact." Harry said. "And if need be, put down any lingering spirits." He handed the camera back to Maggie.

"Alright guys," Charlie started, "It's 10 PM, if we're gonna do this it better be now. Once midnight hits it'll be too late."

"Why?" Dean asked as Harry and Ed started handing out supplies.

"After midnight its no longer today. It'll be tomorrow." The redhead replied easily. "I'm sure that means something important in the spirit world."

"I guess." Dean said flatly. Harry came up and handed him one of the iron pokers.

"In case the worst should come to pass," he said grimly, "I've given Benny the other poker and some holy water. Also, here's your earpiece so you can hear Charlie. The rest of us have the salt and a few trinkets Spruce bought on EBay."

"Oh _god_."

"Research on the effectiveness of praying is so far inconclusive at this time."

Dean had to think about that thousand dollars and, more importantly, that gift card to Holly's Pies. Holy shit those were the best pies ever, but they were expensive as fuck. Gabriel had taken Dean and Sam to the bakery in Kansas City and that apple pie was literally the best thing Dean had ever eaten in his entire life, even Sam (a treacherous cake lover) had enjoyed his peach pie, but for those three slices it had been close to $40 and Dean's mouth had almost dropped to the ground. But he couldn't deny the quality.

"Ok, let's do this." Dean said and swung the poker up to rest on his shoulder.

"Ghostfacers!" Harry and Ed yelled and they all walked towards the abandoned building, except Charlie, who sat monitoring the feeds.

"Good luck, you guys." Dean heard her say through the headset.

He and Benny brought up the head of the group and were the first to reach the broken down double doors, a huge padlock chaining them together.

"There must be a way to pick the lock." Maggie said.

"Yup." Benny answered and pulled out something from the messenger bag Dean just noticed he was wearing.

"Is that a screwdriver?" Ed asked.

"Sure is." Benny said and placed the blade of the driver between the lock and the loop, so it was on top of the lock. He then whipped out a small hammer and hit the screwdriver as hard as he could the lock popped open.

"Couldn't you have just picked the lock?" Dean asked, who had just been about to offer his services.

"That takes finesse," Benny shrugged as he put away his tools, "I prefer this method."

"Whatever works." Dean agreed and they opened the doors.

The main hall was dark, the electricity had been cut from the building, slick with moisture, and everything lay in tatters. Somewhere far off something was creaking. The hair on the back of Dean neck stood on end as he walked in, the silence oppressive and thick.

"The first people to step in this building since it was closed down." Ed whispered and Dean sorely doubted that. Other kids must have broken in at one point in time.

"Anything from your end, Charlie?" Harry squeaked, then cleared his voice and Dean saw him give a reassuring smile to Spruce's camera.

"Nope. Just you six at the entrance."

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"To the basement," Maggie said, "it's where most of the original structure is left."

"First we have to check all the rooms on this and the second floor, though." Ed jumped in.

"Wh—why?"

"To check for ghosts, duh!"

Dean gave up. "Dude," he said to Benny, "you lead the way."

Benny shrugged and tapped his earpiece. "Charlie, where are the stairs?"

"Right hallway then on your left."

"Thanks." He nodded to Dean and moved off, everyone quickly trailing behind him. They went down the right corridor and with no windows it was suddenly suffocating. The air pressed tight against them, shadows dancing in the corners. Stairs came into view, dark and dank like the rest of the place. A few steps had crumbled away and were nothing but a jumble of cement and wood. Something was smeared along the wall leading up.

"Is that blood?" Spruce asked and there was a sharp intake of breath from Harry.

"Or some kid's idea of a prank." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Nah, it's blood." Charlie piped up. "The UV light is picking up some serious contrast with that smear. Its not glowing on the blacklight because the blood is probably long dried, if you want to spray some Luminol on it I can better tell y—"

"It's _human_ blood?" Maggie paled and went a little green.

"Oh, there's no way to tell."

"Probably a wild animal's." Benny agreed. "Too much blood to be a human's—well, unless that human died." The was a squeak of distress and Dean wasn't surprised to see Ed try to compose himself and do a manly cough to compensate.

"Age before beauty." Dean gestured to Benny and the older boy laughed.

"Keep an eye on the stairs." He cautioned the others.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" A scream sounded off and John Winchester's training kicked Dean hard and he spun around, crouched low and ready to attack. In front of him scurried a small, and probably terrified, rat. Spruce and Maggie's cameras followed the critter all the way down the hall. Someone had thrown salt at the little guy too.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean growled and looked at the screamer; Harry.

"I thought it was a T.O.S.H!"

"_A what?_"

"Trans-dimensional opaque spectral humanoid." Maggie helpfully added, increasingly nervous.

"Glad to see I'm running with the hardcore." Benny quipped and continued going up the stairs. Dean followed, more sure than ever that there was nothing haunted about this place. It was creepy as fuck and in dire need of an interior decorator, but besides that it was like any other old dilapidated building Dean had been in. Although maybe he was not the best person to ask as he and Sam had played among the wreckage and bones of old cars as children and found that perfectly natural.

The first four rooms on the second floor held nothing special. Broken desks and scarred whiteboards. One room the floor had given away and they could see down to the first floor where a small family of possums were living. The last room on the left, one of the windows were ajar and as they opened the door a bird flew out and Harry had screamed like a girl while Maggie had thrown all her salt at it. The only thing of interest lay in the last room to the right, where someone had peeled all the wallpaper away and scrawled 'YOU ARE ALL DEAD' in, what Dean suspected, was charcoal. Ed spent the next ten minutes going over what the souls of the dead were trying to tell them and made a show of waving his EMF scanner around with Harry repeatedly going on about how the room had gotten much colder. Benny spent that time standing by the window smoking.

"How much longer?" Dean asked Charlie out of sheer boredom.

"First floor only has two huge lecture rooms in it," Charlie responded, "one of which you saw has little furry occupants. Then it's just the basement. We'll definitely be done by midnight."

"Sweet." Dean took out his cell phone to text Castiel, realizing he hadn't told anyone where he was going, and was frustrated to see his battery had died. Cas was _so_ going to chew him out for this. But it was an easy grand and then he could take Sam shopping and buy some fucking delicious pie at the end of it all. So worth it.

"Alright Ghostfacers! To the first floor!"

_Almost_ worth it.

"Do we need to see both rooms?" Spruce asked.

"No, just the one without the caved roof should do," Ed mused, "plus its about time we got to the _pièce de résistance_." Dean honestly wasn't sure if he was pronouncing it correctly.

They checked out the one lecture hall and some idiot, probably the one from earlier, had scrawled 'TURN BACK NOW' on all the whiteboards in red. At first everyone had thought it was blood again until Charlie had told them there was nothing from the cameras and when Dean and Benny went closer, the latter flicking on his lighter, they did indeed see it was spray paint.

Harry and Ed just took it in stride, though, and had them do another take where they walked in the room and much more dramatically discovered the words and they were only supposed to call it 'dried blood' and Maggie had to do some fake crying while Spruce shook the camera around a bit and asked if they felt the wind change and everybody said yes, even though it hadn't.

Dean looked over at Benny and saw the other young man looked like he was starting to regret his decision as well and felt a little bit better. His beret shifted as Benny met Dean's eyes and suddenly winked at him. Dean looked away incredibly quickly and pretended his face wasn't hot and sweaty suddenly. He was taken _dammit_ and pretty sure he loved Castiel. Stupid crushes.

"And finally," Ed whispered as they walked down a flight of stairs to the basement, "the place where the spirits will have the strongest hold."

"And _power_," Harry added.

Maggie turned the camera on herself. "Most of the basement is still from the original structure and is where a majority of the ghost sightings were reported before the building was closed down."

Another door stood at the end of the stairwell, but half of it was peeled inwards towards the basement with huge scratch marks like something had gripped the metal and tried claw its way out and Dean had to admit, it looked a little unsettling. He and Benny broke the lock on this door as well and forced it open, dust pouring from the door frame and coating everyone.

"Light a flare," Charlie suggested, "I don't have any cameras down there so its just the feeds I'm getting from Spruce and Maggie."

"Right." Benny pulled out a flare from his apparently magically messenger bag and lit it, throwing it further into the basement as everyone crowded in. Light crept into the shadows and the room became more defined as Dean's eyes adjusted.

Astonishingly the basement was in almost brand new condition compared to the rest of the building. The floor looked dusty and there was a leak or two in the corners, probably from the top floors, but the concrete was whole and smooth, the walls relatively clean and _not_ vandalized. All in all, it would make a super cool secret hideout where no one was likely to come looking, if the ten-year-old in Dean was allowed to speak.

"Huh." Dean said as he walked closer to the flare, the others spreading out.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Benny chuckled, "that door had me goin' for a minute."

"My records didn't show anything like this," Maggie frowned, "this basement should be in ruin like the rest of the building."

"Fuck," even Spruce looked unhappy now, "it's really cold guys, can we leave soon?"

Ed and Harry were waving their EMF devices all around the room like crazy and Dean thought it was pretty fucking funny and watched. "There has to be an answer to this!" While Harry seemed to be genuinely worried about his show being a total bust, Ed actually looked more excited, like a puzzle had just revealed itself to him.

Dean sighed, "Anything on the camera feeds from Spruce or Maggie?"

"Nope, not a nothing," Charlie replied, "although I'll have to do some more tests and run them through lighting programs I set up to scan for different wavelengths as they have a limited spectrum right now."

"Great, any other useful tidbits?"

"It just turned midnight."

Before Dean could get any type of quip out the room plunged into complete darkness and all sound disappeared. The hairs on Dean's entire body stood on end as he blinked rapidly, trying impossibly to see more. _Guys?_ Only he didn't speak the words and Dean stretched his hand out, walking to his left were he knew the wall was only a few meters away, but he kept walking even when he knew for certain he would have hit the wall. A cold sweat broke across his skin.

_There are no such things as ghosts._ His yelled was deaf and hollow and something cold trickled up his spine. Run.

Finally he heard and sound and Dean turned around, the blessed noise of water trickling down and he figured he must be close to one of the leaking corners. _Hello?_ But nothing. The noise grew stronger and it wasn't trickling water but a waterfall and everything was rushing towards him fast, too fast. Run!

Dean looked down and realized his feet were soaked and the water was everywhere, rising to his knees. Did a pipe burst? Did something cut off his hearing? God, he couldn't see anything. He realized the iron poker was no longer in his hand. The sound of crashing water grew intense and it was coming straight for him. RUN.

Something like a tidal wave hit Dean and even though he was floating(falling) through the water he was running, feet cutting through the water as sleet pounded upon him from all directions. He ran, no stairs came into view, nothing did, but he kept running. Water spun and danced along his feet, dripping from the walls and clinging to his neck as the darkness ate at him. Crashing in warning again and again the waves called and the wind tore at his face as he ran through(into) an empty space, tiny droplets colliding with his face in slow motion as he tried to shield himself.

He couldn't get enough air, but he was(wasn't) out of breath. He had to keep running. _Don'tstoprunning_. The water lay everywhere and rained down on him, it was circling and swirling, waiting but chasing. It crashed into him all at once and Dean was drowning, nothing around him but everything was pulling. He wanted to cry but the water was everywhere. He reached out but the pull was stronger, not falling—no up, pulling up. He was falling upwards with the water. He couldn't inhale, the water pressed down on his chest but he wasn't lightheaded, just a buzz in his brain that itched through his skull as panic(terror) screamed around him through the water.

Dean threw his head back with as much force as he could muster and broke the surface, falling hard back onto the grass. He gulped down deep breaths of fresh air and shivered in the night as the cold air bit him.

"Wh-what?" Dean coughed as he opened his eyes. He had rolled onto his side and was laying in the grass by a tree. The air was crisp and cold with frost dusting everything, but not a drop of running water anywhere. His clothes were dry, his skin clammy with sweat. Dean touched the ground, to make sure it was real.

He sat up quickly and looked around, surprised to see he was still at Hunters Academy. He had somehow managed to run(fall) up a flight of stairs and out of Wesson Hall all the way over a small circle of trees and bushes that patterned all across the campus. He had ended up in the middle of the little thicket where there was just grass and lay surrounded by the trees and shrubs, where he knew for a fact Andy and his friends used as a smoking spot because of good coverage, but he could see Wesson Hall several hundred feet away.

Dean quickly clutched his head, he didn't know what just happened, or how the hell it had happened. There were no such things as ghosts. It was something his dad had repeated his entire life with ice and conviction in his voice and _Dean believed him_. He did, he did. That wasn't a ghost. Impossible. There were no such things as ghosts.

Something cold tickled against his neck and Dean swallowed as his dreams of drowning rushed to him. It was probably a better thing he didn't have dinner.

"—and honestly it's moving much more quickly than I thought." A voice filtered through the leaves and Dean, body still high on adrenaline, was pressed against a tree and hidden in a bush before he could process much else.

"You were right, this place is even easier than our own." Nothing distinct, voices were almost like scratches in his brain.

"Because the sickness runs that much deeper. We have much work to do, the worst cases are always the easiest to see." Something clicked finally in Dean's mind and he knew who that voice belonged to; Michael.

"I'm surprised no one's notice. We've already purged what—fifteen, twenty of them? Within the first five last time someone noticed." And that was Raphael. They were coming up the path that lead past Wesson Hall. As grad students they were probably patrolling for curfew violators, which Dean and the others totally were. _Shit! The others!_

"Because this place is filled with filth, and the ones so far have barely needed a push. They wouldn't have made it regardless of our intervention, we just sped the process up. The next batch will be more difficult, much like what we faced last time."

Dean peeked his head around and scanned the area around Wesson Hall. Some of Charlie's cases were still there but all of the computers and tech was gone, along with her. Smart girl. Benny, also, was nowhere in sight and Dean hoped that he had made it out as well, however the hell he could. Something happened, otherwise Charlie would still be out there. Leaned up again the wall right outside the door to Wesson was Ed, Dean saw, waking up as well and looking sick about it. Harry was shivering next to the lamppost in the little quad area in front of Wesson Hall, on the bench next to it lay Spruce, laying in the fetal position and hugging his camera. Maggie was further away and actually closer to Dean, near the outskirts of the thicket Dean was concealed in, crying silently.

"What about ours that have integrated?"

"They can still be saved, we will just need to push them to remember their loyalty, I've a few plans in motion for the most helpless, like my ridiculous brothers—_who's there?_"

Dean saw Harry, Ed, and Spruce all jerk up from their positions, but their movements were shaky and Dean knew they couldn't run far or fast. He quickly glanced over to Maggie who had frozen in fear at the voices. Dean waved his hand and her eyes snapped to his. She hadn't been spotted yet, she had a chance.

'_Run!_' He mouthed and she listened, bolting an instant later. Her footsteps covered up by Michael and Raphael's own as they charged over to where the three other boys were. Dean watched, unable to move out of lingering fear, as Raphael tackled Harry to the ground as he tried to run. Spruce had had the sense to start trying to run as soon as he heard voices and had made it as far as Ed and pushed the camera into his hands.

"Go!" He yelled and turned back to Michael, shouting at them to stop and stay where they were, throwing his body at the older man and giving Ed time to run off, taking the last piece of evidence linking all of them together with him.

Dean knew if he didn't leave now he would get caught and he couldn't let that happen, he didn't trust Michael. So he turned and ran, a bitter taste in the back of his throat for being unable to help Spruce and Harry. Maybe they'd been annoying but he'd never hated them and breaking curfew, especially after the number of times Harry and Ed have been caught, could result in suspension.

The trees and night sky swung around Dean as he ran through the campus, knowing the paths that were safest. The fear was still there, in the back of his mind. It felt like it would always be now but Dean kept wishing(_hopingwantingpraying_) to go to bed and wake up tomorrow and find it had all been a nightmare or a twisted night just getting out of hand and things would go back to normal.

His dorm came into view and Dean knew the window to their "living room" had a pencil jammed under it so that it never locked. He slid in, grateful that no one was up studying late and went straight to his room, shaking as the adrenaline wore off and close to tears although he couldn't for the life of him say why. He didn't even take off his clothes, just kicked off his shoes and pulled the covers tightly over his head.

He was four again, but his mother wasn't here to tell him angels were watching over. Just his father's hard stare as the water rushed into his mind, drowning in darkness and reaching out.

There's no such thing as ghosts.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, massive drop in reviews and views but that's to be expected when you don't update. So a SUPER big thanks to all of you who did review and stick with me and I was totally happy and grateful and humbled. Honestly, thank you for taking the time to read this and review it, it means the world to me._

_Next chapter shit starts to get serious plot-wise. A bit more Destiel and some pining in the Sammifer department. I'll see if I can squeeze in some smut too (I should be able to, no fear)._

_-Sakura_


End file.
